


Nueva Division

by fadamaja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-07-22
Packaged: 2018-04-03 04:17:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 72,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4086370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadamaja/pseuds/fadamaja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter es el Niño-Que-Vivió. Pero por algún retorcido giro del Destino también es la reencarnación del asesinado amante de Voldemort. Harry ha disfrutado los últimos años en Hogwarts, pero este parece ser aun más intrigante. De repente más inteligente de lo que era antes y plagado con memorias de su vida pasada cuando duerme, Harry empieza su séptimo año.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> Author: Aisling-Siobhan  
> Significado de los nombres  
> Quería explicar esto primero:  
> Anathema: una persona o cosa acusada o consignada a maldición o destrucción.  
> Mallory: es de antiguo origen francés, y significa sin suerte.  
> Apep: Nombre egipcio, significa 'deslizarse.' En la mitología, Apep es la personificación de la maldad, visto como una serpiente gigante, serpiente o dragón. Conocido como la Serpiente del Nilo o la Lagartija del Mal, era visto como el enemigo del dios sol.  
> Simbolismo Animal:  
> Pantera: Guardián de la Energía, Comprensión de la Muerte, Reclamador de Poder, Habilidad de conocer la oscuridad, Muerte, Renacimiento.  
> Perro: Guía, Protección, Lealtad, Fidelidad, Devoción, Confianza (el "Grim" es una imagen fantasmagórica de un gran perro, como una bestia; ver uno presagia la muerte).

Junio, mil novecientos noventa y siete.  
Little Whinging era un lugar ordinario. No era muy grande, tampoco era demasiado pequeño. Fue elegido como el lugar perfecto por los señores Dursley cuando decidieron mudarse hacía muchos años. Normal y ordenado, con bastantes vecinos a quienes espiar y gran espacio en el jardín para que jugaran los futuros hijos. La casa del número cuatro de Privet Drive no podría ser más ordinaria aunque tratara.  
La única cosa extraordinaria en esa casa era uno de sus habitantes, un mago llamado Harry Potter; el sobrino de Petunia Dursley. Los Dursley fueron obligados a cuidar de Harry después de que sus padres murieran, dieciséis años atrás. Ellos lo veían como una carga, aún cuando Harry pasaba la mayor parte del año en un internado en Escocia.  
Por lo común a Harry no le importaba; a él tampoco le agradaban sus familiares muggle, pero los últimos años escolares fueron duros para él. Hacía dos años murió su amado padrino. Solo conoció a Sirius durante dos años antes de su muerte; Harry fue terriblemente afectado por el fallecimiento de Sirius. Había algo en el hombre que hizo que Harry lo amara más allá de la razón y la definición. Sentía como si lo conociera desde antes, hacía mucho tiempo, y no solo cuando fue un bebé. Justo cuando el chico pensó que comenzaría a sanar, a superarlo, como mucha gente pensó debía hacerlo, el hombre que fue como su abuelo murió hacía un mes. La muerte del director lo estremeció, lo envió a toda velocidad a un vasto océano de desesperación. ¿Cómo se suponía que derrotaría a Voldemort sin la ayuda de su mentor?  
La casa estaba en silencio, como era normal tan tarde en la noche. Aunque era extraño, Harry dormía. Él luchaba por mantenerse despierto el mayor tiempo posible. En el último tiempo tuvo sueños extraños. No provenían de Voldemort; tampoco eran sueños ordinarios. Sucedían cosas en ellos; cosas que Harry podía entender y relacionar. Lo hacían sentir una horrible sensación de déjà vu, pese a que no experimentó antes esas cosas.  
Algunas veces los sueños eran como pesadillas.  
A veces comenzaban como pesadillas.  
Harry se acercó al relicario, lo tomó en sus manos antes de alejarse de la vasija. Corrió hacía Dumbledore, estaba agachado cerca del borde del islote; demasiado cerca del agua para gusto de Harry.  
—Lo tengo profesor, —llamó Harry.  
Escuchó su voz como si alguien más hubiera hablado, al mismo tiempo sintió su boca moverse para formar las palabras. Este sueño era extraño, pensó; un hibrido entre un sueño real y la visita a un pensadero.  
—Vamos, —le dijo a su director.  
Dumbledore lo miró cansado.  
—¿Agua? —Suplicó la voz ronca de tanto gritar—. ¿Por favor?  
Harry corrió hacia la vasija. Tomó la copa y, cuando su hechizo falló para conjurar agua, metió la copa en la extraña agua turbia que lamía contra el islote donde se encontraban. Levantó la copa.  
Con el ceño fruncido miró alrededor de la torre de astronomía. Harry estaba escondido bajo su capa, por mucho que trataba no podía liberarse del hechizo de Dumbledore. En su mano sostenía el falso relicario, colgaba suelto de sus dedos y Harry esperaba que cayera y golpeara contra el piso. El ruido alertaría a los demás de que eran observados. Snape se detendría lo suficiente para investigar el ruido.  
Brillante luz verde inundó la habitación. Draco y Severus alejaron la mirada, protegieron sus ojos; Harry no tenía otra opción que mirar al frente. Gritó sin que nadie lo escuchara. Dumbledore se arqueó de forma graciosa hacia atrás, le recordó mucho la muerte de Sirius. Caía por la ventana. En el momento en que Harry pudo moverse, apretó con tanta fuerza la cadena del relicario que sintió dolor, y en ese instante supo que Dumbledore estaba muerto.  
Miró el relicario. Era tan modesto, y al mismo tiempo elegante y llamativo. Harry no creía que fuera algo que Voldemort miraría dos veces si no fuera por la elaborada S al frente, que lo marcaba como una posesión de Salazar Slytherin. Lo apretó con su mano una vez más antes de correr fuera de la torre. Persiguió a Snape, gritaba el nombre del mago, y el relicario yació descartado en el piso.  
XXX  
Abril, mil novecientos cuarenta y siete.  
Tom metió la mano en su bolsillo y sacó el relicario. Lo sostuvo frente a Anathema, permitió que el chico lo viera mientras colgaba de entre sus dedos.  
—Hermoso, ¿no es así? —Le preguntó el joven Voldemort a su amante.  
Apenas veintiún años, pero Tom ya exudaba un aura de poder tan fuerte que los habitantes de una de las calles menos populares de Londres caminaban lejos de él. Alejaban sus cuerpos fuera del camino y en ocasiones cambiaban de dirección solo para evitarlo.  
La belleza de cabello oscuro sonrió. Sus ojos eran de un asombroso tono verde, su piel blanca como porcelana y sus labios eran gruesos, color rosa pálido. Estiró una mano, con sus dedos rozó la intricada S al frente del relicario.  
—Demasiado, ¿no crees?  
Tom soltó una risa ligera. Su mano tomó la mejilla de Anathema con cuidado, rozó con su pulgar la piel del chico.  
—Una vez le perteneció al gran Salazar Slytherin, Anathema. No hay otro objeto de tal belleza.  
—¿Ni siquiera yo? —Bromeó Anathema con otra sonrisa, sus ojos brillaron divertidos.  
Tom se acercó, sus labios rozaron los de Anathema cuando susurró:  
—Tú no eres un objeto.  
Una voz tras ellos los sobresaltó a ambos.  
—No, pero es hermoso.  
Tom dio la vuelta, entrecerró los ojos al posarse en la mujer muggle, escasamente vestida, que se apoyaba contra la pared. Ella se lamió los labios, miró a Anathema antes que se acercara. Ignoró el peligro que era Tom Riddle.  
—¿Quieres conmigo chico lindo? No soy cara, lo prometo, —el dedo de ella cubrió los labios del joven, presionó con fuerza contra los labios de Anathema, y el joven mago miró con grandes ojos a su amante.  
Anathema tragó en seco cuando vio los ojos de Tom. El hombre estaba furioso, muy furioso. Su rostro estaba pálido como la tiza y sus ojos se volvían rojos. Tenía la varita en su mano libre y la apuntó entre los hombros de la mujer.  
—Aléjate de mi pareja, —gruñó, la mitad de sus palabras en español.  
Ella ni siquiera se giró a mirarlo. En vez de eso se presionó contra Anathema, ignoró los intentos de él de alejarla, y susurró en el oído del joven.  
—Dile a tu mojigato que se vaya a casa, o que comparta.  
Un siseo escapó de los labios de Tom. En un destello de luz verde la prostituta cayó sin vida. Anathema gruñó cuando ella terminó sobre él. Tom agarró el cuerpo por un hombro y lo arrojó al piso.  
En las manos de Tom el relicario brilló blanco por un momento. Cuando la luz desapareció incluso Anathema pudo notar que había algo diferente. Algo malvado, que no estaba allí antes. 1  
XXX  
Junio, mil novecientos noventa y siete.  
Harry se sacudió hacia adelante en la cama. Jadeó fuerte, presionó sus manos contra su boca para cubrir cualquier otro sonido por miedo a que sus familiares despertaran. Esta no era la primera vez que observaba a Voldemort matar a alguien cuando dormía. Sin embargo era la primera vez que Harry recordaba, incluidas las veces en que observó las memorias de Dumbledore, donde Voldemort lastimó a alguien en defensa de otra persona. Fue sorprendente. Era casi como si a Voldemort le importara algo más que su propia inmortalidad.  
Harry soñó antes que Voldemort y el extraño tenían sexo. Los vio besarse, hablar y planear la dominación mundial. Era la primera vez, el primer sueño, donde Harry creía de forma honesta que Tom Riddle una vez fue humano.  
XXX  
Veintitrés de julio, mil novecientos noventa y siete.  
Vernon Dursley no sería confundido con un buen hombre. La gente pensaría que era amable y educado; los que lo conocían sabían que no era así. Harry conocía muy bien a su tío, y entre más tiempo pasaba en compañía del hombre más lo odiaba. A Harry le gustaba imaginar lo divertido que sería invitar a sus amigos mágicos a una visita a su normal, linda y ordinaria casa muggle. Claro que no se atrevería. La ira de Vernon no valdría la pena el pequeño momento de diversión; era lindo soñar.  
A veces Harry imaginaba como sería si alguien viniera a llevárselo. O si los Dursley de alguna manera terminaran en prisión o muertos en un accidente de auto, como le dijeron a Harry que murieron sus padres. Él no creía que en serio, de verdad, desearon verlos muertos. En su primer año en Hogwarts, ¿no le ofreció Lord Voldemort "encargarse" de sus familiares y Harry se rehusó? Después de todo, ¿dónde más iría? Era probable que se sintiera culpable por sus muertes, pero esa no fue su preocupación más grande cuando tenía once años.  
No, él podría imaginarlos morir; en realidad Harry esperaba que nadie muriera por él.  
Ahora Harry estaba feliz de no tener su varita a mano. No soportaría mucho de la intolerante mierda que Vernon decía. Harry solo quería, necesitaba, un empujón más en la dirección correcta y se encargaría del patético muggle. La mano que usaba su varita picaba por ser usada, sus pies se movían inquietos contra el suelo, lo instaban a buscar su varita. Harry se quedó donde estaba, en silencio escuchó como el tío Vernon lo pisoteaba con palabras.  
—¡Y no hagas que comience a hablar de tu madre! —El tío Vernon abrió su boca para continúar. La mano de Harry fue apuntada a su rostro, la apretó en el aire, e imaginó su varita, pesada y familiar en su mano.  
—No hables sobre mi madre.  
Lily Potter era un tema delicado para Harry. Su padre murió para protegerlos a Lily y a él de Voldemort. Harry amaba mucho a su padre. Pero le dolía más escuchar que insultaran a su madre, la mujer que murió para protegerlo a él.  
—¡Escucha asquerosa pieza de! —Una vez más Harry lo interrumpió.  
—¡Sectumsempra! —Gritó.  
Vernon abrió enormes los ojos, su rostro lívido ante la palabra "mágica". Retrocedió, se cubrió el rostro con las manos; eso fue lo único que sucedió. Sin una varita, Harry no pudo lanzar el hechizo.  
Harry dejó caer su mano, sus dedos apretados en un puño. Observó la aun viva forma de su tío, que ahora estaba acompañado por su horrorizada tía y primo.  
—No fue mi intención… no fue mi intención… —tartamudeó Harry.  
Su quijada tembló. Forzaba a las palabras a salir por entre el nudo en su garganta. No podía hablar, apenas podía respirar: estaba choqueado. ¿Por qué trató de usar ese hechizo? Después de ver lo que le hizo a Malfoy, todavía intentaba usarlo, esperaba que funcionara y que nadie sanara a Vernon.  
Se dio la vuelta, ignoró a la familia que estaba acurrucada junta como para protegerse de su misma sangre y carne. Harry huyó de la casa, como si los mortífagos lo persiguieran, corrió por Privet Drive, luego por Wisteria Walk, cada vez más lejos hasta que no pudo ver el número cuatro.  
Colapsó en el suelo. Su cicatriz dolía y Harry presionó una mano contra ella. Su otra mano, inconsciente, repetía el movimiento de varita de la maldición sectumsempra.  
Se sentó allí la noche entera, demasiado horrorizado para volver y enfrentarse a lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. ¿Cómo volvería? Sabía que cuando regresara estaría decepcionado porque el hechizo no funcionó. Frunció el ceño, apretó su mano en un puño para no repetir los movimientos de la maldición.  
Cuando el sol salía se prometió a sí mismo que volvería a casa, y que trataría de no volver a lastimar a los Dursley de nuevo.  
No lo haría.  
Eso esperaba.  
XXX N.A:  
1 – De acuerdo al HP Lexicon y a Dumbledore, Tom Riddle uso la muerte de una prostituta muggle para volver el relicario un horrocrux. Nadie sabe por qué. Así que lo inventé… Todos sabemos que los Slytherin son insanamente posesivos ¿no es así?


	2. Capítulo 2

Treinta y uno de julio, mil novecientos noventa y siete.  
El basilisco se abalanzó de nuevo sobre él. Con un grito, Harry salto hacia atrás, apenas evitó a la gran serpiente. Aferraba la espada de Gryffindor contra su pecho. Su espalda presionada con fuerza contra la pared; ningún lugar a donde huir. Incluso ciego, el basilisco podía encontrarlo.  
Harry tembló. Sus dedos se abrían y cerraban alrededor de la empuñadura de la espada, su otra mano acariciaba la hoja. Esa espada era importante, algo hacia que le dieran ganas de cuidarla. En silencio se prometió a sí mismo que, sin importar lo que le sucediera a él, se aseguraría que la espada no fuera dañada.  
El colmillo del basilisco se enterró en su brazo. Al mismo tiempo Harry enterró la espada en el suave paladar de la serpiente hasta su cerebro. Con un rugido el basilisco sacudió salvaje la cabeza, se alejó de Harry, dejó su colmillo enterrado en el brazo de Harry. La serpiente moría, se retorcía y siseaba, Harry se arrastró por el piso, sostenía la espada con la fuerza que le quedaba. No podía soltarla. No podía dejarla atrás.  
El colmillo estaba en su mano, Harry golpeó con su mano una y otra vez. El colmillo se enterró en el diario, cuando lo sacó la tinta saltó al rostro de Harry como sangre de una arteria. Apuñaló otra vez el diario, cuando Tom Riddle gritó de dolor, Harry sonrió con cansada satisfacción.  
Tom comenzó a brillar y lo deslumbró en un destello blanco. Tom gritó y Harry se dejó caer, exhausto, por fin soltó el colmillo. A su lado Ginny se movió, Harry no se atrevió a mirarla por todo un minuto.  
Su atención estaba enfocada en la espada de Gryffindor y el fénix que revoloteaba sobre ella posesivo. Si Harry tuviera la fuerza, maldeciría a la criatura.  
XXX  
Noviembre, mil novecientos cuarenta y tres.  
Anathema lo siguió con cautela, su mano sostenida en la cálida mano de Tom.  
—Confía en mí, —dijo el adolescente Voldemort, sus ojos azules miraban con ternura el rostro acalorado de su amante.  
—¿A dónde vamos? ¿Ya llegamos? —Preguntó Anathema, en su voz sonó un ligero temblor.  
Tenía los ojos vendados. Tuvieron que recurrir a un método muggle porque rehusó que Tom le lanzara un hechizo a sus ojos. A Anathema no le gustaba la oscuridad. Tanto si Tom estaba o no con él, le desagradaba no ver mientras era guiado por un largo túnel a la cámara de los secretos.  
—Es una sorpresa. Te prometo que te gustará.  
La tela negra atada alrededor de la cabeza de Anathema escondía sus preciosos ojos verdes de la vista. Tom sabía que lo fulminaba con la mirada.  
—Ya casi llegamos, amor.  
El Slytherin de sexto año continuó el camino, y Anathema no tuvo más opción que permitir que lo guiara.  
Oía algo que goteaba. El sonido del agua que caía en los charcos sonaba más fuerte que antes. Anathema apretó su mano libre. No es que no confiara en Tom; lo hacía, con su vida; no le gustaba sentirse vulnerable. Hizo lo mejor posible para ser fuerte, autosuficiente, y ser guiado a ciegas era la misma esencia de lo vulnerable y débil. Él no era débil, no podía serlo. No dejaría que su padre tuviera razón sobre él.  
—¿Tom me puedes quitar la venda de los ojos? ¿Por favor? —susurró Anathema. Le dio un ligero apretón a la mano de Tom.  
Un momento después Tom susurró algo ininteligible, la tela negra cayó al piso. Anathema parpadeó un par de veces, trató de acostumbrar sus ojos a la tenue luz de la cámara.  
Las murallas estaban sucias y húmedas, el agua goteaba por ellas y del techo. Anathema no esperaba mucho de la decoración. Estaban en el nivel sub sótano después de todo. Nadie sabía que existía este lugar, nadie con vida aparte de ellos, así que era de esperar que necesitara una buena limpieza. ¿Anathema convencería a alguno de sus elfos domésticos de venir Hogwarts sin decirle a su padre? O Voldemort podría exigir prestado uno de los Malfoy.  
—Aun no llegamos, —dijo Tom.  
Tomó una vez más la mano de Anathema y guio al joven Slytherin. El chico de quinto miró alrededor con grandes ojos cuando Tom susurró en pársel. La piedra frente a Tom comenzó a separarse.  
—¡Es como ir al Callejón Diagon Alley! —Jadeó Anathema.  
Una brecha apareció en la pared, creció ladrillo a ladrillo. Anathema se alejó de Tom, se soltó del agarre de su amante y corrió dentro de la cámara. La habitación también estaba sucia, a Anathema no le importó. Pasó la mano por lo que era un lago de agua, corría de un lado al otro de la cámara sin importarle que sus zapatos se arruinaran.  
—¡Oh mira, Tom! —Gritó, apuntaba a diferentes partes de la pared mientras se movía.  
Había grabados en los costados de la cámara, la mayoría estaban escritos en garabatos y líneas. Tom le explicó que estaban escritas en una forma de pársel. Anathema los trazó con sus dedos, trató de memorizar su forma.  
—Di las palabras, Tom. ¿Por favor? —Preguntó con suavidad, los ojos verdes miraron suplicantes al otro chico.  
Tom leyó. Una vez que Anathema satisfizo su curiosidad, Tom lo tomó de la mano. Con un jalón Anathema estuvo contra el pecho de Tom, ambos brazos alrededor del chico de ojos azules, uno de los de Tom envolvió su pequeña cintura.  
—Afírmate, —le dijo al joven—. Hay alguien a quien quiero que conozcas.  
Apuntó la varita a sus pies.  
—Levicorpus, —dijo con calma. Se elevaron en el aire.  
Con una gran sonrisa Anathema miró al piso, sus brazos se afirmaron aun más alrededor del cuello de Tom.  
—No te dejaré caer, —dijo el heredero Slytherin.  
—Lo sé. Tú sabes lo emocionado que me pongo cuando vuelo. Odiaría olvidar que no eres una escoba y soltarme.  
Tom rio en voz baja, su pecho sonó contra Anathema.  
—No, pero soy más divertido de montar que una escoba. ¿No lo crees?  
Anathema se sonrojó y dio vuelta al rostro con un jadeo. El chico de quince años aun se sonrojaba como una virgen ante la mención de algo sexual, aunque perdió su virginidad el verano pasado.  
Dejaron de elevarse; flotaban sobre el rostro de la estatua de Salazar Slytherin. La estatua era del tamaño de la cámara. La boca era casi del tamaño de una puerta pequeña, y cuando Tom movió su varita la estatua bostezó, sus labios se separaron lo suficiente para que Tom entrara junto a su amante.  
—Bienvenido al sanctasanctórum de Slytherin. Vamos, Anathema, —Tom jaló al chico.  
Anathema le sonrió y trotó para seguir el paso del chico de piernas más largas. Pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de ver a Tom feliz y entusiasmado sobre algo que no incluyera alguna maldición oscura. Era lindo ver a Tom actuar como un ordinario ser humano, pensó.  
—Ven aquí, preciosa. Quiero que conozcas a mi pareja.—Tom siseó con fuerza. Se detuvo en el medio de la habitación, a la espera.  
La habitación en la que estaban era magnífica. Anathema no estaba seguro de si era tan limpia, o si Tom volvió una prioridad limpiar el lugar. Ahora lucía asombrosa. En un lado había estantes llenos de libros, en otra pared un sofá, almohadas y un diván. La pared vacía, más cercana a la puerta por la que entraron, cobró vida. Un basilisco se deslizó por la nueva puerta, sus ojos cerrados, se detuvo frente de Tom y siseó en respuesta.  
Anathema tembló, aunque no de miedo. Comprendía que el basilisco era peligroso, sin embargo estaba con Tom y no dejaría que algo malo le pasara. Cuando Tom habló, Anathema se estremeció otra vez. Oír a su amante hablar en la lengua de las serpientes le provocaba un escalofrió que le recorría el cuerpo. Tom encontraba su reacción al lenguaje muy agradable. Disfrutaba decir el nombre de su amante en pársel cuando tenían sexo, Anathema temblaba bajo su cuerpo, se aferraba a él debido al deseo.  
El basilisco agachó su cabeza; sus ojos cerrados estaban justo frente al rostro de Anathema.  
—Es un gusto conocerlo, —dijo Anathema. Tom repitió sus palabras en pársel.  
—Ella dice que tú hueles delicioso.  
El Basilisco dijo algo más y Tom frunció el ceño. Tenía su varita en la mano, amenazó a la serpiente que no veía, siseó algo, quizá desagradable.  
—¿Qué dijo? —Preguntó Anathema, sonrió ante la reacción de Tom.  
—Ella se pregunta si tú vienes aquí a solas y si tiene permitido comerte —gruñó Tom—. Ya está advertida, amor, no te preocupes.  
Pasó un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Anathema.  
—No me preocupo, estoy contigo.  
Un poco después Tom logró convencer al basilisco de volver su nido. Al parecer tuvo que mentir, le dijo que Anathema se iba y él se quedaría. Anathema pensó que la situación sería divertida. Aunque si la serpiente no escuchaba se lo comería antes de que Tom pudiera ayudarlo a escapar. Como era común, se inquietaba por nada.  
Caminó despacio por la habitación, sus dedos se deslizaron por pinturas y cubiertas de libros. Se sentó en una silla, se paró y se movió a otra, se sentó otra vez, las probó todas. Tom estaba recostado en el gran diván, el diario sobre el pecho, escribía en sus páginas amarillas.  
—¿Qué escribes, Tom? —Anathema se sentó en el piso, a los pies de Tom.  
—Detallo mi ira, si es que mi mascota tiene éxito en comerte. Quiero que el mundo sepa que no es una buena idea tratar de devorarte, —la voz de Tom fue fría y lenta.  
Anathema miró justo a tiempo, los ojos azules brillaron con diversión antes que esa luz se disipara de ellos.  
—¿Oh? —Preguntó curioso—, ¿y cómo sería tu ira?  
—Iracunda, amor. ¿De qué otra manera sería? —Anathema frunció el ceño ante la ridícula respuesta de Tom. Le dio una palmadita en la pierna—. Lo que escriba de ti no debe preocuparte. Cuando averigüe lo que necesito saber, cuando sepa si es posible, te lo contaré.  
—Cuando me cuentes, y sin duda pidas mi ayuda, te la ofreceré sin condiciones, —prometió solemne el chico de cabello negro.  
Anathema tiró su cabeza hacia atrás. Tom se agachó, se dobló sobre Anathema para rozar sus labios con suavidad.  
—Exijo nada menos que tu completa devoción y participación, Anathema. Tú sabes eso, — Tom bromeó gentil. Cerró su diario, atrapó su pluma entre las páginas.  
—Oh, ¿y qué hay de la devoción eterna que me prometiste? —Preguntó el mago de ojos verdes.  
—¿Querías una demonstración de mi devoción? —Preguntó Tom.  
Sin esperar respuesta bajó del diván y se arrodilló frente a Anathema. Con un ligero empujón, Anathema cayó en el piso alfombrado. Tom se arrastró sobre él, quedó sobre el chico solo apoyado por sus codos. Una boca suave se encontró con la suya un segundo, antes de que Tom se retirara con una sonrisa traviesa.  
—¿Y si no quiero? —Anathema bromeó, aunque se acercó a besar la mejilla de Tom.  
—¿Te atreves a desafiarme? —Susurró Tom antes de que sus bocas se encontraran.  
XXX  
Mayo, mil novecientos noventa y cinco.  
—¿Te atreves a desafiarme, Lucius? —Susurró.  
El rubio se encogió ante él, se acurrucó sobre sí mismo en el piso. La negra túnica de mortífago estaba arremolinada alrededor de sus piernas y la capucha echada atrás para dejar al descubierto su rostro. Lucius Malfoy tembló. Estaba en serios problemas y lo sabía.  
Le ordenaron guardar el diario de su amo, protegerlo. Pasó tanto tiempo desde la derrota del señor Oscuro que Lucius creyó que el mago no regresaría. Le dio el diario a la hija menor de Arthur Wesley por la necesidad de venganza, sabía que si ella poseía un objeto tan oscuro de seguro metería a su familia en problemas. Y aun así, todo se le devolvió.  
—Mi Lord, me disculpo, —Lucius comenzó a rogar.  
Una maldición certera lo interrumpió a media suplica. Lucius gritó cuando la maldición cruciatus ardió en sus venas. El dolor era insoportable, y rogó porque parara entre gritos de agonía.  
—No tienes disculpa, mi resbaladizo amigo. Escapaste al castigo la semana pasada. Te evité la humillación frente a los otros, aunque tú fuiste el más desleal. Ahora no permitiré que sufras de manera ligera.  
El Señor Oscuro respiró profundo, olfateó el miedo de Lucius. Se inclinó sobre su seguidor.  
—Destruiste algo precioso para mí. Tengo muy pocas cosas hermosas, Lucius.  
—Lo juro, mi Lord, juro que lo expiaré. Yo… lo haré mejor; haré lo que me pida, lo que sea. ¡Perdóneme!  
El hombre estaba a punto de llorar. El orgulloso sangre pura Lucius Malfoy estaba de rodillas, rogaba a los pies de un mestizo. Luchaba con valor por contener las lágrimas de dolor y terror.  
—¿Por favor? —Susurró.  
Una mano de dedos largos, huesuda y fría, recorrió un costado del rostro de Lucius. El hombre era hermoso, pensó Voldemort. No era nada comparado a Anathema.  
El pensamiento del chico muerto golpeó con fuerza a Voldemort en el pecho. Pasaron décadas desde que pensó en su antiguo amante. Con el primer pensamiento de su nombre vinieron más recuerdos, memorias de tiempos pasados con el Slytherin de ojos verdes. El señor Oscuro se alejó de Lucius. Observó al acobardado hombre con vidriosos ojos rojos.  
—Lárgate, Malfoy, —siseó enojado. Quería torturar y matar; no podía perder seguidores tras apenas regresar. Asustaría a potenciales nuevos aliados. No era estúpido, solo estaba loco.  
Pensamientos sobre Anathema giraban en su mente, se mezclaban con pensamientos de Potter que una vez más escapó. Su enojo creció. Lanzó una maldición a la puerta, Lucius huyó y la cerró. Tom apretó con fuerza su varita y siseó largo y bajo por la ira.  
Planearía una redada, una pequeña. Quería mantenerse fuera del ojo del ministerio hasta que reuniera sus fuerzas y reforzara su armada. Pasó tanto tiempo desde que disfrutó del deporte de torturar muggles.  
XXX  
Primero de agosto, mil novecientos noventa y siete.  
La boda de Bill y Fleur fue hermosa. Como todas las cosas bellas en la vida de Harry no duró mucho. Apenas se realizó el juramento, el novio besó a la novia y cortaron el primer trozo de pastel, los mortífagos aparecieron en los terrenos de la Madriguera. La gente gritaba y chillaba; lloraban histéricos y corrían por sus vidas. Unos pocos tuvieron la sensatez de quedarse firmes y luchar; Harry fue uno de esos.  
Levantó su varita, la apuntó contra un hombre de capa negra que se aproximaba.  
—¡Duro! —Gritó.  
Tuvo el placer de ver como se abrían los ojos del mortífago a través de su máscara, por miedo o sorpresa, Harry no pudo discernirlo antes de que el mago se volviera piedra. Ese hechizo era fatal, estaba seguro. Se utilizaba para objetos inanimados; Harry no tenía tiempo de encantar platos o tazas y golpear a los mortífagos con ellos. No permitiría que nadie muriera en la boda de su hermano.  
—¡Duro! —Gritó en la dirección de otro mago enmascarado—. ¡Expulso! —Gritó con fuerza un momento después contra un mortífago que se coló tras la señora Wesley.  
Harry no se dio cuenta que sabía ese hechizo, ni siquiera estaba seguro de qué hacía; fue la primera cosa que se le vino a la mente y la gritó sin pensar. Apenas el hechizo alcanzó al mortífago explotó, sangre, órganos y fragmentos de hueso volaron como metralla en todas direcciones. Harry se tiró al suelo para ser alcanzado por un pie. No creía que fuera a utilizar esa maldición otra vez a menos que la pelea se pusiera desesperada y esperaba que nadie lo viera usarla. ¿Cómo explicaría que sabía una maldición tan oscura? Ni siquiera sabía cómo la conocía.  
Alguien lo agarró por la cintura. Por instinto supo que no era un amigo, apuntó su varita atrás, bajo su brazo, y lanzó una maldición de expulsión de entrañas. Otro hechizo oscuro que no sabía estaba en su repertorio.  
Escuchó un horrible sonido tras él, seguido de un plop cuando los intestinos del mortífago salieron de su estómago y se enrollaron inútiles en el piso. El mago tropezó, gruñó en agonía. Harry pasó sobre él y lanzó otro hechizo en dirección de un hombre enmascarado.  
Se volvía claro que los mortífagos ganaban. La mayoría de la gente no se molestó en pelear. Aquellos que lo hicieron fueron vencidos o se rindieron. Incluso Harry se sorprendió de durar tanto. Si no fuera por el hecho de que por instinto sabía la mitad de los hechizos que usaba, era probable ya lo hubieran derrotado.  
Apenas bajó su varita y contempló escapar, Hermione y Ron aparecieron frente a él. Ellos usaban su capa de invisibilidad, los oyó llamarlo aunque no pudo verlos.  
—¡Vamos! ¡Amigo! ¡Métete! ¡Rápido! —Murmuró Ron.  
Hermione levantó un extremo de la capa, para que Harry pudiera meterse bajo ella.  
—Tenemos tus cosas. Las puse en la bolsa que te regalo Hagrid. Si se me olvidó algo lo lamentó, fui rápida.  
—Salgamos de aquí. Destruyamos esas cosas y al bastardo cara de serpiente. Volveremos a casa, ¿está bien? —Preguntó en voz baja Ron.  
Juntos caminaron despacio y con dificultad a la cerca que rodeaba la Madriguera. Las protecciones anti aparición de los mortífagos terminaban allí. Aunque Harry no tenía el permiso legal para aparecerse, sabía cómo hacerlo. Ron y Hermione tomaron el examen y aprobaron. Una vez que salieron de las protecciones, Hermione los tomó a ambos de la mano.  
—Afírmense con fuerza, —dijo ella. Dio un giro y los tres desaparecieron con un pop.  
Esa noche, después de acomodarse en sus nuevas habitaciones del número doce de Grimmauld Place, Hermione se dirigió a la habitación de Harry. Ron estaba en la cocina. Hermione quería hablar con Harry a solas. Hermione pensó que lo que aprendería no sería algo que iría bien con él, a veces, tieso enfoque blanco y negro de Ron.  
—¿Harry? ¿Cómo supiste esos hechizos? —Le preguntó.  
Harry la dejó entrar a la habitación.  
—Directo al grano, ¿no es así, Mione? —Harry se burló. Caminó a la cama y se acostó—. ¿Qué quieres que te diga? ¿Qué las aprendí del Príncipe Mestizo? No es así. Y tampoco las leí en un libro, ni siquiera en uno de Artes Oscuras. No lo sé, Mione. Pensé en un hechizo y fueron los primeros que se me ocurrieron. Los sabía, así de simple.  
Hermione lo miró sin estar de acuerdo, o en desacuerdo, con lo que dijo Harry. Ella no estaba segura de qué pensar sobre esta excusa; le dio el beneficio de la duda, por ahora.  
—¿Sabías que la mayoría de los hechizos que utilizaste son considerados oscuros? —Preguntó dudosa después de un momento de silencio.  
—¿Qué los delató? ¿La sangre y los intestinos que decoraban mi túnica? ¿O fue que mi cicatriz quemó como los mil demonios por una hora después de eso? Sí, ya me di cuenta de eso, gracias. Sabes Mione, no lo lamento. No debí usarlas, pero no lamento hacerlo. Ellos usarían esas maldiciones en mí si tuvieran la oportunidad, así que no pediré perdón por ganarles, —Harry cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y le frunció el ceño a su amiga.  
—¿Es así como te sientes en realidad? —Preguntó Hermione, con los ojos bien abiertos.  
—No. Sí. ¿Quizás? Estoy tan confundido. Soy honesto, no sé cómo aprendí esos hechizos. Me asusta el realizarlos con tanta facilidad, sin siquiera saber que existían. Disfruté lo que sentí cuando los lancé. ¿Qué está mal en mí? —Susurró con ojos grandes que comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas.  
Hermione se acercó a él y lo envolvió entre sus brazos.  
—Nada está mal contigo. Estás asustado, igual que todos. Tienes razón, ellos no dudarían en lastimarte. No estoy de acuerdo con los hechizos que usaste; estoy feliz de que funcionaran y que tú estés con vida. Veré que puedo averiguar sobre saber cosas que no conocías, si es que tengo un momento libre. De verdad deberíamos comenzar a buscar esos horrocruxes lo más pronto posible, Harry, —sonrió.  
—Lo sé y gracias, Mione.  
—Descansa. Te veré en la mañana.  
Hermione lo dejó solo, cerró la puerta al salir. Harry no podía relajarse en la cama. Levantó su varita, la apuntó a la puerta y murmuró un intrincado hechizo de protección, del que no tenía idea de cómo explicar su conocimiento. Lo mejor que podía hacer era despertar antes que Hermione para removerlo, porque ella lo interrogaría para saber de dónde lo aprendió. No entendía cómo sabía esos hechizos; de seguro eran muy útiles.  
Esa noche se sintió seguro en su habitación, protegido de sus dos amigos que de todas maneras no le harían daño. Soñó con Voldemort.  
XXX  
Abril, mil novecientos noventa y tres.  
El bosque estaba casi en silencio. Se podían oír suaves siseos y el susurro del viento a través de las hojas. No había otros animales en los alrededores; se asustaron por la poderosa aura del mago que hablaba con la serpiente. Era una cobra tan larga como el mago era alto, sus escamas brillaban verdes como los ojos de Anathema.  
Lord Voldemort observó a la serpiente, la examinó con cuidado.  
—¿Comprendes que pondré una parte de mí dentro de ti? —Le preguntó a la serpiente.  
Era probable que no entendiera lo que él quería decir. Ella era un animal, pero sentía que debía explicarle a lo que accedía. Si ella se convertía en su familiar, y pasaba el resto de su vida a su lado, Voldemort esperaba que por lo menos pensara bien de él, aunque nadie más lo hiciera.  
En realidad no le importaba la opinión de nadie. No desde Anathe… ¡No! No pensaría en el chico. Pasaron dieciséis años desde la muerte del joven, demasiado tiempo para que los pensamientos de Voldemort estuvieran enfocados en él. Se purgaría de esos pensamientos. Volvería pronto al mundo mágico, de vuelta a Inglaterra, y no se permitiría el lujo de que su única debilidad fuera discernible.  
Un horrocrux más sería suficiente, pensó. Se prometió hacer siete y este sería el último. Uno más y pondría en él todos sus pensamientos de ojos verdes, cabello negro, piel pálida y suaves labios contra los suyos. Al hacer el último horrocrux, Voldemort olvidaría.  
Todo el mundo merecía el perdón, sino de un alto poder, al menos sí de uno mismo.  
—Esperaba usar la espada de Gryffindor para mi último horrocrux. A él le gustaría. Tú servirás, —le siseó a la serpiente.  
La conoció una semana atrás, al recorrer los bosques de Albania en busca de un lugar donde esconder uno de sus horrocruxes. Nagini, como la nombró, estaba convencida de que crear un horrocrux, unir una pieza de su ya rasgada alma con su cuerpo, era similar a "aparearse". Sonrió y le ofreció su brazo izquierdo. Ella se encaramó por el brazo, hasta que estuvo envuelta sobre el cuerpo de Voldemort.  
—Vamos, Nagini, —le dijo—. Nos aparearemos.  
Fueron juntos a buscar un sacrificio. Para rasgar el alma tenía que cometer un acto terrible, el más espantoso y malvado: el homicidio.


	3. Capítulo 3

Cuatro de agosto de mil novecientos noventa y siete.  
—¿Sabrán que estamos aquí? —Preguntó Hermione.  
Estaba parada a un lado de la ventana. Por el borde de la cortina, que hizo a un lado, observaba fuera del número doce. Dos hombres enmascarados aparecieron temprano ese día. Ambos eran mortífagos, ninguno lucía peligroso. Estuvieron parados la mayor parte del tiempo, arrastraban los pies y se empujaban el uno al otro cuando estaban aburridos.  
Harry se preguntó si habría un hechizo que permitiera ver a través de las cosas, como una edificación. Similar al ojo giratorio de Alastor para ver a través de hechizos y encantamientos de ocultación. Si existía ese hechizo, quizás los mortífagos los observaban y los veían. Era posible que estuvieran calmados y tranquilos porque sabían el momento en que el trió trataría de salir o luchar.  
—No saben que estamos aquí, o enviarían a más, —dijo Hermione.  
Trataba de sonar calmada y segura. Cuando Harry la miró notó que temblaba.  
—¿Cierto? —Preguntó, la voz cargada de miedo.  
—Cierto, —accedió Harry.  
Sabía que no sería bueno compartir su teoría con ella. No importaba que los mortífagos pudieran verlos. Harry veía a los mortífagos con facilidad.  
—¿Qué querrán? —Preguntó Ron.  
Estaba acostado en el sofá, apagaba y encendía su desiluminador. Hermione chasqueó la lengua, la luz desapareció de la habitación y volvió a iluminar.  
—¿Podrías parar eso? —Siseó—. Es obvio lo que quieren, Ronald, —reclamó.  
Ron se enderezó y cruzó las manos sobre su regazo, miró sus pies arrepentido.  
—De seguro quieren atraparnos y matarnos —dijo Hermione.  
Se alejó de la ventana. El libro de historias para niños, que Dumbledore le dejó en su testamento, estaba abierto sobre la mesa lateral. Hermione lo tomó y cruzó la habitación. Se sentó en el sofá al lado de Ron. Él le pasó un brazo sobre los hombros con timidez.  
—¿Estás bien? —Preguntó en voz baja.  
En lugar de decir lo obvio, Hermione meneó la cabeza en silencio antes de apoyarla en su hombro. Harry los observó con una suave sonrisa. El pecho le dolió al verlos y no entendía por qué. Por un momento pensó que extrañaba a Ginny, cuando trató de imaginarla con él, acurrucada a su lado, el dolor no se fue. Pensó en el sueño que tuvo anoche, en como Anathema se acurrucó en el regazo de Tom Ryddle, ambos estudiantes en Hogwarts. Una involuntaria sonrisa cubrió su rostro al recordar como Tom sostuvo a Anathema contra su cuerpo, al igual que Ron hacía con Hermione. Harry recordó sentirse seguro y confortable en el regazo del Señor Oscuro. Ahora no se sentía seguro. Alejó esos pensamientos con una bofetada mental. ¡Ni siquiera debería pensar en Voldemort!  
Sus ojos se volvieron a los hombres afuera. Harry se dirigió al asiento bajo la ventana y corrió la cortina. Apoyó su cabeza contra el vidrio, cerró los ojos. Desde que llegaron Harry se preguntó cuándo tendrían que marcharse. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrían esconderse en el viejo cuartel de la Orden sin miedo a ser capturados o asesinados al dormir?  
¿Debían rendirse? Él no era un cobarde y no era estúpido. Rendirse significaba morir y condenar al mundo mágico con él. Suponía que podía luchar lo más que pudiera, hasta que perdiera o ganara. Lo que no podía permitirse era ser débil, vulnerable o inútil. No permitiría que los Dursley tuvieran razón sobre él.  
Harry se puso de pie, sin mirar a sus amigos dejó la habitación. Estaba en el porche cuando Hermione cayó en cuenta de sus planes.  
El porche estaba dentro de la protección del encantamiento Fidelius, así que los mortífagos no podían ver a Harry. Si él usaba magia, si les lanzaba un hechizo, sabrían con seguridad que estaban allí.  
Era muy tentador. Dos hechizos y esos hombres estarían muertos. Ya no serían una amenaza para Harry o sus amigos. No mataron a Rowle o Dolohov cuando los atacaron en el café en Tottenham Court; eso fue diferente, estaban en público, era territorio libre. ¡Ese era el hogar de Sirius! El hogar de Harry. ¿Qué derecho tenían de irrumpir en su casa y hacerlo sentir inseguro?  
La mano de Hermione se cerró en su muñeca. Cuando Harry trató de levantar su varita, encontró que no podía. Giró su rostro para mirarla. Ella tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios en una línea fina. Ron estaba tras ella, observaba a los dos con cautela.  
—Entra, —le dijo ella. Su voz era autoritaria y calmada.  
Harry encontró difícil desobedecer a Hermione. Sonaba como Dumbledore cuando le hizo prometer que seguiría dándole el veneno.  
—Por favor, entra.  
Harry entró. Hermione cerró la puerta tras ellos, los mortífagos no se dieron cuenta. El retrato de la señora Black gritó y maldijo sobre sangre sucias y traidores. Hermione y Ron se apresuraron a silenciarla, Harry observó con indiferencia, cansado.  
—Cállate, —le siseó en pársel.  
El asombro de oír esa lengua de alguien que no fuera el Señor Oscuro fue suficiente para silenciarla. Walburga miró a Harry, entrecerró los ojos y contuvo la lengua. Ella se fijó en sus características, el cansancio en su rostro, las ojeras bajo sus ojos, los labios llenos y rosados que Harry lamió nervioso. El cabello era del mismo color, fueron en realidad los ojos los que llamaron la atención de Walburga.  
—Tienes sus ojos, —susurró ella. Ella era dos años mayor que el chico, y él murió antes de que ella se casara con su hermano.  
Grimmauld Place fue su hogar mucho antes de que pasara a ella. Walburga lo recordaba de Hogwarts y por retratos que su propio hermano, Cygnus, pintó del Señor Oscuro y su amante. No había duda en las similitudes. No entendía cómo nadie lo notó. Suponía que aquellos que lo conocieron ya estaban muertos.  
—Ese particular tono de verde. Los ojos de Anathema también eran de ese color.  
Harry alejó la mirada durante la inspección. Ante la mención del amante de Voldemort levantó de golpe la cabeza.  
—¿Qué sabe sobre él?  
Tenía las manos apretadas a los costados y se sentía protector de esa persona que ni siquiera conocía. Si ella se atrevía a decir algo ofensivo sobre él.  
—Él fue muy extrañado, —dijo Walburga. Harry volvió a preguntarle; ella permaneció en silencio.  
Walburga recordó los moretones de su entonces prometido, las heridas de su hermano, los marcos quemados de los retratos. Recordó la rabia del Señor Oscuro y la manera en que sus seguidores temieron por sus vidas la noche en que descubrieron el cuerpo de Anathema. Al igual que con su amado hijo Regulus, nadie supo cómo murió Anathema o quién lo mató. Lo que sucedió puso furioso al Señor Oscuro. Recordó los años que siguieron, Lord Voldemort desapareció, regresó diez años después, aun incapaz de mencionar el nombre de su amante. Volvió a desaparecer, por más tiempo la segunda vez. Cuando regresó con Nagini, cualquier culpabilidad, ira o pesar que lo plagaron antes ya no eran un problema.  
Cuando regresó, la guerra lo siguió a casa.  
—Cierra mi cortina chico, —Walburga dijo con suavidad.  
No encontró el ánimo de gritarle al chico frente a ella. Le recordaba mucho a Anathema. Ella lo miró cuando Harry se acercó a cerrar la cortina. Vio la cicatriz bajo su flequillo y sonrió.  
Después de tantos años el Señor Oscuro no pensaba en otra cosa.  
—Pero tú, —fue todo lo que escuchó Harry.  
La cortina se cerró y ahogó sus palabras. No quería arriesgarse a un dolor de cabeza si despertaba al retrato. De todas maneras no estaba tan curioso de saber lo que diría.  
—¿Harry? —Preguntó Ron tras él—. ¿Qué fue eso?  
—No tengo idea, amigo, —mintió Harry.  
Se aseguró de no mirar a Hermione. Ella sabría que mentía y no tendría problemas en reclamarle frente a Ron. No estaba sorprendido de que la mamá de Sirius supiera sobre Anathema. Debieron estar juntos en Hogwarts; quizás estaban emparentados, como la mayoría de los sangrepura. Él no sabía de qué trataban los sueños o por qué los soñaba, y no tenía tiempo para averiguarlo. Se le ocurriría algo con el tiempo. No quería que sus amigos se preocuparan, creyeran que se volvía loco o algo así. Era mejor guardar el secreto.  
—¿Quieren jugar ajedrez?  
No le permitió a Ron contestar. Caminó a la sala, tomó el juego de ajedrez que estaba sobre una mesita y ordenó las piezas.  
XXX  
Remus llegó más tarde ese día. Con los saludos fuera del camino, Remus exigió que le dijeran a donde huiría Harry.  
—¡No huiré, Remus! —Gritó Harry—. Es que no puedo volver a Hogwarts.  
—Debes volver, —dijo el hombre lobo—. No es seguro que andes solo.  
Harry pasó sus manos cansadas por sus ojos.  
—Mira, Remus, lo entiendo. Estás preocupado porque soy un niño y tú un adulto. Debes entender, Dumbledore me confió esto. Él quería que yo lo hiciera y lo haré. No es seguro para mí volver a Hogwarts, no con Voldemort a cargo. Ningún lugar es seguro mientras él esté afuera, tienes que entenderlo. Si regreso a Hogwarts, él me seguirá allí. No puedes pedirme que ponga en riesgo la vida de los alumnos y los profesores.  
Remus suspiró cansado, el cabello le cubrió los ojos.  
—Oh Harry, al menos déjame ir contigo. Podría ayudarte.  
—No necesito tu ayuda, —Harry respondió con los puños apretados.  
—Necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas conseguir, cachorro, —susurró Remus—. Necesitamos estar juntos, luchar al lado del otro y no contra el otro. Gryffindor hasta el final y el resto de las cosas —dijo con una sonrisa burlona.  
Una repentina cólera abrumó a Harry. No sabía por qué, ni sería capaz de explicar qué fue lo que sucedió a continuación. Sabía que estaba enfadado y fue el comentario de Remus el que lo hizo enojar. Su cicatriz le dolió por un momento y, sin advertencia, el espejo en la sala explotó. Los fragmentos de vidrio se dispararon por la habitación. Harry y Remus se agacharon, protegieron sus caras con sus brazos y con magia.  
—¡No acepto Gryffindor en mis filas!  
Harry escupió la palabra. Sus labios se curvaron con disgusto durante un largo segundo antes de que sus ojos se abrieran de repente. ¿Qué acababa de decir? Él era un Gryffindor.  
—Uh, —murmuró, pensó en algo que decir—. Lo que quise decir fue...  
Un crack sonó a través de la habitación, Harry levantó su brazo para cubrir su rostro. Nada explotó. Kreacher estaba parado al medio de la sala, se movía de un lado al otro con entusiasmo, sus pies descalzos crujían sobre los vidrios rotos.  
—Kreacher trajo al ladrón Mundungus Fletcher, amo, —dijo el elfo doméstico.  
Inadvertido en el suelo, tirado a los pies de Kreacher, yacía Mundungus. Algunas heridas superficiales sangraban por aterrizar sobre el vidrio.  
—Buen trabajo, Kreacher, —Harry le dijo a su elfo.  
Sus ojos se posaron en Remus antes de mirar al hombre en el piso. Aunque le importaba Remus, de verdad que sí, no tenía tiempo para el hombre lobo. Remus recién se casó. ¿No debería estar en casa? ¿Proteger a su esposa? Tonks necesitaba a Remus Lupin más que Harry.  
Apuntó su varita al rostro de Mundungus. Una sonrisa satisfecha cubrió la cara del chico, y Mundungus palideció, temeroso. Sus ojos se posaron en Remus, el hombre lobo no hizo ningún intento de ayudarlo. Harry dio un paso adelante, la mitad de él disfrutaba el temor que podía oler en Mundungus. La otra mitad se horrorizaba al estar excitado por esa muestra de poder.  
—Tenemos que hablar.  
—Esta conversación no terminó, Harry, —susurró Remus.  
Puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry, y trató de no demostrar lo conmocionado que se sintió cuando Harry retrocedió ante su toque.  
—Creo que sí, —dijo frío. Miró a Remus con rapidez, y alejó la mirada—. Discúlpame, tengo trabajo que hacer.  
Harry esperó hasta que la puerta se cerró detrás de Remus. Cuando las amenazas y las voces elevadas no fueron suficientes para conseguir la información, Harry recurrió a probar algunas de esas maldiciones que conocía y que no aprendió en ningún momento.  
—Deshazte de él, —ordenó Harry después de conseguir lo que quería.  
La neblina roja que cayó sobre él cuando Remus le pidió unirse al grupo se disipó. Harry miró sus manos, notó que estaban salpicadas de sangre. La sangre de alguien más. Primero trató de matar a su tío, luego imaginó asesinar a esos mortífagos, después le gritó a Remus, y ahora... recurrió a la tortura.  
—Fue por el bien mayor, —murmuró para sí mismo.  
Quizás si se convencía de que Dumbledore creía que era necesario, que animaría a Harry a hacer lo posible para encontrar el relicario, ¿quizás no se sentiría tan enfermo? No funcionó.  
La puerta se abrió. En el momento en que Harry vio a Hermione asomar la cabeza vacilante, con los ojos muy abiertos, incrédulos y aterrados por escuchar los gritos de Mundungus, se dejó caer al piso y vomitó. Horribles sonidos dejaron su boca al vaciar el contenido de su estómago. Cuando terminó se sentó sobre sus talones y miró a su amiga. Esta vez, cuando Hermione se movió a confortarlo, Harry se hizo a un lado. Él no merecía simpatía.  
—Sé dónde está. Tenemos trabajo que hacer.  
Al día siguiente comenzarían a vigilar la entrada al Ministerio de Magia. Harry estaba complacido de que el relicario estuviera en posesión de Dolores Umbridge. Disfrutaría vengarse de ella.  
Entrecerró los ojos, escuchaba a Hermione y Ron susurrar frenéticos tras él. Se dirigían a la biblioteca.  
Lo disfrutaría mucho.  
XXX  
Marzo, mil novecientos cuarenta y cinco.  
El último año de Tom en Hogwarts. Estaba preparado para salir al mundo real. Le ofrecieron una posición en el Ministerio, bastante alta, más de lo que un mestizo soñaría conseguir, en especial recién salido de Hogwarts. Suponía que eso demostraba que era mejor que los demás. Bueno...que casi todos. Miró al lado. Ojos azules se suavizaron al captar la expresión petulante en el rostro de su amante.  
Anathema, que cursaba sexto año, no estaba impresionado con la idea de ser abandonado durante nueve meses. Casi se rehusó a asistir a la reunión de esa noche, por suerte Tom lo hizo cambiar de opinión.  
Tom levantó una ceja. Anathema sonrió. Olvidó que estaba molesto porque Tom no repetiría séptimo año por él. Se acercó al chico mayor. Tom estaba sentado, severo, en una silla alta cerca del fuego, el resto de sus seguidores dentro de Hogwarts estaban esparcidos por la habitación, parados o sentados en el piso. Anathema se paró tras la silla y se agachó para susurrar al oído de Tom.  
—Él no puede querer en serio que aceptemos a un Gryffindor en nuestro club.  
Tom miró sobre su hombro, se encontró con la mirada de Anathema. Le sonrió tranquilizador. Era bueno para serenar a las personas, para decirles lo que querían oír. No le mintió a Anathema. Él era diferente a los demás, especial. Era distinto y único, como Tom lo era. Ellos eran iguales entre sí, con la misma fortaleza y un pasado similar: ambos eran mestizos que se hacían pasar por sangre pura. No habría alguien más perfecto para Tom Ryddle que el chico de ojos verdes.  
—¿Nuestro club? —Bromeó Tom.  
—Sí. Te ayudé bastante con esta aventura tuya, aunque no lo admitas. ¡No habrías llegado tan lejos de no ser por mí!  
Anathema fulminó con la mirada a su compañero sentado, entrecerró los ojos. Tom pensó que lucía hermoso, enojado con justicia.  
—¿Oh? —Arrastró las palabras—. Tengo el apoyo de tu padre y de tu hermana, —se detuvo, permitió que Anathema silbara molesto ante la mención de Arcturus y Lucretia—. ¿Para qué te necesito?  
—¿Esos tontos? —Bufó el chico, levantó la barbilla. Sonrió de medio lado—. Sin mí Tom, morirás de frustración sexual —Anathema bajó la voz, se acercó lo más posible al rostro de Tom y susurró contra su oído—. Si quieres que me vaya, lo haré.  
—No lo harás, —dijo Tom con la quijada apretada.  
Sus manos se cerraron alrededor de las muñecas de Anathema y tiró con fuerza al chico. Anathema cayó en el suelo, gruñó cuando sus rodillas chocaron con el piso de piedra a los pies de Tom.  
Anathema ignoró las miradas de los demás. Su relación no era un típico enredo romántico. En lo sexual él era el sumiso, o la chica en la relación, como a algunos les gustaba recordarle. A Anathema le gustaba pensar que su influencia financiera aventajaba a Tom. En lo político ellos eran, al menos, casi iguales. Si se apoderaban del mundo mágico, Anathema demandaría que lo hicieran juntos, como equipo.  
¿Que importaba que a veces a Tom le gustara ver a su amante arrodillado a sus pies? Tom era un bastardo pervertido. Se excitaba al ver a la gente temblar de miedo, a sus pies, arrodillados frente a él. Solo porque Anathema lo hacía, no significaba que Tom lo amara menos. Anathema estaba acostumbrado a que la gente los observara. Él y Tom rara vez iban a alguna parte mágica juntos. Cuando lo hacían la mayoría de la gente tenía la tendencia de encontrar extraño el comportamiento amenazante y excesivamente posesivo de Tom. Así que miraban mucho, y le daban a Anathema miradas de lástima, como si estuviera atrapado en una especie de matrimonio violento. Cuando su amante les devolvía las miradas, agachaban sus cabezas y se alejaban.  
—Y no te preocupes, —Tom distrajo a todos de observar a su amante arrodillado—. Nunca aceptaré a un Gryffindor en mis filas. No tienen lugar aquí. 1  
—¡Mi Lord! —Protestó el hombre que comenzó el argumento—. Charlus Potter es un poderoso sangre pura. Él y Lucretia son buenos amigos, y él se casará en la familia Black en los próximos dos años. 2  
—Él no es un Black, —dijo alguien con tono burlón—. Los Potter están del lado de la luz. Ese hermano suyo, ugh.  
—Charlus no es como Harold. Charlus está dispuesto a aprender magia oscura para protegerse.  
—Apuesto que no la usará, —gruñó Antariah Dolohov, su rostro se retorció con horror—. Ser amigo de Lucretia no significa mucho. Esa bruja amargada.  
Anathema sonrió de medio lado al oír el comentario. Tampoco le agradaba mucho su media hermana.  
—Él ya es un auror mi Lord, —dijo el hombre—. Podría ser útil.  
Tom miró a Anathema, que frunció el ceño. A Anathema no le agradaba Charlus Potter. Tom sabía que tenía más que ver con quien era Charlus, que el hecho de que Charlus estuviera en Gryffindor. Potter se esforzó por ayudar a Lucretia a mantener a su hermano en línea. Anathema los despreciaba a ambos. El único miembro de su familia que le importaba era Orion. Al ser el menor Orion no era de mucha ayuda en defender a Anathema de su padre.  
—No acepto Gryffindor en mis filas, —repitió Voldemort una vez más, su tono frío y final.  
Su rostro se mantuvo sin expresión al mirar al grupo, esperó por si alguno protestaba. Nadie dijo nada.  
—Muy bien. Los que fueron aprobados se dirigirán al bosque prohibido en una semana. Los que recomendaron a esas personas también asistirán para el marcado. Crearé trasladores que serán distribuidos entre ustedes. Sólo asistirán los que aprobé. ¿Quedó claro? Pueden marcharse.  
Algunas personas deambularon por la sala común, tal vez con la esperanza de ver si Tom y Anathema se marchaban para robar la suave silla frente al fuego, o quizás para ver que harían Anathema y Tom cuando estuvieran en privado. Ambos se quedaron donde estaban, Tom en sus silla y Anathema arrodillado a sus pies. Cuando la última persona dejó la sala común, o se dirigió a los dormitorios, Tom movió su varita para asegurar el área. Nadie más entraría hasta que Tom Ryddle lo deseara.  
—Tom, —susurró Anathema, miró sobre su hombro—. Cuando marques a los demás, ¿estaré allí?  
Una mano tomó su barbilla y levantó su cara. Tom presionó un ligero beso contra los labios del chico.  
—Claro que sí. ¿Por qué preguntas?  
—Cuando los marques, ¿también me marcarás?  
Anathema enrolló su manga, expuso la pálida piel de su antebrazo izquierdo. Los dedos de su mano derecha recorrían distraídos la extensión de piel.  
—¿Por qué Anathema?  
Confundido Tom frunció el ceño. Miró a Anathema con recelo, inseguro de cómo responder. En sus conversaciones sobre mortífagos, horrocruxes y revolución, no hablaron sobre que fuera marcado.  
Marcar a esos humanos como "suyos" atraía mucho a Tom. La idea de poseer tantas personas complacientes, a su entera disposición, hacía sentir a Tom casi embriagado de emoción. Aunque su rostro no revelaba la magnitud de sus emociones. El pensar en marcar a Anathema, su Anathema, era como un golpe en el estómago. Voldemort no era una persona sentimental, ni apreciaba a los otros. Anathema fue hecho para él y Tom respetaba eso, se deleitaba en ello. La verdad fuera dicha: alguien maravilloso y poderoso como Anathema era suyo, y más importante Anathema deseaba ser poseído por él. ¿Habría una mejor manera de mostrarle al mundo que Anathema era suyo?  
Sus ojos se desviaron al dedo anular de la mano izquierda de Anathema. Levantó la mirada con rapidez y se encontró con grandes ojos verdes.  
—Quiero pertenecerte, —murmuró Anathema.  
Se puso en pie, se levantó de manera fluida y subió al regazo de Tom. Las manos de Tom agarraron la cintura de Anathema, se recargó contra el respaldo de la silla.  
—Deseo servirte, en todas las formas imaginables, —Anathema se mordió el labio inferior y apartó la mirada.  
Tom suspiró en respuesta.  
—Tú me perteneces. Eres mío.  
Lo recorrió con la mirada, ojos azules destellaron con lujuria, se posaron en el rostro de Anathema.  
—También deseo que me sirvas.  
Anathema rio y Tom se sintió orgulloso por alegrar a su amante.  
—No lo haré. Eres lo más parecido a un igual que alguna vez encontraré. Fuiste hecho para completarme, para ayudarme a alcanzar las metas que ambos queremos ver florecer. Mi Anathema, —su pulgar acarició la mejilla del chico—. Tú eres mejor que ellos. Los demás no son nada comparados contigo. Tú no tendrás que inclinarte ante mí. No te marcaré, en vez de eso tu estarás a mi lado, orgulloso y fuerte. Juntos forjaremos el comienzo de una nueva era. Me preocuparé por ti.  
Anathema le sonrió. Su rostro se iluminó y Tom lo encontró hermoso.  
—Yo también te amo, Tom, —susurró.  
Tom apretó la mandíbula y su expresión se cerró. Ana sabía lo mucho que Tom odiaba la palabra con a. Tom no podía decirla, aunque ambos sabían que Tom estaba enamorado de él. Tom disfrutaba oír a Anathema susurrar o gemir la palabra. Pero había ocasiones en las que Tom se sentía sensiblero y cuando oía esas palabras las odiaba, porque sentía que decepcionaba a Anathema por no decírselas.  
—¿Debo mostrarte lo mucho que te amo?— continúo Anathema.  
Buscó distraer a Tom de su creciente irritación consigo mismo. Sus labios se encontraron, y aunque Tom ofreció resistencia Anathema no fue disuadido. Sus dedos se enredaron en cabello negro, abrió sus piernas y quedó sentado sobre el regazo de Tom. Cada una de sus piernas rodeaba las caderas del chico, sus ingles se presionaban juntas. Tom se movió hacia arriba, Anathema se presionó contra él, se frotaron a través de la ropa.  
—¿Puedo? —Jadeó Anathema al terminar el beso.  
Las manos deTom lo agarraron. Está vez Tom dominó el beso. Forzó a Anathema a ladear la cabeza, atacó su boca. Saboreó y exploró con su lengua. Mordisqueó los suaves labios rosados.  
—Oh sí, —siseó el mayor—, sírveme. De la manera que más deseo.  
Tom se lamió los labios, sonrió satisfecho cuando Anathema se sonrojó. Sin advertencia, Tom se levantó, agarró con fuerza a Anathema. Lo sostuvo por un momento, antes de arrodillarse en el piso. Lo acostó en el suelo, se arrastró sobre él. Tom observó a Anathema. Un susurro y se encontraron desnudos.  
—¡Tom! —Siseó—. ¡Estamos en la sala común!  
Anathema jadeó. Arqueó su espalda cuando Tom lo preparó con un hechizo sin varita. Tom entrelazó sus dedos con los de Anathema, fijó los brazos del chico por encima de su cabeza.  
—Envuelve tus piernas alrededor de mi cintura  
Anathema lo fulminó con la mirada.  
—¡Alguien puede vernos!  
—Nadie nos verá, —le aseguró Tom—, y si son tan tontos como para ser atrapados, merecen ser castigados.  
Tom le dio una gran sonrisa.  
—¡Alguien nos mira!  
Anathema giró su cabeza de lado a lado, trató de ver a quien podría espiarlos. La boca de Tom descendió a su cuello, succionó la pálida piel. Anathema tiró su cabeza hacia atrás con un gemido.  
—Tanta modestia, —bromeó Tom.  
Liberó una de sus manos. Levantó una de las piernas de Anathema, la envolvió contra su cintura, y la otra pierna lo siguió.  
—Yo te curaré esa enfermedad.  
Antes de que Anathema pudiera responder, Tom movió sus caderas hacia adelante. Anathema jadeó cuando la punta del miembro de Tom empujó contra su entrada. Con otro embiste Tom lo penetró. Anathema gimió por la sensación de ser llenado. Con su mano libre jaló el cabello de Tom, agachó su cabeza y sus labios se encontraron una vez más.  
Sus sentidos se sobrecargaron. Anathema apenas podía pensar, los sonidos fueron en aumento, el rugido en sus oídos se sentía más fuerte con cada avance de Tom. Sus ojos estaban apretados, luces brillantes explotaban tras sus párpados. Tom rozaba su próstata a propósito. El tiempo se borró al permanecer unidos. Después de lo que parecieron horas y fueron unos minutos, Anathema se giró para quedar arriba. Tom estaba bajo él, sus rodillas dobladas. Anathema se apoyó contra ellas, posó sus manos en el pecho de Tom. Se meció adelante, levantó sus caderas. Sus dedos acariciaron el torso de Tom, le prestó especial atención a las tetillas del hombre.  
Tom apretó sus dientes para no gemir. Para distraerse, agarró el brazo izquierdo de Anathema y lo llevó hasta su boca. Besó el pliegue interior del codo, trazó con su lengua el lugar donde la marca tenebrosa estaría.  
—¿Quieres que te marque, Anathema? —Siseó en pársel. Besó el brazo mientras Anathema lo montaba.  
Sin comprender lo que Tom dijo, Anathema tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió.  
—Merlín, sí, Tom.  
Con una gran sonrisa satisfecha, Tom mostró sus dientes. Mordió en el lugar donde iría la marca. La sangre que salió de la herida llenó su lengua. Succionó en la herida, magulló el área alrededor de la mordida. Anathema sintió que el dolor se colaba en sus venas y gritó con voz ronca al sentir el orgasmo. Se corrió, las manos de Tom lo aferraron. Tom se arqueó y se corrió dentro de él.  
XXX  
Doce de agosto, mil novecientos noventa y siete.  
El hormigueo en la ingle se extendió por los muslos y hasta su estómago. Harry gimió, se removió en la cama, agitó su cabeza de lado a lado. Sus manos se aferraron a las sábanas, sus piernas temblaron. Se arqueó con un grito y abrió los ojos de golpe.  
Harry sentía calor y respiraba agitado. Se sintió relajado. El brazo le dolía y apretó su mano un par de veces para distraerse. Harry se sentó en la cama, observó el moretón en su antebrazo izquierdo con el ceño fruncido. Su pecho subía y bajaba al recuperarse del orgasmo. Pudo sentir la humedad en su parte baja.  
¿Qué soñó? Trató de pensar, lo único que recordaba era alguien que lo tocaba por todas partes, lo besaba y lo mordía. Cerró sus ojos cuando la palabra Anathema fue repetida por su amante onírico al correrse dentro de él. Gruñó horrorizado. ¡Se corrió por un sueño con Voldemort! Sexo... con Voldemort.  
¿Quizás no fue un orgasmo? ¿Quizás se orinó por el asco? Metió la mano dentro del pantalón del pijama y se tocó. Sacó la mano y la sostuvo a la luz, examinó el fluido blanco y pegajoso que cubría la punta de sus dedos. No. Eyaculó.  
Harry maldijo enojado, apretó sus manos. Empujó las mantas, las fulminó con la mirada como si de alguna manera fueran las responsables por su sueño húmedo. Soñó con Voldemort y Anathema antes, ellos hicieron "eso" en sus sueños. Era la primera vez que él reaccionaba tan fuerte y que despertaba con un moretón.  
Pasó sus dedos con delicadeza sobre el moretón en su antebrazo izquierdo. Era un gran círculo, como si alguien hubiera mordido su piel. Harry sabía que Voldemort mordió a Anathema. Tom marcó a su amante, y lo marcó dos veces a él, pensó Harry. Presionó una mano contra la palpitante cicatriz.  
XXX  
Nota de la autora:  
1\. Se dijo mucho antes de que Peter Pettigrew naciera. Luego Voldemort cambió de opinión.  
2\. Charlus Potter sería el hermano del abuelo de Harry según HP-Lexicon. Se casó con Dorea Black (la tía de Walburga).


	4. Capítulo 4

Dos de septiembre de mil novecientos noventa y siete.  
Harry se sintió un poco desconcertado por haber crecido a más de seis pies de altura. Era extraño ser más alto que sus amigos, en vez de levantar la cabeza para mirarlos. Las únicas veces en que Harry vagamente recordaba ser alto era cuando soñaba ser Anathema. El otro chico no era tan alto como Ryddle, pero de seguro era más alto que Harry.  
Alfred Runcorn también era más alto que Harry, mucho más alto, y cuando Ron le habló, Harry miró arriba, en vez de abajo. El mago que Ron personificaba era más bajo que Ron y la bruja de Hermione también era más baja. Harry sintió un breve momento de alegría por ser, al fin, el más alto del grupo. Su alegría se vio ensombrecida por la creciente sospecha de que encarnaba a un mortífago.  
Echó una mirada por el Ministerio, Hermione los guiaba. No cambió mucho. Las pocas cosas que eran diferentes eran adiciones principales al Ministerio. Las pancartas que colgaban del techo con el rostro de Fudge en ellas ya no estaban. Ya no había nada colgado allí. Harry no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos e imaginar cómo luciría el Ministerio con pancartas gigantes con una V colgadas desde el techo. ¿Quizás también colgarían algunas A? Harry meneó la cabeza, alejó esa idea. Bufó y se preguntó si eso contaba como apoyar a Voldemort.  
La vieja estatua y la fuente fueron destruidas al final de su quinto año, cuando Dumbledore y Voldemort pelearon en el Ministerio. Una nueva estatua tomó su lugar. Harry no era un fan de la vieja estatua. Le parecía maligna, como si el centauro estuviera a punto de aplastar la cabeza del elfo doméstico, o atacar al mago. ¿O quizás era el mago quien quería atacar al centauro?  
La nueva estatua era mejor, estaba hecha de piedra negra y miraba imperiosa a los trabajadores del Ministerio que entraban y salían del atrio. Había dos tronos, un mago y una bruja estaban sentados en ellos, ambos sonreían con amabilidad. En la base de la estatua, grabadas en grandes letras, estaban las palabras: LA MAGIA ES PODER. Parecía fuera de lugar para ser puesta por Voldemort. Harry esperaba algún tipo de totalitario homenaje a sí mismo, una estatua de Voldemort con un brazo levantado, que mirara a todos como si fueran insectos. A Harry le gustó la estatua. A su lado Hermione dijo horrorizada.  
—Muggles, —apuntó a la base de la estatua—, en el lugar que les corresponde. Vamos.  
Ella trató de guiarlos hacia adelante. Tras ellos un puñado de magos y brujas salían de las chimeneas y se mezclaban unos con otros. Algunos le hicieron señas a Reg Cattermole, que en realidad era Ron Weasley. Cuando divisaron a Harry ninguno se atrevió a acercarse. Harry no dejó que Hermione lo alejara. Se acercó más a la estatua, levantó una mano como si deseara tocarla, inseguro de si estaba permitido.  
Recordaba eso, soñó con ello. Con Voldemort y él. No, Voldemort y Anathema, no él. Hablaban frente a una chimenea en la habitación de un hotel, miraban por la ventana una ciudad muggle. Voldemort le prometió que un día, pronto, pondría a los muggles en el lugar que les correspondía. Anathema estuvo de acuerdo, le prometió ayudarlo a derrotar al Ministerio y destruir a los muggles. Voldemort sonrió en respuesta.  
Los dos magos no estaban sentados en tronos, como Harry creyó. Estaban sentados sobre montones de cuerpos muertos. Hombres, mujeres y niños, presionados juntos para soportar el peso de la bruja y el mago. Los rostros de los muggles retorcidos, como si estuvieran en dolor. Harry pensó en las imágenes que vio en un libro de arte del Juicio Final. Como esos humanos en el infierno parecían gritar y suplicar por toda la eternidad. No eran reales, eran una inmortalización de las pesadillas del hombre. La estatua era similar. Harry sabía que los muggles estaban grabados en una piedra negra; pero por un momento pensó que podía oírlos gritar.  
Apretó los dientes sin sorprenderse de no ser afectado por la estatua, como Hermione. Era algo horrible para mostrar dentro del Ministerio. Voldemort ganaba. ¿Qué esperaban? Permitió que Hermione se lo llevara. Hizo caso omiso de los grititos de asombro conmocionado que resonaron detrás de él. Una humilde encargada de los registros se atrevía a tomar el brazo a un mortífago.  
No les tomó mucho encontrar lo que buscaban. Dolores Umbridge casi se les arrojó encima. Entró al mismo elevador que ellos, acompañada del nuevo Ministro de Magia, Pius Thicknesse, y otros dos hombres que Harry no reconoció. Aunque ellos parecían conocerlo, si las miradas cautelosas que se daban el uno al otro eran un indicador. Los ignoró, mantuvo su atención enfocada en el relicario de oro que colgaba alrededor del cuello de Umbridge.  
El elevador se detuvo en su destino, Harry no se movió. Estaba demasiado absorto, observaba el relicario de Voldemort. Lo encontraron, estaba aquí, al alcance de su mano y no saldría del elevador sin él.  
Umbridge pareció notar hacia donde miraba. Al principio pareció alagada de que un hombre buen mozo y peligroso le mirara el pecho, luego notó que él miraba la joya. Guardó el relicario bajo su blusa y Harry sintió una horrible punzada de pérdida.  
—Herencia de familia, —le dijo con altanería—. La S es por Selwyn. Yo estoy relacionada con los Selwyn... en realidad hay muy pocas familias sangre pura con las que no estoy relacionada.  
Miró a Harry, lo desafió a decir algo. Harry miró a otro lado. Ahora que el relicario no estaba a la vista, ya no había nada que valiera la pena mirar en Umbridge.  
Ron ya no estaba y Hermione estuvo a punto de salir del elevador cuando Umbridge demandó los servicios de Mafalda. Hermione no quería meter en problemas a la pobre bruja que personificaba, así que no tuvo otra opción que hacer lo que Dolores y el Ministro querían.  
El elevador bajó y cuando se detuvo Harry permitió que los demás salieran primero. Umbridge, al parecer, era la Jefa de la Comisión de Registro de los Nacidos Muggle. Umbridge los guio a la Sala de Juicio Número Diez. Harry sintió un escalofrió. Dementores, pensó cauteloso. ¿Y si fueron descubiertos?  
Al doblar la esquina Harry supo que sus sospechas eran incorrectas. Los Dementores no estaban allí por él y sus amigos. Se movían de arriba a abajo por el pasillo, fuera de la sala de audiencias, vigilaban un puñado de temerosa gente que estaba acurrucada en las bancas. Al pasar miraron al grupo, ojos llenos de lágrimas. Ninguno se atrevió a solicitar ayuda de conocidos mortífagos. Aunque Hermione fue objeto de numerosas miradas suplicantes.  
—¿Qué? —Susurró ella, confusa miró alrededor.  
—¡Ah lo olvidé! Tú no estuviste aquí antes, ¿no es así Mafalda?  
Umbridge rio en voz baja. Observó a los nacidos muggle a su alrededor con disgusto y diversión.  
—Estas basuras se atrevieron a mentir sobre su estatus sanguíneo. Por eso están aquí, para ser castigados.  
—¿Son sangre sucias? —Preguntó Harry, sus palabras bajas y profundas al hablar con la voz de Runcorn.  
—¡Así es, Alfred! —Dijo Umbridge. Le sonrió, complacida ante el tono que él uso.  
Harry no quiso hablar con tanto escarnio en su voz; lo hizo y Hermione lo notó. Ella lo miraba con cautela, medio esperaba que él actuara para evitar sospechas. Antes de poder evitarlo dijo:  
—El Señor Oscuro hace un trabajo admirable al realizar nuestros planes.  
Hermione jadeó, intentó disfrazarlo con una tos. Dolores la ignoró en favor de dirigir su sonrisa asquerosa a Harry.  
—¡Oh Alfred! —Susurró—. ¡Estoy complacida! Es por eso que te dejé venir con nosotros.  
Agitó las pestañas hacia él, y Harry le sonrió de medio lado. Sin duda mañana Runcorn sería objeto del no tan sutil coqueteo de Dolores Umbridge. Harry deseó verlo.  
Umbridge entrelazó su brazo con el de Alfred al abrir las puertas de la Sala. Llamó al primer mago de la fila. Harry no escuchó su nombre. El hombre insistía con que era un mestizo, relacionado con un diseñador de escobas de apellido Alderton. La atención de Harry estaba enfocada en el relicario de oro que otra vez estaba a la vista.  
—¡Stupefy! —Gritó cuando las puertas del salón se cerraron.  
—¡Harry! —Reclamó Hermione. Lo ayudó a aturdir y atar al otro mortífago en la habitación.  
—No esperaría más tiempo. Necesito ese relicario ahora.  
Arrancó el relicario del cuello de la bruja. Lo acarició con reverencia. Recordó el día en que fue creado y como Voldemort lo hizo por protegerlo a él. No a él. Voldemort protegía a Anathema.  
Harry se puso el relicario. Hermione tenía su varita en la mano, sus nudillos estaban blancos por la fuerza con que la apretaba. Tenía los ojos entrecerrados. Harry acarició la elaborada S del relicario.  
—Busquemos a Ron y salgamos de aquí, —dijo Harry.  
—Necesitamos ayudar a estas personas, —respondió ella, aturdida porque Harry no lo sugiriera primero.  
—Sí.  
Harry miró alrededor, frunció el ceño. El sangre sucia de antes estaba acurrucado en su silla, las manos levantadas frente a su rostro. Observaba a Runcorn por entre sus dedos con absoluto terror.  
—Deberíamos ayudarlos.  
Le tomó bastante forzar esas palabras fuera de su boca. Había otras cosas que Harry quería hacer. Estar a solas con el relicario era una, y torturar a Umbridge era otra. En vez de eso perdería su tiempo en el rescate de sangresucias y traidores de la sangre.  
—¡Harry! —Hermione llevaba al mago a la puerta—. ¡Vamos!  
Harry la siguió, sus ojos se posaron en la forma inconsciente de Umbridge. Con Hermione en el otro lado de la sala, Harry se detuvo y la apuntó con su varita. Solo probaría, se dijo a sí mismo; seguro no funcionaria. No haría daño tratar.  
—¡Crucio!  
Sintió el odio recorrerlo. Aunque estaba aturdida e inconsciente, Dolores se retorció. Por un momento Harry imaginó que podía oír sus gritos.  
XXX  
Cinco de septiembre de mil novecientos noventa y siete.  
Noquear a un puñado de oficiales del Ministerio, robar el horrocrux, y tratar de guiar a un grupo de sangre sucias hacia la libertad, no fueron parte del plan original. Robar el horrocrux lo fue, el resto no. Como era de esperar llamaron la atención cuando huyeron de las Salas de Juicio, acompañados por un ciervo blanco y otros patronus. Tampoco ayudó el que Yaxley despertó y los persiguió al atrio entre gritos de: ¡Cierren el flu! Los mortífagos los alcanzaron cuando trataron de aparecerse desde los baños muggle.  
El plan salió tan mal. Harry estaba molesto. Si Hermione no hubiera rescatado a esos nacidos muggle, Ron no se escindiría. Voldemort sabía que Harry estuvo en el Ministerio, y Umbridge sabría que el relicario fue tomado por uno de ellos. Tenían mucho miedo de volver a Grimmauld Place, sería el primer lugar donde los mortífagos los buscarían. Cuando se aparecieron Yaxley agarró a Ron, lo que hizo que Ron perdiera un trozo de su brazo. También tuvo el desastroso efecto de permitir mortífagos dentro del encantamiento Fidelius que protegía el número doce.  
Así que ahora estaban durmiendo en el piso, rodeados de musgo y ramas, a la sombra de un dosel de árboles. Hermione armó una tienda. Era el turno de Ron de usar el relicario y Harry no tendría paz si se quedaba en la tienda con ellos.  
Era el tercer bosque al que se movían. Hermione no quería quedarse en un mismo sitio por mucho tiempo; en especial porque la última vez los encontraron en cosa de minutos. El segundo lugar donde ubicaron la tienda fue un sector lleno de Dementores. Al usar el relicario Harry era incapaz de lanzar el encantamiento Patronus.  
El dolor en el brazo puso a Ron insoportable y la dificultad de encontrar comida empeoró su ánimo. Cuando era el turno de Ron de usar el horrocrux se volvía desagradable y culpaba a Harry de sus desgracias.  
Las dos preguntas más frecuentes de Ron eran: ¿Hay comida? ¿Qué hacemos ahora? No ofrecía sugerencias, dejaba que Harry y Hermione trataran de averiguar dónde Voldemort escondió los demás horrocruxes. Cada vez que Harry iba a decir el nombre de Voldemort, Ron le gritaba: TÚ-SABES-QUIEN. Era muy, muy molesto. Fue un hábito de Harry usar el nombre auto impuesto del Señor Oscuro, y era una costumbre difícil de romper. ¡Ron insistía en que Harry le mostrara a Quien-tú-sabes algo de respeto! ¿Respeto? ¿Al hombre que asesinó a sus padres?  
—¡Si hay algún lugar que era importante para Quien-tú-sabes era Hogwarts! —Gritó Harry.  
Harry sabía que Voldemort escondió al menos un horrocrux en la escuela. Era un lugar obvio, aparte de dárselo a Anathema. Voldemort ya le había dado a Anathema un horrocrux: el anillo. Anathema lo usó hasta después de su graduación y Harry tenía la sensación de que era importante para él, más que si fuera un horrocrux. Harry aun no sabía cómo murió Anathema Black; asumía que no fue por causas naturales. Por lo que dijo Walburga estaba muerto, sino ¿por qué Voldemort tomaría el anillo y lo dejaría en la antigua casa de su tío?  
—Oh, vamos, —bufó Ron—. ¿Su escuela?  
—¡Sí, su escuela! Fue su primer hogar verdadero, el lugar que significaba que era especial, significaba todo para él, aun después de marcharse.  
Ron comenzó a reír, y Harry dejó de hablar ante el sonido. Observó a su amigo pelirrojo, sus ojos se posaron en el relicario alrededor del cuello de Ron antes de mirarlo a los ojos.  
—Hablamos de Quien-tú-sabes, no de ti —dijo Ron con otra risa. Su pálida mano tocó el relicario, y Harry tuvo el repentino deseo de cruzar la distancia, agarrar el relicario y ahorcar a Ron.  
XXX  
Doce de septiembre de mil novecientos noventa y siete.  
Peleaban otra vez, notó Hermione. Discutían mucho y, cada vez, Ron era quien comenzaba. Incluso él comenzó a gritarle a ella el día anterior, porque no le gustó como cocinó el pescado. Otra vez usaba el relicario, era el turno de Ron, Hermione deseó no haber sugerido que tomaran turnos para usarlo.  
Pese al hecho de que Harry no podía lanzar el encantamiento Patronus cuando lo tenía puesto, no fue objeto de los terribles cambios de humor que Ron sufría. Incluso Hermione perdía su temperamento cuando usaba el relicario. Harry parecía alegre cuando lo tenía alrededor de su cuello. Hermione notó que Harry tenía el extraño hábito de acariciar la S grabada en el frente. Su comportamiento la perturbaba y eso la hacía sentir enferma y culpable. Preferiría que Harry lo usara todo el tiempo, aunque acariciara la maldita cosa, que tener que soportar más peleas entre los chicos.  
—¡Cállense!  
Hermione gritó desde el interior de la tienda, ellos la ignoraron. Harry huyó de la tienda hacía un rato, trataba de escapar de Ron, el pelirrojo lo siguió afuera sin detener los gritos.  
—¡Hay alguna otra maldita cosa que tenemos que encontrar! ¡Solo añádela a la lista de cosa que no sabes!  
Hermione se asomó fuera de la tienda, observó como Harry empuñaba sus manos, ignoraba la lluvia que comenzaba a caer con más fuerza  
—¡No lo sé! —Gritó Harry  
—¡No estoy pasando el mejor tiempo de mi vida aquí, sabes, con el brazo destrozado, nada de comer, y congelándome cada noche! ¡Solo esperaba después de correr por semanas lográramos algo!  
Ron apretó los dientes, miró con fiereza a Harry.  
—¿Qué parte no está a la altura de tus expectativas?  
La rabia crecía en su interior y Harry tuvo que respirar profundo varias veces para calmarse lo suficiente.  
—¿Acaso creíste que dormiríamos en un hotel de cinco estrellas? ¿Qué encontraríamos horrocruxes cada día?  
—¡Pensé que sabías lo que hacías! —Gritó Ron—. ¡Pensé que tenías un plan!  
Harry apretó los dientes. Hechizos pasaron por su mente. ¿Cuál usar? ¿Cuál sería efectivo, doloroso? Harry quería que Ron se callara y él seguía y seguía. Evanesco quizás, ¿desaparecería a una persona sin un armario evanescente? Harry podría tratar, eso haría que Ron parara. No tendría que escucharlo. Estaba cansado de su perorata. Escuchó a Hermione rogarle a Ron que se quitara el relicario, le pedía que se calmara.  
—¿Por qué estás aquí? —Susurró Harry.  
No quería saber la respuesta; sabía que no le gustaría; tenía que preguntar. Quizás Ron se iría, y Harry podría maldecirlo. ¡Mientras dejara de quejarse por un minuto!  
—¡Entonces vete a casa!  
—¡Quizás lo haré! —dijo Ron, el rostro rojo como su cabello.  
Ron buscó por su varita, Harry fue más rápido. Un segundo después, Ron gimoteaba acurrucado en el suelo. El protego de Hermione fue lanzado muy tarde. Harry no sabía qué lanzó, no dijo nada, solo movió su varita y Ron cayó al piso. Al menos ya no gritaba, era algo bueno o eso esperaba.  
Hermione terminó el hechizo, sus manos temblaban al buscar el movimiento correcto.  
—Deja mi horrocrux, —dijo Harry cuando Ron logró ponerse de pie.  
El pelirrojo ni siquiera miró en dirección de Harry. Se sacó el relicario y lo arrojó al piso. Harry se agachó para recogerlo, lo limpió del lodo y lo colgó con delicadeza sobre su cuello. Sus dedos recorrieron la superficie dorada, la acarició con amor, Hermione no lo notó porque estaba ocupada, perseguía a Ron, le rogaba que se quedara. No lo hizo.  
—Se-se fue, —tartamudeó ella, a través de sus lágrimas—. Desapareció, —le dijo a Harry, como si le importara.  
Sus manos se apretaron sobre el relicario, lo escondió de la mirada de ella.  
—Ya. Yo cuidaré esto de ahora en adelante, ¿está bien? —No esperó una respuesta. Volvió a la tienda, fuera de la lluvia, y dejó a Hermione a solas para que llorara.  
XXX  
Quince de septiembre de mil novecientos noventa y siete.  
Cuando usaba el relicario se sentía más ligero. Como si el movimiento de colocarse la cadena alrededor del cuello cortara otros vínculos que lo cargaban. Con el relicario en su posesión, en su persona, Harry se sentía más libre de lo que se sintió en mucho tiempo. Una parte de él ya no temía la ira de Voldemort. Tenía que preocuparse, sabía eso, mas no podía encontrar en sí mismo preocuparse por asesinar o ser asesinado. Lo que tenía que importarle era su relicario. Los sueños seguirían y, en algún momento, Harry averiguaría lo que sucedió con Anathema, hasta entonces tenía el relicario.  
—Hermione, —susurro Harry, ladeó su cabeza para mirar su amiga.  
Hermione estaba acostada de espaldas con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, una sonrisa triste en el rostro. Ella miró a Harry y sonrió.  
—¿Si?  
—¿Estás segura de que hacemos lo correcto?  
Hermione frunció los labios cuando Harry habló. Su mano una vez más acariciaba el relicario, y alejó sus ojos de Hermione para mirar casi con reverencia la joya.  
—¿Estás segura de que debemos destruirlos?  
—¡Harry! —Jadeó, se sentó de golpe—. ¿De qué hablas?  
—Quiero decir, Dumbledore dijo que el poder que Voldemort no conocía era el amor. ¿Por qué destruir partes de su alma sería considerada una labor de amor? ¿Quizás deberíamos encontrar una manera de unirlas todas otra vez?  
—Bueno, —Hermione dijo despacio. Se acercó a Harry, aun con el ceño fruncido—. Pensé que eso era lo que sucedía. Cuando destruimos un horrocrux, ¿acaso el fragmento del alma no busca su otra parte para unirse? Cuando el diario fue destruido, Tom Riddle no murió en realidad ¿no es así? ¿No es por eso que Quien-tú-sabes se volvió más fuerte, después de trece años? Porque otra parte de su alma volvió a él.1  
—Supongo, —Harry dijo con un suspiro—.No se siente correcto matarlo una y otra vez, destruir las cosa que él creó y amó.  
—No creo que las amara, Harry. ¡Son objetos inanimados! —Bufó ante la idea.  
Por la manera en que ella dijo la palabra amor, Harry sabía que ella creía que Voldemort era incapaz de esa emoción. Él sabía que era posible. Sin importar lo que pasó entre ellos, hubo un tiempo en que Lord Voldemort amó a Anathema más allá de la razón. Walburga Black implicó que ese amor trascendió la muerte de Anathema, era posible que llegó hasta el día de hoy. Quizás la razón por la que Voldemort era tan cruel y frío era porque amó, ¿y perdió?  
—No se siente correcto, —insistió Harry.  
Ella suspiró y se puso de pie, lo miró con las manos en las caderas.  
—En serio. ¿De dónde sacas esas ideas? Tienen que ser destruidos, Harry. ¡Dumbledore quería que tú lo hicieras! Destruir horrocruxes es de lo que se trata esta misión. Si no lo haremos mejor nos vamos a Hogwarts y dejamos que nos arresten para ser interrogados. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, Harry? ¿Arrastrarte de vuelta con la cola entre las piernas y demostrarle al Profeta que tenía razón sobre ti?  
Negó con la cabeza.  
—Harry, tenemos que hacerlo, lo sabes. No podemos dejar que ese monstruo gane.  
—¡No es un monstruo! —Fue lo primero que llegó a la mente de Harry. Las palabras salieron de su boca antes que pudiera evitarlo. Los ojos de Hermione se abrieron y retrocedió unos pasos.  
Harry no podía evitar ver a Tom con Anathema, como se comportaba con él y de repente no pudo pensar en Voldemort como un monstruo. El hombre mató a sus padres, cierto, trató de matarlo varias veces, y asesinó a tanta gente inocente... todavía era humano.  
—No lo sé, Mione. Es que... no lo sé. Estoy cansado.  
Estaba exhausto. Sus hombros y manos temblaron. Harry tuvo que morderse la lengua para no llorar.  
—Está bien, —dijo ella, lo abrazó—. Todo estará bien. Saldremos de esta.  
Hermione le acarició la espalda con suavidad, movió sus manos en círculos para calmarlo y Harry se permitió hundirse en el abrazo. Con su rostro presionado contra su cuello, Harry pensó en los horrocruxes, Voldemort y la muerte.  
Cuando su cicatriz comenzó a arder, Harry fue jalado hacia la mente del Señor Oscuro.  
XXX  
Quince de septiembre de mil novecientos noventa y siete.  
Los mortífagos observaban al Señor Oscuro con cautela. El rostro de Lucius Malfoy aun estaba magullado, aunque menos hinchado. Los más jóvenes no estaban allí, fueron enviados de vuelta a Hogwarts. Los viejos rostros familiares del Circulo Interno estaban presentes, llenaban la parte delantera de la sala. Los miembros menos importantes estaban atrás, fuera del camino. Allí estaba Yaxley. Agachado en el piso, hacía una profunda reverencia al Señor Oscuro, su piel visible estaba descolorida, amarilla y purpura, decorada con moretones y cortes superficiales que dejaron de sangrar.  
Voldemort apuntó con su varita al mortífago, sin lanzar ningún hechizo. El hombre fue castigado por permitir que Harry Potter escapara del Ministerio al comienzo del mes.  
—Levántate, —dijo, cansado de escuchar las suplicas susurradas de perdón.  
Yaxley se puso de pie, miró con cautela al único hombre sentado en la habitación, antes de volver a tomar su posición en la multitud.  
—Mis disculpas, mi Lord. No volverá a suceder. La próxima vez que lo vea, ¡mataré a Harry Potter!  
Hizo una nueva reverencia, asumió que complació al mago. Fue alcanzado por la maldición cruciatus y cayó al piso. Gritó y se removió, el dolor recorría sus venas, hacía arder su cuerpo.  
—¡Potter me pertenece! —Gritó Voldemort.  
Los ojos rojos destellaron, la rabia los iluminaba. Se levantó de su asiento y apuntó la varita a la cabeza del hombre.  
—Él me pertenece ¿entienden? ¡Nadie puede tocarlo! ¡Es mío!  
Maldijo a Yaxley una vez más, antes de despedirlos a todos. Incluso Lucius, que ya se estaba acostumbrando a esperar para cumplir cada deseo de Voldemort, como solía hacerlo Colagusano, fue obligado a dejar la habitación.  
Nagini levantó su cabeza del piso y miró a su amo.  
—¿Qué te preocupa, Tom? —siseó ella. Desde la muerte de Anathema, Nagini era el único ser que usaba su nombre.  
Voldemort suspiró, apoyó su cabeza contra el respaldo de la silla.  
—Si me deshago de Potter no habrá nadie para impugnarme. Seguiré adelante con los cambios. Creo que lo hago muy bien. ¿Crees que Anathema también lo creería?  
—Yo no lo conocí amo, —dijo ella, se enredó en sus piernas hasta que estuvo cómoda en su regazo.  
—Es verdad, no lo conociste.  
Sonrió, su boca sin labios se estrechó por un segundo. Acarició las escamas en la cabeza de la serpiente. Eran casi del mismo color que los ojos de Anathema.  
—Él estaría complacido. Él creería que lo hago bien, —su mano libre apretó con fuerza la silla—. Sé que así sería.  
Susurró para sí mismo y Nagini no respondió.  
XXX  
N.A: 1 – Sí, sé que murieron en el canon. Pero aquí estoy tomando una licencia artística.


	5. Capítulo 5

Diecisiete de diciembre de mil novecientos cuarenta y seis.  
El callejón Diagon estaba lleno de gente, en cambio el callejón Knockturn estaba desierto. Para evitar la mirada de una de las dos brujas que estaban en el lugar, Anathema mantuvo la cabeza agachada. Borgin&Burkes estaba apenas iluminado, tan vacío como la calle. Solo había dos personas adentro. Anathema sonrió cuando Tom salió de atrás del mostrador. Sus labios se encontraron. Anathema atrapó a Tom al pasar los brazos tras su cuello.  
—Te extrañé, —dijo Tom cuando se separaban. Entrelazó su mano con la de Anathema, lo jaló al mostrador.  
—No debiste dejarme solo en Hogwarts, —Anathema entrecerró los ojos.  
Estaba dolido porque Tom rehusó repetir séptimo año. Tom declinó su petición en favor de un puesto de trabajo en el Ministerio, que luego rechazó para trabajar en la tienda de artefactos oscuros. Tras acompañar a Tom a Pequeño Hangleton, y después de lo ocurrido allí, Tom le confió lo que escribió en su diario. Anathema sabía que Tom quería mas horrocruxes, Borgin&Burkes era un buen lugar para buscar los artefactos. Anathema estaba un poco ofendido porque Tom lo abandonó para trabajar en esa tienda.  
Anathema miró alrededor, arrugó la nariz en disgusto. Contuvo su lengua, estaba tentado a decir algo sobre elfos domésticos, o mejor dicho sobre la falta de ellos. Tom ya estaba bastante avergonzado de su primer trabajo. El joven Lord Voldemort quería trabajar en el Ministerio, como Subsecretario del Ministro de Magia o más alto. Allí no tendría la oportunidad de crear horrocruxes. Se prometió que haría siete, y siete haría.  
—Así que, ¿cómo va la búsqueda? —Preguntó Anathema, su mano firme en la de Tom.  
El chico mayor volvió los penetrantes ojos azul marino a su amante, los entrecerró pensativo.  
—Es la primera vez que preguntas sobre mi hobby. ¿Me perdonaste por abandonarte?  
Anathema se encogió de hombros con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.  
—Solo es hasta junio, después seremos inseparables, ¿cierto?  
Tom asintió.  
—Puedo esperar. ¿Me dirás qué encontraste?  
Tom puso sobre el mostrador varias cosas y algunas fotografías de otros objetos. Dos fotografías sobresalían: Una pequeña copa de oro con un tejón grabado en el frente, el otro era un relicario que colgaba de una gruesa cadena de oro. Anathema trazó la S del relicario en la fotografía y sonrió.  
—¿Slytherin? —Tom asintió con una sonrisa satisfecha—. ¿Dónde está?  
—La otra es la Copa de Hufflepuff. Está en posesión de la señora Hepzibah Smith. Intento que me permita... estudiar el objeto, con propósitos académicos, comprenderás.  
Anathema rio por lo bajo, entendió a la perfección lo que Tom quería de Smith y eran más que simples oportunidades de estudio.  
—El señor Borgin me asegura que el relicario estuvo en su posesión. No estuve complacido al saber que engañó a mi madre al darle unas migajas cuando se lo compró.  
—E incluso menos satisfecho, apuesto, ¿al saber que lo vendió? —Anathema le dio un ligero apretón a la mano de Tom, el brillo asesino en los ojos azules decayó.  
—Aun no determino quien fue el caballero que compró el relicario después que fue vendido aquí. Estoy seguro de que no pasará mucho tiempo antes de tener ambos artefactos en mi posesión.  
Los demás objetos en el mostrador fueron ignorados. Al no ser mencionados, Anathema asumió que fueron borrados de la lista de "potenciales".  
—¿No sería mejor usar un artefacto del que ya sabes su ubicación? ¿Qué hay de malo con algo de Gryffindor?  
Tom rio, la cabeza echada hacia atrás por la alegría. Anathema lo observó asombrado. Era hermoso, relajado y libre, Anathema no pudo evitar las palabras:  
—Te amo, —las palabras salieron repentinas, y así de abrupta la risa de Tom se detuvo.  
Anathema admitía con facilidad sus sentimientos. A veces olvidaba que no podía decir lo mismo de Tom. La mano de Tom tomó con gentileza la de Anathema, le acarició la mejilla, el pulgar rozó sus labios. Tom lo miró.  
—¿De verdad quieres desviar la conversación a ese tópico?  
—Te amo y no me molesta que tú no lo digas. No debes sentirte culpable Tom, yo lo entiendo.  
La mano en su mejilla apretó, Anathema cambió el tema.  
—La espada ya está en Hogwarts. ¿Cuán difícil sería obtenerla? Yo podría traértela.  
La mano lo soltó y los brazos de Tom se envolvieron alrededor de la cintura de Anathema. Acercó al chico, besó las mejillas de Anathema. Tom lo miró a los ojos.  
—No le confiaría mi alma a Gryffindor o a sus posesiones.  
Anathema sonrió, sus labios se curvaron antes de volver a la normalidad.  
—Tampoco hay necesidad de ponerte en peligro, —añadió Tom.  
Observó los ojos de Anathema, el chico sonrió con ganas y brillo, entendió el silencioso mensaje. Te amo, los ojos de Tom le decían lo que la boca no podía.  
—Está bien, —accedió de inmediato, su corazón corría dentro de su pecho—. No gryffindors.  
—Nunca, —dijo Tom con una sonrisa.  
Los labios de Tom se apoderaron de los suyos, lo abrazó con fuerza. Se pegaron el uno al otro entre besos.  
XXX  
Diecisiete de diciembre de mil novecientos noventa y siete.  
Harry casi no soñaba con las experiencias pasadas de Voldemort. Sus sueños estaban centrados en Anathema Black: él mismo en una vida pasada. Había ocasiones en que Harry revivía algún momento de la vida de Tom Riddle, lo quisiera o no. Cuando Voldemort estaba despierto y enojado, Harry era arrastrado a su mente. Era capaz de ver y sentir lo que Voldemort hacía, estaba obligado a ver mientras la gente era torturada y masacrada.  
Los sueños de Voldemort eran una historia diferente. Cuando Harry era arrastrado a los sueños de Voldemort tenían que ver con Anathema. Cuantos más sueños presenciaba menos podía pensar en el hombre como un monstruo. Sabía que era estúpido pensar así. El hombre lo mataría si tuviera la oportunidad, y de nada le serviría a Harry titubear al enfrentarse a Voldemort.  
Averiguar cómo murió Anathema ayudaría a Harry a encontrar paz mental. Hasta que lo supiera no podía evitar sentir lástima por el hombre que fue el monstruo.  
XXX  
Doce de julio de mil novecientos cincuenta y siete.  
El director Dumbledore cruzó los dedos bajo su barbilla y observó al último solicitante para el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. El año anterior Albus fue promovido a la posición de Director. Desde entonces reevaluó al personal y lo remplazó si era necesario.  
Tom Ryddle fue un estudiante brillante. Encantador y motivado, inteligente, organizado y sin duda poderoso. Sería un excelente profesor de magia... había algo en él que hacia desconfiar a Albus.  
Hacía diez años el cuerpo del amante de Tom fue descubierto, el asesino no fue capturado. Por el mismo tiempo Ryddle dejó Inglaterra y desapareció. Albus lo encontraba sospechoso. Apestaba a una conciencia culpable, aunque dudaba que una persona como Ryddle supiera lo que era la culpa.  
El hombre era buenmozo. Grandes ojos azul marino, rostro pálido, cincelado, el mismo cabello negro que se enrollaba cerca de sus orejas. Albus no podía ver nada de la verdadera naturaleza de Tom, pero Dumbledore sufrió su cuota de culpas y muertes para ser capaz de determinar con precisión a una persona similar. Tom hizo muchas cosas erradas en su infancia y adolescencia. A diferencia de Albus, Tom no se arrepentiría de sus acciones. Aunque Albus tenía sus sospechas, dudaba que alguien le creyera. Ser el vencedor de Grindelwald era una cosa, combinado con que también era el creador de Gellert y con Tom siendo el mejor estudiante que Hogwarts produjo y que sin duda amó al joven slytherin... Albus sabía que nadie culparía a Tom por la muerte de Anathema Black. Nadie más que él, y Tom al parecer.  
—¿Por qué quiere el trabajo señor Ryddle? —Preguntó Dumbledore, entrecerró los ojos.  
Tom sonrió, y fue un gesto de las que solo Anathema presenció. Los ojos azules estaban posados en la espada de Gryffindor, colgada en la pared tras la cabeza de Dumbledore.  
—Extrañé mi hogar señor, —sus ojos recorrieron la espada, memorizó cada posible detalle desde la distancia—. ¿No es razón suficiente?  
—¿Te gusta la espada, Tom? Pareces mirarla mucho.  
Desde que Tom entró a la oficina y saludó a Dumbledore, sus ojos no dejaron la espada de Gryffindor.  
—Le gustaba a Anathema.  
Le dolía decir el nombre de su amante muerto. Albus sabía que Tom amó al chico, al igual que no dudaba que Tom era el responsable de su muerte. Nadie supo cómo ni dónde murió, ni quién lo asesinó. Tom sabía, por supuesto y no lo diría. Quizás el Señor Oscuro se vengó, ¿allí estuvo la última década? Dumbledore dudaba. La venganza de Voldemort sería pública; querría que todos supieran que Anathema fue vengado.  
—Ya veo, —dijo Dumbledore.  
No sabía qué más decir. ¿Cómo se preguntaba si alguien era la causa de la muerte de otro? No podía acusar a Tom de asesinar al chico. ¿Qué razón tendría Tom para matar al hombre que esperaba a su heredero? Quizás fue un accidente... ocurrían; Dumbledore lo sabía muy bien.  
—¿Debo dar una segunda entrevista señor, o ya tengo el puesto? Usted sabe que estoy más que calificado.  
Una sonrisa perezosa cubrió el rostro de Tom. Alejó los ojos de la espada para mirar a Dumbledore. La espada sería su horrocrux final. Tenía que hacer uno más, y Anathema estuvo fascinado por la espada en sus días de Hogwarts. Podía usar la espada de Gryffindor, pese a su disgusto por el objeto, complacería a Anathema.  
—Lamento mucho tu pérdida, Tom. No hace falta decir que Anathema era uno de mis favoritos, a pesar de algunos de sus asociados.  
Tom entrecerró los ojos ante el insulto velado. Dumbledore se permitió torcer los labios en respuesta.  
—No hay duda de que estás calificado, sin embargo lamento informarte que tú no enseñarás en Hogwarts.  
Los ojos de Tom volvieron a la espada. Al rechazarlo Dumbledore la espada se alejaba de su alcance. Un día sería suya. Dumbledore no podría llenar el puesto, Voldemort se aseguraría de eso y no tendría más opción que arrastrarse tras Tom por ayuda. Tom pediría la espada como pago y, cuando fuera suya, levantaría su maldición.  
Dijo las palabras del maleficio, ojos entrecerrados en el rostro sin expresión de Dumbledore. Se juró que nadie se mantendría en el puesto por más de un año. Dumbledore lo miró en silencio, los dedos bajo su barbilla, suspiró.  
—Me marcharé ahora, —susurró Tom.  
Alejó la silla del escritorio y se puso en pie. Dumbledore lo observó marcharse, consciente de como los ojos de Tom se volvieron rojos al decir una maldición. Sabía que Tom causaría problemas, estaba destinado a tener un gran poder y a hacer grandes cosas. Había una fina línea entre grande y terrible. Tom desapareció de Inglaterra una vez más. Cuando reapareció, en mil novecientos setenta, Dumbledore aprendió que grande y terrible podían ir de la mano.  
XXX  
Veinticuatro de diciembre de mil novecientos noventa y siete.  
Sucedió tan rápido. Harry lloraba sobre la tumba de sus padres, repetía en su mente la inscripción de la piedra una y otra vez. Se decía: el último enemigo por ser destruido no es la muerte si no Voldemort, y al siguiente instante Hermione y él eran guiados a una casa por Bathilda Bagshot. La casa era hedionda y sucia. Harry pensó que la mujer era anciana y no había quien cuidara de ella o de la casa. Ella les sirvió té, se movió en la habitación de manera extraña, cuando se agachó para tomar la tetera el olor fue terrible.  
—Ven conmigo arriba, Harry, —dijo con voz ronca, le hizo un gesto para que se acercara—. Tengo algo que darte. Está escondido arriba, donde nadie la encontraría.  
Harry y Hermione intercambiaron miradas. Hermione frunció el ceño, sus ojos se abrieron y le susurró a Harry: espada. Pensar que su espada estaba en esta casa, tan cerca de él, fue suficiente para que Harry ignorara la sensación de sospecha que sentía. Siguió feliz a Bathilda al piso de arriba y fue lo último que pudo recordar con claridad antes de ser atacado.  
Nagini se le arrojó encima. Tomado por sorpresa, Harry cayó al piso, Nagini se envolvió a través de su cuerpo. La serpiente gigante no le hizo nada; su lengua entraba y salía de su boca, lo olfateaba.  
—Déjame, —murmuró Harry—. ¡Hermione! —Gritó.  
Nagini lo apretó. Su cicatriz comenzó a doler, la piel alrededor se sentía como si ardiera. Los brazos estaban atrapados a los costados, ni siquiera podía calmar el dolor con sus manos.  
—¡Suéltame! —Siseó en pársel.  
—Anathema. Hueles como la pareja del amo. No estoy segura de que seas Harry Potter, —dijo la serpiente, su lengua recorrió el rostro de Harry.  
—No soy Harry. ¡Lo juro! —Mintió.  
—Dejaremos que el amo diga quién eres.  
Voldemort venía en camino. Harry podía verlo cuando cerraba los ojos, se deslizaba hacia ellos con la mano estirada. Tenían que marcharse antes de que el Señor Oscuro arribara. Alrededor de su cuello el relicario parecía temblar. Harry juró que podía sentir la emoción del objeto rodar en ondas. Lo hizo sentir enfermo que algo que atesoraba estuviera feliz por la llegada de Voldemort. Harry hizo una mueca cuando Hermione entró a la habitación. La serpiente siseó, Hermione le lanzó un stupefy. Harry esperó un momento antes de liberarse.  
—¡Tenemos que irnos! ¡Él viene!  
Urgió a Hermione hacia las escaleras, una mano en su varita. Por el rabillo del ojo observó a Nagini.  
—¡Es demasiado tarde! —Jadeó Hermione.  
Voldemort estaba en la puerta de la casa. Una sonrisa curvó su boca sin labios. Giraba la varita entre los dedos de su mano derecha. Rio cuando los dos adolescentes trataron de huir por la escalera.  
—¡Reducto! —El área donde las escaleras se unían con el rellano superior explotó en una lluvia de madera y yeso  
Hermione gritó, cayó hacia adelante y aterrizó a los pies de Voldemort. Harry agarró la barandilla, logró mantener el equilibro. Se enderezó para encarar al hombre que asesinó a sus padres.  
—No ganarás Tom, —dijo Harry con una mirada feroz, habló sin querer en la lengua de las serpientes. Había dejado caer su varita y pudo verla rota e indefensa al lado de su amiga.  
Desde arriba de las escaleras más siseo siguió. El hechizo lanzado sobre Nagini había pasado y se deslizó hasta el rellano para gritarle a su amo:  
—Él huele como la pareja del amo. ¿Está seguro que es Harry Potter?  
Los ojos de Voldemort se abrieron, los irises rojos brillaron con sorpresa. Harry comparó la mirada en su rostro a como Tom Ryddle lució la primera vez que Anathema le susurró te amo. El hombre bajó el brazo, su varita colgó entre sus dedos. Hermione fue rápida para apuntar con su varita y gritar:  
—¡Impedimenta!  
Voldemort fue arrojado a un lado por la maldición, su cabeza chocó contra la pared con un ruido seco. Hermione se puso en pie de un salto, tomó los trozos de la varita rota de Harry y corrió fuera de la casa.  
—¡Vamos, Harry!  
Harry miró a Voldemort, por un momento imaginó a Tom en su lugar. Se preguntó cuán diferentes serían las cosas si Tom no hubiera creado los horrocruxes y si Anathema no hubiera sido asesinado. Si Anathema no hubiera muerto, él no existiría. No habría profecía y sus padres seguirían vivos.  
—¡Vamos! —Gritó Hermione.  
Harry se sobresaltó. Meneó la cabeza, frunció el ceño. Voldemort se levantaba. Harry corrió más rápido de lo que recordaba hacerlo alguna vez. Agarró a Hermione del brazo cuando la alcanzó y la arrastró con él. Ella tropezó unas cuantas veces, Harry continúo tirando de ella. No disminuyó la velocidad hasta que estuvieron muy lejos de Godric's Hollow.  
Voldemort los observó marcharse, su cabeza ladeada. Sin mirar levitó a Nagini y la depositó bajo sus pies.  
—Dices que huele a Anathema. ¿Estás segura?  
Voldemort miró a la serpiente. Sus escamas eran casi del mismo color que los ojos de su amante muerto. Cuando el sol se reflejaba en la cabeza de Nagini pensaba en lo hermosos que fueron los ojos de Anathema, que eran similares a los ojos de Harry Potter.  
—Igual a como usted lo describió, amo. Huele como su otra mitad.  
—¿Podría ser que olieras algo más en él?  
La pregunta fue calmada, los pensamientos de Voldemort estaban agitados. La reencarnación no era desconocida entre los magos. ¿Podría Potter ser su Anathema? Después de todo ese tiempo, de sus acciones, ¿el destino escogía arrojarle a su amante en la cara? ¡Como la única persona que estaba destinado a matar! Quizás había otra explicación. Quizás había otra manera de explicar la fascinación de Nagini con Potter, otra excusa razonable: por ejemplo su uso del pársel. Nagini desearía salvar a otro ser que hablara su lenguaje, y de seguro encontraría a un hablante una pareja adecuada para su Amo. En otras circunstancias lo consideraría, no con Potter. No con un Gryffindor.  
—Su aroma es como el mío y el anillo que usted solía usar. El que pertenecía a su pareja, Amo. También huele como usted, más como usted que yo. ¿Está seguro qué es Harry Potter?  
Nagini lo miró y Voldemort la observó antes de mirar en la distancia, buscaba la ubicación de Harry. ¿El chico olía como un horrocrux?  
—Que... interesante, —dijo Voldemort sus labios se curvaron en la parodia de una sonrisa—. Muy interesante.  
XXX  
Treinta y uno de julio de mil novecientos treinta.  
Emily Jones fue considerada una hermosa y extraordinaria jovencita. Tenía la piel clara, el largo cabello negro caía en olas y rizos por su espalda, era alta, delgada, de rostro agradable. Muchos hombres la buscaban para cortejarla. Eso fue antes de que un grupo de "protestantes" magos oscuros arrasaran con su pueblo natal. Venían en nombre de alguien llamado Grindelwald, querían limpiar el mundo de muggles y sangre sucias; nada de eso le importaba a Emily. Su familia no supo que significaban esas palabras y trataron de ignorar los gritos que se escuchaban por la calle.  
Antes fue un buen vecindario, cuando los protestantes se marcharon la mitad de las casa estaban en llamas y los cuerpos llenaban las calles. Emily fue una de las cinco chicas violadas por los atacantes. Tuvieron que soportar humillaciones y maltratos al ser tomadas contra su voluntad. Emily fue la única desafortunada que tuvo que vivir con la consecuencia de los crímenes.  
El rostro pálido y demacrado de Emily estaba cubierto con maquillaje cremoso. Sus cansados ojos se arrugaron al mirar a su hijo de tres años. Jason era un buen niño, aunque se parecía tanto al hombre que la violó que a veces le dolía mirarlo. Ella lo amaba por completo y no consideró deshacerse de él. Eso no cambió el que veces se estremecía si el niño se le acercaba sin advertencia.  
—Feliz cumpleaños Jason.  
Emily estiró los brazos, el niño rio al correr a su encuentro. Le hizo una fiesta de cumpleaños, solo los dos porque sus padres se fueron por el fin de semana. Ella no quería estar sola en la casa con otro adulto. Había un gran pastel sobre el mesón, ella misma lo preparó. Jason observó el pastel, sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron al ver las capas de chocolate y crema.  
—Te amo, —le dijo el niño, estiró sus manos para que su madre lo tomara en brazos—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños mami! —Gritó y aplaudió emocionado.  
Ella le sonrió con tristeza.  
—No, bebé, este es tu cumpleaños. El cumpleaños de mamá fue hace nueve meses, ¿recuerdas? Comimos otro pastel.  
Emily tenía pesadillas, ataques de pánico y terror al no saber si el hombre volvería ese año, o el que sigue, para llevársela a ella o quitarle a su bebé. Aunque odiaba las fiestas de cumpleaños, no sería justo privar a su inocente hijo de esa tradición.  
—¿Cortamos el pastel?  
—¡Sí! —Gritó el niño.  
—Tenemos que guardar para los abuelos. ¿No crees? —Emily lo llevó a la cocina, lo sentó sobre el mostrador mientras buscaba un cuchillo—. Es justo.  
Hubo un chasquido suave, Emily levantó la cabeza de golpe, el miedo marcado en su rostro. Jason jugaba con sus llaves. Emily se relajó.  
—¿No nos darás pastel? —Dijo una voz detrás de ella.  
Emily se dio vuelta con el cuchillo aferrado a su pecho. Observó al joven que invadía su cocina. Emily le daba la espalda a su hijo. Sin hacer ruido un hombre tomó al niño del mostrador.  
—Es justo que el padre del niño reciba pastel en el cumpleaños de su hijo, ¿no lo crees, muggle?  
El corazón de Emily dio un horrible vuelco al oír hablar al segundo hombre. Se giró despacio para enfrentarlo, el cuchillo listo para atacar. Recordó las palabras degradantes que él le susurró en el oído cuando la forzaba.  
—Aléjate de mi hijo, —le dijo, su voz y el cuchillo temblaron por el miedo—. Déjanos en paz.  
—¿Cuál es su nombre? —Preguntó Arcturus Black con los labios fruncidos—. Jason, ¿no es así? Un nombre horrible para un hijo de la Casa Black, ¿no lo crees Pollux?  
Su joven primo asintió en silencio, su varita presionada contra la espalda de Emily.  
—Lo cambiaré.  
Arcturus sonrió, un gesto horrible que torció su boca. Emily se quedó sin aliento. La luz verde la envolvió desde atrás  
—Anathema Mallory Black, es hora de ir a casa.  
Casa resultó ser el número doce de Grimmauld Place en Londres. Anathema miró alrededor con llorosos ojos verdes. La casa estaba limpia, ordenada y no tenía mucha luz. El uso de velas en vez de electricidad le daba a las habitaciones una sensación oscura y nublada, bañaba a los ocupantes en sombras y luces grises.  
Anathema fue presentado a la familia: su nueva madre Melania McMillian, esposa de Arcturus, su hermana Lucretia, mayor por dos años, y su hermano Orion dos años menor y solo un bebé. El niño deseó ir a casa con su verdadera madre.  
—Quiero a mamá, —se quejó.  
Las lágrimas llenaron sus ojos, apretó los puños, preparado para una pataleta. Emily le permitió las pataletas a Anathema porque estaba demasiado asustada para discutir con un reflejo, aunque fuera menor, de su violador. En vez de que le permitieran llorar y gritar hasta conseguir lo que quería, Anathema fue parado de golpe. La varita de Arcturus apuntó al pecho del niño:  
—Crucio —susurró.  
El pequeño de tres años lloró, gritó y pataleó de dolor. Arcturus pensó con odio en la suciedad muggle en la sangre del niño. Anathema aprendería, tendría que hacerlo, ahora era un sangrepura. No habría más madre muggle, pataletas muggle ni malos modales muggle de un niño de la Casa Black.  
—Esta es tu familia y yo soy tu madre —dijo Melania, cargaba a Orion en sus brazos.  
Melania ignoró la manera en que el niño se ponía en posición fetal, lloraba y temblaba. Para Anathema no había vuelta atrás. Le gustara o no, estaba en casa.  
XXX


	6. Capitulo 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N.A: Sólo para aclarar las cosas, Voldemort reconoce que la idea de la reencarnación es posible, pero actualmente él decide creer (correctamente, claro está) que Harry es un Horcrux. Harry se ha dado cuenta de la reencarnación, pero no se lo dirá a nadie hasta que sepa cómo murió Anathema.

26 de Diciembre 1997.  
Severus Snape lo observaba dormir.  
Escondido tras un grupo de arboles Severus no tenía un buen ángulo de Harry. Pero aun así notaba cada vez que Harry se despertaba sobresaltado, escaneando el Bosque de Dean con ojos frenéticos, antes de volver a dormir, apoyado de manera incomoda contra el borde la tienda.  
Pese a lo mucho que Severus deseaba llevarse al chico, protegerlo de su propio destino, y huir a un lugar muy lejano donde nada importara más que el hecho de que él era quien era y Harry fuera el hijo de Lily, no podía hacerlo. Este era el destino de Harry. Sin importar lo horrible que fuera ese destino, lo terrible que se veía el amanecer, Harry necesitaba hacer esto. Severus no podía interponerse. Aunque podía ayudar; había prometido ayudar.  
"Expecto Patronum," susurro. De la punta de su varita, apareció una luz brillante, serpenteando hacia el exterior hasta que estuvo flotando al borde del claro. Para cuando Harry Potter despertó de un salto otra vez, la luz se había vuelto una cierva plateada completamente corpórea.  
En el momento en que los ojos de Harry se enfocaron en la cierva, se levanto de un golpe. El sueño se alejo de él con facilidad, ya que tenia practica en despertar sin previo aviso. Cuando Harry caminó hacia la cierva, Severus movió su varita hacia si mismo, y el Patronus de dio la vuelta y troto hacia los arboles.  
"¡Para! ¡No te vayas!" grito Harry comenzando a moverse tras la cierva.  
Harry no pensó en despertar a Hermione. En vez de eso corrió en el bosque solo, y Severus en buena conciencia no lo podía dejar. En silencio, el Maestro de Pociones lo siguió, siempre un paso atrás sin ser notado. El Patronus paraba de vez en cuando, girando su cabeza para mirar a Harry y golpeaba la tierra con su pata delantera como urgiéndolo a que se moviera mas rápido, antes de volver a caminar y alejarse.  
Severus no estaba seguro de si Harry había considerado que esto pudiera ser una trampa. Quizás eso se le había ocurrido al chico, y por eso había dejado atrás a Granger, pero pese a lo que Harry pensara estaba ocurriendo no vacilo en correr hacia la cierva cuando comenzó a desvanecerse.  
1"¡Lumos!" Harry susurro atemorizado. Con el Patronus allí se había sentido a salvo, pero ahora no estaba.  
Severus lo vio girar en círculos, la mano con su varita atenta para protegerse. Su mano libre aferrando algo dorado en su pecho, y Severus trato de vislumbrar que era tan precioso para Harry. Otro destello dorado, brillante cuando la punta de la varita de Harry se reflejo llamo la atención de Snape por completo. Dio un paso adelante, con su varita en la mano y listo. ¡Conocía ese Relicario! Su Señor lo había estado buscando durante un tiempo, y Dolores Umbridge había reportado que le habían robado uno similar… ¿pero cómo podían ser el mismo? El que sostenía Harry reverentemente, más encima.  
¿Estaba poseído, como Ginny Weasley lo había estado por el diario? Severus se quedo sin aliento al pensar eso. Había fallado en proteger al hijo de Lily si ese era el caso. Pero no, no, habría ido donde el Señor Oscuro si estuviera poseído. No permanecería con una bruja nacida Muggle si estuviera poseído.  
¿Pero entonces por qué?  
Severus no podía comprender porque Harry se sentía seguro con el Relicario alrededor de su garganta. Solo tocarlo había calmado al chico visiblemente, e incluso había bajado su varita, distraído por el brillo de la Espada de Gryffindor dentro del agua congelada donde Severus la había escondido antes.  
Por un horrible momento Severus temió que Harry no destruyera ese Horcrux en particular. La posibilidad de eso era una locura. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta, pero luchó por tragar y respirar normalmente. Harry cumpliría con su destino. Tenía un camino que seguir y destruiría los Horcruxes antes de morir. Severus no quería ver si estaba equivocado, y en vez de quedarse a ver la muerte de una pieza del alma de Voldemort (suponiendo que Albus estaba equivocado y el alma no se unía con Voldemort) como tenía planeado – Severus Snape se marcho.  
Harry oyó un ruido entre los arbustos, pero lo ignoro. Ahora estaba enfocado en la espada. Nada más importaba.  
"Accio Espada," dijo, pero nada sucedió. Hermione probablemente sabría qué hacer, pero aun estaba dormida. Harry se mordió el labio, tratando de decidir que debía hacer para conseguir la espada. Ni siquiera quería saber porque la espada estaba aquí: ese seria trabajo de Hermione en la mañana. Quería y necesitaba la Espada de Gryffindor, y tendría que demostrar que era digno de manejarla una vez más.  
¿Acaso Dumbledore no le había dicho eso cuando tenía doce años? "Sólo un verdadero Gryffindor podría sacarla del Sombrero." La voz de Albus resonó en la cabeza de Harry, y de repente supo que tenía que hacer. Necesitaba ser bravo, valiente y osado. Tendría que ir hasta el fondo de la laguna congelada y sacar la espada de sus oscuras profundidades. Necesitaba ser un Gryffindor—  
Pero no lo era, no realmente, ¿no es asi? El Sombrero había querido ponerlo en Slytherin. Usaba el Relicario de Slytherin con comodidad alrededor de su cuello, ¡como si fuera una extensión de su propia alma! ¿Cómo podía imaginar que la espada lo querría?  
"La quiero," susurro para sí mismo. Harry fue casi sacudido por la convicción de que pudo oírlo en su propia voz, y observo la Espada de la misma manera en que Voldemort la había observado una vez, mientras colgaba tras la cabeza de Dumbledore en Hogwarts. "Me pertenece." Susurro. Sin considerar lo importante que había sido el Relicario para él, Harry lo saco de alrededor de su cuello y lo dejo caer al piso. En el momento que toco la tierra, la varita prestada de Harry fue apuntada a la superficie del agua.  
"Diffindo." Con esa palabra, la superficie del lago ondulo y fisuras se extendieron por la superficie del agua como una tela de araña, hasta que se rompió y se formo un gran agujero a los pies de Harry.  
Salto al agua. La frialdad del agua le golpeó como una tonelada de ladrillos y exhaló bruscamente, olvidando respirar cuando salió a la superficie. Después se hundió, dejando que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo, todo el tiempo evitando respirar dentro del agua fría.  
Su mano aferro el mango de la Espada, y sonrió, pateando con fuerza el piso para volver a elevarse. Era difícil nadar hacia arriba, más de lo que había sido hundirse, pero Harry lucho. Justo cuando pensaba que ya no podría mas, sus piernas cansadas y sus hombros ardiendo por el esfuerzo de llevar la Espada, brazos envolvieron su cintura y jalaron.  
"¿Tom?" susurro Harry olvidando donde estaba. Agua entro a su boca, y cuando trato de escupirla termino ahogándose con más agua. Su cabeza salió a la superficie y Harry tosió y escupió, alejándose levemente de su rescatador para poder botar tanta agua como fuera posible. "¿Ron?" pregunto, sorprendido, cuando ladeo su cabeza y se encontró con furiosos ojos azules.  
Ron en silencio lo arrastro hasta el borde de la laguna. Hermione, que se movía nerviosamente, lo ayudo a sacarlo completamente del agua.  
Mientras ella lanzaba hechizos de secado, Ron comenzó a despotricar. "¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo? ¡Ir por tu cuenta! ¡Dejar el Horcrux aquí! ¡Saltar, saltar, a un maldito lago congelado! ¡Congelado! ¡Podrías haber muerto si yo no hubiera llegado!"  
"¿Fuiste tú?" pregunto Harry, algo insatisfecho. Tenía que admitir que había extrañado a su amigo, pero la idea de que fuera Ron quién estaba a su lado, Ron quien le había dejado espada en vez de entregársela y no un mítico extraño (que su subconsciente medio ahogado llamaba Tom) era decepcionante.  
"Claro que era yo," dijo Ron mirando a Harry como si ese momento sin oxígeno hubiera dañado de forma permanente el cerebro de Harry.  
"¿Tu lanzaste el Patronus?"  
"¡No, claro que no! ¡Pensé que fuiste tú!" Harry le dio la respuesta obligatoria, defendiendo la masculinidad de su Patronus. Pero todo el tiempo estaba sonriendo por dentro. Ron no lo había guiado aquí. Alguien mas estaba tras esto y Harry desesperadamente quería saber quién. No creía que le gustara la respuesta, pero pensó que sería una respuesta más satisfactoria de que Ron estuviera tras todo.  
La bolsa que Hagrid le había dado aun estaba alrededor de su cuello, y Harry la abrió. Tomo el Relicario del piso y estaba a punto de guardarlo dentro, la Espada aferrada entre sus muslos para que nadie pudiera quitársela mientras tenía las manos ocupadas. Hermione le quito el Relicario de las manos a Harry.  
"Debemos destruirlo ahora." Hermione también le quito su varita, apuntándola alrededor de ellos, buscando un lugar donde realizar la acción.  
"¿Crees que funcionara?" le pregunto Ron siguiéndola hacia una roca plana bajo las sombra de un sicomoro.  
"Sólo hay una manera de averiguarlo," dijo en voz baja Hermione, dejando el Relicario sobre la piedra. "Harry, dale la Espada a Ron. Creo que él debería hacerlo, ¿no lo crees?"  
"¿Yo?" jadeo Ron. Mientras Hermione trataba de convencerlo, ninguno noto mucho a Harry.  
Harry estaba observando el Relicario con grandes ojos verdes llenos de pánico. Sus nudillos estaban blancos, sus dedos apretados con fuerza en el mango de la Espada que tenía aferrada contra su pecho de manera protectora. No permitiría que nadie le quitara la espada. No ahora, no después de esperar cincuenta años. Siempre había creído que era hermosa, y siempre había pensado que sería perfecta para el alma de Tom y luego la suya, pero nunca la había conseguido. Hasta ahora. Harry se corto con la Espada, pero no le prestó atención al dolor en sus dedos. Todo lo que importaba era la Espada… y el Horcrux.  
Antes, el relicario no había significado nada para él. Todo había sido la Espada. Pero de repente Harry se sintió abrumado con un miedo que no era suyo, una persistente sensación que demandaba protegiera el alma de Tom. El Horcrux lo llamaba y su cicatriz ardía y Harry se encontró caminando calmadamente hacia la roca, preparándose para atacar a sus amigos y robar el Relicario una vez más.  
"¿Qué opinas Harry?" pregunto Hermione refiriéndose a la oportunidad de que por una vez brillara Ron.  
Harry, sin embargo, entendió mal la pregunta. "Creo que sería un muy buen Horcrux, la espada quiero decir."  
Hermione jadeo, alejándose del Relicario y levantando su varita un poco. "Abre el Relicario, Harry, y no te acerques mas. Te está afectando gravemente ahora, como estuvo afectando a Ron. Sabes que debemos hacer esto, hablamos sobre esto, Harry." Ella frunció el ceño cuando él no reacciono. "Dale a Ron la Espada y abre el Relicario."  
"Ábrete," le ordeno al Horcrux, y las dos caras del relicario se separaron. Del objeto, una niebla negra se hasta que tomo la forma de Tom Ryddle.  
La figura oscura miro a Harry por un momento, ignorando completamente a los dos otros chicos. "¡No dejes que me maten, Ana! Te amo," mintió Ryddle.  
Entonces se transformo. Sonrió satisfecho cuando Harry se estremeció, cambiando de forma hasta lucir como Anathema. El Ryddle-Anathema se parecía tanto a Harry que no pudo evitar estremecerse. "Te amo. ¿Por qué quieres matarme, Harry? Tendremos un bebé." Las manos del Ryddle-Anathema se movieron hacia su abdomen, y ante sus ojos, su estomago comenzó a crecer hasta que la aparición parecía tener varios meses de embarazo.  
De repente un Ryddle-Harry lo estaba mirando. Se giro para mirar a Ron, apuntando sobre su hombro al verdadero Harry, y siseo, "¡Él va a matarte! ¿No puedes darte cuenta que es Voldemort? ¡Yo soy el verdadero Harry Potter!"  
"Yo soy Harry Potter," susurro Harry. Podía recordar mentirle a Nagini, diciéndole una y otra vez que no era él, y como ella no le había creído. Por un horrible momento, cuando Ron cargo hacia él y le quieto la espada de Gryffindor de sus manos ensangrentadas, Harry pensó que su amigo no le había creído.  
Harry cayó a la nieve, una mano levantada como para protegerse, pero Ron nunca lo ataco. En vez de eso el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta, ignorando los insultos que el ahora Ryddle-Hermione le estaba lanzando, y enterró la espada junto al centro del Relicario.  
Tom Ryddle se removió y grito, y la voz de Harry hizo eco de sus gritos. En su cabeza, podía oír llanto, gritos, y una brillante luz verde. Cuando Harry finalmente dejo de gritar, Ron y Hermione estaban agachados sobre él, mirándolo con recelo y Tom ya no estaba.  
El Horcrux tampoco estaba. Probablemente el trozo de alma se había unido al cuerpo de Voldemort, reuniéndose con su alma hasta que fuera humano de nuevo. Hasta que fuera posible matarlo.  
Harry se arrodillo en la nieve, demasiado débil para pararse. Sus dedos ensangrentados se aferraron a lo que quedo del Relicario y lo guardo en silencio en la bolsa que tenía alrededor de su cuello. No se atrevió a mirar la Espada de camino a la tienda. Mientras Hermione sanaba sus manos, no hablaron de lo que había sucedido. Pero Harry pudo sentir dos pares de ojos posados en él, el silencio era incomodo y tenso, y más que nada quiso huir con el Relicario y la Espada y estar solo.  
XXX  
28de diciembre de 1997.  
Hermione aun estaba enojada con Ron por haberlos abandonado, a ella especialmente. En el Bosque de Dean, habían superado sus problemas, haciéndolos a un lado debido a que Hermione había despertado sin varita, y Ron había estado siguiendo a un sospechoso Patronus hasta un medio ahogado Harry. El bienestar de Harry era más importante que el orgullo herido de Hermione. Pero ahora que Harry estaba a salvo, ahora que había dejado de esconderse de ellos en la tienda y de la espada y que estaba actuando como una persona normal otra vez, Hermione pensó que era hora que se le permitiera mostrar el alcance de su ira.  
Ron tenía suerte que ella solo lo hubiera alcanzado con algunos hechizos menores. Hermione no quería correr el riesgo de lastimarlo seriamente, ya que no tenían la opción de ir a San Mungos.  
Hermione no le había dicho una palabra a Ron en dos días. Ella escogió, en vez de eso, enviarle miradas molestas en cada momento posible, y se dirigía a Harry, pidiéndole que le preguntara a Ron algo por ella. Era egoísta e infantil, pero Harry la dejo. En realidad no era su asunto. No era su novia la que había sido dejada atrás (Aunque quizás debería estar atento en como Ron trataría de que Hermione lo perdonara… ya que quizás necesitaría emplear las mismas tácticas con Ginny después de la guerra).  
Hasta el momento la única reacción de Ron ante el tratamiento silencioso de Hermione fue mantener una actitud sombría. Cuando los tres estaban juntos, Harry creía que era como si se tratara de dolientes en un funeral, excepto que él no estaba de luto. Cuando Ron y Harry estaban solos, Ron estaba excepcionalmente alegre, y cuando salieron juntos Harry finalmente logro explicarle todo lo que había sucedido cuando Ron no estaba.  
"¿Como averiguaste sobre el Tabú?" pregunto curioso Ron. Harry solo frunció el ceño, inseguro de que estaba hablando. "Tú y Hermione han dejado de decir el nombre de Quien-Tu-Sabes."  
"Oh," Harry suspiro. Originalmente había sido idea de Ron no usar el nombre, antes que la discusión entre los dos chicos los hubiera separado. ¡Ron había querido mostrarle a Voldemort algo de respeto! "Es solo un mal habito que hemos tomado. No tengo problemas en llamarlo V-" Ron siseo, callando a Harry antes que pudiera terminar la palabra.  
"¡NO!" grito Ron tan fuerte como para llamar la atención de Hermione que dejo de leer su libro. "El nombre ha sido maldito. Usar su Nombre rompe los encantamientos protectores; causa todo tipo de perturbaciones mágicas. Es así como nos encontraron en Tottenham Court Road."  
"¿Por qué usamos Su nombre?" pregunto escéptico Harry.  
"Tienes que darle crédito," reflexiono Ron una lenta sonrisa cubriendo su rostro, "Son aquellos que están seriamente en su contra quienes se atreven a usar Su nombre. Así casi atraparon a Kingsley, sabes."  
"¿Él está bien?"  
"Si, si, Bill dice que luchó para escapar. Pero esta huyendo ahora. Estaba pensando que quizás Kingsley envío el Patronus. Pero su forma es de un lince, ¿no es así?" Ron se encogió de hombros quedándose callado.  
Harry hizo girar entre sus dedos la varita de endrino que Ron había tomado de un grupo de Carroñeros y le había dado. Era mejor que nada, pero no se comparaba con su Antigua varita, o la de Hermione. Hablaron sobre Dumbledore por un rato, hasta que decidieron que era mejor volver donde Hermione. Al principio solo habían dado vueltas alrededor de la tienda, pero ahora habían terminado adentrándose entre los árboles, y sin importar lo enojada que estuviera Hermione aun se preocuparía.  
Hermione giro la cabeza para mirarlos, y con rapidez dejo de hacerlo. "Quiero ir a ver a Xenophilius Lovegood." Dijo de repente, tomando su copia de 'La Vida y Mentiras de Albus Dumbledore'. "Es la marca de Beedle el Bardo," les dijo, apuntando a la parte baja de la pagina donde Dumbledore había firmado su nombre, pero había reemplazado la 'A' con una miniatura de las Reliquias de las Muerte. "Sigue apareciendo en todas partes. Viktor creía que era la marca de Grindelwald, definitivamente estaba en esa tumba en Godric's Hollow y las fechas de la tumba era de mucho antes que existiera Grindelwald. ¿Y ahora esto? No podemos preguntarle a Grindelwald o Dumbledore, pero el Sr. Lovegood estaba usando el símbolo en la fiesta."  
Harry no había querido ir, pero Ron había apoyado a Hermione. ¿Quizás esa era la manera de ganar el perdón de su novia? Siempre tomar su lado en una discusión: Harry se juro tenerlo en mente. Ron y Hermione estaban hablando de nuevo cuando se dirigieron a Ottery St. Catchpole, y hacia la colina donde la Sra. Weasley siempre apuntaba cuando hablaba de los Lovegood.  
Eran las vacaciones de Navidad, y Harry estaba deseando ver a Luna cuando llegaran. Había extrañado a su amiga y su peculiar forma de ser. Unas horas después de mucho caminar llegaron a los que parecía ser una gigantesca torre de ajedrez. Decidió que no podía pertenecerle a nadie más que a los Lovegood, y después que Ron noto un letrero pegado a una reja rota que decía que ellos eran los dueños, Harry decidió tocar.  
"¿Qué es esto? ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué quieren?" pregunto una voz diez segundos después cuando la puerta se abrió solo una fracción. Los ojos del hombre se posaron en el rostro de Harry y abrió su boca grande. Sus ojos recorrieron el rostro de Harry hasta que se posaron en la cicatriz de su frente, la puerta se abrió un poco más y el Sr. Lovegood observo al grupo asombrado.  
"¿Habrían problemas si entramos un momento Sr. Lovegood?" pregunto Harry.  
"Yo-yo no estoy seguro de que esa sea una buena idea," dijo Xeno, mirando precavido alrededor del jardín, entrecerrando sus ojos a las sombras tras los chicos.  
"No tardaremos mucho."  
"¡Oh, está bien!" accedió Xeno después de oír la decepción en el tono de Harry. "¡Pero rápido, rápido!" Los guio adentro y cerró la puerta de golpe, lanzando un número de hechizos de protección.  
Los guio a través de una extraña y abarrotada cocina que probablemente había sido decorada por Luna, hasta una escalera de caracol que estaba ubicada al medio de la habitación y subieron. El segundo piso era una mezcla de una sala y una oficina, y estaba mucho mas abarrotada que la habitación de abajo, pero Xenophilius ignoro el desastre y los hizo tomar asiento en un dilapidado sofá.  
"¿Por qué vinieron aquí?" pregunto, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho.  
Un Cuerno de un Erumpent que colgaba en una pared tras Xenophilius, robo la atención de Hermione. Mientras los dos discutían si era el cuerno de un Snorkack de Cuerno Arrugado o de un Erumpent, Harry se dirigió a un librero que estaba al otro lado de la habitación. La marca por la que habían venido a preguntar estaba justo ahí, gravada en el libro que Harry saco del librero.  
El Cuento de los Tres Hermanos, estaba escrito en la cubierta. Le sonaba muy familiar a Harry, aunque sabía que no lo había leído, ¿se preguntaba si lo habría hecho en su vida pasada?  
"¿De qué se trata esta historia?" pregunto Harry dándose la vuelta y encontrando que Xenophilius no estaba.  
"Fue buscar a Luna." Le dijo Ron. "Viejo cobarde."  
"Probablemente tiene miedo de lo que harían los Mortífagos si se enteran que nos ha ayudado." Dijo Hermione tratando de apaciguar a Ron tomándolo del brazo. "¡Y aléjate de ese Cuerno!" Hermione reto a Harry cuando se acerco a él.  
"No voy a tocarlo," le prometió. De hecho, su interés estaba en la estatua de piedra a su lado. La estatua era de una mujer, y en su cabeza llevaba el tocado más extraño que hubiera visto. "¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Harry tocando el rostro de la estatua.  
"Ah, veo que ha encontrado mi última invención," dijo Xeno, apareciendo de nuevo en la habitación con botas de agua y una bandeja de té. "Modelada sobre la cabeza de la hermosa Rowena Ravenclaw. Ingenio sin medida es el mejor tesoro de un hombre."  
La voz de Harry se movió junto con la de Xeno, murmurando la famosa cita de Rowena. ¿Quizás había oído a Hermione decirla antes, durante una lectura sobre la importancia de estudiar? ¿O quizás Tom le había dicho a Anathema mientras buscaban un recipiente adecuando para un Horcrux? Como fuera, un elemento de Ravenclaw era algo para tener en mente.  
"Ahora," Dijo el Sr. Lovegood mientras le servía a todos algo de beber, "¿cómo puedo ayudarlo, Sr Potter?"  
"Es sobre el símbolo que usted estaba usando en el matrimonio de Bill Weasley." Le dijo Hermione tomando el libro de manos de Harry y mostrándoselo a Xenophilius. El Cuento de los Tres Hermanos era una historia para niños, y Hermione sabía que estaba dentro del libro de Beedle el Bardo, pero aun no había tenido tiempo para leerlo. "¿Puede decirnos qué significa?"  
"¿Se refieren al símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte?" Pregunto con una leve sonrisa en el rostro.  
Ron y Hermione se miraron confundidos, pero Harry sintió un breve momento de comprensión despertar dentro de él. ¡Con razón Voldemort seguía usando varitas de otras personas! Estaba buscando esa varita en particular, la Varita Mayor, la Vara del Destino. Harry apretó sus puños, y lucho por no fruncir el ceño. Al parecer Horcruxes no eran suficientes para Tom Ryddle, ahora quería tomar lo que por derecho había sido clamado por Harry- Ana. Por Ana, se corrigió mentalmente.  
"Había una vez tres hermanos," Hermione estaba diciendo, leyendo la copia de 'Los Tres Hermanos'. "Que viajaban al atardecer por un camino solitario y sinuoso. Con el tiempo, los hermanos alcanzaron un río demasiado profundo para vadearlo y demasiado peligroso para cruzarlo a nado. Sin embargo, estos hermanos habían aprendidos las artes mágicas, y con el sencillo ondear de sus varitas hicieron aparecer un puente sobre el agua traicionera. Iban ya por la mitad del puente cuando encontraron el paso bloqueado por una figura encapuchada."  
Harry la interrumpió, " Y la muerte les habló." 2  
"¿Pensé que no sabias la historia, Harry?" pregunto Ron confundido.  
"No la sé. No creo saberla." Se encogió de hombros y le hizo un gesto a Hermione para que continuara.  
Ella siguió hablando y en todos los lugares correctos, Harry intervino con, "Y así la muerte tomo al primer hermano para sí," o "Y así la muerte tomo al segundo hermano para sí," y cuando Hermione termino la historia explicando que la muerte no pudo tomar al tercer hermano hasta que se saco la Capa de Invisibilidad Harry frunció el ceño y dijo, "Esas son las reliquias de la Muerte."  
Y él tenía dos.  
XXX  
12 de octubre 1940.  
Tom Ryddle lo observo. Había visto antes a Anathema, de pasada, y le había hablado solo una vez al chico, aunque no había sido un encuentro agradable, menos de lo que Tom había esperado. No había ayudado que Lucretia Black estuviera allí, entrometiéndose e irritando a Anathema. Esta vez, sin embrago, estaban solos en la Sala Común de Slytherin y Anathema aun no lo notaba.  
"¿Que estás leyendo?" pregunto Tom parándose tras la silla de Ana. Tenía las manos en su espalda, y el chico de tercero miro al menor con curiosidad.  
"¿Que te importa?" Anathema preguntó sarcástico. Él debería ser uno de los pocos niño de la escuela (sin importar que año) que no trataba bien a Tom, ¡y con seguridad el único Slytherin en hacerlo! "¿No tienes algún otro lado donde estar?" Ana miro hacia abajo, ojos verdes posándose en los brillantes zapatos negros de Tom, "tus botas lucen como si necesitaran una buena lamida, el brillo esta comenzado a decaer."  
Volvió a su libro, lentamente tomando notas en el margen con una pluma blanca. Tom lo observo, una sonrisa cubrió su rostro, y al igual que en la última vez que se habían encontrado no estaba molesto por el comportamiento de Anathema. En vez de eso, el chico despertaba su interés, lo hacía sentir curioso y divertido a partes iguales. Y sin tomar en cuenta el hecho de que el chico solo tenía doce años, Anathema también lo excitaba.  
Las ropas de Anathema eran más costosas que las de Tom, pero estaban en peor condición. Al chico no le importaba que tinta estuviera cayendo en su camisa, manchándola, o que tuviera lodo y raspones en sus zapatos. Tom movió su varita y todo eso desapareció. Le dio a Ana una sonrisa, guardo su varita y levanto una ceja.  
"¿Estas esperando que te agradezca? Porque estarás esperando mucho tiempo."  
Tom bufo ligeramente, sentándose con delicadez en el brazo de la silla de Anathema. "De verdad no me tienes miedo, ¿cierto?"  
"Vivo con Arcturus Black. ¿Por qué debería temerte?" los ojos de Anathema detallaron con rabia, el verde iluminándose tanto que Tom casi quedo hipnotizado por el color.  
No podía dejar de mirar, se lamio los labios, aun mirando, mientras murmuraba, "¿tu padre?"  
"¡Ese hombre no es mi padre!" Gruño el chico, disgusto estropeando su bonita cara. Tom sintió alegría dentro de él. Así que el chico no era sólo alguien quien le atraía y llamaba su atención, sino que también tenían algo en común. "¿Que quieres?" pregunto en voz baja Ana después de calmarse. Tenía el libro cerrado en su regazo y en su portada estaba el símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte.  
"Esa es la marca de Grindelwald," le dijo con suavidad Tom. "Deberías tener cuidado de quien te ve con eso."  
Desde que la Guerra había comenzado en realidad el año anterior, los estudiantes estaban temeroso de mostrar sus lealtades de la manera en que lo habían hecho el año en que Tom comenzó la escuela. Aquellos que apoyaban al Señor Oscuro a menudo eran suspendidos y enviado a casa desde Hogwarts. En tiempos como estos, tiempos que se pondrían peor antes del fin, ya nadie se quejaba.  
"¡Esa no es la marca de Grindelwald!" Anathema rodo sus ojos aferrando el libro contra su pecho. "Y de todas maneras el Profesor Dumbledore me paso este libro." Era el libro Los Cuentos de Beedle el Bardo, la copia original que un día le pertenecería a Hermione Granger. "Claro que tengo que devolverlo, vale mucho dinero y no es mi intención robárselo, además el profesor fue muy amble en prestármelo. Él sabe que estoy interesado en la Búsqueda, aunque ha tratado de disuadirme. Supongo que él cree que es peligroso, y probablemente lo es. Pero un día seré el Amo de las Reliquias de la Muerte, ¿sabes?"  
Anathema hablo con tanta convicción que Tom automáticamente le creyó. Aunque no pudo evitar preguntar, "¿Que son las Reliquias de la Muerte?"  
"¿No lo sabes?" Tom apretó los dientes y la mandíbula y Ana fue lo suficientemente inteligente para no esperar una respuesta cuando noto eso. "¿Has oído de los Tres Hermanos? Sus nombres eran Antioch, Cadmus e Ignotus Peverell, y encontraron a la Muerte en sus viajes. En vez de morir, usaron magia para pasar el rio que los mataría y la Muerte prolongó sus vidas. Antioch pidió una varita con la que podría derrotar a todos. Una varita digna de aquel que había derrotado a la muerte, y la Muerte le dio la Varita Mayor. El segundo hermano quería llamar a los muertos de vuelta a la vida, para humillar y menoscabar a la muerte, y le fue dada la Piedra de la Resurrección, aunque no funciono en la manera en que Cadmus esperaba."  
Tom levanto una ceja y sonrió. "Esa es una historia para niños, Anathema. Es una fantasía."  
El chico actuó como si Tom no hubiera hablado y continúo. "El tercer hermano, Ignotus, es mi favorito. Él fue más inteligente que sus hermanos, y pidió algo que le permitiría marcharse sin que la muerte pudiera seguirlo. A regañadientes, la Muerte le dio su propia Capa de Invisibilidad, y mientras que la Muerte encontró a los dos hermanos mayores y tomo sus almas, nunca puco encontrar a Ignotus, hasta que el mismo Ignotus se quito la capa y se la dio a su hijo. Y luego recibió a la muerte como si fueran viejos amigos, y se fue feliz con él, y como iguales partió de esta vida." Anathema leyó la última línea de su libro, mostrándole la pagina abierta a Tom y sus dibujos de como él creía debían lucir las reliquias.  
"No son reales," repitió Tom.  
La mano de Ana fue a su garganta, donde jugó con su cadena y el dije que tenía la forma de triangulo con un circulo en el medio y cruzado por una línea. El dije se calentó en su mano y Anathema lo acaricio ligeramente, con cariño y le sonrió con tristeza a Tom Ryddle. "No me importa lo que creas, Ryddle. Y no me importa que nadie me crea, pero yo se que son reales. Charlus Potter es dueño de la Capa de Invisibilidad, ¿sabías? Le pedí si podía estudiarla antes que se graduara el año pasado, y es sorprendente. Mucho mejor de lo que uno puede comprar, y está a sido pasada por generaciones a través de su familia. Incluso me dijo que tenía un antepasado llamado Ignotus."  
"¿Y tú le creíste?" bufo Tom con una mano agarrando la barbilla de Anathema y girando su rostro hacia Tom. "¿Entonces porque no le robaste la capa y te escondiste de la muerte?"  
"No quiero esconderme. Quiero que la Muerte me encuentre y que la guerra llegue a Gran Bretaña." Los ojos de Tom se abrieron, inseguro de porque Anathema querría algo así. Sin que fuera necesario preguntarle, Ana le dijo. 3"Lord Grindelwald tiene la Varita Mayor. O al menos la tenía, y cuando venga a Gran Bretña yo seré su dueño. Quiero la varita antes de encontrar las otras dos reliquias. La Vara de la Muerte, la Varita del Destino: es una varita invencible, Ryddle. Y la quiero."  
Tom sonrió, moviéndose de su posición en el brazo del asiento de Ana. "Sin duda deberías tenerla." Susurro las palabras en el oído de Anathema, absorbiendo el agradable aroma que rodeaba al chico mientras pasaba sus manos de manera posesiva por su cabello. "Buena suerte con eso," le dijo soltándolo.  
Con eso, dejo la sala común. Anathema lo observo marcharse, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus manos apretadas con fuerza en el libro. ¡Las reliquias serian suyas! Si Tom Ryddle se atrevía a reclamarlas para sí, Anathema haría que se arrepintiera.  
Apretó sus dientes. Luego volvió a leer.  
XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 – La varita de Harry fue rota en la casa de Bathilda Bagshot. En canon, Harry ocupa la varita de un carroñero (pero eso sucede después), aquí está usando la varita de Hermione.  
> 2 – Algo de esto fue tomado de RM. Lo reconocerán.  
> 3 – Digamos que en Canon (aunque nunca fue mencionado) Dumbledore estaba consciente de que algunas personas sabrían que era el nuevo amo de la Varita Mayor, así que hizo como que se la devolvía a Gregorovich (de quien había sido robada originalmente). Es por eso que Voldemort busco allí primero, antes que en la tumba de Dumbledore.


	7. Capitulo 7

31 de diciembre de 1942.  
La nieve estaba cayendo con fuerza afuera. Anathema observaba con ojos entrecerrados los copos cayendo a su alrededor. Yacía en el suelo con los brazos y piernas estirados en una cama de puro blanco, sonriendo con suavidad para sí mismo, mientras la nieve se derretía en su rostro. Hogwarts era hermoso en época de Navidad y normalmente estaba abandonado. Solo un puñado de Profesores y estudiantes se quedaban y como siempre Anathema era uno de ellos.  
"Atraparas un resfriado," le advirtió Tom. Estaba apoyado de espaldas contra un árbol que bordeaba el Bosque Prohibido. Estaba parcialmente protegido por la nieve que caía por la copa del árbol, y un par de hechizos protectores lo protegían completamente. Le había enviado un hechizo de calor a Ana hace un minuto, pero el chico sólo había reído y comenzado a hacer ángeles de nieve.  
"Tomare una Poción Pimentonica." El chico de ojos verdes sonrió ampliamente, moviendo sus brazos en la nieve. Ana se levanto con cuidado para no destruir al angel de nieve, y sonrió aun más al ver su trabajo. "¡Mira lo que hice!"  
"Lo que has logrado, Ana, no es nada más que una inútil pérdida de tiempo que desaparecerá bajo nieve fresca o bajo nuestros pies, y probablemente te enfermaras sin una buena razón." Tom lo reprendió, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Su túnica azul oscura lo hacía verse pálido como la nieve, pero en contraste sus ojos azules se veían casi negros. Cabello negro le cubrió los ojos y Tom lo hizo a un lado molesto mientras su amante solo se reía por el reto.  
"Y tú eres aburrido. ¡Ven a divertirte, Tom!" Anathema sacudió la nieve en su ropa con una mano, derritiéndola y dejando machas de humedad en su camisa plateada. Su túnica estaba colgada en una rama cerca de Tom y sus pantalones estaban completamente empapados. Ana sonrió con ligereza cuando el hechizo de secado de Tom le hizo cosquillas en la piel. "Gracias."  
"De nada, querido."  
"Feliz Cumpleaños, Tom," susurro Anathema mientras se dirigía hacia su novio. "¿Recuerdas que te di un asombroso regalo esta mañana?"  
Tom le dio una sonrisa depredadora, mostrando todos sus dientes y estiro sus brazos para agarrar a Anathema y jalarlo hasta él. "Ah sí," dijo lamiendo sus labios. "Tu virginidad, que regalo mas delicioso."  
El rostro de Ana de sonrojo y sus ojos se abrieron por la vergüenza. "¡TOM!" grito. "También te di un regalo, sabes," dijo entrecerrando los ojos.  
"Oh por supuesto, ¿cómo pude olvidar el costoso regalo que me diste? ¿Quizás me distraje por el sexo de cumpleaños?" las palabras sonaban serias, pero Anathema había aprendido a notar cuando Tom sólo estaba bromeando.  
Con ojos aun entrecerrados, el chico menor le dio una palmada en el brazo a Tom y dijo, "Bueno, ya que te di dos regalos asombrosos, creo que es justo que me pagues por uno de ellos." Tom frunció el ceño. Conociendo su mente perversa, Ana supuso que Tom estaba tratando de calcular cuántos Galeones valía la virginidad de Anathema. Ana le dio otra palmada, molesto. "¡No de esa manera!" siseo. "Quiero decir que me des un regalo, no que me remuneres."  
"Oh, ¿y qué regalo te gustaría, amado?" una mano pálida agarro la barbilla de Ana mientras la otra aferraba con fuerza la cintura del chico. Los labios de Tom rosaron los de su amante y sonrió con suavidad cuando Ana se adelanto para robarle un beso. "Impaciente," reprendió a medida que se separaban.  
"Mucho." Accedió Anathema. Con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom y jalo a su amante hacia él y sus bocas se encontraron, pesadas, apuradas y húmedas. Cuando pararon por aire Ana trazo sus facciones con sus dedos mientras Tom lo observaba con avidez. "Quiero que me enseñes a ser un animago. Algunos de los Gryffindor mayores han dominado el arte, al parecer. Dos de ellos incluso están compitiendo para convertirse en el aprendiz de Transfiguración de Dumbledore el año que viene, suponiendo que el viejo no cambie su mente o los envié donde otro maestro, o algo así. De todos modos, siempre he querido aprender, pero nunca he logrado averiguar mucho sobre el arte. Apuesto a que sabes todo lo que hay que saber sobre Animagos!"  
Tom se había puesto tenso cuando Anathema había mencionado por primera vez la palabra con 'A'. La mano en la cintura de Ana comenzó a apretar, uñas enterrándose en la piel del chico a través de su camisa. Tom saco su otra mano del rostro del chico, quizás temeroso de lastimarlo  
"¿Que sucede?" pregunto una suave voz después de varios minutos de silencio de Tom.  
Tom permaneció callado por un largo momento más. Se alejo de Anathema con las manos empuñadas a su lado. "Pese a lo mucho que me irrita admitirlo, yo… no se mucho sobre animagos. Aun no aprendo sobre esa habilidad."  
La quijada de Tom estaba apretada, enojado consigo mismo por su percibida falta. Cuando Anathema comenzó a reír, todo el cuerpo de Tom se soltó, relajándose ligeramente y se encontró con Ana presionado contra su pecho, sonriendo. "¿Eso es todo?"  
Tom no respondió.  
"Entonces podemos aprender juntos. Eso será más divertido en vez de que tu lo sepas todo y yo sea una falla total en comparación, ¿cierto?"  
"Estaría honrado de compartir esa experiencia contigo," dijo Tom eventualmente. Hablo con suavidad, sus ojos fijos en la boca sonriente de Ana y lentamente dejo que sus manos recorrieran los costados del cuerpo de Anathema hasta rodear su cuello. "Dudo que seas una falla total," dijo sonriendo, "aunque sin dudas yo te superare."  
Anathema frunció el ceño y le dio una ligera palmada en el hombro a Tom. Pero él continuo sonriendo. "¿Qué crees que seas?" No se detuvo para dejar que Tom respondiera: en vez de eso rodo los ojos y dijo, "Apuesto que crees que serás una serpiente. Bueno yo no estoy de acuerdo. Creo que serás un gran felino."  
"¿Orgulloso y vicioso?" bromeo Tom antes de besar con suavidad la garganta de Anathema.  
"Peligroso, hermoso y todo mío." Respondió Anathema. Sus bocas se encontraron otra vez y Ana se derritió en el beso permitiendo que Tom lo empujara hacia atrás hasta quedar atrapado entre el troco del árbol y el duro cuerpo de Tom.  
"¡Mío!" corrigió Tom con un gruñido, sus dedos enredándose en el cabello oscuro de Anathema.  
"Todo tuyo," jadeo Ana entre besos, rindiéndose ante el placer.  
XXX  
Junio de 1945.  
La ceremonia de graduación de Hogwarts fue un evento extraordinario. No se escatimaron gastos para la celebración de crecimiento, madurez e independencia. Los estudiantes graduados andaban por ahí, aun usando sus túnicas marrones, sombreros puntiagudos sobre su cabeza; excepto, por los Slytherin (ellos tenían dignidad). Tom no tenía familia con quien celebrar. Estaba parado solo, observando a los padres de sus compañeros felicitarse mutuamente por tener 'buenos descendientes', 'decentes herederos', y 'futuros productivos miembros de la sociedad', todo el tiempo ignorando a dichos hijos. Tom se apoyo contra la pared, medio deseando que Anathema estuviera allí, y medio deseando estar encerrado en su habitación antes que la realidad lo alcanzara.  
Dejaría Hogwarts.  
Dejaría su hogar.  
Había rechazado la posición en el Misterio que le habían ofrecido, y había sido un sacrificio terrible. Pero sería más probable y más fácil encontrar artículos para utilizar como Horcruxes, si estuviera trabajando en una tienda de Artículos Oscuros. Era un hecho, uno que no le gustaba o disfrutaba, pero un hecho que finalmente le ayudaría a cumplir sus metas. En unos cuantos años, cuando sus Horcruxes estuvieran seguros y tuviera más experiencia, volvería a casa y solicitaría un trabajo como Profesor. Dumbledore no se lo negaría, no se atrevería.  
Anathema por supuesto, vendría con él. Pese a cualquier ocupación que Ana decidiera seguir, de seguro vivirían juntos en Hogwarts y Ana iría por Floo a trabajar cada día, por la chimenea privada que existían en los dormitorios de cada profesor. Estarían juntos. Serian una familia. Un día, Tom volvería a casa.  
"Ah Sr. Ryddle," dijo una voz tras él.  
Tom, que había comenzado a alejaste de la celebración, se detuvo y se dio la vuelta. "Profesor Dumbledore." Saludo Tom, una fría pero educada sonrisa en su rostro. "Iba en camino a ver si los de sexto año ya terminaron sus clases por el día."  
"Ah sí, sí," murmuro Dumbledore. "Anathema estaba bastante decepcionado de perderse la ceremonia de graduación, pero su educación es primero. Su discurso de despedida fue muy ingenioso, mi muchacho, muy apasionado. Me llenó de lágrimas los ojos. Iba a ofrecerle una copia de mi memoria a Anathema para que viera en un Pensadero, ¿a menos que usted quiera el honor?"  
Tom apretó la quijada, rechinando los dientes con fuerza, mientras luchaba contra la gran cantidad de insultos que saltaban a su mente. Odiaba como Dumbledore siempre se dirigía a Ana por su nombre de pila. Todos los demás estudiantes, incluso la mayoría de los Gryffindor, eran 'Sr.' o 'Srta.', pero no Ana. Nunca Ana. Tom estaba medio convencido de que Dumbledore lo hacía solamente para molestarlo, pero recordaba que incluso antes que Tom comenzara a hablar con su amante, Anathema y Dumbledore habían sido bastante unidos. Si Tom no estuviera definitivamente convencido de lo contrario, diría que ambos estaban relacionados. Dumbledore trataba a Anathema como a un hijo, o un sobrino. Aun así, no significaba que a Tom tenía que gustarle.  
"Si," dijo al fin, manos tras su espalda para que Dumbledore no viera como las apretabas con fuerza. "El Sr. Black sin duda querrá ver mi memoria del evento." Eso no era cierto: a Anathema le agradaba tanto Dumbledore, como a Dumbledore le agradaba él, pero Tom sintió como si hubiera ganado una competición de algún tipo cuando el brillo en los ojos de Albus disminuyo un poco.  
"Ah. Bien, entonces lo dejo continuar, Sr. Ryddle." Albus le dio una pequeña sonrisa, que Tom ignoro. "Disfrute su futura carrera." Ahora había una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios de Dumbledore y cuando Tom lo miro a los ojos el adolescente se estremeció.  
Punto para Albus Dumbledore.  
Tom espero hasta que Dumbledore desapareció de su vista y comenzó su camino hacia las mazmorras. Se encontró con Anathema fuera de su dormitorio de Premio Anual. El joven mago estaba paseándose frenéticamente, y se quedo helado cuando noto a Tom observándolo con ojos divertidos.  
"¿Como salió todo? Fallaste, ¿cierto? Arruinaste tan mal tu discurso que el Profesor Dumbledore dijo que tenias que repetir el año, ¿cierto? ¡Cierto!" las palabras se abarrotaron juntas porque Ana hablo con tanta rapidez. Sonaba más como un sonoro murmullo de aire, pero Tom lo había oído una y otra vez durante los últimos meses, y sabía exactamente lo que Anathema tenía miedo de oír.  
"Por el contrario, ahora estas mirando a un estudiante graduado de Hogwarts Escuela de Magia y Hechicería. Finalmente me he unido a las filas de ex alumnos de esta honorable institución. No te preocupes amor," dijo Tom cuando Anathema se dejo caer hacia adelante abatido, "No falta mucho para que te gradúes."  
"No puedo creer que me dejes."  
La mano de Tom acaricio ligeramente una de las mejillas de Anathema, enjuagando las escasas lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. "Jamás te dejare. Vamos," le dijo, abriendo la puerta de su habitación y guiando adentro al chico, "a temas más agradables."  
"¡Los Horcruxes!" Ana sonrió. "Aun no entiendo porque te rehúsas a usar la espada de Gryffindor. ¡Después de todo está dentro de este edificio! Todo lo que debes hacer es ir y tomarla. Incluso podría ayudarte, ¿o hacerlo por ti si estas asustado?" la sonrisa burlona en sus labios desapareció cuando Tom dio un amenazador paso hacia adelante.  
"¿Asustado?" siseo Ryddle con ojos entrecerrados. "No le temo a nada y a nadie." Empujo a Anathema hacia atrás, y el chico jadeo cayendo al sofá que estaba tras de él. Tom espero hasta que estuviera cómodo antes de subirse sobre Ana, atrapándolo. "Tienes que ser castigado por tu sedición."  
Anathema levanto la barbilla, apenas abriendo su boca mientras Tom atrapaba sus labios. "Me gustan tus castigos," susurro, un suave rubor tiñendo sus mejillas.  
"Oh se que así es chico travieso." Tom le dio una gran sonrisa satisfecha, manoseando el bulto en los pantalones de Anathema. Tom continúo hablando mientras desabotonaba los pantalones de Ana y comenzaba a acariciar su miembro. Hablo sobre su graduación, su futuro trabajo, el trabajo que de verdad quería en el futuro, sus Horcruxes, los Horcruxes de Anathema; Anathema escucho, pero no respondió, demasiado ocupado jadeando y gimiendo, su espalda se arqueo con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Tom mientras era complacido.  
En el dedo anular de Anathema estaba el anillo de Tom. La pequeña piedra negra estaba rasgada y trisada, pero Ana había sido capaz de discernir el patrón de las Reliquias de la Muerte. Tom sabía que era importante, y ahora que era un Horcrux lo era aun más, y Tom sabía que su amante quería el anillo. Anathema no sabía si Tom sabía que era la piedra de la resurrección y tampoco le pregunto. Las Reliquias serian suyas, pero no le extrañaría que Tom los encontrara y se los 'regalara' a Ana. Todo el tiempo sonriendo con suficiencia mientras Anathema echaba humo. Pese a lo útil que Tom creía podía ser, Ana encontraría las Reliquias el mismo. Completaría la Búsqueda solo.  
"La espada de Gryffindor podría ser utilizada para tu Horcrux" sugirió Tom después que los hubo limpiado. Yacían lado a lado en el piso de la sala común compartida de la habitación de Tom sin importarles que la chica Premio Anual pudiera entrar en cualquier momento. Ambos tenía los pantalones abiertos, y la túnica de Tom estaba arrugada en el piso bajo su cabeza y Ana estaba jadeando pesadamente, pero a ninguno le importaba. Este posiblemente sería su último momento juntos: el próximo año Anathema vendría solo a Hogwarts y Tom no tendría mucha oportunidad de ver a Ana en Grimmauld Place durante el verano.  
"No quiero un Horcrux, Tom," dijo en voz baja. Acaricio el anillo en su dedo. No era una propuesta de matrimonio, porque Tom necesitaría el permiso de Arcturus para eso. Pero Tom había querido una manera de clamar a Anathema sin darle la Marca Tenebrosa; el anillo serviría por ahora. Anathema le sonrió con suavidad, ladeando su cabeza para besar el cuello de Tom. "Voy a ser el amo de las Reliquias, ¿recuerdas?" Me faltan dos, pensó, aun sonriendo.  
XXX  
31 de Julio de 1945.  
Era el cumpleaños de Anathema.  
Orion fue el único en notar que Anathema no estaba en la casa. Él era el miembro más joven de esta rama de la familia Black, alto para su edad con largo cabello negro e insondables ojos de color azul grisáceo, con una mandíbula cincelada y nariz afilada; él era la imagen de la aristocracia.1 Pero eso se pasaba por alto fácilmente, ya que nunca era visto sin una sonrisa alegre en su boca. Si Orion hubiera podido, probablemente habría rebotado dondequiera que iba, estaba constantemente tan feliz. Aunque a Arcturus no le habría gustado eso.  
Orion busco a través de la habitación de su hermano y de la biblioteca primero, pero no pudo encontrar Ana. Él era el único miembro de la familia al que en realidad le gustaba Anathema, pero eso estaba bien porque él era el único miembro de la familia que le agradaba a Anathema en total. Los demás aun lo llamaban 'sangresucia' o 'mestizo' en privado, y 'desgracia' y 'patético' en público.  
Nadie, aparte de los miembros de la familia Black, sabía en realidad la circunstancia del nacimiento de Anathema. La mayoría pensaba que era tratado tan mal porque era prácticamente un Squib (cosa que era ridícula, porque tenía el puntaje más alto de su año), o porque obviamente era el hijo bastardo de Arcturus con otra mujer. Se creía que ella era una bruja, ahora caída en desagracia o en la clandestinidad (o muerta a manos de Arcturus), pero nunca nadie había considerado que su madre pudiera ser una Muggle. Pese al hecho que ella era la víctima de una violación en una de las redadas de Grindelwald, y nacimientos como los de Anathema habían ocurrido aun más, y con más regularidad al alcanzar la guerra su crescendo, Muggles aun eran Muggles.  
A Orion no le importaba como había sido concebido Anathema. Orion no amaba a los Muggles, pero pese a la madre de Anathema en el esquema de las cosas, ella no era importante. Era Ana quien importaba. Él era mitad sangrepura, y era el hermano de Orion.  
La pequeña caja en las manos de Orion sonó ligeramente, cuando el chico de quince años tomó la manija de otro escondite favorito de Anathema. El calabozo estaba frío y polvoriento, y Orion estornudó mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Había alguien gimiendo, algún desafortunado Muggle probablemente, traído a casa por uno de los amigos de su padre para ayudar a continuar la "causa"2. Orion intento ignorarlo.  
"¿Ana?" Llamo en voz baja, observando donde ponía los pies. Nadie le respondió. "Tengo un regalo para ti. ¿Estás aquí?" El gemido creció un poco más alto, pero su hermano aun no respondió.  
Sólo para asegurarse, Orion siguió los gemidos, determinado en asegurase que no era Anathema el que estaba en esa celda pese a lo improbable que era. Padre había parado las palizas cuando Anathema entro a Hogwarts. Aunque la camaradería que existía entre Ana y el vencedor de Grindelwald, podría ser suficiente para alterar a su padre.  
No era su hermano quien estaba acurrucado en la celda. De hecho, el maltratado hombre ni siquiera era un Muggle. Se parecía mucho a uno de los viejos amigos de su padre, y Orion se estremeció al darse cuenta que el mago en realidad era el que se había vuelto un traidor a la 'causa' hace unos meses.  
"Ayúdame," susurro entre dientes rotos.  
"Estoy buscando a mi hermano," fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir a Orion. "Él no está aquí." Con ojos bien abiertos y manos temblorosas, Orion se alejo de la celda. Huyo del calabozo, dejando caer su regalo, pero no queriendo detenerse para volver a buscarlo.  
El mago lo observo marcharse, acercándose a los barrotes y estirando su brazo para recoger el regalo olvidado.  
"¡Para Anathema, mi hermano favorito, feliz cumpleaños!" el mago leyó en la tarjeta y bufo. Dentro de la caja había una costosa capa de invisibilidad. Orion sabía que Anathema estaba buscado una, pero, afortunadamente, esto no era la que Ana quería. El mago la puso alrededor de sus hombros y sobre su cabeza, y desapareció de la vista. Esperaba morir de hambre, antes que Arcturus lo recordaba y viniera en su busca.  
Anathema no estaba en casa. Cuando regresó Orion no menciono el regalo, en lugar de eso le pasó a su hermano una bolsa de galeones, admitiéndole que no pudo encontrar nada que a Ana le hubiera gustado. No le preguntó dónde había estado Anathema.  
XXX  
Más temprano.  
Tom había logrado encontrar para sí mismo un pequeño apartamento a las afueras de Londres mágico. Con la derrota de Grindelwald y de la muerte de Hitler, la mayoría de los ciudadanos ingleses estaban dejando el campo para volver a las ciudades que habían estado vacías durante tanto tiempo. Tom sintió que era tiempo de dejar el orfanato. Un día, los visitaría, y… les agradecería por su amable hospitalidad. Pero hasta ese día, estaba contento con el pequeño apartamento que había conseguido. En estos momentos era todo lo que podía costear. Cuando comenzara a trabajar, ahorraría y sería razonable con sus gastos, pero lo primero que haría sería devolverle a Anathema su préstamo para el depósito del apartamento. Después de eso, ahorraría completamente, guardando todo su dinero para comprarle algo a su amante. Luego aplicaría a Hogwarts para un puesto de profesor, y no tendría necesidad de un lugar donde vivir.  
Arcturus moriría pronto, antes si Tom tenía algo que ver, y Anathema heredaría una casa para tener donde vivir. Juntos  
"Deja de soñar, Tom," Ana sonrió. Te saldrán arrugas."  
"Que Merlín lo prohíba," dijo arrastrando las palabras. "¡Podrías dejar de amarme si dejo de ser buen mozo!"  
"¿Quien dijo que eras buen mozo?"Pregunto Ana con una gran sonrisa. "¡De seguro yo no lo creo!"  
"¿Oh?" murmuro Tom, levantando una ceja. "Creo recordar que dijiste algo diferente cuando llegaste esta mañana."  
"Sí, bueno," murmuro Ana, sonrojándose. "Eso fue dicho bajo presión. Esa cosa que haces con tu lengua es ilegal, ¿sabías?"  
Tom rió, tendido en el pequeño sofá que ocupaba la mitad de la segunda habitación. El sofá estaba ubicado frente a una pequeña mesa de café, y la otra mitad de la habitación era una pequeña cocina. La otra habitación era una más pequeña, pero tenía una cama un guardarropas y un pequeño baño. Era espartano, pero adecuado por el momento.  
Anathema puso un plato de sándwiches en la mesita y se dejo caer sobre las piernas de Tom. El chico mayor dejo escapar un gruñido, pero no dijo nada negativo, así que Ana se removió hasta quedar cómodo y luego tomo un sándwich.  
"Termine mi transformación, ¿sabes? Apuesto que tu terminaste hace semanas, pero gracias por esperar hasta que yo terminara."  
Tom hizo a un lado el flequillo de Anathema. "Obviamente no te atormentaría de esa manera amor. Seria cruel e innecesario reirme en tu cara de tu abismal desempeño. Ahora vamos," añadió antes que Ana pudiera defenderse, "muéstrame."  
"¿Tu primero?" el otro chico susurro avergonzado.  
Tom asintió. Anathema se puso de pie permitiendo que Tom se levantara del sofá y se arrodillara en el piso. El cambio fue tan suave y sin esfuerzo, que dejo a Ana mirando asombrado. Se dejo caer en el sofá, con los ojos bien abiertos y estiro una mano para acariciar a la pantera.3 Tom saco su larga lengua rosada, buscando los dedos de Ana y el mago rió. "Eres hermoso." Tom dio un gruñido. "Lo siento, lo siento," corrigió Anathema, "¡Eres buenmozo! Creo que te llamare Than."  
Tom volvió a cambiar sin advertencia. Anathema continúo acariciando su rostro por un momento, antes que su cerebro captara lo que veían sus ojos y dejo caer su mano hacia un lado. Tom la atrapo y le dio un ligero apretón. "¿Por qué Than?"  
"Significa Muerte." Tom entrecerró sus ojos y Anathema le dio una gran sonrisa. "Ya no debe temerle a la muerte, Lord Voldemort. Estoy aquí, contigo, siempre. ¿Me pondrás un nombre?"  
Entonces cambio, sin esperar una respuesta. Se encogió en sí mismo, casi doblándose por la mitad, y sus manos y pies cambiaron y mutaron. Patas descansaban en el suelo y pelaje negro broto a lo largo de la piel de Anathema. Su cabeza se retorció y creció, un hocico acaricio la mano de Tom y el mago lentamente estiro su brazo para acariciar al Grim. El gran perro negro lo acaricio con curiosidad, preguntándose qué pensaba Tom de su forma animaga.  
"Te llamare Apep. Era el dios serpiente egipcio, poderoso y peligroso. El enemigo del sol y de la luz." Anathema ladeo la cabeza, ¿por qué una serpiente? pareció preguntar y Tom sonrió de medio lado. Pálidos dedos recorrieron la espalda de Ana, deteniéndose en ciertos puntos para presionar en lados que con seguridad no eran pelaje. "Tienes escamas en tu columna. Pelaje negro y escamas azul marino, casi indistinguible, y tus ojos- tienes mis ojos." Ojos azules parpadearon desde la cabeza del Grim y Tom le dio una gran sonrisa. Era otra forma más de clamar al chico: los ojos verdes de Anathema habían cambiado en la transformación, cambiando al color de los ojos de Ryddle.  
Ana volvió a cambiar, parpadeando con sus ojos verdes a Tom, mientras se acomodaba la ropa. "¿Mis ojos cambiaron de color?"  
"Ssssi," Tom estiro la palabra, casi siseando de placer. "Así fue."  
"Apuesto que amas eso." Anathema dijo con un bufido. Se dejo caer en el sofá y tomo su medio comido sándwich. "Petulante, bastardo posesivo."  
"No me querrías de otra manera." murmuro Tom sentándose al lado de su amante. Anathema le dio una suave sonrisa y no discutió. Se acurrucaron más cerca, Tom con un protector brazo sobre su amante mientras Anathema comía. "¿Tienes que ir a casa esta noche?"  
"No es casa. Casa es aquí contigo, Tom. Tú sabes eso. Pero si, Orión habrá notado que no estoy. Espero que no le haya preguntado a nadie por mí, porque esa es la única manera en que mi familia," prácticamente escupió la palabra, "notara que no estoy."  
"Estoy seguro que sabe que no debe crear ese tipo de problemas. El próximo año, Anathema, te prometo que estaremos juntos todo el tiempo."  
"Bien," susurro Ana presionando su rostro contra el pecho de Tom. "Te voy a extrañar hasta entonces."  
"Disfrutaras tu ultimo año en Hogwarts." Le prometió Tom. "Aunque tenga que ponerte bajo la maldición Imperious." Anathema se había quedado dormido así que no mordió el anzuelo. Tom lo dejo dormir por una hora y luego lo despertó. Ambos permanecieron en silencio mientras Anathema dejaba el apartamento y se preparaba para aparecerse de vuelta a Grimmauld Place.  
"Te amo," susurro Ana y se marcho. Tom no tuvo oportunidad de responder, pero permaneció parado en la puerta un largo rato después que Anathema se fue preguntándose si de verdad sería capaz de corresponderle.  
XXX  
12 de Octubre de 1939.  
Estaba hablándole a alguien, pero una tercera persona seguía respondiendo antes que pudiera contestar. Era bastante, bastante molesto. Se giro para fulminarlo con la mirada, y afortunadamente esa persona recordó repentinamente que tenía que estar en otro lado.  
"Eso no fue muy amable, Tom," Lucretia Black lo reprendió ligeramente.  
Tom sabia que ella no lo decía nada más que como palabras sin sentido, así que siguió con la conversación. Ella no se atrevería a reprenderlo seriamente, nadie se atrevería. Tom Ryddle podría estar sólo en segundo año, y ser un 'huérfano sangresucia' por la mayor parte del año pasado en Hogwarts, pero la gente ya sabía que no debían meterse con él. Aquellos que se había dignado a castigar el año anterior habían extendido la palabra. Tom tenía que ser temido y respetado, y potencialmente evitado cuando fuera posible. Gente como Tom no existía a menudo, pero él estaba aquí ahora, y las personas ya lo comparaban con Grindelwald. Tom dudaba que la infancia de Grindelwald hubiera sido como la suya, ni sus personalidades serian similares ya que habían sido criados en circunstancias completamente diferentes. Pero si mantenía a los mayores obedientes y respetuosos, Tom permitiría que siguieran creyendo esa estúpida fantasía.  
"¿Que estabas diciendo?" murmuro Tom, movió los ojos hacia la izquierda cuando Lucretia siguió mirándolo en silencio.  
"Te decía que algunos de los estudiantes mayores me han pedido que te invite a una fiesta que realizaran, en la sala común mañana en la noche. Sera divertido. Podríamos presentarte a algunos de los Ravenclaws que asistirán y a los Slytherins que todavía no han tenido el placer de tu compañía."  
Tom dudaba que su compañía fuera tan placentera, y una sonrisa como de tiburón le cubrió el rostro. Antes que pudiera comentar sobre el absurdo comentario que obviamente era un intento de Black de halagarlo, algo lo golpeo en el pecho.  
Tom por instinto agarro al chico por los hombros. El pequeño chico de cabello negro dio unos pasos atrás. Su pálido rostro tenía el ceño fruncido y sus entrecerrados ojos verdes recorrieron el cuerpo de Tom Ryddle, y alejaron la mirada de manera desafiante. "Mira por dónde vas," siseo y fue a pasar al lado de Tom.  
Pero antes que pudiera hacerlo, Lucretia lo agarro de la muñeca. Ella sacudió al chico, con tanta fuerza que el libro que sostenía cayo de sus manos. Tom se agacho para recogerlo, y cuando fue a entregárselo a su dueño (extrañamente sin tener el deseo de dejarse para sí la obviamente preciada posesión, como hacia cuando sus compañeros lo molestaban), encontró a Lucretia y al extraño niño envueltos en una fiera discusión. Sus susurrados siseos e insultos habían llamado la atención de los residentes de las mazmorras, y un puñado de 'amigos' de Tom observaban ávidamente la reacción de Tom.  
"Discúlpate con Tom ahora. ¡Ahora, Anathema!" gruño Lucretia, aun sacudiendo al pequeño chico. La chica de tercero parecía a punto de echar espuma por la boca cuando Anathema continúo en silencio. Ella lo empujo hacia Tom, que estiro una mano para atrapar al chico, dejando caer el libro en el proceso. Tom por alguna razón no quería lastimarlo. Lucretia casi lo había botado al piso, pero la mano de Tom en su cintura lo impidió. "¡Lo siento!" susurro Lucretia, "¡Lo siento!"  
"Yo no," dijo Anathema con el ceño fruncido. Él se soltó del agarre de Tom, y agarro su libro del piso donde había caído una vez más. Se abrió camino entre la multitud, ignorando los emocionados y atemorizados murmullos, y no miro ni una sola vez a Tom Ryddle que lo observo en confusión, frustración, y curiosidad.  
"¿Quién es él?" Pregunto, su voz suave y ligera, pero Lucretia dio un paso atrás por la positiva sensación de las palabras. Estaba verdaderamente interesado en saber, aunque Tom no comprendía por qué.  
"Es mi hermano," dijo la chica de tercero, "Anathema Mallory Black. Es una vergüenza patética," dijo ella, sonriendo y obviamente esperando que Tom accediera con ella. Ella dejo de sonreír cuando Tom permaneció en silencio.  
Tras ellos, la multitud de futuros mortífagos de Tom se agito y comenzó a murmurar con fuerza. Un chico se acerco y agarro a Tom del brazo. "¿No podemos encargar del mocoso si tu quieres, Tom?" pregunto, mirando hacia el lugar por donde se había marchado Anathema de una manera que hizo que se retorciera el estomago de Tom.  
Su mano golpeo con fuerza el rostro del mago. Él chico cayó al piso de piedra, gruñendo por la fuerza del impacto, y miro a Tom con ojos horrorizados.  
"No harán tal cosa. Anathema es mío. ¿Lo entienden? Me pertenece." Todos accedieron de inmediato, asumiendo que Tom querría ser quien castigara a Ana por su falta de respeto. Por un momento, Tom entretuvo esa idea, pero luego la alejo de su mente. Eso no era lo que quería, por lo menos eso sabía. Quería a Anathema… no en dolor. Quería algo mas, ¿pero qué?  
Continúo por el pasillo, ignorando al grupo de estudiantes que permanecieron tras él, helados por el shock. Los ojos verdes brillaron tras sus párpados cerrados, ya que sus ojos se cerraron momentáneamente. Continuo caminando, con los ojos cerrados para saborear el recuerdo de cuando conoció a Anathema por primera vez, y él confiaba en que todo el mundo (incluidos los Gryffindor) se movieran de su camino.  
Voldemort abrió los ojos del golpe. Las sabanas estaban enrolladas alrededor de sus piernas desnudas, y una ligera capa de sudor cubría su pecho y brazos. Respiro profundamente, cerrando con fuerza sus ojos, y abriéndolos de golpe otra vez cuando el rostro de Anathema asalto su visión.  
Creía que había lidiado con esto; creía que había removido esos pensamientos y memorias, purgándolas de su mente y escondiéndolas de manera profunda con sus Horcruxes.  
Pero, con la destrucción de su dos primeros Horcruxes, habían comenzado a ocurrir cambios en él. Estos sueños de su pasado se habían vuelto más frecuentes, casi todas las noches. Casi era como mirar una película; no había pensamientos o emociones involucradas en su parte. El Tom Ryddle de sus memorias sentía todo lo que alguna vez sintió, pero para Lord Voldemort era surrealista, sin emociones. Pasó su mano por su cabeza, y sintió algunos mechones de cabello. Voldemort frunció el ceño. Tambéis su cuerpo había comenzado a cambiar  
Con la destrucción del Diario hace años había sentido una oleada de poder y magia, suficiente para cambiarlo de 'menos-que-un-fantasma', como se había descrito alguna vez. Todavía siguió siendo un espíritu, pero ahora podía poseer animales y los tontos de mente débil como Quirrell. Voldemort sabía que el anillo de Anath- su anillo fue destruido. Sus espías en Hogwarts se lo habían dicho el año anterior, y con su destrucción le había comenzado crecer pelo en brazos piernas y su cabeza. Lenta, muy lentamente, de manera anormalmente lenta, pero estaba sucediendo. Estaba cambiando, porque dos de sus Horcruxes habían sido destruidos con años de diferencia. Brevemente se pregunto, que tipo de cambios le ocurrirían si varios fueran destruidos al mismo tiempo, pero luego alejo ese pensamiento. Sólo Anathema había sabido donde estaban escondidos sus Horcruxes. Nadie más podría encontrarlos, de seguro no Potter sin la ayuda de Dumbledore.  
Voldemort esperaba que con la muerte de Dumbledore pudiera recuperar su anillo. Pero Dumbledore se lo había llevado a la tumba y Voldemort tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que buscar la piedra de la resurrección de Anathema.  
Se levanto de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Aun no amanecía pero Voldemort sabía que no podría dormir más. Siempre le había costado dormir sin Ana a su lado. "Tengo otras cosas que hacer," Se dijo a sí mismo, enojadamente sometiendo sus pensamientos sobre su muerto, maldito Anathema.  
Tenía una Varita del Destino que encontrar.  
XXX

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1- Orion es prácticamente idéntico a como Sirius lucia en canon. Son padre e hijo y los genes sangrepura tienden a ser heredados de manera cercana. También explica porque Harry estaba tan ansioso de irse a vivir con un completo extraño: le recordaba a Anathema a su hermano menor.  
> 2 – De acuerdo al HP Lex, Tom tiene 19 cuando Grindelwald es derrotado. Pero en la línea de tiempo sale como derrotado antes que Tom se gradué… ¿? Pero luego dice que coincide con el final de la Segunda Guerra Mundial, que técnicamente no termino hasta agosto, aunque Hitler murió el 30 de abril. Así que supondremos que sus seguidores aun continúan la guerra, aunque Grindelwald está en la Prisión de Nurmengard. ¿Está bien?  
> 3 – Significados de nombres y animales están en el primer capítulo.


	8. Capitulo 8

21 de marzo 1998.  
La voz de Remus se escuchaba tranquila por la radio. Harry, Ron y Hermione tenían su atención firme en Potterwatch, desesperados por noticias de sus amigos y familias. Hasta ahora, dos personas que conocían habían muerto y un amigo de la escuela estaba desaparecido. No eran buenas noticias, pero era mejor que nada suponía Harry.  
Para cuando Fred (¿o era George?) comenzó a transmitir, Harry estaba sonriendo con ganas. Dejo escapar una pequeña risa y se encontró con los brillantes ojos de Hermione y sonrió. La tensión pareció alejarse de él. Las graciosas bromas entre 'Rio' y 'Estoque' habían aligerado el previo estado de ánimo sombrío, y Harry casi sintió como si no tuviera ninguna preocupación en el mundo. Era una bonita sensación. Estar libre de preocupaciones y sin cargas, aunque sólo fuera por unos minutos, era una sensación que Harry apreciaría hasta que la guerra terminara.  
Y entonces el cerebro de Harry pareció cambiar su enfoque. Entrecerró los ojos, frunció el ceño y comenzó a empuñar sus manos. "¿Escucharon lo que Fred dijo?" Les pregunto a los demás, tratando de sonar emocionado, como si el hecho de que Voldemort dejara el país fuera algo bueno. Cuando en realidad, Harry sentía rabia burbujeando en su estomago. Apretó los dientes y fue una gran labor decirles, "Está buscando la varita." Mi varita, añadió en silencio. "¡Lo sabía!"  
"Harry," Hermione trato de protestar, pero Harry no estaba escuchando. Sabía que Voldemort estaba tras su varita, la varita de Anathema, pero sus amigos no querían escuchar. Estaba cansado de ser ignorado. Ron y Hermione seguían desechando sus preocupaciones e ideas, y cada vez que estaba en lo correcto sobre algo ellos lo consideraban suerte. Pero esta vez tenia la razón, tenía la razón.  
"¡Voldemort esta tras la Varita del Destino!" grito Harry.  
"¡El nombre es tabú!" grito Ron. Harry ignoro los gritos de Ron y Hermione. Sus ojos se dirigieron al chivatoscopio sobre la mesita. Se había encendido y estaba girando como loco y Harry repentinamente pudo oír emocionadas voces y pasos fuera de la tienda.  
"¡Salgan con las manos en alto!" una voz ronca llamo desde las tinieblas y Harry cerró los ojos, dolor cruzo sus frente momentáneamente mientras se preguntaba si este sería el final del camino. ¿Se encontraría cara a cara con Lord Voldemort otra vez? "¡Sabemos que están allí!"  
Dolor recorrió la cara de Harry y Hermione bajo su varita justo cuando manos desconocidas los agarraron, sacándolos de la tienda. Harry apenas podía ver; su rostro estaba adolorido e hinchado. Sus anteojos habían caído en alguna parte, le quitaron la varita y Harry giro su cabeza, desesperadamente tratando de distinguir quienes eran los enemigos que los rodeaban.  
"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" gruño Fenrir Greyback.  
La mente de Harry se puso en blanco. ¿Que podía decir? ¡No podía dar su verdadero nombre! Greyback definitivamente era un mortífago pero no estaba seguro de los demás. No había manera de escapar, atado y sin armas; no con tanta gente rodeándolos. "Anathema… Bla-" se detuvo, inseguro de dar el apellido Black. ¿Cuántos Anathema podrían haber? Era un nombre tan extraño y desagradable, pero claro los Black eran una familia desagradable. "Dudley." Concluyo tragando pesadamente.  
"¿Bladudley?" pregunto uno de los hombres, rascándose la cabeza. Tenía un pergamino en sus manos, y lo miro con el ceño fruncido. "Él no está en mi lista."  
"Está mintiendo," dijo Fenrir. Los otros Carroñeros se acercaron a Hermione y Ron, interrogándolos y ocasionalmente golpeando a Ron en el rostro. Pero Fenrir se acerco a Harry: ojos entrecerrados y dientes afilados era lo único que podía ver. "¿Cuál es tu nombre feo?"  
"Anathema." Dijo Harry aclarando su garganta. Sus manos sudaban y sus piernas temblaban, pero levanto su barbilla e intento actuar como había visto actuar a Anathema. Eran la misma persona, ¿no era así? Así que no había razón para estar nervioso sobre dar su nombre. "Mi nombre es Anathema Black. Aunque vivo con los Dudley. Mi padre trabaja en el Ministerio. ¡No estaba seguro de que nombre darles!"  
El nombre le sonaba familiar a Fenrir, pero no estaba seguro porque. Él no era un verdadero mortífago, no tenía una Marca Tenebrosa, pero tenía permitido usar la túnica en recompensa por su salvajismo. ¿Quizás había oído a gente hablar sobre un 'Anathema'? probablemente habían dejado de hablar cuando él se acerco.  
"¡Chequea por Dudley!" ordeno, lanzándole a Harry una última mirada sospechosa antes de arrastrarlo hacia los otros.  
"No está en la lista." El hombre con la lista frunció el ceño, "¿No hay un Dudley en el Ministerio?"  
Fenrir lo ignoro. Su atención ahora estaba en los otros dos adolescentes, y en la copia del periódico El Profeta que tenía en la mano. Una gran sonrisa se poso en su rostro, exponiendo afilados dientes amarillo. "Hermione Granger. Conocida por estar viajando con Harry Potter." Leyó. Fenrir desestimo a Ron con una mueca y se giro a mirar a Harry una vez más. "Anathema, ¿no? Bueno, esto cambia las cosas, ¿no es así?"  
Dolor recorrió la cabeza de Harry otra vez. Con un gemido bajo, encogió sus hombros, esperando desesperadamente poder presionar sus manos contra su frente pero no podía ya que estaba atado. La piel de su rostro estaba estirada al máximo, y la cicatriz estaba irreconocible, pero el dolor no había disminuido con el hechizo de Hermione. De hecho, era casi peor.  
"Diría que lo llevemos directo donde Quien-Ustedes-Saben," sugirió Greyback.  
Mientras discutían el destino de Harry entre ellos, Harry cerró sus ojos. Tras ellos podía ver volando a Voldemort, deslizándose hasta la torre más alta de Nuremengard y flotado por una solitaria ventana.  
Los Carroñeros los llevaron a la Mansión Malfoy, pero Harry no presto mucha atención. Podía sentir las uñas como garras de Fenrir clavándose en su piel cuando el hombre lobo los Apareció a ambos, pero solo podía ver a Voldemort y Grindelwald. Sólo podía escucharlos a ellos discutiendo sobre la Varita del Destino. No noto a Narcissa Malfoy, que los recibió en el vestíbulo, o a Draco que estaba parado incomodo al lado de la chimenea, o a Lucius que había estado leyendo en una silla.  
Nunca la tuve, dijo Grindelwald.  
¿Entonces quien?  
El cerebro de Harry iba a una milla por minuto, tratando de descifrarlo antes que Voldemort lo hiciera. Necesitando clamar su varita, como suya, antes que Voldemort pudiera robársela. El Señor Oscuro tenía sus Horcruxes, ¿porque necesitan las Reliquias de Harry también?  
¡Mientes! Siseo Voldemort, su ira palpable.  
No, pensó Harry, él no estaba mintiendo. Grindelwald había sido desarmado antes del final, antes de Nuremengard. Él ya no era el amo de la Varita del Destino.  
"¿Bien, Draco? ¿Es él? ¿Es Harry Potter?" Lucius Malfoy estaba parado frente a él cuando Harry regreso a sí mismo.  
¿Draco? Harry pronuncio la palabra en un susurro, ignorando la manera en que las manos de Lucius rozaban su frente. Draco había desarmado a Dumbledore mientras Harry observaba y Dumbledore había desarmado a Grindelwald. Dumbledore, que había sido enterrado con su varita.  
La Varita del Destino.  
Una sonrisa cubrió el rostro de Harry, tenue y fugas, pero no pudo negar la inesperada burbuja de felicidad que creció dentro de él.  
"¿De qué te ríes chico?" pregunto Lucius. "¿Que te paso en la cara?"  
"Parece un Hechizo Inflatus," respondió alguien, mientras Harry permanecía en silencio. "Dijo que su nombre era Anathema Black. Eres un Black, ¿no es así?" todos se giraron para ver a Narcissa, cuya boca se abrió por el shock. Su pálido rostro se había sonrojado y había levantado muy alto sus cejas.  
"¿Cual dijiste que era tu nombre muchacho?" dijo apenas dando un paso hacia él. ¡No podía imaginar cómo Harry Potter podía saber ese nombre! Era un secreto de la familia Black, y apenas quedaba gente viva fuera de su familia que supiera del secreto. ¿De seguro Sirius no se habría burlado de la tradición con tanta audacia para confiarle sobre su tío a Potter? "¿Donde oíste ese nombre?"  
"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Bellatrix Lestrange entrando a la habitación y caminando lentamente alrededor de los prisioneros. Había cinco de ellos en total, incluido Harry, y cada uno de ellos se encogió cuando la bruja de cabello negro los observo a través de ojos entrecerrados. "¿Que sucedió, Cissy?"  
"Greyback atrapo a la sangresucia Granger. Creemos que este es Potter, pero," se detuvo, mirando a los Carroñeros. Ellos no eran familia, y no eran mortífagos. No merecían saber sobre Anathema. "Pero él dice que su nombre es," se acerco a susurrar en el oído de su hermana, y Bellatrix jadeo, dando un paso tras como si le hubieran dando una bofetada. Ambos pares de ojos sospechosos y calculadores se enfocaron en el hinchado rostro de Harry.  
"Finite," dijo en su susurro Bellatrix su varita apuntada al rostro de Harry.  
La hinchazón se redujo primero alrededor de sus ojos, y sin los anteojos oscureciéndolos se veían tan verdes como los de Anathema. Narcissa jadeo y en un suave susurro exclamo, "Luce como la pintura."  
Harry frunció el ceño: al parecer el Señor Oscuro no los había destruido todos, después de todo.  
Su piel era un tono más oscura que la de Ana, sus mejillas más redondas. Pero sus narices eran la misma, al igual que sus ojos y labios. La mayoría de las familias sangrepura estaban relacionadas, y algunos rasgos permanecían aunque los apellidos cambiaran. Sirius lucia como Orion, Harry lucia como su padre, pero de alguna manera, Harry también lucia similar a Anathema, pese a que Anathema no se parecía a James. No es que lucieran igual, si no que tenían rasgos similares, y si uno sabia que buscar, fácilmente podían ver a Anathema en Harry.  
"¿Ana? ¡No lo creo!" Narcissa estaba temblando, con una mano presionada contra su pecho.  
"Llévate a los demás. Deja a este aquí," ordeno Bellatrix. Sus ojos oscuros bien abiertos y fijos en Harry. Por el momento, su flequillo cubría la cicatriz, pero cuando se moviera, sabía que estaría expuesto. Se quedo inmóvil mientras desataban a sus amigos, manteniendo la cabeza agachada mientras los alejaban, pero cuando Bellatrix noto su Espada, dio un salto adelante gruñendo.  
"¡Es MIA!" siseo, increíblemente furioso.  
Primero Ron le había robado la Espada, y luego Hermione le había quitado su Relicario. No perdería su espada frente a la mujer que había asesinado a Sirius, ¡no lo permitiría!  
"¿Donde conseguiste esta espada?" demando Bellatrix, cambiando su atención de Greyback a Harry por su grito. "Snape envió esto a mi bóveda en Gringotts!" Ella estaba preocupada, incluso aterrorizada; Harry podía verlo en sus ojos. Permitió otra pequeña sonrisa cruzar su rostro. Podía haber sido secuestrado y llevado donde Voldemort, pero hoy había resultado ser un día de suerte. Voldemort estaba fuera del país, todos creían que era Anathema y habían olvidado que era Harry Potter, había averiguado donde estaba la Varita del Destino, y ahora sabía donde estaba otro Horcrux. Bellatrix estaba temblando demasiado para solo estar preocupada por la espada.  
Hermione temblaba al lado de Greyback, habiendo sido ordenado de permanecer atrás. Ron, Dean y los demás se habían marchado y Harry miro con odio el pálido rostro de Bellatrix.  
"Es mía. Siempre ha sido mía. ¡Él me la dio!" Harry no sabía porque estaba diciendo esto, porque estaba insinuando que significaba algo para Voldemort, pero no pudo evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca. La Espada había sido prometida a Anathema como Horcrux, y luego Tom la había buscado para sí. Por ahora era de Harry y maldito fuera quien se atreviera a quitársela. Sin sus anteojos no podía ver muy bien, pero se lanzo hacia Bellatrix, y después de una breve lucha se la quito de las manos. "Es mía," siseo, accidentalmente hablando en Parsel.  
Bellatrix lo observaba como si fuera un animal rabioso. Lucius, que no tenía varita, estaba hacia un lado con Draco, sus espaldas apoyadas contra la chimenea. Narcissa tenía su varita levantada, pero después de haber sido criada oyendo del amor del Señor Oscuro por Anathema no se atrevía a atacar al chico, aunque obviamente él era Harry Potter.  
Sin advertencia, Harry estiro la mano en dirección de Draco y pensó con muchas fuerzas cuanto quería, necesitaba, y tenía que terminar la Búsqueda. Luego lanzo un 'Accio', y una varita golpeo dolorosamente contra su mano. No fue la única. Tiro la de Draco lejos de él, ya no teniendo necesidad de ella ya que ahora era el amo de la Varita del Destino, pero entonces la varita de Bellatrix se dirigió hacia él. La tomo y vibro oscuramente en su mano. Casi inconscientemente, la agarro por el mango, apuntándola a la bruja que repentinamente se había lanzado hacia él.  
Tras él, Hermione grito, las garras de Fenrir apretadas alrededor de sus bíceps. Harry gruño, su cara retorciéndose y cambiando, pelaje y escamas salieron en su columna, y sus brazos y piernas mutaron. Con un grito, cayó en cuatro patas, y de repente salto sobre Bellatrix, aterrizando tras ella, su boca llena de colmillos y saliva, ojos azules hirviendo con rabia.  
Se alejo del Grim que gruñía, estirando su mano hacia Hermione. Harry gruño otra vez, bajándose un poco al piso, sus músculos tensos listo para saltar otra vez. Un pequeño pop llamo la atención de todos, y cuando los mortífagos se giraron para observar al elfo domestico que había aparecido de repente, Harry boto a Bellatrix al piso y se paro protector al lado de su amiga.  
"¡DOBBY!" grito Hermione. El elfo reapareció a su lado, poniendo una mano en cada una de sus cabezas, y desaparecieron.  
Bellatrix bajo su brazo; el cuchillo que había sacado de entre su túnica ya no estaba. Ella sonrió para sí misma. Harry Potter podía haber escapado, ¿pero quizás eso era para mejor? El Señor Oscuro querría lidiar el mismo con 'Anathema', después de todo. Ella se consoló a sí misma con el conocimiento de que al menos el elfo traidor de los Malfoy nunca más volvería a interferir con los planes del Señor Oscuro.  
XXX  
25 de marzo 1998.  
Estaba parado al lado del Lago Oscuro, la tumba de mármol reflejada en sus aguas. Estaba partida por la mitad; el cuerpo de Dumbledore yacía sin protección en el centro. Voldemort marcho hacia adelante; sin vacilar agarro la varita de entre las manos sin vida de Dumbledore. Chispas salieron desde su punta, cayendo sobre su antiguo dueño. Al fin, la Varita del Destino tenía un nuevo amo.  
Voldemort se dirigió al borde del Bosque Prohibido. Su vieja varita de tejo estaba guardada en un bolsillo de su túnica y sonrió con serenidad cuando sus dedos recorrieron su nueva varita. Anathema la había buscado, recordó. Pero ahora era suya, no de Ana porque Anathema ya no estaba aquí.  
Y de quien es la culpa, su mente susurro enojada.  
Voldemort se quedo helado, manos deteniéndose y garganta trabajando convulsivamente mientras luchaba contra el asalto de horribles memorias que trataban de ahogar su mente. Ana llorando; Ana gritando; sangrando; muriendo: no, no quería revivir todo eso. Ese fue el punto de crear un Horcrux con Nagini. Esas memorias supuestamente tenían que quedarse dentro de ella, pero últimamente, durante los últimos meses, todo lo que hacía era recordar y sentir. No era algo que disfrutara. Habían memorias felices de Anathema también, pero todas ellas lo perturbaban de igual manera.  
El Señor Oscuro miro sobre su hombro la silueta de Hogwarts y desapareció.  
Apareció en el recibidor de la Mansión Malfoy, la Varita del Destino aferrada en una mano y la otra presionada contra su frente. Un repentino dolor en su cabeza lo sobrecogió. Bellatrix estaba a sus pies, murmurando algo que no entendía. Alguien más también le hablaba, no- le hablaban a Harry Potter. Estaba escuchando la conversación de Potter, de manera completamente accidental (a diferencia de las veces en las que había forzado su conexión mental para que trabajara en su favor), y no le gustaba lo que estaba oyendo.  
No creo que le haya contado a Bellatrix que era un Horcrux. Nunca le dijo la verdad a Lucius Malfoy sobre el diario.  
De verdad lo entiendes. El pelirrojo Weasley respondió.  
Los labios de Voldemort se curvaron ante la respuesta de Harry. Trozos de él, dijo el chico. ¿Pero de verdad era posible comprender a Lord Voldemort? Anathema había tratado, y quizás Anathema había logrado comprender una capa del Señor Oscuro pero habían muchas más que su amante no había conocido, nunca conoció, y miren lo bien que eso había resultado para Anathema Black. Quizás Potter debería tratar aun más de comprenderme, pensó Voldemort cáusticamente, eso le causaría la muerte.  
"¿De que estás hablando Bella?" Siseo cuando el dolor desapareció.  
"Potter y sus amigos escaparon mi Lord," dijo en un susurro, su frente tocando el piso.  
"¿Potter estuvo aquí?" pregunto Voldemort, "¿Cuando?" No había captado ninguna emoción extraña del chico últimamente, cosa que en si era raro. Su conexión era accidental pero profunda, y Potter transmitía con fuerza cuando estaba temeroso o enojado. Había estado enojado mucho últimamente, pensó Voldemort, pero los sentimientos de rabia y odio se habían desvanecido con la muerte de su relicario. Y con el fin de su Horcrux, llegaron memorias, sentimientos y deseos que Voldemort hace mucho tiempo había enterrado. El diario, el relicario, el anillo: ¿cuantos más tendría que recrear para poder al fin deshacerse de su pasado?  
"Ayer mi Lord. Un elfo domestico los ayudo a escapar y Potter realizo una transformación animaga completa." Bellatrix se detuvo mirando a su pálida hermana.  
Narcissa dio un paso adelante, lenta y vacilante, sus ojos abiertos por el miedo. "Pudo no haber sido Harry Potter. Él dijo que su nombre era Anathema Black." La cabeza de Voldemort se giro de golpe hacia ella, sus ojos fijos en su rostro con una intensidad que la aterrorizo.  
"¡Explícate!" demando, sonando mucho más desesperado de lo que pretendía. Sólo el sonido del nombre de su amante condenado era como una espada en el estómago, le enfurecía que sus seguidores hablaran de algo que quería olvidar (pero que con honestidad no podía) y que Potter de toda la gente usara ese nombre golpeo algo dentro de él, algo extraño que resonó a través de todo su ser. Por un momento, pensó que era rabia, disgusto o desesperación. Pero era curiosidad. ¿Por qué Potter usaría ese nombre y donde lo había oído? ¿Y porque el simple nombre pudo detener la varita de Bellatrix? ¿A menos que se parecieran lo suficiente como para sorprender a un Black? Merlín, ¿podían estar relacionados?  
Narcissa balbuceo y Bellatrix tembló aun postrada en el piso.  
"¡Legilimens!" siseo, la Varita Mayor apuntada entre los ojos de Narcissa.  
El Grim dando un salto lejos de él, sobre Bellatrix y aterrizando al lado de la sangresucia en el suelo. El resto de la memoria paso junto a él, borrosa e insignificante, pero esto, esto se repetía una y otra vez. El Grim lo miro, le gruño a Bellatrix y salto. El Grim se cernía sobre Granger, defendiéndola con garras, colmillo y escamas sobre su columna. Desde cada ángulo, ojos azules miraban furiosos, escalas azul marino brillaban bajo la luz mientras el pelaje se erizaba.  
Voldemort supuso que el pelaje era suave; el de Anathema lo había sido.  
Ojos azules.  
La forma animaga de Potter tenia ojos azules. También era un Grim. Al igual que Anathema lo había sido. Antes que Potter cambiara sus ojos habían sido tan verdes sin sus anteojos, sus labios y boca eran del mismo tamaño y forma, rogando ser besados y clamados.  
Era posible, claro que lo era. La reencarnación no era algo inaudito en el mundo mágico, aunque era inusual. Pero claro, ¿Cuando Harry Potter había hecho algo normal? La cosa más extraña sobre la situación era que Voldemort no lo hubiera notado antes. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho? Pero ahora, en esa memoria, era como en todos esos momentos en que Voldemort había deseado que las cosas cambiaran, cuando había deseado con todas su fuerzas que Anathema estuviera vivo y bien.  
Salió de la memoria, ojos verdes y azules alternándose tras sus parpados cerrados, y rio para sí mismo.  
Su muerto, condenado Anathema había vuelto para penarlo.  
Abrió su boca, pero el sonido se negó a salir. Narcissa se dejo caer de rodillas, temblando junto con su hermana, pero él las ignoro. La atención de Voldemort estaba en Draco Malfoy, que también estaba arrodillado, pero por una razón diferente. Él y su padre habían sido ignorados hasta este momento, pero ahora Voldemort marcho hacia él. Se detuvo al lado de Draco, mientras el rubio sacaba su varita desde la chimenea.  
"¿Mi L-lord?" susurro mirando a los pies de Voldemort.  
"Potter te desarmo," le dijo al adolescente. Draco asintió, y el Señor Oscuro dejo escapar una risa ronca mientras observaba la Varita Mayor en sus manos.  
Harry Potter tenía que morir.  
La esperanza que se había encendido dentro de él se marchito. Deseos que no podía ignorar lo envolvieron, pero lucho contra ellos. Ignoro las ganas de secuestrar al chico y obligarlo a ser Ana, resistió la lujuria que crecía dentro de él al pensar en la boca de Potter y encontró más fácil recordar que Potter tenía que morir mientras observaba la Varita del Destino.  
Él no era su Amo.  
Pero lo sería.  
Anathema había vuelto sólo para atormentarlo, pero Voldemort también se encargaría de ese problema.  
XXX  
Julio de 1944. 1  
La Mansión Ryddle se alzaba ante ellos, oscura y poco atractiva pero más limpia de lo que Harry recordaba de su cuarto año. La vía estaba cubierta de grava un poco dispareja, y Harry con cuidado se dirigió junto a Tom y Anathema hacia la puerta de entrada.  
Los otros dos adolescentes estaban sólidos y allí, pero ni una vez miraron hacia Harry. Toda la situación le recordó a cuando había sido jalado dentro del diario y Harry se preguntó brevemente si de manera accidental se había encontrado con otro Horcrux. Alejo la idea porque no era probable. Griphook aun no accedía a llevarlo donde otro Horcrux y Harry dudaba que lo que estuviera escondido dentro de la bóveda de Bellatrix en Gringotts fuera igual que el diario. Voldemort no habría hecho la misma cosa dos veces; habría querido que sus Horcruxes fueran originales y extraordinarios, igual a como él se veía a sí mismo.  
Tom se abrió un paso hacia adelante. Ligeramente a la cabeza, pero Anathema estiro su mano y se acerco a él. En la mano libre de Tom había un familiar libro negro, balanceándose ligeramente por las correas de cuero por donde Tom lo tenía tomado con sus dedos pero que aun no era el Horcrux que Harry conocía. Cuando llegaron a la puerta principal, Anathema retiro su mano. Al notar la mano desnuda de Tom, Harry se fijo en el elaborado anillo en uno de los dedos del chico  
Anathema también estaba observando la Piedra de la Resurrección. Una pequeña sonrisa cubrió sus labios, y sus dedos inconscientemente tocaron el lugar donde el anillo debería estar, donde estaría un día.  
"Uno para el Señor Oscuro en su trono oscuro," 2 Susurro Anathema, dando una gran sonrisa cuando Tom entrecerró sus ojos ante la referencia Muggle.  
"Puedes tenerlo, Ana," dijo el joven Voldemort, "cuando termine con él esta noche. No hay necesidad de manchar el objeto con las tonterías de Tolkien."  
"Y de todas maneras," continuo el chico de ojos vedes, "reconoces su trabajo."  
Tom toco a la puerta y esperaron. "¿Como planeas volverte el dueño de la Varita de la Muerte?" Pregunto para cambiar el tema, y Anathema le siguió el juego, sabiendo que Tom jamás admitiría que le había echado una ojeada a los libros Muggle de Anathema.  
"Buscare a quien sea el poseedor de la varita," mostro sus dientes mientras hablaba, medio sonriendo, medio gruñendo, "y lo desarmare. Lo destruiré," prometió. La muerte no era necesaria, pero Anathema prefirió no informarle eso a Tom, noto Harry.  
Harry suponía que si fuera él (bueno, era él, desde un punto de vista) querría saber más al respecto que los posibles oponentes. Voldemort ya le había quitado la varita y la Piedra, aunque la Capa era una herencia y estaba segura del Señor Oscuro en estos momentos. Quizás la idea de que tenía que asesinar a su amante para poseer la varita había disuadido a Tom de intervenir en la Búsqueda de Anathema y había mantenido al chico con vida para morir por otra desafortunada circunstancia.  
Anathema nunca había poseído la Varita. No hasta ahora, pensó Harry, recordando el momento en que había desarmado a Draco Malfoy. Voldemort no tenía razón para matarlo por eso.  
¿Entonces quien lo había hecho? Harry considero la pregunta mientras la puerta de la Mansión Ryddle se abría y Frank, el mayordomo, guiaba a los dos adolescentes hacia adentro.  
Harry observo, moviéndose más cerca de la puerta principal ahora que estaba solo y espero. Tres destellos de luz verde iluminaron la casa desde adentro y Harry observo con ojos entrecerrados como Frank corría a través del terreno, desde donde fuera que había estado, hacia la parte trasera de la casa.  
La familia Ryddle había sido asesinada en tres destellos de luz verde. Y dos Horcruxes habían nacido.  
Harry abrió los ojos de golpe. Miro al cielo de su habitación en la casa de Bill e imagino el peso del anillo en su dedo. La bolsa que le había regalado Hagrid colgaba alrededor de su cuello aun cuando dormía, y en silencio la abrió y saco la snitch dorada que Dumbledore le había dejado en su testamento.  
"Te abres al cierre," Harry susurro, la bola doraba presionada contra sus labios, "¿Pero al cierre de qué?"  
XXX  
1 – En el HP-Lexicon esta listado como evento ocurrido en 1943, pero en septiembre de 1943 es cuando Tom le pregunta al Profesor Slughorn sobre los Horcruxes en primer lugar. Difícilmente pudo hacerlos ANTES de saber cómo, ¿no es así? Así que estoy cambiando la fecha a 1944. Además, es tonto que el diario fuera creado por la muerte accidental de Myrtle ya que es improbable que estuviera con el basilisco cuando este la mato.  
2 – Cita directa de El Señor de los Anillos: la Comunidad del Anillo, la película. Cosa que, si lo sé, no salió hasta 1950… pero si quieren demándenme.


	9. Capitulo 9

27 de marzo 1998.  
Bill y Fleur se habían mudado a una casita con vista al mar después de casarse. Shell Cottage era un hermosos lugar, pero callado y solitario. Cada vez que Harry entraba a la casa podía oír el mar, pero las paredes eran gruesas y ahogaban el ruido de los demás ocupantes. Harry dio muchas excusas en los días después de su huida de la Mansión Malfoy para evitar a sus amigos y compañeros. Prefería sentarse afuera, con las piernas colgando por el precipicio de conchas incrustadas, pensando en silencio; el único ruido el choque de la olas, ligeramente más suave que los ronquidos de Ron.  
A veces pensaba en la Varita Mayor, y si Dumbledore había planeado o no que la consiguiera. Hermione, una vez que decidió que era real, insistió que Harry jamás habría deshonrado la tumba de Dumbledore para conseguirla, pero Harry sabía por dentro que podría haberlo hecho; ¿pero habría sido capaz? ¿Eso era lo que Dumbledore quería? ¿O el Viejo se había llevado la varita a la tumba, sabiendo que Harry nunca sería su Amo?  
Otras veces pensaba en Anathema.  
Fue durante una de esas ocasiones, cuando estaba pensando en esa vida pasada, en la vida de un chico muerto, cuando Hermione salió y se sentó a su lado.  
"¿En qué piensas cuando estas a sola, Harry?" le pregunto ella, su voz pequeña mientras retorcía sus manos en su regazo. "Has estado actuando extrañó desde… bueno, tu sabes."  
"¿Desde que aprendí una transfiguración corpórea completa en menos de un minuto? Si," suspiro, "Puedo ver por qué crees que eso es extraño." Hermione dejo escapar un pequeño resoplido, un poco molesta porque Harry iba a seguir guardando secretos, pero cuando ella miro a Harry, él le estaba sonriendo de manera burlona, su boca formando una sonrisa. "¿Puedo preguntarte algo?"  
"Por supuesto, Harry," ella dijo sin pausa.  
"Bueno… en realidad sólo quiero hablar y que tu escuches. De verdad no es una pregunta, no hay mucho que quiera preguntar, ¿pero escucharas?"  
Hermione asintió con lentitud, dándole un ligero apretón al brazo de Harry. "Estoy escuchando," susurro.  
"Comenzó justo antes de sexto año. Comencé a tener estos sueños. Al principio no pensé nada extraño de ellos, porque creí que quizás Voldemort era él que estaba soñando y yo estaba allí de manera accidental. Pero cuando Voldemort sueña, sus sueños son diferentes; he tenido tantos que ya puedo notar la diferencia. Voldemort no comenzó a soñar hasta mediados de sexto año, alrededor del tiempo en que el Profesor Dumbledore comenzó esas lecciones conmigo. Los sueños se volvieron más y más frecuentes a medida que los Horcruxes eran destruidos." Se detuvo, pasando las manos sobre sus pantalones para limpiarse el sudor de ellas. Harry trago nervioso y aclaro su garganta. "Hay un chico en mis sueños. Él muere, eventualmente, pero aun no sé cómo; aun no he soñado eso. Tom Ryddle estaba fascinado con él."  
Hermione dejo escapar una risa ahogada. "Ese pobre chico desafortunado," murmuro ella, bajando sus ojos por la lástima.  
"Él también era capaz de volverse un Grim y se parecía a mí. Puedo lanzar algunos de los hechizos que he visto que él utilizaba y bueno, ya sabes. Al principio creí que era una coincidencia, pero ha seguido pasando. Incluso en clase de Encantamientos el año pasado, no creo haberlo podido hacer tan bien de no ser por este chico."  
Hermione frunció el ceño, mordiéndose el labio mientras pensaba. Harry la observo en silencio; su mente dando vueltas todas las cosas que podía decirle, cosas que debía decirle. Pero no lo haría. No hasta saber cómo terminaba la historia de Anathema: no hasta saber cómo había muerto.  
"Suena como si fueras la reencarnación de ese chico en el que Ryddle estaba interesado. ¿Sabes qué es eso?" Harry se contuvo de rodar sus ojos; simplemente asintió y espero. "¿Sabes quién era él, Harry? ¿El niño quiero decir? ¿Quién era para Ryddle, en que se convirtió al crecer, como es que Harry Potter esta aquí en vez de él?"  
"Él murió, Hermione, pero no se la respuesta para ninguna de esas preguntas," dijo Harry mintiendo sin sentirse culpable por hacerlo. Hermione no necesitaba saber que había amado a Voldemort más de lo que era saludable, ni necesitaba saber que Voldemort lo había amado tanto como había podido. Harry necesitaba saber todo sobre eso; sobre Harry, Anathema, y Voldemort, solo. Era su secreto. Nadie más debía saber de eso. "Me preguntaba si podrías ayudarme a saber quién era. Quizás nos ayudaría a detener a Vo- Tom," se detuvo repentinamente, reemplazando el titulo con el nombre verdadero. "¿Crees que Dumbledore habría querido que tomara la Varita?"  
Hermione abrió su boca para responder, probablemente para retarlo por siquiera pensar en profanar la tumba de un hombre muerto, pero entonces alguien los llamo.  
Harry giro su cabeza y le sonrió a Ron que les hacía señas desde la entrada de la casa. Su cabello rojo se mecía con la suave brisa y sus mejillas estaban rojas por el frio, pero tenía una gran sonrisa en el rostro, no tener el relicario había ayudado en superar su carga mutua. Harry encontró que extrañaba a este Ronald, el amistoso, aquel que era familia.  
"Fleur dice que la cena esta lista, y que si ustedes no entran y comen, el Goblin se la comerá toda." Harry fue el primero en ponerse de pie. La noche anterior, Griphook comió tanta comida como para alimentarlos a los tres, y Harry había sido el único en no llegar a tiempo a la mesa. No iba a perder la comida de Fleur esta noche: era casi tan buena como la de la Sra. Weasley.  
"¡Harry!" siseo Hermione levantándose también. Ella lo siguió hacía Ron, y la casa. Ron no sabía que Harry tenía una forma animaga, ni sabía la historia completa de como Harry y Hermione habían sido rescatados. Él había sido liberado de las mazmorras, con Luna, Griphook y Dean por Dobby y el elfo luego había regresado por el Niño-Que-Vivió. "No le diré nada a Ron," fue todo lo que dijo Hermione cuando Harry se detuvo y se giro hacia ella.  
"Gracias," le dijo, apoyando su mano contra el brazo de ella por un momento. Él y Ron entraron y se sirvieron comida. Hermione los observo desde la puerta, hambrienta por comida además de por mas información. Ella miro a Harry, notando que sin importar quien fuera, siempre parecía fascinar a Tom Ryddle.  
"Come, 'Ermione," Fleur sonrío, "antes que se acabe todo."  
Hermione tomo el plato que le ofrecía con una sonrisa, moviéndose hacia la mesa, pero sus ojos siguieron fijos en Harry. 'Anathema' era como lo habían llamado en la Mansión Malfoy y como Harry se había llamado a si mismo frente a los Carroñeros. Originalmente ella creo que había significado algo que sólo conocían los sangrepura, una especie de frase clave o contraseña, pero ahora, era obvio que 'anathema' no solo era un insulto, si no que un nombre. El nombre de Harry…  
Anathema Black, pensó mientras tomaba asiento, ¿Quién eras?  
XXX  
30 de marzo 1998.  
"'Arry," llamo Fleur en su fuerte acento francés.  
Harry se giro, levantando sus piernas del precipicio, y le dio una gran sonrisa a la mujer mitad Veela.  
"A Grip'ook le gustaría hablar contigo. Está en la habitación pequeña, dice que no quiere que nadie los escuche. Tus amigos te esperan allí."  
Asintió y se puso de pie, sacudiéndose los pantalones. Con pasos vacilantes, Harry se dirigió a la casa. Tenía la varita de Bellatrix y Hermione de alguna manera había logrado conseguir un puñado de su cabello mientras forcejeaban en la Mansión Malfoy y Bill de alguna manera había logrado encontrar suficiente Poción Multijugos para los tres adolescentes. Pero aun no tenían una manera de ingresar a Gringotts. El banco estaba muy bien protegido, y aun fingiendo ser el dueño de una bóveda en el banco, no había garantías de que no fueran atrapados y asesinados. Pero Griphook había trabajado allí; conocía todo el movimiento del banco, donde estaban todas las trampas, y que bóvedas necesitaban identificación sanguínea. Si Griphook accedía a ayudarlos, irrumpir en la bóveda de Bellatrix sería pan comido.  
Pero… ¿entregar su Espada? ¿Podría ser capaz de hacer eso?  
Era su espada. Voldemort habían intentado tomarla para él, usarla por él, y dejársela para sí cuando él ya no estaba. No, eso no era correcto. Eso estaba mal. Todo había sido por Anathema. Harry no era ese chico. Ese chico estaba muerto, aunque sólo Merlín sabía cómo, ¿y Harry de verdad quería aferrarse a algo que era obviamente importante para el hombre que había matado a sus padres? ¿Iba realmente a seguir codiciando algo que un asesino también había codiciado antes?  
Harry se paro frente a Griphook, observando al lesionado Goblin, y frunció el ceño.  
Ron y Hermione estaban hablando, probablemente planeado, pero Harry aun estaba pensando. "Le daremos la falsa," susurro Ron cubriendo con una mano su boca para que Griphook no pudiera ver lo que estaba diciendo.  
Hermione lucia escandalizada. Pero Harry sonrió. Podría quedarse con su espada; ¿esconderla dentro de su propia bóveda mientras estuvieran allí, quizás? No podría tenerla consigo, pero al menos así nadie más podría tenerla. Quizás antes de ser la espada de Godric Gryffindor había sido de los Goblin, pero había sido de Anathema antes que fuera de este Goblin y Harry se juro que seguiría así.  
"Podemos decirle que puede quedarse con la espada después que nos ayude," susurro Harry, "pero no le diremos cuando después." Ron estaba sonriendo de acuerdo, pero Hermione entrecerró los ojos mirándolo. "La necesitamos para destruir los Horcruxes. Puede tenerla después."  
"¡Pero podrían pasar años!" siseo ella.  
"Él no necesita saber eso," ambos chicos dijeron juntos, con grandes sonrisas. Por el bien mayor, le susurro su mente y Harry desafiante aparto el cosquilleo de vergüenza que se estaba formando en su estomago. "No estaré mintiendo… no en realidad."  
Harry estrecho su mano con el Goblin, prometiéndole la espada verdadera, pero en su mente se imagino dándole la falsa, escapando con su espada, manteniéndola para sí mismo y sintió que se le revolvía el estomago. "¡Así que! ¡Comencemos!" dijo Griphook, aplaudiendo una vez, y recostándose contra la cabecera de su cama.  
Harry apartó la vergüenza y el asco que crecía dentro de él, ignorándolo y concentrándose en la tarea de la planificación de su robo. La espada de Anathema era más importante que una promesa a un Goblin, que una promesa a alguien realmente, y mantuvo eso en mente cuando Griphook describió su única visita a la bóveda Lestrange.  
Harry sabía que el plan tomaría un tiempo para ponerse en marcha. Habría problemas y complicaciones, además de tener que superar la actitud perfeccionista de Hermione. Pero lo harían. Destruirían otro Horcrux y Harry traicionaría a su nuevo (bueno, no realmente un amigo) asociado, pero sería por el Bien Mayor, pese a lo mucho que le desagradara esa idea.  
La memoria de esas palabras escritas sobre la entrada de la puerta de Nurmengard destello en su mente y se estremeció.  
¿Pero qué otra opción tenía?  
XXX  
Marzo de 1934.  
Estaba frio y húmedo afuera, el viento aullaba con fuerza y Anathema estaba una vez más a merced de su familia. Había estado jugando afuera con Orion y de alguna manera, mientras que Orion había logrado mantenerse limpio pese a tener cinco años y estar lleno de la necesidad de encontrar cuanta suciedad existiera, Anathema era quien estaba cubierto de pies a cabeza en lodo y agua de lluvia. Lucretia no se había molestado en lanzar ningún hechizo sobre él antes que saliera de la casa, pero si lo había hecho por su hermano menor, su verdadero hermano, y ahora estaba parada satisfecha al lado de sus padres mientras le gritaban al pálido niño de siete años.  
Anathema escucho en silencio, de pie con la espalda recta, con los ojos bajos. Parecía que no le molestaba la hostilidad dirigida hacia él, pero había oído tanto de lo mismo los últimos cuatros años que ya estaba acostumbrado. Asintió en los momentos apropiados y jamás miro a Arcturus hasta que el hombre dejo de hablar.  
"Lo lamento Padre," susurro, mirando a la boca del hombre en vez de a sus ojos.  
Una varita se poso contra su mejilla, la punta brillando del mismo color que los ojos de Anathema y el niño se estremeció pese a recibir la misma amenaza una vez por semana. "Eres una desgracia," siseo su padre. "Debí matarte el día que me entere de tu existencia."  
¿Por qué no lo hiciste? Pregunto Anathema con sus ojos, pero la única respuesta que consiguió fue una bofetada en el rostro. Arcturus guardo su varita, y solo después que su esposa lo alejo del sangresucia se marcho de la habitación.  
Lucretia y Melania lo miraron con el ceño fruncido, pero Orion sollozo en simpatía, demasiado pequeño para ayudar pero suficientemente mayor para comprender que Anathema necesitaba ayuda de un tipo que él no podía proveer.  
"¿Por qué no dejamos que Padre lo mate?" Lucretia le pregunto a su madre, frunciéndoles el ceño a sus hermanos menores. Ambos eran molestos, por lo que a ella se refería. Uno no era mejor que un sangresucia y el otro crecería para quitarle su lugar como la heredera Black, sólo porque tenía un pene.  
Melania fulmino con la mirada a su hija. La reto ligeramente, con palabras que en realidad no sentía; explicándole sobre la vergüenza que caería sobre la familia, las molestias que les causarían con el Ministerio, los problemas que los Aurores le traerían a su familia, imaginando las cosas horribles que escribirían en el periódico. Pero ni una vez dijo que alguien podría extrañar al solitario Anathema.  
El niño salió de la habitación, su mejilla ardiendo y ojos llenos de lágrimas que no dejaría caer hasta que estuviera solo. ¡Pero nunca estaba completamente solo! Los retratos lo siguieron con sus ojos pintados, maldiciendo su nombre y su presencia, y su hermano pequeño iba tras él como un perro fiel, su pelo negro rebotaba alrededor de sus hombros y ojos azul grisáceos bien abiertos y asustados.  
"¿Quieres un abrazo, Ana?" pregunto Orion mientras Anathema cerraba la puerta de su habitación.  
"Si, por favor," le susurro, abriendo su brazos y manteniéndolos estirados hacia la única persona a la que le importaba si vivía o moría.  
Anathema lloro hasta que se quedo dormido. Era otra cosa a la que se había acostumbrado desde la muerte de su madre y su propio secuestro. Orion se quedo con él toda la noche, abrazándolo y sosteniéndolo, manos regordetas limpiando las lágrimas de sus ojos y Anathema sonrió suavemente en sus sueños mientras Orion le decía que lo amaba.  
XXX  
7 enero 1995.  
Harry cerró la puerta de golpe. Él se dejó caer de lado en su cama, tirando la almohada hacia él para que pudiera enterrar su cara en su suavidad y ocultar sus lágrimas.  
Se suponía que los miembros de la Orden debían estar de su lado. ¡Y sin embargo, estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa de su padrino discutiendo si Harry estaba loco o no! Voldemort estaba de vuelta, lo estaba. Harry lo había visto, había luchado con él, había rescatado el cuerpo del chico al que había matado, sin embargo dudaban de él y era calumniado. ¿No era bastante malo que la mayor parte del mundo lo despreciara, pero ahora gente que confiaba en Dumbledore y que deberían haber sido amigos de Harry, también dudaban de él? No era justo. ¡Esta era su casa, su santuario y esta gente estaba arruinando su año nuevo!  
Tocaron con suavidad a la puerta y Harry movió su cabeza solo un poco para murmurar, "¿Qué?" antes de volver a esconder sus lágrimas una vez más.  
"¡Oh chico!" susurro Sirius entrando a la habitación, deteniéndose para cerrar la puerta tras él. Su pelo negro rebotaba alrededor de sus hombros y ojos azul grisáceos miraron a su ahijado con simpatía y amor. "No escuches nada de lo que dicen cachorro." Se sentó al lado de Harry en la cama y estiro sus brazos. "¿Quieres un abrazo?"  
"Si, por favor," Harry murmuro. Se sentó, limpio su rostro con su manga y se apoyo en los brazos de su padrino. Esta era la única persona en el mundo que era familia. El único familiar vivo que tenía Harry a quien le importaba si vivía o moría, y pese a la mucho que quería a Ron y Hermione, necesitaba a Sirius Black mucho mas. Harry se aferro a su padrino, su rostro presionado contra el cuello del mago.  
Había algo familiar sobre abrazar a su padrino, pero también algo extraño. Harry fue golpeado con la realización sorprendente de que él debería ser el mago mayor en esas circunstancias, pero eso no podía ser correcto. ¿Cómo podía ser más viejo que su padrino? No podía ser. Y no había nadie más que lo hubiera abrazado así para comparar el momento, así que tampoco podía ser déjà vu. Harry alejo ese pensamiento con enojo.  
No importaba. No importaría.  
Sirius estaba aquí, con él. Sirius lo amaba y lo estaba consolando; no importaba si Harry hubiera soñado hacer esto con alguien más (¿James Potter quizás?) porque en estos momentos era a Sirius quien Harry tenia. Él no iría a ninguna parte. Y tampoco Sirius.  
XXX  
8 abril 1998.  
Estaban reunidos alrededor de la mesa en la cocina de Shell Cottage, escuchando a Bill hablar sobre el trabajo y lo que había escuchado de sus amigos. El fuego ardía; a pesar de ser abril y haber calentado considerablemente desde marzo, todavía estaba frío por la noche y al atardecer. Fleur prefería en todo caso que la casa estuviera cálida, y que sus invitados estuvieran relajados y satisfechos.  
Estaban cálidos y satisfechos, pero todo menos relajados cuando alguien comenzó a golpear con fuerza a la puerta de entrada. Bill y Fleur se dirigieron hacia la puerta. Griphook se metió bajo la mesa. Hermione, Ron y Harry apuntaron sus varitas hacia afuera, preparados para defender a Luna que los observaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.  
"Soy yo, Remus John Lupin," dijo una voz familiar tras la puerta. Las palabras se escucharon con claridad pese al aullido del viento. "Soy un hombre lobo, casado con Nymphandora Tonks y…" Bill abrió la puerta y Remus le sonrió con suavidad.  
"Pasa, Lupin."  
"Es un niño," dijo, sacándose su capa de viaje. Su pelo gris estaba azotado por el viento y su rostro estaba pálido pero sonreía tan ampliamente que no podía haber ninguna duda de que su noticia era una buena noticia. "Lo nombramos Ted, por el padre de Dora."  
"¿Qué?"Chillo Hermione, "¿Tonks tuvo al bebé?"  
Una vez que Remus lo confirmo, todos comenzaron a hablar al mismo tiempo. Lo felicitaron y preguntaron por la salud del bebé y de su madre, Griphook salió de abajo de la mesa mientras Ron susurraba, "un bebé," como si nunca hubiera oído hablar de eso.  
Harry le sonrió ampliamente a la última persona viva que lo vinculaba con su propia familia. El hombre no era tan cercano a él como Sirius lo había sido, pero había algo inherentemente familiar en Sirius que tiraba de su alma, rogando por una relación. En todo caso Remus era un buen hombre, un hombre amable que merecía ser feliz y Harry estaba feliz por él. Su mano revoloteó contra su estómago y una ola de melancolía lo inundo por un segundo, entristeciéndolo, y luego desapareció. En su lugar apareció una foto de un bebé recién nacido, que le mostro Remus, justo antes de ser aplastado contra el hombre lobo en un abrazo.  
"¿Serás el padrino?" le pregunto después de soltar a Harry.  
"¿Yo?" pregunto Harry con voz temblorosa. Había algo errado con ese título. Tenía en su mente la palabra 'padre', pero era un pensamiento ridículo. Este bebé era de Remus; Harry no era el padre.  
Harry tomo la foto de la mano de Remus, pasando los dedos sobre el rostro arrugado del bebé Teddy Lupin mientras lágrimas llegaron a sus ojos. Accedió, por supuesto que accedió, pero mientras decía las palabras de aceptación sus ojos no dejaron la imagen del bebé en la foto. Remus acepto un vaso de vino de parte de Fleur y Bill le ofreció algo de comida mientras le indicaba un asiento vacío al lado de la chimenea. Hablaron y brindaron y Remus admitió de mala gana que no podía quedarse mucho tiempo, aunque acepto un segundo vaso de vino.  
"¿A quién se parece?" pregunto alguien, tratando de mirar la foto que Harry no soltaba  
"¡Por Teddy Lupin!" brindo Ron logrando al fin tomar la foto de manos de Harry.  
"Creo que se parece a Dora," dijo alguien en voz baja observando la fotografía.  
Harry cerro sus ojos y ahí estaba Anathema sonriendo con brillantes ojos verdes y las manos en su estomago. Y estaba el Relicario Horcrux, gritándole, "Te amo. ¿Por qué quieres matarme Tom? Tendremos un bebé," todo el tiempo luciendo como Anathema, estomago hinchado con un niño no nacido. Harry abrió los ojos de golpe, eliminando la memoria, como si no fuera nada más que un mal sueño. El Horcrux había mentido, se recordó. Había mentido sobre muchas cosas  
"Felicitaciones," Harry susurro cuando Remus finalmente se dirigió a la puerta. Se tambaleo ligeramente, quizás por las otras dos copas más de vino que había consumido mientras Harry había estado sumido en sus pensamientos, pero se abrazaron con fuerza y Remus prometió enviar más fotos en unos días.  
"¡Te veremos pronto padrino Harry!" Remus rio y se Apareció con un crack.  
"Padrino," susurro Harry. Su mano una vez mas estaba apoyada contra su estomago y estaba pensando otra vez en Anathema. Muerto, maldito, (¿embarazado?) Anathema Black; ¿tuvo hijos? Se pregunto Harry. En silencio tomo asiento tomando la fotografía de Teddy que había quedado abandonada en una silla y la miro con nostalgia. ¿Tendría hijos?  
¿Había tenido hijos?


	10. Capitulo 10

1° Mayo 1998.  
El Callejón Diagon estaba parcialmente desierto. Un puñado de personas estaban apiñadas en las puertas o entre los edificios, capuchas sobre sus rostros mientras rogaban lastimeramente por oro. "Soy una bruja, de verdad," les grito una mujer mientras pasaban.  
Harry y Griphook estaban escondidos bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad, ambos con el seño fruncido ante lo sucios suplicantes nacidos Muggle. Ron, cuyo rostro había sido transfigurado hasta quedar irreconocible, lucia horrorizado. Abría y cerraba la boca, pero no parecía poder hablar. En vez de eso le lanzo a Hermione una mirada confusa.  
Bellatrix Lestrange se giró hacia ellos, con labios apretados. Cuando los mendigos la vieron, parecieron fundirse con las sombras, escondiéndose de la infame mortífaga. Hermione dio un paso atrás cuando un hombre se abalanzo hacia ella.  
"¡Mis hijos!" grito, "¿Que ha hecho él con mis hijos? ¡Tú sabes! ¡Tú sabes!" el hombre lucía horrible, noto Harry, salvaje y aterrorizado, y sus manos iban estiradas como garras en dirección de la garganta de Hermione. Ron levantó su varita y un chorro de luz golpeo en el pecho al mago haciéndolo caer al piso, inconsciente.  
"¡Madame Lestrange!" llamo otro mago, y el grupo se giro de manera simultánea para mirar al recién llegado.  
Estaba vestido con ricas prendas, limpio y elegante. Mortífago, suplió la mente de Harry reconociendo la voz como la de uno de los atacantes que Xenophilius había convocado. "Travers," le susurro Griphook, "Es otro mortífago."  
"Estoy sorprendido de verte por aquí, Bellatrix. Oí que los habitantes de la Mansión Malfoy estaban confinados en la casa después del escape."  
Hermione se irguió y miro al hombre de manera superior. Harry la urgió a que mantuviera la calma. Si Bellatrix de verdad había sido castigada y Hermione cometía un error ahora el plan estaría arruinado. Pero era Hermione de quien estábamos hablando. Ella raramente entraba en pánico. "El Señor Oscuro perdona a aquellos que han sido los más leales en el pasado. ¿Quizás tu crédito no es tan bueno como el mío, Travers?" Dijo ella arrastrando las palabras, casi burlándose de él.  
Pese a saber que ella era Hermione, Harry casi fue engañado. Los ojos entrecerrados, el rostro pálido, su boca haciendo un mohín, su estatura, todo debido a la Poción Multijugos. Pero la manera en que Hermione había hablado era igual a ella, sorprendentemente igual a Bellatrix. Harry se estremeció ante eso, imaginando a la amable y lógica Hermione como la asesina de Sirius Black. Su rostro, su varita y las palabras de Bellatrix, y fue un pensamiento horroroso. ¿Podría Hermione volverse como él, se pregunto Harry? ¿Podría ella despertar una mañana y comenzar a lanzar hechizos oscuros sobre los mortífagos, comenzar a estar de acuerdo en cómo Voldemort veía a los Muggles, y comenzar a querer saber más sobre el Señor Oscuro? No. Ella no lo haría. Ella era una buena persona.  
¿Entonces en que lo convertía a él? ¿Era por Anathema, se preguntó? ¿Acaso las memorias del chico muerto estaban afectando sus emociones y pensamientos? Él no amaba a Voldemort, pero ahora tampoco lo odiaba. Sólo había lastima. Y curiosidad. O quizás esos eran sus sentimientos. Quizás tenía que preocuparse por Voldemort antes del fin; ¿después de todo no le había dicho Dumbledore que su habilidad para amar era el arma que el Señor Oscuro no conocía? Harry frunció el ceño, rascándose la barbilla. Quizás debía intentar sanar a Voldemort, no matarlo. 'Derrotar' podía ser interpretado de muchas maneras después de todo; no necesariamente significaba matar. ¿Pero Voldemort lo escucharía? Sin importa si antes había sido Anathema Black, ahora era Harry Potter y Voldemort había pasado una década tratando de matarlo. ¿Por qué parar ahora?  
"Se están marchando," siseo Griphook sus brazos apretando con fuerza el cuello de Harry.  
Harry levanto la mirada, alejando esos pensamientos y frunció el ceño cuando noto a Ron y Hermione caminando hacia Gringotts con Travers. Parecían haber tomado otro compañero, pero en realidad no importaba, esperaba Harry. Lo perderían dentro del banco.  
Harry levanto la varita de Draco y lanzo dos hechizos de confusión en rápida sucesión. Los guardias en las puertas, que habían reemplazado a los libreas Goblins, lucían confundidos y levantaron sus Sondas de Probidad una segunda vez.  
"¡Ya hicieron eso!" Travers le dijo a uno de ellos, mientras Hermione se aseguraba de lucir muy ofendida.  
Harry pasó al lado de Ron. Las varillas de oro que sostenían los guardias tenían encantamientos de ocultación, y los dos magos y el Goblin se colaron mientras los guardias se disculpaban con los mortífagos. Harry miro alrededor con grandes ojos. Recordaba la primera vez que había venido aquí. Recordó estar parado al lado de Hagrid, mirando asombrado alrededor mientras el medio gigante le decía, "Deberías estar loco de intentar robar aquí". Y aquí estaba Harry con sus dos mejores amigos y el Goblin que querían traicionar.  
Intentando robar Gringotts.  
El Goblin que los recibió desde atrás del mostrador de mármol temblaba mientras miraba a Bellatrix. Hermione lo miro con ojos entrecerrados. "¿Identificación?" chillo ella, cuando el Goblin le pidió que probara quien era. "¡Jamás- jamás me han solicitado identificación antes!"  
"Ellos lo saben," susurro Griphook sonando aterrorizado.  
El Goblin tras el mostrador estiro una mano temblorosa. "Su varita será suficiente, madame."  
Hermione metió la mano en su bolsillo y sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de la robada varita de nogal, pero antes que pudiera sacarla, Harry levanto una vez más la varita de Draco. De repente se dio cuenta que al Goblin le habían advertido que la varita de Bellatrix había sido robada. Con Travers allí era demasiado arriesgado (no que ya no estuvieran corriendo un gran riesgo) luchar con los Goblin, o ser expuestos. Pero Harry estaba escondido bajo la capa. Los Goblin no sabían que estaba allí y no esperarían que él los atacara.  
"Imperio," susurro, la varita apuntada hacia el rostro del Goblin. La sensación más extraña recorrió su cuerpo al lanzar ese hechizo; comenzó con una sensación de hormigueo en el pecho, cambiando mientras recorría su brazo a una ligera sensación de ardor y luego exploto de sus dedos como un destello de luz que causo que le se erizaran los pelos de su brazo.  
El Goblin jadeo cuando Hermione le pasó la varita. "Oh tiene una nueva varita, ya veo."  
Hermione comenzó a tartamudear una negación pero entonces Travers estuvo allí, tomando su varita y hablando sobre ella. "¿Una varita nueva?" pregunto, "¿pero cómo es posible? ¿Qué hacedor de varitas usaste?"  
"Imperio," lanzo una vez más Harry. La sensación lo envolvió una vez más, pero esta vez fue menos intensa. Travers asintió y sonrió, alabando la belleza de la nueva varita mientras Hermione lucia completamente sorprendida pero retomo la conversación sin problemas. Aunque se dio la vuelta y fulmino con la mirada hacia donde Harry debería estar parado.  
Al otro lado de ella, Ron la miro con atención. Hermione asintió y volvió su atención de vuelta al Goblin y aclaro su garganta.  
"Si me sigue, Madame Lestrange," dijo el Goblin dando una palmada con sus manos. Un Goblin joven se les acerco, pasándole una bolsa de cuero que tintineo y se marchó otra vez. "La llevare a su bóveda."  
Otro Goblin intento detenerlos, llamando a Bogrod, que aún estaba bajo la Maldición Imperious y por ende estaba decidido a llevarlos a todos a la bóveda Lestrange. "¡Bogrod!" llamo una vez más el Goblin, "¡tenemos instrucciones!"  
"Estoy consciente de las instrucciones," dijo Bogrod como si nada. "Madame Lestrange, por aquí por favor."  
Travers se quedó dónde estaba, observando el mármol del mostrador con la boca abierta. Harry lo miro y luego al Goblin joven, antes de seguir a Hermione y Ron a la parte interior del banco. Harry ya había salido del vestíbulo y estaba en la entrada del pasillo de piedra que estaba iluminado con antorchas que colgaban del techo, cuando tomo su decisión. Travers lucia demasiado conspicuo, así que con un movimiento de la varita de Harry, Travers comenzó a caminar en su dirección.  
Después que la puerta se cerró tras todos ellos, Harry se sacó la capa y permitió que Griphook se bajara de su espalda. "Les lance un Imperius," Harry les dijo a sus amigos cuando Bogrod ni Travers reaccionaron ante la revelación de Harry Potter. "Aunque no creo haberla lanzado con tanta fuerza." Miro hacia donde habían entrado con el ceño fruncido. "¡Los Goblins sospechan de nosotros!"  
"¿Qué haremos?" pregunto Ron ignorando el asunto de que Harry había lanzado una Imperdonable.  
Hermione, sin embargo, lo estaba observando con atención, preguntándose si también había aprendido este hechizo de Anathema o si en realidad había practicado este hechizo con la intención de usarlo algún día. Después de todo, había usado la Maldición Cruciatus antes, así que no era ilógico asumir que Harry pudiera intentar las otras, ¿no era así?  
"¿Podremos salir ahora?" pregunto Ron.  
"Quizás," respondió Hermione con ojos entrecerrados. Ella sabía que Harry no estaba de acuerdo con ella. Entonces Hermione ayudo a los dos Goblins a subirse al carrito, mientras Harry lanzaba una vez más la Imperdonable a Travers y le ordenaba esconderse. Una vez que todos estuvieron sentados en el carro, Bogrod toco el frente metálico del carro y con un tirón comenzaron a avanzar.  
Estaban más profundo en el banco de lo que Harry hubiera estado nunca. Mucho más profundo. Estaba muy frio aquí y muy quieto, como si nada hubiera estado vivo aquí, ni siquiera el aire. Las paredes eran de piedra y estaban húmedas, había musgo que crecía a intervalos irregulares, era inconcebible que el sol llegara tan profundo aquí. Ruidos fuertes y destellos de luz les sorprendieron en un punto cuando tomaron una curva a una velocidad aterradora y Harry brevemente recordó los rumores de que habían dragones encerrados en la entrañas de Gringotts. Una cascada apareció frente a ellos, interrumpiendo las vías, y con un grito de Griphook atravesaron el agua, luego salieron volando y aterrizaron sin problemas al otro lado.  
"Hechizo de amortiguación," les dijo Hermione jadeando. Ella estaba estilando, con una túnica demasiado grande, y una vez más luciendo como ella. Ron, también estaba como él mismo, acariciándose la barbilla que ya no tenía barba con creciente horror.  
"Lo saben," dijo Griphook. "Activaron las defensas contra nosotros." Griphook apunto hacia el otro Goblin, que estaba sacudiendo la cabeza luciendo desorientado. Al parecer, las defensas, la Catarata de los Ladrones, había cancelado la maldición Imperious al igual que los disfraces. "Necesitamos a un Goblin de Gringotts, y los Clankers," les dijo Griphook, luciendo frenético.  
"Imperio," dijo una vez más Harry y esta vez no sintió nada extraño al lanzar el hechizo. Al parecer ya se estaba acostumbrando. Bogrod se sometió con facilidad a su voluntad, la confusión en su rostro desapareció para ser remplazada por educada indiferencia y Harry movió una vez más su varita. El Goblin comenzó a moverse y ellos lo siguieron.  
"Protego," grito Hermione la varita de Bellatrix apuntada tras ellos. El hechizo atravesó la cascada, y el sonido de pasos se detuvo.  
"¿Cómo saldremos de aquí?" pregunto Ron mientras se alejaban más y más de la entrada del banco.  
"Nos preocuparemos de eso cuando llegue el momento," dijo Harry tratando de sonar más calmado de lo que estaba. Por dentro, estaba muy agitado. Estaba preocupado por ser atrapado. Si volvían a ser llevados a la Mansión Malfoy no habría un segundo escape. Dobby estaba muerto y sin duda los mortífagos serían más precavidos esta vez. Estaba preocupado por estas defensas de los Goblin. Los lastimarían, ¿dañarían a sus amigos? ¿Los matarían? No, pensó, Voldemort los mataría él mismo. Aunque quizás los Goblins los torturarían primero antes de entregarlos al Señor Oscuro, pensó Harry, recordando que a los Goblin no le gustaba que los robaran. También estaba preocupado de no conseguir el Horcrux. Mientras más destruían, mientras más del alma de Voldemort regresaba donde él, más rápido venían los sueños. Estaba viendo más de Anathema que lo que había visto el año pasado; eran más detallados, más íntimos. Pero aun no veía como había muerto Anathema.  
Sólo quedaban tres Horcruxes, por su estimación. Nagini, lo que estuviera en la bóveda, y otro más: cuando ya no quedara ninguno, ¿de seguro Harry sabría cómo había muerto? Luego tendría que aprender a evitar ese destino una segunda vez.  
Un gruñido interrumpió sus pensamientos, y Harry miro con grandes ojos asombrados a un pálido dragón. Yacía en el piso frente a la bóveda de los Lestrange, sus ojos no veían, pero sus fosas nasales se abrieron y levanto su cabeza con un rugido. Ahora, Harry tenía que preocuparse por un dragón, encima de todo lo demás.  
XXX  
"¡Esta allí! ¡Arriba!" grito alguien.  
Harry levanto la mirada siguiendo la dirección del dedo que apuntaba. "¿Cómo lo alcanzaremos? ¡Si tocamos algo para escalar se multiplica!" Ron aun estaba saltando en un pie, la punta de su zapato quemada por un hechizo. Griphook estaba murmurando por lo bajo y Harry le gruño, "¡Si quieres la espada tienes que ayudarnos! ¿Cómo subimos hasta allí?"  
"La espada puede tocarlo sin activar las maldiciones." Dijo el Goblin sus ojos recorriendo la bóveda de manera nerviosa. Varios objetos ya se habían multiplicado, y el grupo estaba evitando ser alcanzado por alguno de ellos. Bogrod estaba quieto, aun bajo la maldición, esperando instrucciones.  
"Si puedes alcanzarlo, podrías pasar la punta de la espada por la manija," le dijo Hermione moviendo su varita. El estante estaba más alto de lo que Ron podía alcanzar y mientras Harry abría su boca para preguntarle como lo haría, ella le lanzo un hechizo. "Levicorpus," dijo. Él fue levantado en el aire por su tobillo, y mientras flotaba, agito sus brazos por la sorpresa. Hizo caer objetos que explotaban en grandes cantidades de oro y joyas. Cada cosa se multiplicaba por veinte, y Ron y Hermione gritaron mientras ellos tomaban a Bogrod y salían del camino de la avalancha. Griphook grito, un horrible sonido desesperado y cuando Harry miro hacia abajo solo pudo ver la punta de la orejas de la criatura bajo un mar de oro incandescente. Hermione y Ron también estaban flotando, sosteniendo al otro Goblin entre ellos.  
Harry bajos sus brazos, sus manos alcanzando al Goblin y jalo. La criatura llena de ampollas se liberó del mar de oro y grito mientras subía en la espalda de Harry.  
"¿Dónde está la espada?" grito Harry. Había metido la copa en la espada cuando escucho gritar a Griphook. Como Hermione estaba distraída, su hechizo hizo que Harry se golpeara contra una pared y había perdido la espada. Necesitaba encontrar la Espada. La necesitaba. Era su Horcrux… no… no lo era. Harry sacudió la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos, y dijo, "¿Dónde está la copa? ¡Estaba colgando de la espada!"  
"¡Ahí!" Griphook la había visto. Y fue Griphook quien se arrojó tras ella. ¡Debió saber que el mago lo traicionaría! Y cuando sus manos se cerraron en el mango de la espada, la visión de Harry se nublo. No había bóveda, ni una hirviente montaña de oro, ni Griphook. Solo estaba la Espada, y las manos de alguien más en ella, quitándosela. La copa de Hufflepuff voló por los aires cuando Griphook levanto la espada sobre sus cabezas. Ron logro atraparla, siseando con fuerza cuando quemo su piel, pero no la soltó.  
"¡Harry! ¡Has que Bogrod abra la puerta!" grito Hermione flotando a los tres hacia allá.  
Aunque Harry, no estaba escuchando. Estiro las manos hacia atrás y jalo al Goblin casi sacando a la criatura de su espalda.  
"¡Es mía!" gruño, marcando la 's'. No era Parsel, pero fue tan cercano que Griphook se estremeció. Harry lo sacudió, sobrecogido por la desesperante necesidad de recuperar la espada y castigar a la persona que se había atrevido a quitársela. Nunca pudo ser el Horcrux de Anathema y habría sido de Voldemort de no ser por la intervención de Dumbledore: le pertenecía a Harry. Griphook lucho con pies y puños y uno de sus pies alcanzo la entrepierna de Harry. El chico dejo escapar un grito ahogado, soltándolo para aferrar sus partes privadas. Desafortunadamente, para Griphook, esto causo que Harry lo soltara en el mar de objetos incandescentes y Griphook grito al hundirse bajo ellos. Harry lo ignoro, no intento ayudarlo una segunda vez. En vez de eso, Harry intento alcanzar la espada, jadeando por el dolor, pero cuando sus dedos rozaron la espada, la puerta de la bóveda de abrió. Como un tsunami, los objetos salieron desde adentro de la bóveda, chocando contra las paredes con un estruendo. Ron, Hermione y Harry salieron con la corriente.  
Bogrod yacía mareado en el piso junto a un inerte Griphook. Los tres magos levantaron sus varitas. "¡Expelliarmus!" gritaron al mismo tiempo, apuntando al semi-circulo de Goblin que los observaban, armados y furiosos. "¡Stupefy!"  
Guardias magos doblaron la esquina con sus varitas en alto. Con un rugido del amarrado dragón, un chorro de llamas voló por sobre los Goblins, enviando a los magos de vuelta a la esquina para esconderse. Harry no estuvo seguro de que lo poseyó, si fue el stress de la aventura de la mañana, la desesperación de perder la espada o la culpa por no sentir remordimiento por haber matado a Griphook, o quizás sólo locura temporal, pero de repente tuvo un plan.  
"¡Relashio!"  
Las cadenas que sostenían al dragón cayeron. La criatura no se había dado cuenta de que estaba libre así que siguió parado donde estaba, gruñendo amenazador. "Vamos," grito Harry corriendo hacia el dragón.  
"¡Harry! Harry, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Grito Hermione mientras jalaba a Ron para que corriera junto a ella. Harry subió por un costado del dragón, sus escamas eran frías y duras pero servían para poder escalar y Harry se ayudo de ellas para subir. Las utilizo hasta llegar tras del cuello del dragón y se aferro con fuerza. La criatura no pareció notarlo. Hermione subió después seguida de Ron y justo cuando el pelirrojo había encontrado una posición cómoda, el dragón se dio cuenta de que estaba libre.  
Abrió sus alas, sacudió su cabeza y se lanzo hacia adelante. Los Goblins se esparcieron arrojándose al piso. Los magos gritaron lanzado hechizos sin que tuvieran efecto. Harry observo a los Goblins levantarse y alcanzar los clankers para sacudirlos. El dragón gruño otra vez y agarro a cabezos el techo, rasguñando y arañando.  
"¡No va a caber!" grito Ron. Estaban presionados contra la espalda del dragón, sus propias espaldas rozando el techo y jadearon cuando el dragón se levanto aun mas, casi aplastándolos al intentar liberarse.  
"Defodio," Grito Hermione, apuntando su varita hacia el techo. Rocas cayeron sobre ellos, las paredes se sacudieron. El dragón rugió una vez más, animado y juntos trabajaron para poder liberarse de esa prisión subterránea. Harry y Ron se unieron, repitiendo el mismo hechizo una y otra vez, maldiciones explosivas, hechizos bombarda y todo en lo que pudieron pensar, hasta que hubo un agujero lo suficientemente grande. La fuerza bruta del dragón y el pensamiento rápido de Hermione se combinaron para permitir el escape, y el dragón avanzo y avanzo hasta llegar al vestíbulo de Gringotts.  
La gente grito. Los Goblins y los magos corrieron a protegerse.  
El dragón estiro sus alas, moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado como disfrutando la sensación de libertad. Entonces, con los tres inadvertidos adolescentes en su espalda, el dragón cruzo la habitación lanzándose a las puertas de metal. Ellas cedieron bajo su peso. Los cuatro emergieron en el Callejón Diagon y luego se elevaron en el aire.  
XXX  
Cuando el ardor y el dolor de su cicatriz desaparecían, Harry miro a sus amigos con grandes ojos. "Lo sabe," dijo Harry. Sus amigos se acercaron a él, mirando alrededor con sospecha. Pero su único testigo era el dragón medio ciego que aun estaba parado al lado opuesto del lago en el que habían caído. "Lo sabe y va a chequear donde están los otros. Yo tenía razón," dijo, medio presumido, "El ultimo esta en Hogwarts. Lo sabía."  
Ron jadeo, "¿Qué?"  
"Estuve en su cabeza. Él lo sabe; está enojado y asustado, no puede comprender como lo supimos. Cree que el que está en Hogwarts es el más seguro, porque Snape está allí, porque no podemos entrar." Harry se puso de pie, seguido de Ron. Sacaron la capa de invisibilidad de entre la mojada ropa de Harry y la sacudieron.  
"¡ESPEREN!" grito Hermione. "¡No podemos ir así! Tenemos que idear un plan, necesitamos-"  
"Tenemos que ir ahora," Harry les dijo con decisión. "Imaginen lo que hará cuando averigüe que el anillo y el relicario no están. Podría mover el Horcrux de Hogwarts y entonces nunca lo encontraremos. Métanse bajo la capa," le dijo, poniendo la tela sobre sus hombros.  
"¿Como entraremos?"  
"Iremos a Hogsmeade. Allá veremos cómo están las protecciones." Se acurrucaron juntos, agradecidos de que estuviera oscuro porque ya no caían bien los tres bajo la capa y las personas podrían ver sus pies. Juntos giraron en el mismo lugar. Y aparecieron en Hogsmeade.  
Un grito de alarma atravesó el aire. Mortífagos aparecieron a su alrededor. Dementores aparecieron de entre la oscuridad, flotando como sombras hacia ellos, succionando toda la felicidad a su alrededor. Harry levanto su varita y susurro, "Expecto Patronum," y los Dementores de marcharon.  
"Lo vi. ¡Vi su Patronus!" grito alguien, "¡Esta por aquí!"  
Pasos rápidos se acercaron hacia ellos. Hermione, Ron y Harry se acurrucaron hacia atrás, aun escondidos bajo la capa que había rehusado ser convocada, y lanzaron miradas de pánico hacia el estrecho callejón en el que estaban atrapados. No podían Aparecerse. Y eran muchos para pelear.  
"Rápido, Potter, aquí," alguien siseo desde atrás de ellos. Una puerta había aparecido en la pared, y manos nudosas los agarraron a los tres para meterlos adentro. "Por las escaleras," le dijo, "¡no se quiten la capa!"  
Obedecieron en silencio, subiendo juntos la desvencijada escalera. La alta figura movió sus manos hacia los mortífagos que se aproximaban. "¡Enviaron Dementores por mi calle!" Grito. "¡Lance un Patronus! ¿Y qué? ¡Les dije que no los quiero cerca mío!"  
"No era tu Patronus," insistió uno de los mortífagos. "Era un ciervo."  
"¿Un ciervo?" Dijo el dueño del Cabeza de Puerco, "Era una cabra, tonto." Lanzo el hechizo, y una gran cabra con cuernos salió de su varita. Corrió por el callejón y luego desapareció.  
"¿Tu activaste el Hechizo de Alarma?" pregunto otro mortífago.  
"Si quiero sacar mi gato, lo hare, ¿algún problema? ¿Me van a arrestar por asomar la cara por mi propia puerta trasera?" El hombre los miro con ojos entrecerrados y su varita relajada en la mano.  
"Claro. Aunque aun digo que vi a un ciervo," murmuró el primer mortífago.  
Un tercero sacudió la cabeza. "Te dejaremos ir por esta vez. ¡Pero respeta el toque de queda para la próxima!"  
Los mortífagos se marcharon. Harry se alejo de la ventana por la que había estado espiando. Podía oír al barman moviéndose en el piso de abajo, cerrando la puerta y poniendo algo contra ella. En la repisa de la chimenea había un pequeño espejo, bajo el retrato de una chica rubia que lucía extrañamente familiar.  
El hombre entro a la habitación y Harry lo observo mientras sus amigos le agradecían. Algo sobre este hombre era familiar. ¿Había estado en el cabeza de Puerco cuando Anathema estaba vivo? ¿Quizás se conocían de antes? Después de todo había conocido a Albus y el hombre lucia como de la misma edad del director. También tenía los mismos ojos azules.  
"Fue a usted a quién vi en el espejo, sus ojos. ¡Usted nos envío a Dobby!"Exclamo Harry. "Usted es Aberforth," susurro, aunque el hombre no negó ni confirmó el comentario.  
"La cierva plateada," jadeo Ron. "¿Era ese su Patronus?"  
"Con ese cerebro chico podrías ser un mortífago," dijo el viejo con una sonrisa, "¿acaso no acabo de probar que mi Patronus era una cabra?"  
Ron se sonrojo, quejándose de que estaba hambriento como si esa fuera excusa para la estupidez y mientras Aberforth se encargaba de la comida Harry miro alrededor de la habitación. La única imagen era de la chica rubia, no había fotografías de Albus o de sus padres. "¿Esa es Ariana?" pregunto Hermione.  
Antes que Aberforth pudiera responder, Harry se acerco al cuadro. Presiono una de sus manos contar el retrato. "Ella fue asesinada," susurro, su mano libre presionada contra su estomago. "¿Porque alguien mataría a un niño?"  
La comida fue ubicada en la mesa al medio de la habitación. Aberforth floto una jarra con té. "No lo sé," respondió en voz baja. Sus ojos estaban posados en Harry, que estaba pálido y respiraba pesadamente y Aberforth sintió una sobrecogedora sensación de déjà vu. ¿No había tenido una conversación similar con Albus, una de las pocas veces que habían conversado de manera civilizada después de la muerte de Ariana? Albus se había disculpado por su parte en la muerte, por el accidente. Aberforth había escuchado en silencio, leyendo El Profeta y se lo había pasado a Albus cuando termino.  
La foto de Anathema cubría la primera plana.  
Albus le habría preguntado, "¿tú crees que si Ariana hubiera sido mi hija, aun habría sido capaz de matarla?"  
"¿Porque alguien mataría a un niño?" había preguntado Aberforth. Albus dijo que no sabía la respuesta a eso y que Tom Ryddle tampoco lo sabía.  
"No lo sé," le dijo Aberforth a Harry por segunda vez. "Ahora coman." Les hizo un gesto hacia la comida en la mesa y los chicos se sentaron en silencio y comenzaron a comer, mientras Aberforth miraba el retrato de su hermana, pensando.  
"¿Anathema?" pregunto en un susurro veinte minutos después cuando Hermione y Ron habían salido de la habitación y Harry parecía dormir con su cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa. Nadie le respondió. Las muertes de Ariana y Anathema eran dos misterios del mundo mágico, ambos habían sido la noticia principal en el periódico y nadie había sido encontrado culpable de sus muertes. Aunque hubieron muchas especulaciones. La gente sabía, pero no tenían pruebas. Albus o Gellert habían matado a su hermana y Voldemort había matado a su amante, o al menos eso era lo que Dumbledore creía. Aberforth recordaba el tiempo cuando el cuerpo de Anathema fue encontrado. Como los mortífagos, él y muchos inocentes habían sentido la ira del Señor Oscuro. Sus acciones eran las de un hombre asolado por el dolor. Los hombres no sufrían después de matar a sangre fría a su amante y a su hijo no nacido.  
"Él debió estar loco," susurro Aberforth. Pensó en lo que Harry había dicho y en lo que Dumbledore había tratado de explicarle cuando le pidió a su hermano que le echara un ojo al muchacho. Dumbledore tenía un plan, un plan que Harry estaba llevando a cabo. Había algo dentro de Hogwarts que tenía que ser destruido. ¿De verdad Voldemort había encontrado una manera de alcanzar la inmortalidad, cuando Grindelwald había fallado? ¿Y a costa de Anathema?  
XXX  
Julio 1947  
Tom apretó sus dientes.  
El Callejón Diagon estaba casi vacío esa tarde, pero aquellos que estaban fuera se quedaron lejos del camino del naciente Señor Oscuro. Anathema se había colado de su apartamento justo momentos antes que Tom despertara, había escuchado la puerta abrirse y luego el claro sonido de una aparición, pero no había estado bien despierto como para llamar a su amante. Esta era la segunda vez en estos últimos dos meses. Anathema tenía un secreto y a Tom no le gustaba eso, no le gustaba ser ignorado y olvidado. De seguro no le gustaba esa desagradable vocecita dentro de su cabeza que le susurraba constantemente que Ana lo había reemplazado, que había encontrado a otro, a un otro secreto. Había encontrado a alguien que de verdad podía amarlo.  
"No," se dijo a sí mismo. Anathema lo amaba, aunque él no pudiera admitir lo mismo. Oh, la emoción estaba allí, posiblemente, el cariño, la excitación cuando posaba sus ojos en el chico, el placer al despertar ante la sonrisa de Ana, de sostener al muchacho entre sus brazos, la calma que lo rodeaba cuando estaban juntos a solas, la felicidad que la sonrisa de Anathema despertaba dentro de él. ¿Pero eso era amor? ¿Eso era suficiente? Y aunque lo fuera, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que Tom no podía conseguir que las palabras dejaran su garganta, pero Anathema sabía que Tom lo quería, lo amaba. ¿Pero y si eso no era suficiente?  
"No," dijo una vez más, ignorando las miradas que estaba recibiendo. Después de todo la gente normal no hablaba consigo misma en el medio de la calle.  
"¡Tom! ¡Tom, mi muchacho!" Alguien llamo tras él. Tom se detuvo y se giro lentamente. Metió su mano al bolsillo para tomara su varita, cauteloso y precavido, pero una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al notar a su asaltante.  
"Profesor Slughorn," saludo con encanto.  
"Oh puedes decirme Horace ahora, mi muchacho. ¡Ya no soy tu profesor!" estrecharon sus manos, sonriendo. Horace parecía especialmente emocionado sobre algo y eso puso curioso a Tom. "Solo quería felicitarte, Tom. Son maravillosas noticias."  
"¿De qué está hablando?" Pregunto, ladeando la cabeza.  
"El bebé, por supuesto." El viejo le dio una ligera palmadita en el hombro a Tom, como castigándolo por hacerse el tonto. "Debes estar tan emocionado. Espero que estés planeando pedirle matrimonio, ¿hmm? A menos que la criatura no sea tuya. No importaría si fuera hijo de su amante, huh, ese seria problema del amante, ¿cierto, mi muchacho?" Estaba claramente diciéndolo como una broma, pero una película roja cubrió los ojos de Tom al oír esas palabras.  
"¿Anathema esta embarazado?" gruño, torciendo la boca hacia abajo. Frunció el ceño y entrecerró los ojos. "¿Como sabe eso?"  
Slughorn dio dos pasos hacia atrás con los ojos bien abiertos. "Albus y yo lo encontramos en el Londres Muggle. Él y, bueno, un joven bastante atractivo, estaban dejando San Mungos. Él estaba bastante emocionado. Al parecer era su segunda cita. Se había estado sintiendo mal últimamente, así que fue el mes pasado por unos exámenes. Ellos le dijeron que estaba embarazado y que debía volver hoy por un chequeo. Tiene una cita en dos meses más al parecer, ¿apuesto que tu también iras? ¿Para el primer escáner? Debes sentirte bastante orgulloso, ¿no es así? Ustedes son bastante jóvenes, pero bueno, un hijo es una bendición. ¡Y pensar que te cases en la Casa Black cuando vienes de la nada! ¡Genialidad absoluta, Tom!"  
Tom escucho a medias. Anathema estaba recorriendo Londres del brazo de un joven bastante atractivo, ¿no era así? Mientras más hablaba Horace mas enojado se sentía Tom. Casi se mordió la lengua en un momento, su magia fluctuando salvajemente.  
Rabia.  
Rabia.  
Era todo lo que podía sentir. No, eso era mentira. También sentía celos. Y terror. Miedo. Estaba sobrecogido por el miedo. Y si Ana no lo dejaba por este otro hombre, Tom igual lo perdería. No podían tener un bebé. Era imposible hacer un Horcrux para un niño y si Anathema esperaba más tiempo podría morir y Tom lo perdería y no podían hacerle un Horcrux mientras estaba embarazado. Miedo. Perdida. Se sintió mareado al pensar en perder a Anathema. Pero él no podía, no lo haría. Ana le había prometido que se quedaría con él para siempre. Y lo haría. Con bebé o sin bebé, Tom estaría para siempre con su amante.  
"Si me disculpas," murmuro. Sin esperar una respuesta, se dio la vuelta por donde había venido y marcho furioso a través del Callejón Diagon.  
"¿Mi muchacho?" Horace llamo tras él. "¿No sabias sobre el bebé? ¡Estoy seguro que él estaba reuniendo el coraje para decirte!" Miro alrededor, notando a dos hombres escondidos en el umbral de una tienda. "¿Fue algo que dije?" Los hombres no le respondieron.  
Tom volvió al apartamento antes que se diera cuenta. No podía recordar nada después de dejar a Horace parado solo en el Callejón, no recordaba como llego al apartamento y no podía recordar reunir sus preciados objetos. Había robado estos, había asesinado por ellos, había seducido, manipulado y mentido para conseguir estas posesiones para él. Las mantendría a salvo, las mantendría para sí, por siempre. Como tenía planeado hacer con Anathema.  
Ninguno de ellos lo dejaría nunca. Jamás.  
Tom estuvo medio consiente de voces en el pasillo. Ladeo su cabeza, sonriendo ante el sonido familiar de la risa de Anathema. Luego frunció el ceño cuando otro hombre rio con él. "¡Adiós Emmanuel!" Le dijo Ana a uno de los mortífagos de Tom. El mortífago que Tom había encargado que protegiera a su amante. "Gracias por acompañarme."  
"Deberías decirle a nuestro Lord. Él ya debe saber que algo sucede." Ronroneo una voz y Tom gruño en voz alta. Podía imaginar al mortífago acercándose, presionando a Ana contra la pared mientras hablaba, alientos mezclándose, labios juntándose.  
Anathema rio otra vez. "Tom se preocupa demasiado. Quería asegurarme que nada estuviera mal antes de decirle. Creo que le diré hoy." Hubo silencio. "¿Crees que este emocionado?" Susurro Anathema. Tom apenas podía oírlo, pero por un breve segundo la locura se despejo de su mente. El niño era suyo. ¡Suyo! Tendría una familia con Anathema. Anathema no lo había traicionado, no lo había abandonado o dejado de amarlo. Ana solo había estado preocupado por su reacción. ¡Pero no! No, se recordó. Este niño le quitaría a Ana; Anathema no podría vivir para siempre si tenía este niño. Nunca dejaría al niño, jamás accedería a hacer un Horcrux porque significaría que el niño moriría mientras que Tom y Ana vivirían para siempre.  
Anathema estaría perdido para él. Y Tom estaría obligado a enfrentarse a una eternidad de soledad. No podía estar solo de nuevo, no después de encontrar a Ana. Había dejado que el chico se acercara demasiado, se había permitido amar (podía admitirlo ahora, admitir que de verdad amaba al chico, pero era una situación como esta la que lo tenía tan aterrorizado de no poder ser capaz de decir las palabras). No podía volver a como era antes.  
Ahora era demasiado tarde.  
No había otra opción.  
"Adiós Anathema," dijo Emmanuel. Pasos resonaron en el pasillo. La puerta crujió al abrirse y Anathema entro al apartamento.  
"¡Tom!" Dijo sonriendo, con sus brazos abiertos. Espero que Tom marchara hacia él, para envolverlo en un abrazo y un beso como siempre, pero Tom permaneció sentado en el sillón con un rostro como grabado en piedra. "Tengo noticias geniales. ¡Bueno, creo que son geniales, en todo caso!"  
Tom se levanto, lentamente, con las manos cruzadas en su espalda. Aunque casi no se movió de su ubicación así que Anathema marcho hacia él, aun sonriendo. "Yo también tengo noticias."  
"¿Oh?" Dijo Ana parándose directo frente a su amante. "Entonces tu primero."  
"He decidido hacer otro Horcrux." Susurro, labios presionados en una fina línea y brillantes ojos rojos. Anathema miro la mesita de café; donde vio la Diadema de Ravenclaw y la Copa de Hufflepuff. "Dos Horcruxes." Se corrigió Tom.  
"¿Que-?" Comenzó a preguntar Anathema mirando a su amante en confusión.  
Él era hermoso, pensó Tom, tan hermoso. Casi demasiado hermoso, demasiado hermoso para morir. Pero ahora no había más opción. Se abalanzo, manos saliendo de atrás de su espalda. Una agarro a Anathema por la garganta y la otra se dirigió hacia su estomago.  
Ana grito cuando Tom lo golpeo. Fue solo segundos después, cuando agonía recorrió su estomago que se dio cuenta que había sido apuñalado. Tom lo había apuñalado en el estomago, había apuñalado a su hijo. Ryddle lo soltó, sangre cubría una de sus manos cuando la levanto para correr su flequillo. La empuñadura del cuchillo asomaba de entre los pliegues de la túnica de Anathema, manchada de brillante sangre. Ana cayó de rodillas, un gorgoteo horrorizado escapo de su garganta al observar la sangre que escapaba de su cuerpo.  
¿Mi bebé?" Susurro, cayendo al piso. Se acurruco en un costado, sus manos presionando alrededor del cuchillo, tratando de empujar la sangre de nuevo hacia adentro.  
Tom estaba encantando en voz baja, sus ojos fijos en la pared detrás de Ana y no en el chico que sangraba en el suelo. En sus manos sostenía la Diadema, levantada sobre su cabeza. Las palabras se hicieron más fuertes, pero a Anathema todo le parecía más tranquilo, más suave. El sonido estaba ahogado, como si estuviera atrapado bajo el agua, tratando de escuchar y ver lo que estaba sobre la superficie. Sus ojos estaban cansados, parpadeando, su visión se puso borrosa. Podía notar que Tom se acercaba, pero no podía luchar. Estaba demasiado débil, demasiado enfocado en impedir que el bebé escapara de su cuerpo.  
El niño ya estaba muerto. Tom ya había cometido el asesinato que le quitaría un trozo del alma.  
Aunque su alma ya estaba mutilada, recordó Ana. Este no era su primer Horcrux. Su hijo no era el primero en morir por la inmortalidad de Tom. ¿Él sería el próximo?, se pregunto cansado, recordando el segundo objeto en la mesa. ¿Acaso el sacrificio de su alma encerraría la de Tom dentro de la copa?  
Anathema sollozo ligeramente mientras Tom con gentileza ubicaba la Diadema de vuelta en la mesita. "La mantendré segura," le prometió a su moribundo amante. Anathema dejo escapar otro gemido, lastimero y triste y Tom sintió que se quedaba sin aliento. "Ahora no me dejaras," le susurro, agachándose hacia su amante, "ahora tú también puedes hacer un Horcrux para que podamos vivir para siempre juntos. El niño ya no podrá alejarte de mi lado, mi amado."  
Anathema con debilidad levanto su brazo. Apunto a la copa, dedos temblando, antes de rozarlos contra la mejilla de Tom, dejando un hilo de sangre a su paso. Permitió que su mano cayera, aterrizando sobre su estomago. Dedos adormecidos buscaron el cuchillo, agarrando la empuñadura y jalando con debilidad. Tom observo como Ana saco el cuchillo de su estomago y se lo paso.  
"Muriendo." Susurro el chico de cabello negro.  
Tom frunció el ceño. Su boca estaba abierta y sus ojos habían recobrado su normal color azul. No entiende pensó Tom vagamente. La niebla roja se había retirado, su mente aun estaba nublada e insegura pero ahora podía pensar con más claridad. Esto no era lo que había planeado.  
Anathema tenía que hacer un Horcrux ahora y usar la Copa de Hufflepuff. Tom había estado dispuesto a dar su preciada posesión para su amante. Con facilidad podía encontrar un reemplazo, pero sería imposible reemplazar a su Ana.  
Tomo la Copa y la movió hacia Ana. "Es tu turno ahora."  
Ana dejo escapar una risa ronca. "¿Y cuál… alma… voy… a… robar, Tom?" Pregunto, jadeando y resollando entre cada palabra. "No hay… nadie más… aquí… que nos…otros." Ojos verdes se cerraron. Y no volvieron a abrirse.  
Tom observo, con el aliento contenido. Esperando a ver si Anathema se movía, hablaba, respiraba. Cuando el chico no hizo nada por cinco minutos completos la horrible verdad lo inundo. Anathema estaba muerto.  
Su intención había sido matar al bebé. Obligar a Ana a crear un Horcrux.  
Pero ahora Anathema estaba muerto.  
Había matado a la única persona que había significado algo para él. No sabía por qué. Todo era una gran mancha nublada, sentimientos de rabia, odio y miedo, irracional y loco, inexplicable. Había parecido la mejor idea mientras esperaba que Anathema volviera a casa; había parecido un plan lógico. Pero no, si hubiera pensando claramente, había pedido que Emmanuel se quedara. No habría sido un sacrificio tan grande, pensó Tom. Habría superado la muerte de Emmanuel. Entonces Ana habría tenido su Horcrux. No habría habido ninguna necesidad de que muriera tan sin sentido.  
"No sin sentido," susurro Tom. Tomo la copa. Mantendría a Anathema con él, como se lo había prometido a sí mismo, como Ana le había prometido. Pensó en cada memoria que tenían juntos, reuniendo la mayor cantidad que pudo, tantas como podía permitirse dejar ir. Necesitaba mantener algunas memorias del chico, solo por un tiempo, las suficientes para mantenerlo sano pero no asolado por el dolor.  
"Lo lamento," le susurro al chico muerto.  
"Te amo," dijo por primera vez en su vida.  
Tom pensó en Anathema. Su amante, maldecido hasta la condenación.  
Y comenzó a cantar.  
XXX  
1 de Mayo 1998.  
Harry despertó con un grito. Manos aferradas a su estomago, uñas rascando la tela, tratando de llegar a la piel. Necesitaba llegar a la piel, pensó frenético, aun gritando. Necesitaba sentir el bultito. Tenía un bultito. Tenía tres meses de embarazo; debía haber un bultito.  
Pero no había nada. Nada crecía dentro de él. No había sangre manchando su abdomen.  
Los gritos pararon cuando Hermione, Ron y Aberforth entraron corriendo a la habitación. Hermione de inmediato alejo a Harry de la mesa y lo envolvió en sus brazos. Él sollozó desesperado contra el cuello de su amiga.  
Los dos magos observaron, horrorizados y temerosos, mientras Harry seguía llorando. Él lloro por su bebé. Lloro por Anathema, que había sido asesinado y a quien le habían robado su bebé de manera tan cruel.  
Lloro por sí mismo. Él había querido saber cómo había muerto y ahora lo sabía y no había manera posible de desaprender esa memoria. Podía lanzarse un Obliviate a sí mismo. Pero la sensación aun estaría allí, la desesperación, el miedo, la agonía de ser traicionado por la persona que mas amas en el mundo. Recordó a Voldemort dejando a un lado la Copa de Hufflepuff y acunando el frio cuerpo de Anathema cubierto de sangre contra su pecho.  
"Te amo," dijo Tom una y otra vez, medio esperando que Ana le respondiera.  
Harry sollozo con más fuerza al recordar esas palabras. La mitad de su alma quería susurrarlas de vuelta, la parte de él que revivió la agonía de Anathema quería perdonar a su amante, amarlo de nuevo y ya no estar más solo, sentirse una vez más completo. Y la otra parte quería a su hijo de vuelta. Quería estar embarazado y vivo, seguro y amado y no haber sido asesinado por el padre de su hijo.  
Lloro por la angustia de Voldemort. Por sus celos, paranoia y demencia. Harry lloro por los Horcruxes. Ellos habían sido la causa de su muerte, ellos habían vuelto loco a Tom y él había muerto para hacer dos más. Ahora probablemente moriría tratando de destruirlos, la diadema y la copa, los dos más importantes. ¿Podría ser capaz de hacerlo?  
"Él mato a mi bebé," Susurro al fin Harry. Todos lo oyeron, pero solo Hermione tenía idea de que estaba hablando.  
"Anathema," susurro ella. "¿estaba embarazado?"  
Entonces Aberforth comprendió que su hermano había tenido razón, que Tom Ryddle en realidad había asesinado de forma brutal a su familia. Nagini había sido creada para que Tom pudiera purgar lo último de sus sentimientos, pensamientos y memorias en ella, para así poder olvidar, olvidar que alguna vez había amado. Para así poder volverse Lord Voldemort. Anathema había muerto sin sentido. Como Ariana, pensó con tristeza Aberforth. Un infeliz daño colateral en el estúpido asenso de un hombre a la infamia.  
"Él mato a mi bebé," sollozo Harry una vez más. Las lagrimas ya no caían, pero tenía el pecho apretado y sus manos continuaban aferrando su estomago. "Había tanta sangre. No pude salvar a mi bebé."  
"Está bien," susurro Hermione aunque no lo estaba. "Todo estará bien."  
Cuando cerro lo ojos, ya no fue ante la visión de Anathema cubierto de sangre tras sus parpados cerrados. Si no que era el Horcrux del relicario. Tom Ryddle le sonrió de medio lado, una mano estirada mientras susurraba, "ven a mi amor," y luego Anathema estaba allí, embarazado y llorando, "¿Por qué me mataste? ¡Yo te amaba!"  
Harry sollozo. Alejo su cara del cuello de Hermione para poder mirarla a la cara. Ella lo miro con tanta lástima que hizo que le doliera el corazón, así que alejo la mirada, mirando de Ron a Aberforth, luego a su plano estomago sin sangre.  
"Él mato a mi bebé," dijo una vez más, tratando de ahogar la voz en su cabeza que sonaba como Voldemort, que siseaba "Te amo, Harry, te amo, Anathema" una y otra vez. "¿Por qué no lo odio?" susurro Harry.  
Nadie le respondió.  
XXX


	11. Capitulo 11

1 de Mayo 1998.  
Hermione no era estúpida, para nada. Cuando Aberforth les había estado diciendo a ella y Ron sobre Ariana y como la pobre chica había muerto, Hermione había pensado en preguntarle sobre Tom Ryddle. La vida pasada de Harry había estado atada a la de Voldemort y mientras que ella no había sabido bien quien había sido él, Hermione había oído a Bellatrix, Narcissa y Aberforth referirse a Harry como 'Anathema'. No era extraño asumir entonces que ese había sido el nombre de Harry antes. Él había sido Anathema algo más. Alguien que había sido importante para el Señor Oscuro.  
Aberforth no le había dicho exactamente lo que quería saber, pero le había dado unas cuantas pistas. Él hablaba como su hermano, en acertijos y medias verdades, pero Hermione se había acostumbrado a Albus Dumbledore; así que comprendió. Si alguien sabia sobre Anathema y Tom, debió ser él, Dumbledore, el único al que le temía Tom Ryddle. Ella se pregunto por qué era eso. Quizás, pensó ella, mirando a Ron con el rabillo del ojo mientras corrían, ¿era porque Dumbledore era el único que creía que Tom era capaz de asesinar al amor de su vida?  
"¿A dónde vamos?" jadeo Ron corriendo junto a su amiga.  
"¡A la oficina del director!" le dijo Hermione.  
La arruinada copa colgaba del cinturón de Ron, amarrada con un trozo de cuerda conjurada. El Horcrux ya no estaba, destruido por un colmillo de Basilisco, que estaba sostenido con fuerza en la mano derecha de Ron. Había sido ingenioso de parte del chico, admitió Hermione. Le había pedido que ella usara Legeremancia en él, para sacar al frente la memoria de su segundo año de cuando habían bajado a la cámara y así poder recordar bien como pronunciar 'abrir' en Parsel. Él había hecho un muy buen trabajo porque el lavabo se había hecho a un lado, permitiéndoles la entrada a la Cámara de los Secretos. Y ahora había un Horcrux menos.  
Harry había ido tras la Diadema y Hermione quería encontrarlo antes que la encontrara. Pero había algo que tenía que hacer primero.  
Cuando se detuvieron frente a la gárgola, esta los miro con curiosidad y luego se hizo a un lado en silencio. Sin decir nada Hermione saco con cuidado su varita de entre su túnica y la puso delante de ella. Si la gárgola no les pedía una contraseña, entonces quien estuviera en la oficina sabía que ellos estaban aquí y quería que subieran. Y eso no auguraba nada bueno para ellos. Pero cuando Hermione y Ron entraron a la oficina, con las varitas levantadas, nadie los esperaba.  
"Mantén un ojo afuera," le sieso Hermione a Ron, sus ojos recorriendo el lugar de manera frenética.  
Ron asintió con rapidez, dándose la vuelta para asomarse por la puerta y mirar por la escalera para ver si venían intrusos. Tenía el colmillo de basilisco en una mano y su varita en la otra, y en realidad lucia bastante intimidante. Aunque aun era un idiota, pensó con ternura Hermione dándole la espalda.  
Ella se dirigió hacia la vasija de piedra que estaba a un costado de la oficina del director. Harry le había dicho que normalmente estaba bien escondida, pero ahora estaba a plena vista, como si alguien quisiera que fuera encontrada. Le parecía sospechoso, pero, un Patronus extraño había guiado a Harry hacia la Espada de Gryffindor y ningún daño les había ocurrido entonces. Quizás era suerte, parte de tener a Harry Potter en su vida.  
Ella se encogió de hombros y alejo la idea de que era una trampa, ignorando la sensación de ojos en su espalda y con rapidez comenzó a meter frascos de su mochila. Los pequeños frascos estaban llenos de una niebla plateada, memorias del gran Albus Dumbledore, y todos estaban cuidadosamente etiquetados. Hermione agarro los que decían 'Tom, Harry y Anathema'. No encontró ninguno que dijera 'Voldemort', y asumió que no existían porque Dumbledore siempre había visto a Tom y Voldemort como la misma persona. La única diferencia era que estaban obsesionados con dos chicos diferentes. El mismo chico, pensó preocupada Hermione preguntándose sobre la relación de Anathema con Tom. La única diferencia eran sus nombres.  
"Vamos," dijo indicándole a Ron que bajar las escaleras. "Los tengo."  
Ron se detuvo con la boca abierta. "¿Acaso eso no es? ¡Diablos!"  
La pared sobre el escritorio del director había estado vacía, aunque había tres ganchos como si algo hubiera estado colgado antes en ese lugar. Mientras Ron miraba con la boca abierta la pared, algo apareció, rápido, mágicamente, como si hubiera estado allí todo el tiempo y ellos no lo hubieran notado. La Espada de Gryffindor, la verdadera, colgaba frente a ellos y Ron corrió para sacarla de la pared. Había guardado el colmillo en uno de sus bolsillos y armado con la espada y su varita se giro hacia Hermione.  
"¡Resulto!" Dijo riendo, "Al menos Harry estará feliz, ¿no es así?"  
"¡Vamos!" Hermione lo observo bajar las escaleras con la espada, dándole su aparición a otro golpe de suerte, otra prueba de la suerte loca de Harry y lo siguió.  
Ninguno vio al Director Snape salir de las sombras y cancelar el hechizo de invisibilidad que había lanzado sobre sí mismo. Se sentó en la silla de director y entrelazo sus dedos.  
Entrecerró los ojos cuando su mirada se poso en el Pensadero que había estado utilizando antes que llegaran los adolescentes. Anathema Black…  
La nacida muggle había estado interesada en Anathema Black. Snape la había observado tomar los frascos con ese nombre, guardarlos en su mochila y le permitió llevárselos. Lo que fuera que estaba planeando hacer con esas memorias, pensó Snape mejor que lo hiciera pronto. Miro por la ventana, sintiendo arder su Marca Tenebrosa y observo las hileras de magos vestidos de negro que estaban apareciendo alrededor de los terrenos del castillo  
El señor Oscuro llegaría pronto.  
Y Potter se quedaría sin suerte.  
XXX  
Luna lo había llevado a la Torre Ravenclaw y Nick casi decapitado le había indicado la dirección donde se encontraba la Dama Gris. Así que mientras que sabía cómo lucia la Diadema y como Tom había logrado encontrarla Harry aun no sabía dónde estaba.  
No fue hasta que iba pasando por un pasillo con un puñado de estatuas que marchaban, encantadas para pelear por la Profesora McGonagall, que la noción golpeo a Harry como una bofetada en el rostro. Las estatuas le recordaron el busto en la Torre Ravenclaw con la diadema sobre su cabeza. Y eso le recordó el feo busto en la Sala de las Cosas Ocultas, que estaba sobre el armario en el que había guardado el libro de pociones de Snape. Sobre ese busto, estaba la verdadera diadema.  
No podía creer todas las veces que había estado cerca a ella, capaz de tocarla, pero nunca Harry se había dado cuenta de que era. Pudo haberla destruido, pudo haberla destruido en cualquier momento de estos años desde que conoció la sala de requerimientos, pero no lo había hecho. No había sabido que necesitaba destruirla. Pero ahora lo sabía; ahora lo haría. Si solo podía desocupar la habitación – esta no cambiaria si había gente adentro.  
"Ginny, lo siento, pero tú también tienes que salir," le dijo, después de ver a Tonks y a Madame Longbottom salir corriendo de la habitación en busca de sus familias. "Solo por un rato. Luego puedes volver a entrar." La sonrisa de Ginny significaba que estaba más que feliz de marcharse y salió con rapidez de la habitación, ignorando cuando Harry llamo tras ella: "¡Pero después tienes que volver a entrar!"  
Era extraño, pensó Harry después de observarla marcharse, como no se había asombrado por su belleza como antes. Ella era hermosa, no había duda de eso, pero cuando Harry la había mirado ahora solo había visto a la hermanita de su mejor amigo. Sin pensar sus manos se dirigieron a su estomago, sobando círculos sobre la tela que escondían la piel bajo ella. Ginny podría darle hijos, muchos niños, y él nunca la lastimaría o a su bebé y definitivamente jamás la lastimaría mientras esperaba a su bebé. Así nunca tendría que volver a vivir ese dolor otra vez, el dolor de perder a un hijo: todos sus hijos serian sanos, vivos y amados.  
Harry frunció el ceño imaginando a sus futuros hijos. Pero en su mente, sus hijos siempre lucían como una mezcla suya y de Tom Ryddle.  
Se estremeció por las imágenes, preguntándose si el hijo de Anathema también habría lucido así. Pero luego alejo esos pensamientos. Voldemort no quería hijos con nadie y de seguro no con él. El hombre lo quería muerto; lo había dejado aclaro al dirigirse a la escuela y a Hogsmeade, ofreciéndole vida y protección a cualquiera que entregara a Harry Potter a su muerte.  
Salió de la habitación, camino tres veces por el pasillo mientras pensaba en el lugar donde se escondían las cosas, y luego Harry volvió a entra al lugar. No había prestado atención a aquellos que querían entrar al lugar e ignoro los gritos de la gente peleando en los pisos de abajo. Solo porque Voldemort se estuviera conteniendo, no significaba que lo estuvieran haciendo los mortífagos. Harry pensó que deberían estar cerca de entrar a la escuela ahora, pero esa era solo otra razón para encontrar luego el Horcrux y destruirlo. Destruirlo, antes que Voldemort lo destruyera a él, se dijo con firmeza.  
Aun así, había una voz dentro de su cabeza, diciéndole que tomara el Horcrux y lo guardara. Su hijo había muerto para hacerlo, le dijo; amalo, como habrías amado a tu hijo. Si mataba a Nagini y Voldemort, entonces no habría más Horcruxes. Voldemort no podría utilizar el trozo de alma en la diadema solo, necesitaría ayuda y Harry mantendría la diadema segura y aislada y nadie podría encontrarla para ayudar a Voldemort… nadie. La diadema seria de Harry para siempre.  
Harry se detuvo frente al feo busto. Una mano estirada, diciéndose que la tomara, la agarrara, la destruyera. Y su otra mano colgaba a su lado, sus dedos apretados y se dijo a si mismo que era mejor de esta manera.  
"Destruir la Diadema," susurro, "antes que me destruya."  
"¡Es mi varita la que estas sosteniendo, Potter!" llamo una voz tras él.  
Harry dejo caer su brazo, girándose para ver quien había hablado, aunque reconoció la voz de inmediato. Crabbe y Goyle estaban allí parados, sus varitas apuntadas hacia él. En el espacio entre sus cabezas, Harry pudo ver a Draco Malfoy, que también tenía su varita apuntada hacia su pecho.  
"¿Quien te presto su varita?" pregunto Harry curioso.  
Malfoy frunció el ceño molesto, "mi madre," dijo. Y Harry rio despacio, aunque no había nada divertido en la situación. Se pregunto si Lucius o Narcissa estaban luchando afuera, aunque ahora ninguno de los dos tenía varita. Harry se pregunto su sabían que su hijo estaba aquí.  
Estaban cerca, muy cerca. Harry se pregunto si podría dar unos pasos hacia atrás, agarrar la diadema y luego salir del camino antes que los Slytherins pudieran atacarlo. Lo dudaba pero valía la pena intentarlo. Había llegado tan lejos, había luchado tanto, para perder ahora. Solo quedaban dos Horcruxes y estaba tan cerca. No sería vencido por Crabbe, Goyle y Malfoy ahora.  
Ellos no tendrían su Diadema.  
XXX  
Ron y Hermione se encontraron con Luna primero, quien les dijo que Harry los estaba buscando. Luego Ginny pasó corriendo a su lado, su cabello rojo flotando tras ella y su varita levantada mientras lanzaba maldiciones hacia alguien que al parecer la perseguía. Hermione lanzo un hechizo hacia un mortífago, luego se escondió tras una puerta entreabierta y espero hasta que el hombre cayó. Ron miro sobre su hombro, "¡Ginny!" Llamo, "¿Que estás haciendo aquí?"  
"Harry está en la Habitación," ella grito sobre su hombro, ya corriendo hacia su siguiente batalla.  
Cuando encontraron la Sala de Requerimientos, la puerta se abrió con facilidad para ellos. Harry estaba volaba por los aires en una desvencijada escoba, Malfoy sentado tras él, aferrado a su cintura. Fuego rugía a su alrededor; criaturas de anormales tamaños y formas míticas echas de llamas perseguían la escoba, quemado algunas ramitas de la cola y haciendo que Malfoy gritara de miedo.  
"¡Aguamenti!" Grito Hermione, su varita apuntada hacia la espalda de Malfoy que había cogido fuego. Las llamas se apagaron, dejando sus ropas chamuscadas y ahumadas, pero las monstruosas bestias seguían persiguiéndolos.  
El cuerpo de Goyle estaba desplomado sobre una mesa de tres patas y Hermione con rapidez lanzo un hechizo de convocación; gruñendo cuando el peso del chico los envió a ella y a Ron contra la pared.  
"¡La puerta es por ahí!" grito Malfoy con rostro pálido, "¿A dónde vas?"  
Harry giro las escoba y se tiro de picada; volando justo sobre las llamas. Podía ver la diadema, casi podía alcanzarla; sólo necesitaba volar un poco más bajo. Malfoy estiro sus manos en torno a él, intentando levantar la escoba, y fue por suerte que su brazo golpeo la diadema haciendo que se enganchara en la manga de su túnica. Harry levanto la escoba manteniendo la atención en la diadema que colgaba bajo la muñeca de Malfoy. Salió volando de la habitación gracias a todas las habilidades voladoras con las que había nacido y a todo su entrenamiento en sus años en Hogwarts, apenas escapando el Feindfyre y con un grito de alivio Malfoy pateo la puerta para que se cerrara tras ellos.  
Chocaron contra una pared, jadeando. Malfoy rodo cansado hasta quedar de espalda y Harry estiro sus brazos con cuidado hacia él para tomar la diadema.  
No había querido destruirlo, se dio cuenta. Parte de él había querido decir 'a la mierda el bien mayor' y guardar la diadema para sí mismo, pero desafortunadamente esa opción no se le había permitido. Era afortunado, de alguna manera, porque Harry dudaba que Hermione pudiera haberlo convencido de destruir la Diadema como lo había hecho con el relicario.  
El fuego había destruido este por él.  
Los dedos de Harry acariciaron ligeramente el ennegrecido artefacto, frunciendo el ceño ante el liquido negro que rezumada a su superficie.  
"¿Que es tan fascinante, Potter?" pregunto Malfoy dejando de mirar al inconsciente Goyle para mirar a su adolescente archienemigo.  
La boca de Harry se movió sin querer. No había querido que sus palabras salieran, pero las dijo antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Entrando en pánico ante las miradas de confusión en los rostros de Ron y Malfoy, y la mirada de piedad de Hermione se puso de pie de golpe. Le lanzo la Diadema a su amiga, que la atrapo con facilidad, acunándola suavemente contra su pecho, y luego huyo. No estaba mirando a donde iba, no noto a quien paso o con quien choco o quien intento maldecirlo. Solo siguió corriendo, lejos.  
"Mi bebé murió para hacerlo," dijo, pensando con cariño en el ex-Horcrux.  
XXX  
2 de Mayo 1998.  
Eran solo minutos después de la medianoche, pero el sol ya estaba comenzando su aparición. Era poco más que una leve línea en el horizonte, corriendo completamente paralela con el terreno y la luna aun brillaba con fuerza en el cielo, pero estaba apareciendo. Harry se pregunto brevemente si esta era una señal: una señal del fin del mundo, o de este mundo al menos; o solo un presagio de las cosas terribles que vendrían.  
Observo el horizonte ardiente desde la ventana de la oficina del director, dándole la espalda al Pensadero.  
La gárgola lo había dejado entrar sin protestar, pero esta vez Snape no observo mientras Harry vaciaba frascos de memorias en la brillante superficie del Pensadero. Snape estaba muerto. Eran las memorias de Snape las que Harry había observado hace unos momentos; las memorias de Snape las que removieron su mundo, detuvieron su corazón y lo hicieron temblar.  
Ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Ya no tendría más pensamientos conflictivos sobre proteger los Horcruxes o terminar la guerra con el poder del amor. Ya no habría más conflicto dentro de él. Una sonrisa amarga cubrió sus labios cuando dejo la oficina haciéndose camino entre los magos y brujas, luchando, gritando y muriendo hacia afuera a los terrenos cubiertos de sangre. Hogwarts se derrumbaba a su alrededor. Su primer hogar; el primer hogar de ellos también, Harry corrigió pensando en Anathema y Tom: volviéndose polvo y ceniza mientras gigantes peleaban a muerte y hechizos y maldiciones chocaban contra sus ancestrales muros. Harry respiro profundo, pasándole la espada y la capa que había recuperado de Ron a Neville cuando se encontraron.  
"Si tienes la oportunidad, mata a su serpiente," le dijo a su compañero Gryffindor. "Asegúrate de cortarle la cabeza."  
Luego Harry entro al Bosque Prohibido.  
Imagino que podía oírlos riéndose y burlándose, ya celebrando su muerte. Pero solo había silencio en el bosque excepto por sus pasos. Observo entre unos árboles frente a él, tragando en seco nervioso ante las filas de mortífagos que esperaban impacientes frente a Lord Voldemort.  
"No vino," susurro el Señor Oscuro. "Al parecer cometí un… error."  
Harry pensó que sonaba molesto, pero por supuesto que lo estaría. No sería tan fácil de matar; no, Voldemort ahora pensaría que tendría que perseguir a Harry y luchar con él corriendo el riesgo de que Harry escapara. El chico casi rio. No había donde escapar, y aunque lo hubiera, esa ya no sería una opción para él.  
Tenía que hacer esto. No tenía más elección.  
Dio un paso atrás, busco en el bolso de piel que colgaba alrededor de su cuello y saco la Snitch dorada que Dumbledore le había dado. "Voy a morir," susurro con sus labios presionados contra la brillante superficie. Se abrió, partiéndose por la mitad y Harry atrapo el anillo de los Gaunt cuando caía. La piedra negra estaba sucia y rayada, pero Harry pudo distinguir el símbolo de las Reliquias de la Muerte.  
Harry sabía que no debía. Sabía que no había razón, porque se les uniría pronto, pero quería verlos. Quería conocerlos en vida, solo por un momento; un momento más del que había podido antes. Así que giro el anillo, tres veces, entre los dedos de ambas manos y luego espero. Pero nadie apareció frente a él; nadie vino a visitar al huérfano Harry Potter o al solitario Anathema Black. Harry se puso el anillo en su dedo anular, apretando luego la mano con fuerza haciendo que el anillo cortara su piel y luego avanzo.  
Salió de entre los árboles y los mortífagos de manera automática se movieron del camino, sorprendidos y cautelosos. Harry estaba sin varita, ambas estaban guardadas dentro de la bolsa de piel alrededor de su cuello junto con los trozos de su primera varita. No miro a Voldemort mientras hablaba; sus ojos estaban posados en Hagrid, que estaba atado contra el tronco de un gran arbol.  
"No lo estabas," Harry le dijo, tan fuerte como puso, tratando de no sonar asustado.  
"An- Harry Potter," Voldemort dijo después de un breve silencio, en el cual al fin sus ojos se habían encontrado y sostuvieron las miradas, Harry incapaz de mirar a otro lado. "El Niño Que Vivió… vino a morir." Su varita apuntaba hacia el suelo, pero con cada palabra la levanto más y más hasta apuntar hacia la frente de Harry, a la cicatriz que lo había comenzado todo.  
Voldemort se detuvo, observando, esperando y luego hablo. Su boca se movió, pero Harry no pudo oír las palabras. Siguió mirando fijo a los ojos rojos de Voldemort y no intento agacharse, moverse o esconderse.  
Harry se quedo quieto y espero que la luz verde lo alcanzara.  
Era hora de morir.  
XXX


	12. Capitulo 12

2 de Mayo 1998  
"No vino," Voldemort murmuro decepcionado. Había estado tan seguro que Harry vendría a él; luchando sin miedo y orgulloso, cayendo para dar paso a una nueva era; su era. Que Harry no hubiera aparecido hería a Voldemort de alguna manera, porque estaba seguro que conocía a Harry mejor que sus mortífagos; porque después de todo él había conocido a Anathema de manera completa. Anathema habría venido para salvar a la gente que amaba y Harry también debió hacerlo. "Al parecer cometí un… error."  
"No lo hiciste," dijo una voz, fuerte pero temblorosa.  
Voldemort levanto la mirada, entrecerró los ojos mientras sus mortífagos se hacían a un lado como el Mar Rojo para permitirle la pasada a Harry Potter. Potter no lo estaba mirando, en vez de eso miraba hacia un lado; observando al prisionero medio gigante con ojos triste. Ahora estaban tan cerca que podían tocarse, noto Voldemort. Ahora todo lo que tenía que hacer era dar unos pasos hacia adelante y podría tener a Ana una vez más entre sus brazos.  
Anathema, susurro su mente, "An-" comenzó a decir. El Señor Oscuro se estremeció, mordiéndose la lengua para que el nombre no saliera. "Harry Potter," logro sisear con dientes y manos apretadas, la varita mayor colgando firme de una de ellas.  
Harry ladeo su cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron. Voldemort casi jadeo y tuvo que apretar aun más su varita, tan fuerte que sus dedos comenzaron a doler, para poder controlarse. Sentía que se balanceaba: mareado, enfermo y regocijado al mismo tiempo; quería correr hacia Harry y huir lejos a la misma vez. Parte de él podía convencerse que este era Anathema. Tenía a Ana de vuelta, podría conservar a Ana esta vez; llevarse al chico a algún lugar lejos y simplemente ser. Pero entonces Harry ladeo la cabeza, su boca se torció hacia abajo, luego sonrió brevemente para luego volver a torcer su boca; Voldemort frunció el ceño. Anathema nunca lo había mirado así antes; desesperado, desamparado y condenado. Potter había venido aquí sabiendo que iba a morir; sin varita y con esos estúpidos anteojos que Anathema nunca había usado; temerario, valiente y tan Gryffindor que Voldemort ya no pudo negarlo.  
Él pudo ser Anathema Black en algún momento del tiempo. Pero ahora era Harry Potter. Y Harry Potter había dominado la Varita Mayor; Harry era el niño profetizado para derrotarlo y era Harry quien se interponía en ganar esta guerra. No había opción. Por mucho que Voldemort a regañadientes admitiera que también quería quedarse con Harry, no podía. Había demasiado en juego y había llegado tan lejos. Él no lo haría– no podía perder ahora.  
Lentamente levanto su brazo, la varita en su mano se sentía más pesada de lo habitual y Voldemort momentáneamente lucho para mantenerla derecha. La apunto hacia la cicatriz de Harry y frunció el ceño cuando el chico no hizo nada para intentar escapar. No intento agacharse, moverse o esconderse; simplemente se quedo parado allí, ojos verdes grandes y brillantes tras esos horrible anteojos mientras esperaba que Voldemort lo matara por segunda vez.  
"¿Es que no estoy destinado a mantenerte, Ana?" siseo para sí mismo Voldemort.  
"¡Avada Kedavra!" grito Voldemort y su varita emitió un chorro de venenosa luz verde.  
Harry entrecerró los ojos y Voldemort no estuvo seguro si fue porque oyó la patética oración en Parsel o si fue porque Voldemort al fin había lanzado la Maldición que había estado esperando décadas por lanzar. Pero Harry entrecerró los ojos y espero hasta que la luz verde lo alcanzara. Él no intento escapar porque no tenía sentido. Era su hora para morir.  
El Señor Oscuro grito, manos dejando caer su varita y moviéndose a aferrar su pecho cuando el dolor lo atravesó. El cuerpo de Harry cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo, pálido e inmóvil; y Voldemort colapso de rodillas, pecho agitado mientras intentaba respirar a través del dolor. Luz verde lleno su visión y por un momento imagino que estaba experimentando la muerte a través de los ojos de Harry; la luz de la Maldición Asesina siendo la última cosa que veía y Voldemort se preguntó si era el Destino que lo castigaba. Casi había muerto intentando matar a Harry cuando era un niño y ahora, ¿moriría una segunda vez? Quedando sin cuerpo e indefenso, condenado por otra década y media, porque no había podido contenerse, ¿Por qué no había podido evitar matar a su alma gemela otra vez?  
Si no era necesario matarlo, Voldemort pensó débilmente, aun agobiado por el dolor, entonces el Destino debió permitirle que lo tuviera.  
Mortífagos se cernían sobre él, murmurado preocupados, pero Voldemort solo podía oír la voz de Ana, llamándolo, diciéndole que era hora de dormir un rato. Hora de descansar, de recuperar las fuerzas; tenía que dormir antes que Harry despertara. Pero Harry estaba muerto, ¿no era así? Ese fue su último pensamiento antes de perder el conocimiento.1  
XXX  
31 de Octubre 1981.  
"¿Por favor no mates a mi bebé? ¡Mátame a no! ¡Por favor no lastimes a mi bebé!" una mujer gritaba, sollozaba y jadeaba, y Voldemort frunció el ceño ante el sonido de su voz. Se dio la vuelta, haciendo una mueca y llevando una mano a su pecho, sobando el lugar que dolía justo donde latía su corazón "¡Por favor no mates a mi hijo!"  
"¡Avada Kedavra!" siseo una voz, fría y cruel, y Voldemort se dio cuenta que era él quien hablaba. Incluso mientras se arrodillaba en el piso sobre el cual se encontraba, habitación de un bebé noto al mirar alrededor, palabras dejaban su boca sin poder evitarlo. "Lily Potter," susurro, asombrado y horrorizado cuando se encontró con su acuosa mirada opaca.  
Ella yacía en el suelo junto a sus pies, quieta y pálida, con lágrimas aun rodando por sus mejillas y Voldemort no pudo evitar empujarla lejos de él.  
Esto no está pasando, pensó.  
Harry Potter lloraba suavemente, parado dentro de su cuna, con la cara roja y Voldemort no pudo evitar que sus pies se movieran. Levanto su brazo, levantando su varita también y sus pies lo obligaron a acercarse a la cuna de Harry. Recordaba esto. Recordaba matar a los padres del chico, tratar de matar al niño y por Merlín, recordaba el dolor… pero ya había una cicatriz en la frente de Harry, cruda y sangrienta en la forma de un rayo y la habitación estaba iluminada con brillante luz verde pero Voldemort no recordaba haber lanzado ningún encantamiento.  
"¡Avada Kedavra!" grito alguien y sonaba tan parecido a si mismo que Voldemort se giró sorprendido con la varita levantada.  
Albus Dumbledore lo observaba.  
"Tom, mi muchacho, que gusto verte aquí."  
¿Esto era el infierno? Pensó Voldemort con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora. ¿Acaso estaba muerto ahora? ¿Había muerto en realidad con Harry, condenado por la eternidad a revivir el momento que lo había comenzado todo, el segundo capítulo de la existencia de Anathema, la cicatriz, la muerte y el dolor? ¿Eternidad con un bebé Harry, el cuerpo de su madre y el jodido Albus Dumbledore de entre todas las personas: pero sin Anathema a la vista? Voldemort suspiro, "Es por esto que no quería morir nunca."  
"¿Pensé que no querías morir nunca porque querías vivir para siempre?" pregunto Dumbledore, empujando sus anteojos sobre su nariz con un dedo. "Pero eso no importa en el gran esquema de cosas." Voldemort solo levanto una ceja, su atención fija en el niño que sollozaba en vez de en su enemigo. "Bueno, mi muchacho, por supuesto la muerte no importa si no estás muerto. Aunque, encuentro la muerte bastante pacífica. Nunca me he sentido tan relajado en toda mi vida, Tom y estoy feliz de estar aquí ahora. Hay tanta gente con la que tengo deseos de hablar"  
"¿Anathema?" Voldemort pregunto en voz baja, esperanzado. Si él estaba muerto y Harry estaba muerto, entonces podrían estar juntos. Si Dumbledore podía hablar con Ana entonces él también podía hacerlo, decidió testarudo.  
"Oh no, no, Anathema aún no llega. Podría llegar pronto y también podría no llegar. En realidad depende, sabes. Harry tiene mucho por que vivir, aunque tú pareces determinado a ignorar lo que está frente a tu cara. Prácticamente te lo entregaron en una bandeja, Tom, nombrado y profetizado a ser tuyo y tú lo mataste. Otra vez."  
"¡Él iba a matarme!" Voldemort apretó los dedos alrededor de su varita, enojado y desesperado. No disfrutaba que le sacaran en cara la muerte de Anathema, ni quería recordar lo mucho que había querido besar a Harry y dejárselo para sí mismo, tenerlo cuando sabía que no podía.  
"Él iba a derrotarte. Hay una diferencia. Y siempre dije que el poder que no conocías era el amor, Tom. Mucho o muy poco, no se cual, pero tú nunca debes lastimar a quien amas. Primera oportunidad, segunda oportunidad…" Dumbledore se sobo la barba, pensativo, ojos azules brillantes, "pero dicen que la tercera es la vencida, ¿no es así?"  
Antes que Voldemort pudiera preguntar qué quería decir, si acaso Anathema renacería otra vez, si estaba muerto o no, si Harry de verdad estaba muerto, o si en serio estaba en el infierno pese a que aún le quedaba un Horcrux, Dumbledore hablo de nuevo.  
"Es hora de que vayas a otro lado, Tom." Dijo sonriéndole con calidez y dándole una mirada tierna que solo tenía reservada para Gellert, Anathema y Harry, como si fuera especial, amado y aceptado. "Harry no tiene a donde ir."  
La habitación comenzó a girar a su alrededor, paredes sacudiéndose y borrándose y el techo comenzó a inclinarse hacia dentro como si ya no hubiera fuerza que lo mantuviera e intentando encontrar a Albus que había desaparecido de su vista. El llanto se detuvo y Harry ya no estaba en su cuna, Voldemort aferro su varita con fuerza, preguntándose qué sucedería ahora, quien vendría ahora.  
Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando la habitación estallo en luz, brillante y ardiente, Voldemort siseo y cayo. Una voz lo llamaba, pero no tenía la capacidad de responder. Cayó de rodillas, los ojos cerrados y con deseos de vomitar.  
Y la habitación al fin dejo de moverse. 2  
XXX  
2 de Mayo 1998.  
Estaba con manos y rodillas en el suelo cuando abrió los ojos. Pasto y hojas crujieron bajo sus dedos al flexionarlos, uñas enterrándose en la tierra. Levanto la mirada, moviéndose hacia atrás con rapidez, lejos de Bellatrix cuyo rostro estaba casi nariz con nariz con el suyo. Voldemort se sentó sobre sus talones, espalda derecha y piernas dobladas bajo él y llevo una pálida mano hacia su rostro. Tenía una nariz, una boca y un asomo de barba, el cabello le caía sobre los ojos y lo hizo a un lado casi sin notarlo, como si no fuera una novedad.  
"Ha cambiado, mi Lord," susurro Bellatrix observando los cambios con la boca abierta.  
Voldemort sonrió para sí mismo. Había perdido Horcruxes, eso era obvio y debió perderlos bastante cerca el uno del otro, pero Nagini aún se retorcía dentro de la esfera mágica que había creado para ella. En realidad uno era todo lo que necesitaba. Sólo uno, Anathema se lo había pedido, cuando caminaban tomados de la mano hacia la Mansión Ryddle, el Anillo enterrándose en sus manos unidas mientras que el diario estaba en la otra mano de Tom. Ana le había dicho que solo necesitaba uno para vivir para siempre y debería haber seguido el consejo de su amante. Tenía a Nagini; no necesitaba los demás, aunque recordó con una punzada de culpa que había prometido mantener a salvo la diadema. Obviamente había fallado si Harry y sus amigos estaban en Hogwarts. No habían ido allí por él y no había mucho más en la escuela que pudiera llamar su atención, aparte del Horcrux.  
Pero ahora no importaba. Anathema estaba muerto. Harry estaba muerto. Voldemort ya no le debía nada a nadie.  
"Revisa al chico," ordeno, moviendo una pálida mano hacia Narcissa Malfoy.  
Ella tembló ligeramente y le hizo una reverencia, moviéndose hasta quedar arrodillada al lado del muchacho. Ella lo toco con su mano y luego esta voló a su boca mientras trataba de ahogar un grito de asombro. Pero Voldemort la había oído y se dirigió a su lado, así que era demasiado tarde para que ella pudiera mentir y así salvar al chico.  
"¿Que sucede?" le pregunto, con ojos entrecerrados.  
"Está vivo," le respondió Narcissa.  
Las palabras no lo sorprendieron tanto como hicieron con su Circulo Interno, porque había notado el movimiento del pecho del chico cuando se acercó. Sus ojos se suavizaron al observar el pálido rostro sucio del chico maravilloso. Su Anathema, Voldemort observo asombrado. Su Anathema estaba vivo. No lo había matado; no había podido matarlo, como no pudo hacerlo en1981 cuando Harry había sobrevivido la Maldición Asesina.  
"Es el Destino," susurro el mago, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios rosados. "Stupefy," grito, lanzando el hechizo en el chico inconsciente para que no despertara. "Vamos querida, es hora de regresar a casa. Te presentare a Anathema." La jaula de Nagini floto hacia él y Voldemort se agacho para tomar a Harry entre sus brazos. Se giró hacia los mortífagos, pálido rostro sin expresión, los ojos rojos se estrecharon y él asintió con la cabeza una vez.  
Los mortífagos sabían qué hacer. Lucius, que temblaba con el rostro amoratado, dio un paso hacia adelante, susurrando vacilante, "¿Mi Lord?" Apunto hacia Hagrid, que había estado observando todo en asombrado silencio. "Él le dirá a la gente que Potter no está muerto."  
El plan había sido matar a Harry y luego tomar la escuela diciéndoles que su salvador estaba muerto. Hagrid podría interferir con ese plan y Voldemort apretó a Harry con fuerza contra su pecho una vez más.  
"¡Avada Kedavra!" grito Bellatrix ya que ni Lucius o Narcissa tenían varitas.  
"Lucius," siseo Voldemort sintiéndose caritativo e indulgente. Lucius había notado a Hagrid, a quien Voldemort había pasado por alto. Lucius probablemente había salvado el plan. "Vas a actuar en mi lugar y luego me reportaras directo a mí. Tu esposa puede buscar a tu hijo. ¿Me comprendes?"  
"Si, mi Lord." Hizo una reverencia, el cabello rubio cubriéndole el rostro pero Voldemort podía oler el rubor en las mejillas del hombre. Lucius estaba honrado, complacido y emocionado; aunque aún temía por su hijo. Voldemort se preguntó, ¿si hubiera permitido que su hijo viviera, se habría preocupado tanto como Lucius lo hacía por su progenie? Aunque, sin duda, cualquier hijo suyo se metería en muchos más problemas que un Malfoy. Cualquier hijo de Harry… Anathema… alejo ese pensamiento, inseguro de en lo que estaba pensando en realidad porque en todo lo que podía pensar era en como luciría su hijo. Cabello negro, piel pálida y ojos verdes, o eso esperaba. Tenía que haber algo de Anathema en su hijo, en el hijo que nunca existió excepto en sueños y pesadillas.  
Voldemort alejo ese pensamiento. Ahora no era el momento de dejar que el dolor lo abrumara. Observo a Nagini mientras caminaba; preguntándose si podría hacer otro Horcrux, sólo uno más, para poder esconder todos sus sentimientos en ese último y luego decidir qué hacer con Harry James Potter.  
XXX  
2 de Mayo 1998.  
"¡Harry Potter está muerto!" dijo la voz amplificada por magia de Lucius Malfoy, para que así todas las personas en Hogwarts pudieran oírlo. Casi de inmediato la lucha se detuvo. La gente se giró lentamente, la mitad de ellos asombrados y la otra mitad incrédula y aterrorizada, todos observando a Lucius para ver si podía probarlo. Más mortífagos emergieron del Bosque Prohibido, flotando un cuerpo en el círculo que habían hecho. Harry Potter estaba inmóvil, sus brazos colgaban a los lados mientras los mortífagos reían y lo empujaban con entusiasmo.  
"El Señor Oscuro ha triunfado. Bajen sus armas y ríndanse a esta nueva era que está amaneciendo mientras hablamos. El Señor Oscuro ha ido al Ministerio. Para ahora ellos sabrán que él ha triunfado y que Potter ya no existe. Ya no hay más batalla, no más pelea, no más resistencia. La resistencia es inútil. Es hora de unirnos, de volvernos uno. No tienen más opción."3  
Hermione y Ron se pararon dónde estaban, bajando sus varitas de manera automática. "¡NO!" grito Ron, haciendo un intento de correr hacia adelante, para ayudar a su amigo que estaba más allá de la ayuda.  
Hermione lo agarro con fuerza, tirando de él contra su pecho y lo sostuvo mientras el gritaba y lloraba. Él no era el único: la gente también estaba gritando ahora, llorando con fuerza o en silencio y algunos estaban huyendo solo para ser detenidos por los mortífagos. Hermione estaba parada con calma en el centro del caos, sus ojos entrecerrados mientras pensaba. "Ron, ¿que estaba usando Harry?" pregunto con curiosidad. Él la miro, con cejas fruncidas. "Si lo mataron, ¿porque los mortífagos le cambiaron la ropa antes de mostrárnoslo?"  
Ron miro de nuevo al cuerpo, que había sido botado con rencor al suelo embarrado. Harry estaba usando una túnica que era demasiado larga para él, y lucia peluda como si hubiera sido hecha de la piel de un animal, cruda y rústica, hecha a mano. Pantalones colgaban sobre sus pies, con parches sobre las rodillas si hubieran sido del largo adecuado. "El estaba usando jeans," susurro Ron. "Ese no es Harry. ¡No es Harry!"  
"¡Calla!" siseo Hermione tapándole la boca con la mano. "Cállate. Necesitamos encontrar a Ginny y salir de aquí. Si ese no es Harry, entonces Voldemort probablemente se lo llevo al Ministerio."  
"¿Crees que está vivo?" Ron pregunto esperanzado. Divisaron a Ginny, que lloraba desesperaba unos metros más allá, agachada en el piso con sus manos cubriéndole el rostro. Con cuidado y precaución se dirigieron hacia ella, con lentitud para que no pareciera que estaban huyendo  
"Puede ser. Voldemort probablemente quiere torturarlo primero, o sacarle todo esto en cara, o algo igualmente malo. Si ya lo hubieran matado, nos habrían traído su verdadero cuerpo. Tenemos que recatarlo."  
"Si, si," murmuro Ron; mientras se agachaba para tomar a Ginny del hombro. "No sería la primera vez que entráramos a escondidas al ministerio. Y Harry lo vale. Vamos Gin, vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí. Harry nos necesita."  
"Iremos al cabeza de Puerco, vamos, rápido," susurro Hermione ayudando a Ron a levantar a Ginny  
La chica casi no respondía, pero con ojos grandes miro a la pareja y susurro, "¿Harry?"  
"Iremos a rescatarlo ahora." Susurro Hermione. Juntos los tres comenzaron a alejarse del campo de batalla. Pero no su varita apuntando hacia sus rostros.  
"¿A dónde creen que van?"  
"Ella está herida. Necesita ir a la enfermería." Dijo Hermione levantando la barbilla de manera testaruda. "¡Ese hombre de allí dijo que podíamos llevarla!" Ella apunto tras ellos, a un mortífago al azar que no les estaba prestando atención. El hombre se giró, probablemente para gritarle a su camarada, pero en vez de eso alguien que gritaba llamo su atención.  
Ron grito, conmocionado y sorprendido, mientras alguien salía corriendo del Bosque Prohibido, cubierto completamente en llamas. La persona gritaba, angustiado y aterrorizado, y no se le ocurrió parar, tirarse al suelo y rodar. En vez de eso, colapso, aun sosteniendo la espada de Gryffindor con manos temblorosas, y continuo gritando, piel burbujeando y pelo chisporroteando y de su boca escapo un gorgoteo que decía, "Nagini." Hermione sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas mientras a su alrededor los mortífagos reían mientras Neville se quemaba hasta morir. Pero tenía que permanecer lógica; tendría tiempo para llorar después, cuando Harry estuviera seguro y Voldemort hubiera sido derrotado.  
"Tenemos que irnos, ahora, mientras están distraídos."  
Comenzaron a correr y Ron observo sobre su hombro cuando los gritos se detuvieron y vio a un mortífago tomar la espada, agarrándola de dedos carbonizados y dejando escapar un gemido de sorpresa cuando la capa de invisibilidad salió junto a ella. Ron hizo una mueca, imaginando al señor oscuro teniendo las cosas que le pertenecían a Harry. Se sintió enfermo de solo pensar en eso. Pero cuando Voldemort estuviera muerto, podrían recuperar la espada y la capa. Después que rescataran a Harry.  
XXX  
Aberforth los dejo entrar en silencio. Los llevo hacia la habitación sobre el Pub que habían utilizado antes, pero no les hablo ni los miro.  
"¿Tiene un Pensadero?" pregunto Hermione esperanzada. La mochila traqueteo cuando se la saco de los hombros, los frascos de memorias chocando unos con otros y sintió la emoción zumbando bajo su piel al pensar en que pronto sabría exactamente lo que Harry había sido una vez para el Señor Oscuro. Ella no creía que él estuviera muerto. Pero eso solo era una corazonada basada en el hecho de que el cuerpo de Harry había estado usando ropa diferente. Eso no probaba que Harry estaba vivo. No podía justificar que sus amigos irrumpieran en el Ministerio y arriesgaran sus vidas si no estaba segura de que Harry estaba vivo; si ella no podía estar segura, si no podía probar que aun había algo por que luchar.  
Pero quizás estas memorias le ayudarían.  
Aberforth suspiro con suavidad, antes de moverse hacia una alacena desde donde saco un tazón mediano con el borde de plata. "Me temo que no es tan elegante como el de mi hermano." Les dijo simplemente y dejo la habitación. Podían oírlo moviéndose abajo poniendo barricadas en puertas y ventanas y luego sirviéndose un trago. Probablemente estaba esperando la interrogación de los mortífagos que con seguridad llegaría.  
"No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo. No sería justo que Aberforth se meta en problemas por nuestra culpa. Ya ha hecho mucho por nosotros." Hermione comenzó a sacar los frascos de su mochila. Ron ayudo a Ginny a sentarse en una silla antes de antes de asentir a medias. "No nos demoraremos," le dijo ella, echando la primera memoria y sumergiéndose en ella.  
"Eran amantes," susurro ella, disgustada y excitada a la vez al salir de la última memoria. Una de ellas había sido desde el punto de vista de Anathema, había sido una memoria que había compartido con su Profesor y era mucho más íntima que la memoria de quien los había visto teniendo sexo (porque de seguro Dumbledore debió tomar la memoria de otra persona y no era de él mismo)  
"¿Qué?" pregunto Ron.  
Y porque Ron y Ginny no sabían sobre Anathema, quien había amado a Voldemort y quien había sido amado por él pese a que el alma de Hermione gritaba que era imposible, y que había sido asesinado de manera brutal por su amante, Hermione les dijo la otra cosa de la que se había dado cuenta. "Harry era un Horcrux. Voldemort accidentalmente lo hizo un Horcrux cuando trato de matarlo, cuando Harry era un bebé. ¡Así que si Harry fue alcanzado con la Maldición Asesina, solo destruiría un alma! ¡Y como tenía la porción de alma más grande, Harry debió sobrevivir!"  
"¿Estás segura?" susurro Ginny.  
No, no lo estaba, no completamente. Pero creía después de ver esas memorias de Tom, Voldemort y Harry, Anathema que el Señor Oscuro no sería tan estúpido de repetir el mismo error una segunda vez. Pero en vez de decir eso, porque para sus amigos no tendría sentido, les dijo, "¡Por supuesto! He investigado mucho sobre Horcruxes, pero ustedes no lo saben, porque estabas demasiado ocupado puteando y huyendo a Shell Cottage." Hermione entrecerró los ojos, brevemente enojada cuando recordó a Ron corriendo de ella y Harry. Pero él había llegado de nuevo a ellos, y ella lo había dejado ir. "Tenemos que irnos," les dijo a los dos con tristeza, "pero no sé dónde podremos estar seguros."  
"¡Shell Cottage!"Grito Ron.  
"Oh, ya te perdone por eso, Ronald. Solo decía. En serio." Hermione le rodo los ojos y él sacudió la cabeza.  
"No," le dijo, "quiero decir que podemos escondernos en Shell Cottage. Es inmarcable, y dudo que Quien-Ustedes-Saben sepa que existe así que estaremos seguros allí, ¿cierto?"  
"En realidad," susurro Hermione, "esa no es una mala idea."  
Ella reunió a sus amigos a su alrededor, sosteniéndolos con fuerza por sus hombros y luego cerró los ojos, tratando de visualizar la casa sobre el acantilado y el mar que Harry tanto había amado escuchar. Salvarían a su amigo, se prometió ella. Pero primero tendrían que salvarse ellos mismos.  
Con un crack, Hermione se Apareció con sus amigos lejos del Cabeza de Puerco y lejos de Escocia.  
Los mortífagos no notaron su huida.  
Bill y Fleur no supieron de su llegada, porque por supuesto, probablemente estaban prisioneros en Hogwarts, pero Hermione no le menciono eso a ninguno de los Weasley. En vez de eso, movió su varita y abrió la puerta. Guiando a los dos pelirrojos adentro, Hermione miro una vez sobre su hombro, viendo como el sol finalmente se elevaba en el cielo. Era el comienzo de un nuevo día, el sol brillante y cálido levantado al fin.  
Pero era el final de una era.  
Y no sabía lo que traería esta nueva era pero Hermione solo podía esperar y rezar para ser capaz de detenerla antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.  
XXX  
NA  
1 – Tengan en cuenta que 3 Horcruxes fueron destruidos en cosa de horas: Harry, la Diadema y la Copa. Voldemort estaba experimentando cambios físicos y mentales como resultado de la destrucción del Anillo y del Relicario un año atrás y la destrucción del Diario fue suficiente para impulsar su poder para que pudiera reunir seguidores durante el 2° y 3° año. Solo le queda un Horcrux (Nagini) y ahora está prácticamente sano y luce exactamente a como lo hacía cuando Anathema lo vio después de terminar la escuela.  
2 – La escena de King's Cross es un poco exagerada, ¿y nadie se ha preguntado que hizo Voldemort durante los segundos que estuvo inconsciente? La escena de King's Cross sucedió para Harry, exactamente como lo hizo en canon y Dumbledore nunca menciono nada sobre Anathema.  
3 – Me siento como un Borg…  
También, en lo que respecta al Capítulo 11, en los libros el anillo no funciono para Dumbledore por lo que yo puedo presumir, porque él quería usarlo para ver a Ariana. Harry quería usar el anillo para que Voldemort no pudiera usarlo y para no estar solo cuando muriera. Fue bastante trágico y noble de su parte. Pero aquí en Nueva División Harry y Anathema querían dominar las Reliquias y usarlas para sus propias metas y Harry incluso dijo que quería conocer a su familia, usar el Anillo para traerlos de vuelta aunque fuera solo unos minutos. Así que, decidí que (si el Anillo es como la Piedra Filosofal) entonces no funcionaría bajo esas circunstancias.


	13. Capítulo 13

5 de Mayo 1998.  
La Piedra de la Resurrección estaba en su mano. El anillo en la que estaba engravada reflejaba la luz de la habitación creando destellos de luz blanca sobre el rostro de Harry.  
Lord Voldemort se echó hacia atrás en su silla jugando perezosamente con el anillo de los Gaunt; su herencia familiar; su antiguo Horcrux. Era el mismo anillo que le había dado a Anathema. No habría sido capaz de costear un anillo de alianza o uno de compromiso si Arcturus hubiera aceptado su propuesta por la mano de Anathema pero Tom había sido capaz de desprenderse de él y de la pieza de alma que contenía. Anathema lo había aceptado con entusiasmo, vorazmente, tocando y acariciando la piedra repetidamente mientras Tom lo deslizaba en su dedo. Voldemort no había sabido sino hasta hace poco que el anillo había servido para algo más que como contenedor de su alma. Era una de la tres Reliquias de la Muerte y Anathema lo había querido con desesperación.  
Harry Potter lo había querido. Lo había poseído.  
Voldemort dejo de jugar con el anillo, dejando de mirar el relajado rostro de Harry. El chico aún estaba inconsciente, habiendo sido hechizado para que durmiera hace tres días, para que Voldemort pudiera terminar su toma de control sobre Hogwarts y el Ministerio. Todo estaba funcionando sin problemas hasta ahora aunque aún había pequeños focos de resistencia que serían eliminados en poco tiempo y con facilidad. Ahora, al fin, después de días de aprehensión y deseo, Voldemort finalmente tenía tiempo para lidiar con Anathema.  
"Finite Incantatem," susurro, apuntando la Varita Mayor al rostro de Harry.  
Los parpados de Harry se movieron, abriéndose y cerrándose, pestañas rozando mejillas bronceadas. Se estiro, brazos desnudos se levantaron por encima de su cabeza mientras arqueaba su espalda y los ojos de Voldemort recorrieron su cuerpo desnudo con deseo. Harry pareció darse cuenta de que estaba desnudo y que alguien lo observaba, porque se sacudió y de golpe se sentó en la cama, las piernas flexionadas sobre su pecho y el brazo estirado como si estuviera sosteniendo una varita. Su mano estaba vacía pero Harry la sostuvo hacia Voldemort de todas maneras, moviéndose incomodo hacia atrás hasta quedar presionado contra la cabecera de la cama.  
"¿Dónde estoy?" Su voz sonaba rasposa, al no haber sido utilizada en los últimos días y Harry trago en seco, mientras Voldemort se acercaba a él.  
"Estamos en la Mansión Malfoy. Creo que estas consciente de que yo estoy viviendo aquí. Incluso me visitaste una vez." Harry no dijo nada, solo observaba con ojos bien abiertos a Voldemort que tenía el anillo y comenzaba a jugar con él una vez más.  
"¡Eso es mío!" siseo Harry. Se movió hacia adelante sin darse cuenta y Harry jadeo, su mano libre aferrándose a la cabecera como apoyo, para alejarse de Voldemort antes que el hombre pudiera tocarlo. La mano que intentó agarrar el anillo cayó lánguidamente a su lado.  
"Ahora es mío." Dijo Voldemort sus ojos rojos fijos en el pálido rostro de Harry.  
Harry se estremeció y alejo la mirada de Voldemort. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, preparado para la maldición que con seguridad tomaría su vida esta vez, o para la tortura, o una bofetada. ¿De seguro, Voldemort iba a lastimarlo?  
"No voy a lastimarte." Dijo el Señor Oscuro con voz suave, como si hubiera sabido lo que Harry estaba pensando. "No te lastimare, si no me obligas a hacerlo, chico. Si te comportas, entonces no tendré razones para lastimarte, ¿no es así?" Voldemort espero, observando en silencio como Harry pensaba sobre eso y luego asentía. "Promete que no harás algo que me haga enfadar, An- Harry. Prométeme que no intentaras escapar."  
Harry entrecerró los ojos. Había esperado que Voldemort le pidiera que no lo atacara, o a sus mortífagos, o que no hiciera preguntas. ¿Pero escapar? Esa había sido la primera cosa en cruzar la mente de Harry. Tenía que escapar. Tenía que ver lo que le había sucedido a Hogwarts y a sus amigos, había un mundo que contaba con él, que lo necesitaba. Tenía que luchar y encontrar una manera de volver con ellos, para poder destruir a Voldemort de una vez por todas. El Horcrux dentro de él ya había sido destruido y ahora sólo necesitaba el momento oportuno. Si podía hacer que Voldemort se enojara lo suficiente para lanzarle la Maldición Asesina, Harry podría desviarla y matar a Voldemort y así él nunca tendría que lanzar la maldición. Pero al parecer Voldemort no quería lastimarlo y Harry suspiro al darse cuenta de porqué.  
"¿Sabes que yo era Anathema?" Voldemort no le respondió.  
En vez de eso, le presentó el anillo de los Gaunt. "Promete que no escaparas." No, pensó Harry, tenía que escapar y tenía que huir de aquí, tenía que luchar. "Promete que no escaparas, chico y te devolveré el anillo. Sera tuyo para siempre."  
Todas sus negaciones, protestas y razones volaron de su mente. Todo lo que Harry oía repitiéndose en su mente era 'Anillo' 'Reliquias', 'Reliquias', 'Anillo', estaba tan cerca de él una vez más y sólo había podido usarlo por un momento. Esta vez Voldemort le ofrecía quedarse para siempre con su Reliquia. Harry ni siquiera pensó en su respuesta antes que esta saliera de su boca.  
"Si."  
Voldemort se deslizo con gracia de su silla, caminando los dos pasos hacia adelante e inclinándose hacia Harry. Estiro sus pálidas manos, una de ellas tomando la muñeca de Harry y llevando la mano del chico hasta la altura de sus ojos. Con la otra puso el anillo en un delgado dedo y luego apretó con fuerza la mano de Harry. Harry lo miro, con grandes ojos verdes y la boca lo suficientemente abierta para sacar la lengua y mojarse los labios. Voldemort observo, embelesado, el movimiento de la lengua y agacho su cabeza para un beso. La mano de Harry se sacudió entre las suyas. Voldemort se quedó helado, observando a Harry, su rostro en blanco y con ojos entrecerrados y luego se retiró, alejándose del desnudo chico en la cama y dejando el anillo en el dedo de Harry.  
"Te he echado de menos, Anathema," susurro Voldemort mientras dejaba la habitación. Y Harry se quedó solo.  
XXX  
11 de Mayo 1998.  
Su habitación tenía una cama, un armario, una cómoda y esa silla que Voldemort había clamado como suya. Harry normalmente se sentaba en la cama. Estaba la puerta del cuarto de baño y la puerta que daba al pasillo, pero Harry nunca había usado esa. Voldemort no lo había dejado salir en la semana en que había estado aquí, pero lo visitaba cada día con el periódico y comida y en el segundo día del encarcelamiento de Harry, Voldemort le había llevado ropa.  
"Tengo una reunión de Mortífagos más tarde hoy. Me gustaría presentarte ante ellos."  
"Ellos ya me conocen," susurró Harry, haciendo girar el anillo alrededor de su dedo. Nadie venía a visitarlo cuando jugaba con la piedra y Voldemort le había explicado que querer usar la piedra por razones egoístas derrotaba el propósito de la Muerte. La Muerte había engañado a los dos hermanos mayores, dándole regalos que se volverían contra ellos y sólo el hermano menor había sido inteligente como para poder engañar a la muerte, pero aun así había muerto al final. Harry observo su inútil anillo; le ayudaría a vivir para siempre, pero jamás le mostraría a sus padres.  
"Ellos creen que estás muerto. Todo el mundo mágico lo cree y yo pienso que llego el momento de volver a 'presentarte', por así decirlo, ante mis leales seguidores." Voldemort se inclinó hacia delante, agarrando el brazo de Harry con tanta fuerza como para lastimar y sólo lo soltó cuando el chico dejo de removerse.  
"No todos te son leales." Siseo Harry sintiéndose rebelde. Se había comportado increíblemente bien en la semana en que había estado aquí. Voldemort le había dado el anillo y no se lo había quitado y de acuerdo al periódico no habían habido más innecesarias cacerías de Muggle y se estaban escribiendo leyes para ayudar a los miembros menos afortunados de este mundo: hombres lobo, huérfanos, los pobres. Gente con la que Harry podía relacionarse: Remus, él mismo, los Weasley… Voldemort los estaba ayudando y lo único que quería a cambio era que Harry se comportara. No era mucho pedir. No como Dumbledore, que había querido su vida por el Bien Mayor.  
"Ya me he encargado de los traidores." Voldemort miro directo a Harry y el adolescente se estremeció, un destello de dolor cruzo su rostro al pensar en Snape, retorciéndose y sangrando en el piso de la Casa de los Gritos mientras Harry sostenía su cabeza, sacando los hilos plateados desde su mente.  
La Varita Mayor fue puesta de manera cuidadosa en la cama, a un lado de las piernas cruzadas de Harry. Harry la miro, su varita, la varita que había dominado pero que Voldemort había robado primero.  
"Eso es mío," susurro Harry, estirando una mano para rozarla.  
Voldemort aun sostenía la base y la alejo cuando la punta de los dedos de Harry hicieron contacto. "Puede ser tuya otra vez," prometió, suave y sincero y Harry podía ser un tonto pero confiaba en el Señor Oscuro. Levanto la mirada, ojos bien abiertos, brillantes y esperanzados y Voldemort chasqueo los dedos. Apareció un elfo doméstico, temblando y sollozando y al ver a Lord Voldemort se tiró al piso en la reverencia más baja que Harry hubiera visto. "Quiero un Juramento Inquebrantable de que no vas a hacer daño a mis seguidores."  
"¿Y si ellos me atacan?" pregunto Harry pensado en la oferta pero encontrándola deficiente. "¿Puedo defenderme?"  
"¡Yo te protegeré!" siseo Voldemort; furioso al pensar que sus mortífagos se atrevieran a lastimar a Anathema; Harry; que era suyo, le pertenecía.  
"¿Y si no estás allí?"  
Voldemort asintió, permitiendo que Harry pudiera atacar en defensa propia y le paso la Varita Mayor al elfo, que la tomo, moviéndola sobre sus manos unidas. Harry siseo cuando la magia entro en su piel; marcándolo y grabándolo, atándolo a una promesa que no creía poder cumplir. Bellatrix estaría allí, ¿no era si? Y Fenrir, ¿y cuántos otros que habían atacado a su familia? Pero era muy tarde para cambiar de opinión ahora. La magia desapareció, su trabajo hecho y el elfo domestico le devolvió su varita a Voldemort y también desapareció.  
"Creo que esto es tuyo ahora," el Señor Oscuro sonrió mientras hablaba, labios estirados sobre dientes blancos, que estaban presionados. Él se veía bastante aterrador, pensó Harry al tomar su varita. Canto cuando sus dedos se cerraron alrededor de ella, chispas brotaron de la punta iluminando la habitación y Voldemort lo observo satisfecho consigo mismo cuando Harry le sonrió; relajado, feliz y confiado. Por un segundo, fue como si Anathema de verdad estuviera con él; antes de toda la muerte y los Horcruxes, cuando había sido amado. Y luego la sonrisa de Harry desapareció y aferro la varita de manera posesiva contra su pecho y esperó.  
"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunto, cuando Voldemort sólo continuo mirándolo.  
A ti. Anathema. El mundo a mis pies. ¿Nuestro hijo? No sabía lo que quería, hace tiempo que no lo sabía. Todo había sido sobre derrotar a Harry Potter durante tanto tiempo que todo lo demás había caído en el olvido. Ahora ya no era sobre Potter. Tenía el mundo casi a sus pies. Casi tenía a Anathema con él, a su lado otra vez y tenía más de las adoradas posesiones de Harry que Voldemort podía ofrecer para que Harry reinara a su lado.  
"Debes estar listo en una hora." Dijo, simple, sin emoción, pero alejo la cara para que Harry no viera el anhelo que cubría su rostro. Era un hombre paciente. Había esperado cuarenta años por este momento y esperaría aún más hasta que Harry lo amara otra vez. "Enviare por ti."  
Harry lo observo marcharse, sintiendo una momentánea punzada de tristeza. No era que quisiera que Voldemort se quedara con él, porque no era así. Pero no había nadie más y a Harry no le gustaba estar encerrado, solo, desconectado del mundo. Antes, quizás no habría tenido problemas con eso, con la soledad, pero después de haberse unido al mundo mágico había sido tan difícil simplemente estar solo que Harry se había acostumbrado a tener compañía. Y ahora estaba solo de nuevo y cada persona que le importaba pensaba que estaba muerto. Voldemort era todo lo que tenía.  
Decidiendo no pensar en su pseudo Síndrome de Estocolmo, Harry levanto la Varita Mayor, apuntándola a la silla que Voldemort había dejado recién y rio encantado cuando la silla voló por los aires tal y como lo había deseado. Esta varita era más fuerte que la última. Más fuerte que la varita de Draco Malfoy había sido. Era hermosa, fuerte, perfecta y era suya. El anillo en su dedo canto cuando Harry uso magia, una y otra vez, llenado la hora que debió ocupar para prepararse para enfrentarse a los mortífagos.  
Pero la reunión era la cosa más lejos de su mente.  
Todo lo que le preocupaba ahora, era que, una vez más, tenía una Reliquia más que buscar. Y era la que le correspondía por derecho de nacimiento. Harry se preguntó si Voldemort la tenía o si había sido abandonada en algún lugar de Hogwarts, o si acaso Neville había huido y la tenía guardada. Pero no importaba donde estaba o quien la tenía; era la capa de Harry. La recuperaría.  
XXX  
20 de Mayo 1998.  
Voldemort solo había tenido un puñado de reuniones desde que Harry había sido capturado, pero Harry había asistido a cada una de ellas desde que había recibido la Varita Mayor. Al parecer, no le habían solicitado asistir solo a una en intercambio de la varita; simplemente le habían solicitado que asistiera, como si fuera uno de esos llorones, serviles, inútiles—  
Pero no, no lo era, Harry sabía que no lo era. Anathema no lo había sido y tampoco lo seria él. Voldemort quizás no lo amaba como había amado a Anathema, pero el Señor Oscuro aun parecía tener problemas en diferenciarlos a ambos, a menos que, por supuesto, estuviera a punto de ofrecerle a Harry un intercambio. Sólo ahí parecía estar completamente consciente de que Anathema no estaba con él. No habría sido necesario negociar con Anathema: Ana habría dado su vida si Voldemort se lo hubiera pedido y de alguna manera, así había sido.  
Harry miro a los mortífagos reunidos. Estaban agrupados juntos, apretados, como sardinas enlatadas y solo servía para recordarle a Harry los muchos que ellos eran realmente. Por tanto tiempo pensó que la Luz ganaría porque eran tantos, pero en realidad, habían estado él, sus amigos y la Orden. Ni siquiera el Ministro había estado del lado de Dumbledore. Y toda esa gente, todas esas criaturas, adoraban al señor Oscuro, como si valiera… más que la vida.  
Harry ladeo su cabeza. Voldemort estaba sentado en su silla como trono y como siempre Harry estaba obligado a estar parado a su lado, en vez de estar entre sus seguidores; y que pese a ser degradante le había evitado el peso de los miles de ojos sobre él, pesándolo, juzgándolo, desgarrándolo con cada mirada  
"¿Harry?" susurro Voldemort, suave y seductor y todos en la habitación se quedaron helados ante su voz. Esperaron, tensos y expectantes, y luego las puertas se abrieron y un solitario mortífago entro. Harry no lo reconoció, pero si reconoció a la segunda persona. Piers Polkiss estaba siendo arrastrado dentro de la habitación por un brazo, boca moviéndose rápidamente pero Harry no podía oír sus gritos. La varita del mortífago estaba aferrada en su mano libre y luego empujo al adolescente hacia el estrado donde Voldemort observaba invasivo. "Tengo otra proposición para ti, Harry."  
Harry sintió que debería haberlo visto venir. Voldemort nunca usaba su nombre a menos que intentara intercambiar otro trozo del alma de Harry. Promesas de nunca escapar, promesas de nunca lastimar a sus mortífagos, ¿y ahora qué? Promesas, ¿insensibles promesas de odiar y torturar a los Muggles? ¿Que más podría haber esperado del Señor Oscuro? Harry se burló de si mismo, sintiéndose estúpido por no haber esperado esto, por haberse sorprendido por esto. La única cosa que debió sorprenderlo debió ser que Voldemort no hubiera intentado esto antes.  
"Magia es poder," susurro Harry para sí mismo. Observo a Piers removerse en el suelo y luego ponerse temblorosamente de pie, mirando alrededor de la habitación, buscando un rostro conocido. Cuando diviso a Harry, se lanzó hacia él con brazos estirados y Harry supo por la expresión de su rostro y por la manera en que sus dedos se curvaban en garras que Piers no esperaba ayuda de su parte. "¿Qué quieres, Voldemort?"  
"¡Crucio!" Voldemort apunto su antigua varita, la hecha de tejo y pluma de fénix, al Muggle. Piers cayó de rodillas, brazos en el estrado y el resto de él cayendo grotescamente al suelo. Se hizo una bola cuando Voldemort levanto la maldición. "No lo ataques de nuevo," ordeno y Piers solo gimió. "Ayúdame a torturar a este Muggle," susurro Voldemort. Bajo su varita, girándose en su silla para quedar directo frente a Harry. Levanto su mano libre, tocando la pálida mejilla de Harry (su bronceado desaparecía mientras más tiempo pasaba lejos del sol, lejos del mundo). El pulgar lo acarició ligeramente, desde el borde de la boca hasta el hueco debajo de su ojo y hacia abajo, una suave presura, suave y casi amorosa, y Voldemort lo miro luciendo casi como un ángel si no fuera por esos ojos rojos y Harry quería decir que sí. Así era y eso lo enfermaba. "Lanza solo un hechizo, Harry. Sólo uno."  
"¿Y que gano yo?" pregunto Harry. Sintió la sensación de vergüenza apretando su estómago, la empalagosa sensación de culpa pegándose en su garganta, haciendo difícil que las palabras salieran. Pero no podía decir que no. No sabía porque, pero no podía. Una parte de él esperaba que le ofrecieran la capa y rechazar sin escuchar lo que Voldemort tenía que ofrecer seria patéticamente estúpido. Necesitaba las tres Reliquias para derrotar al Señor Oscuro. Y el Señor Oscuro era el único que podía dárselas.  
Voldemort saco una pequeña bolsa de entre su túnica. Era la bolsa de Harry y se la mostro. "Todas tus preciadas posesiones están aquí, excepto algunas. La he dejado separadas."  
"¿Para futuro material de chantaje, presumo?" Voldemort rio divertido ante la petulancia de Harry. "¿Está la capa allí?"  
"No. No lo está. Podrás tener la capa en otra ocasión, Harry, una vez que haya decidido que cosa puedes hacer por mí para ganártela."  
"¿Ganármela?" siseo Harry alejando su rostro de la mano de Voldemort. Casi le gruño al Señor Oscuro, que sólo lo miro, su boca presionada en una firme línea; ya no divertido por su comportamiento, pero sin deseos de lastimar a su Anathema otra vez. "Era de mi padre. ¡Me pertenece!"  
"Y te volverá a pertenecer. Con el tiempo." Voldemort metió la mano al bolsillo de Harry y saco la Varita Mayor. Se la paso a Harry, quien la recibió; no porque estuviera planeando torturar a Piers, sino porque no podía soportar ver a alguien tomando lo que era suyo. Era suyo, todos lo eran. Anathema los había buscado, había conquistado uno. Y hace poco los había conquistado a todos, hasta que Voldemort se los quito. Y los necesitaba de vuelta; necesitaba derrotar la Oscuridad.  
"Dame la capa. Lo hare por la capa," dijo Harry. Agarro la bolsa de mano de Voldemort y se la arrojo. Reboto del brazo de su trono y cayó al piso, rodando un poco y deteniéndose a los pies de Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro miro la bolsa y luego miro a Harry, con una ceja levantada. "Y solo por la capa."  
Harry levanto su varita apuntando a Piers, que aun estaba acurrucado, sollozando. La habitación estaba en silencio, tensos mientas todos esperaban el castigo de Potter. Pero Voldemort no levanto una mano o su varita contra él. En vez de eso sonrió, aliviado de que Harry todavía tuviera espíritu pese al hecho de que ambos sabían que era poco más que un prisionero en una jaula dorada; pero saber que Harry no se había quebrado, quizás no se quebraría, libero la presión dentro de él. Su pecho se sintió ligero, y su corazón latió más rápido, Voldemort pensó en Anathema, que lo había amado pese a morir frente a él, por él. Algún día, se prometió Voldemort, Harry lo amaría de igual manera.  
"Tienes mi palabra, Harry."  
Voldemort se prometió a sí mismo, mientras observaba la luz roja salir de la varita de Harry, que nunca más volvería a cometer ese error. Harry se giró hacia él después de lanzar la maldición, expectante e impaciente y Voldemort se puso de pie. Tomo una mano de Harry entre las suyas e ignorando al lastimero Muggle y a sus asombrados mortífagos, guio a Harry fuera de la sala.  
Harry espero en el estudio de Voldemort con una gran sonrisa, emocionado, aliviado y agradecido de que Voldemort le pasara la Capa de Invisibilidad. Se la puso de inmediato, sintiéndose mejor de lo que se había sentido en meses mientras el familiar peso se asentaba sobre sus hombros y sus pies y manos desaparecían de la vista. Después de cubrir su rostro con la capucha, Voldemort lanzo un Hechizo de Cierre hacia la puerta, por si acaso.  
Harry rio. "Prometí no escapar, recuerdas," dijo la voz sin cuerpo, desde algún lugar atrás del Señor Oscuro.  
"Una promesa no es lo mismo que un juramento."  
"Si quieres un juramento ofrece algo más."  
Voldemort no tenía nada más que ofrecer, porque tenía planes para las demás cosas. Sabía que Harry no aceptaría nada menos que la capa y lo había permitido, manteniendo el álbum de fotos y los trozos de su antigua varita para otras cosas; pero Harry no necesitaba saber lo fácil que había caído en el juego de Voldemort. El Señor Oscuro sonrió, de verdad y su rostro se ilumino. Sabía que Harry lo estaría observando, sorprendido ante esta muestra de emoción, pero no deseando comentar porque delataría su ubicación y Voldemort sólo siguió sonriendo, porque había llegado el punto en que Harry quería algo de Voldemort. Pronto, ya no tendría que ofrecer, pronto, Harry pediría.  
Movió su varita y el hechizo de la puerta cayo. Pero Voldemort no escucho pasos y la puerta no se abrió así que siguió sonriendo.  
XXX  
29 de Mayo 1998.  
Harry había ido al baño. No creía haber estado ausente mucho tiempo, pero obviamente había estado ausente lo suficiente. Cuando regreso, Voldemort estaba en la habitación, esperando en su posición habitual, brazos en los respaldos de la silla y tobillos cruzados, sentado en la silla al lado de la cama de Harry.  
"Bienvenido," saludo amable, como si fueran viejos amigos. Voldemort movió su mano hacia la cama y Harry se sentó en ella, rostro contraído. "Oh no me mires así. No te estoy pidiendo que tortures a nadie esta vez."  
"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" su voz era calmada pero Voldemort sonrió de medio lado al detectar la curiosidad que yacía bajo la sospecha en la palabras de Harry. "¿Qué es eso?"  
Voldemort miro el libro en su regazo. Estaba abierto y Harry jadeo al divisar la fotografía que la mano de Voldemort estaba cubriendo. Era una que Hagrid le había dado, de sus padres sosteniendo a la versión infantil de él entre sus brazos, todo sonrisas, orgullo y vida. Era una de las pocas fotografías que Harry tenia de todos juntos. La mayoría de las fotos de su álbum Hagrid las había obtenido de la Orden, donde Harry obviamente no había sido incluido y las fotos de sí mismo y de sus amigos durante la escuela no incluían a sus padres. Voldemort saco la foto de su cubierta protectora y se la acerco a Harry. Lily y James sonrieron aún más al ver a su hijo crecido, mirando al bebé Harry y arrullándolo, y luego apuntando al adolescente. Harry sonrió con tristeza, sus dedos flotando justo por encima de la foto, sabiendo que Voldemort no lo dejaría tocarla sin algo a cambio.  
"¿Qué es lo que quieres?"  
Voldemort cerró el álbum con una mano, levantándose de su silla y poniéndolo en su lugar. Dejo la foto en la cama, pero Harry no la miro. No podía dejar de mirar a Voldemort, que se inclinaba sobre él, intenso y nervioso, y si eso no asustaba a Harry nada lo haría.  
El adolescente se estremeció y se echó hacia atrás, mientras las manos de Voldemort agarraban sus mejillas. "Bésame."  
"¿Q-que?" tartamudeo Harry, pero fue lo único que pudo lograr, porque la próxima cosa que supo fueron los labios de Voldemort presionando con fuerza contra los suyos hasta que Harry encontró difícil respirar y se arrancó hacia atrás con un grito de sorpresa. "¿Que estás haciendo?" grito, con el rostro rojo y el corazón arrancándose en el pecho. Hubo una agitación horrible dentro de sus pantalones, un fuego hirviendo en su bajo estómago y se sintió enfermo por haber disfrutado ese beso forzado.  
"Bésame y te daré la fotografía de tus padres. Las vi Harry. Solo hay dos de ellas en las que tú sales con ellos. ¿No las quieres?" Harry ladeo la cabeza y apretó los labios. "No actúes como si fuera una tarea tan difícil. Estuviste atraído hacia mí, recuerdas, Ana. Basta de estas mentiras y de hacer como si no sientes nada, chico. Bésame."  
Y Voldemort se quedó dónde estaba, brazos a sus lados y la fotografía al lado de Harry en la cama y el adolescente supo lo que tenía que hacer. Se levantó, apoyándose en la cama y sus labios estuvieron sobre los de Voldemort antes que las protestas despertaran en su cerebro. Saco su lengua presionándola contra el Señor Oscuro y brazos estuvieron a su alrededor, presionándolo pecho contra pecho y Harry jadeo en la boca abierta del otro mago. Voldemort lo empujo hacia la cama y se acostó sobre él sin dejar de besarlo. Una vez que Harry había iniciado Voldemort había dejado de ser el sumiso y con ansias había dominado los besos. Brazos sobre su cabeza, rostro sonrojado y cuerpo extendido bajo él, Voldemort pensó que Harry lucia perfecto, justo como lo recordaba, aunque faltaba que estuviera desnudo.  
No había sido planeado, no estaba en su agenda, pero Voldemort fue incapaz de resistir. "Te daré todo el álbum de fotos, todas las fotos. Incluso le pediré a mis mortífagos que busquen más fotografías de tus padres," susurro contra los labios y la garganta de Harry, besándolo entre las palabras.  
"¿Qué es lo que quieres?" pregunto Harry, su respuesta normal, un mantra que se había grabado en su cerebro por el número de veces que había susurrado esas palabras en sospecha y confusión, pero nunca en lujuria.  
"Duerme conmigo. Se mío otra vez, Harry."  
"No."  
Una palabra y la sensación de manos contra su pecho, empujándolo, hicieron que el estómago de Voldemort se hundiera, que el corazón se le acelerara y que la cabeza le comenzara a dar vueltas. El rechazo acompañado de esa palabra fue mucho y muy poco, a la vez. Harry no lo quería. Anathema no lo quería. Era demasiado y la ira burbujeo en su interior corroyendo todo pensamiento y sentimiento y Voldemort siseo como un animal herido, saltando de la cama y apuntando su varita hacia Harry, necesitando defenderse, protegerse, atacar y lastimar, lastimar y lastimar hasta que Harry estuviera tan herido como él.  
"¡Incendio!" rugió, ojos rojos y labios apretados en un gruñido y la foto en la cama ardió en llamas.  
Harry grito y la tomo para protegerla y salvarla. Pero agarro un puñado de cenizas y el hechizo de Voldemort alcanzo sus dedos, Harry grito por el dolor físico y el mental. Llevo la mano contra su pecho, dedos retorciéndose incontrolablemente mientras la piel se desprendía, ennegrecida y muerta. Voldemort observo con las manos temblando, la varita otra vez guardada en su bolsillo. Se acercó hacia Harry, queriendo tomar la mano entre las suyas para quitar el dolor, para disculparse por lo que había hecho, para explicar que Harry lo había lastimado y él había estado tan desacostumbrado a ese sentimiento que había reaccionado de manera instintiva, como una serpiente o una rata acorralada, dirigiéndose a la garganta, apuntando a lastimar en respuesta. Pero Harry lo miro cuando se acercaba, lágrimas en sus ojos verdes y este horrible aullido escapo de su boca y se lanzó fuera de la cama, arrastrándose en el piso hacia atrás para alejarse de él. Voldemort observo mientras Harry corría a tropezones hacia el baño y espero hasta que se cerró la puerta.  
Luego dejo la habitación. No habrían disculpas, no más besos por un tiempo, quizás nunca, pero Voldemort compensaría a Anathema.  
XXX


	14. Capítulo 14

3 de Junio 1998.  
La calle estaba desierta. Hermione, Ron y Ginny estaban agrupados, escondidos en las sombras, al otro lado de la calle. Mientras Hermione susurraba el Secreto suavemente para sí, las casas de los números 11 y 13 comenzaron a separarse, creando un espacio entre las dos casas donde el Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place debería aparecer. Los tres adolescentes esperaron con el aliento contenido, esperando que el Secreto no hubiera sido pasado a un nuevo guardián secreto. Pero la casa apareció y Ron dio un vacilante paso hacia la calle, a la vista.  
"¡Espera, Ron!" siseo Ginny tomándolo de un brazo para esconderlo otra vez entre las sombras.  
"No hay nadie aquí," susurro Ron. "¡Vamos, rápido, antes que alguien aparezca!"  
Hermione miro entre ambos, mordiéndose los labios pensativa. Ella miro a sus amigos: Ginny, preocupada pero determinada y Ron, valiente y temerario, desesperado por rescatar a su amigo. Ella respiro profundo, porque después de todo esta era su idea y tenía que ser la calmada, la lógica, la líder ahora que Harry no estaba, la que tenía que correr los riesgos. "Está bien," les dijo en voz baja, "yo iré primero. Les hare una seña una vez que la puerta este abierta y luego me siguen uno a la vez. No queremos arriesgarnos a caer en una trampa y si todos vamos al mismo tiempo caeremos. Es más seguro si nos separamos. Ginny," Hermione suspiro y dejo de hablar. Ginny había entrecerrado sus ojos, frunciendo el ceño como si supiera lo que Hermione iba a decir. "Harry no querría que te lastimaras, así que iras al último. Mantente atenta por mortífagos. Espera en el umbral; no entres de inmediato, solo en caso que nos estén esperando adentro."  
"¡Eso no es justo, Hermione!" siseo Ginny poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, enojada.  
Hermione noto lo mucho que Ginny se parecía a su madre, y se preguntó, si Lily Potter habría hecho lo mismo también; fruncir el ceño y poner las manos en sus caderas y entrecerrar los ojos cuando no podía conseguir lo que quería. Como Harry podía amar a alguien tan parecida a su madre, si ese era el caso, se preguntó, cuando Tom Ryddle había sido la antítesis de todo lo que los Potter representaban, el opuesto de la familia de Sirius en su tratamiento hacia Anathema; tan diferente de Ginny. Pero Harry la había amado, ¿cierto? Así que era el deber de Hermione hacia su amigo el mantener a su novia a salvo.  
"Como crees que se sentiría Harry, o tus padres, o hermanos, si dejo que te hagan daño cuando intentamos recatarlo ¡Como le explicaría eso a ellos!" Hermione pasó una mano por su cara, suspirando infeliz. "Por favor, solo haz lo que te pedí."  
Ella no espero una respuesta. Ron asintió con una mirada de agradecimiento en su rostro; él no quería a Ginny involucrada en nada de esto, no quería correr el riesgo de que ella fuera capturada por mortífagos o que resultara lastimada y que Hermione hubiera sido quien lo dijo y no él era un gran alivio. "Buena suerte," le dijo mientras la chica cruzaba con rapidez la calle.  
La calle aun estaba desierta y las cortinas y las puertas de las demás casas aun permanecían cerradas mientras Hermione se dirigía al número 12. Ella abrió la puerta y crujió misteriosamente al abrirse. Tenía la varita en la mano lista para defender a su dueña, pero las trampas que la Orden había puesto para Snape nunca se activaron, nadie salió corriendo por el pasillo e incluso el retrato de Walburga se mantuvo en silencio. Si alguien hubiera estado aquí ya lo sabría.  
Hermione movió una mano sobre su hombro y Ron llegó trotando hacia ella. Esto probablemente era una mala idea, pensó Hermione pero era su única idea. Harry era su amigo, y si la situación hubiera sido opuesta él habría intentado salvarlos. Lo menos que podían hacer por él era intentarlo. Ron asintió y empujo la puerta hasta quedar abierta completa; luego entro. Hermione lo siguió.  
Ginny los observó desaparecer dentro de la casa, mirando enojada. Pero luego pensó en Harry; en sus besos; en sus brazos alrededor de su cintura; en sus dedos en su cabello; en cómo se sentiría hacer el amor con él; y sollozo. Ella creyó que él había muerto y por un momento lo había llorado. Pero él no estaba muerto: Hermione estaba segura de eso. Ginny sabía que Hermione estaba intentado protegerla y estaba de acuerdo en que debían por lo menos vivir lo suficiente para rescatar a Harry, así que cruzo la calle y espero en el umbral de la casa. No entro, pero si observo como una puerta más allá se cerraba tras su hermano.  
Walburga Black la observaba desde su retrato en la pared.  
"¿Tu eres su novia?" preguntó el retrato con voz inusualmente tranquila. "Él no estará feliz con eso, sabes, el Señor Oscuro."  
"¿De qué está hablando?" siseo Ginny sus manos una vez más en sus caderas. Ella fulmino con la mirada el retrato, tratando de comprender lo que le habían dicho. ¿A Voldemort no le gustaría que fuera la novia de Harry? "¿Que acaso no soy lo suficientemente buena para El-Niño-Que-Vivió? ¿Y eso porque le importa a Quien-Usted-Sabe?" ella gruño con sus ojos entrecerrados y una horrible sensación se aferro a su estómago.  
"Por supuesto que no. ¡Tú jamás podrías compararte al Señor Oscuro, niña tonta!" Walburga rio con una risa alta y hueca que resonó por toda la casa. Hermione y Ron aparecieron desde la cocina, con Kreacher tras ellos; Ginny los miro, la confusión marcada en su rostro.  
"¡Harry ama a Ginny!" Ron le grito al retrato. "¡Quien-Usted-Sabe no tiene nada que opinar al respecto!"  
Walburga sonrió cruel y encantada, mostrando los dientes y curvando los labios. Hermione se apresuró a sacar a Ginny de la casa antes que el retrato pudiera hablar. Todo lo que ella tenía que decir, el trío no necesitaba oírlo.  
"Harry," dijo ella con énfasis y Hermione sabía que ella había querido decir 'Anathema'. "Harry ama al Señor Oscuro. Sólo que aún no lo sabe." Kreacher cerró la cortina, para cubrir el retrato pero la risa de Walburga siguió hasta que su rostro desapareció de la vista.  
Ginny, mitad en la casa y mitad en la calle, se quedó helada con la boca abierta. Ron lucia enfermo; con sus manos en el estómago y el rostro pálido.  
Hermione suspiro otra vez, se estaba convirtiendo en una especie de hábito pensó ligeramente y se giró para mirar a sus amigos. "Que no les moleste esa vieja. Quien sabe lo que Él le está haciendo a Harry, ¡podrían estarle levando el cerebro o algo así!" pero ella no creía sus propias palabras. ¿Por qué Harry no odiaría al hombre que mató a sus padres, a su hijo, a él mismo?, ¿por qué lo amaba? además Dumbledore siempre había dicho que Harry tenía una gran capacidad de amar a los demás. "Es por eso que tenemos que apresurarnos y Kreacher ha accedido a ayudarnos  
"¿Pero?" susurro Ginny sus manos temblaban cuando las levanto para limpiar las lágrimas de su rostro.  
"¡Todos sabemos que Quien-Ustedes-Saben estaba obsesionado con Harry y ella es una de Sus seguidoras, por supuesto que va a decir basura como esa!" insistió Ron después de un breve silencio. "¿Cierto, Mione?" la miro, esperando que ella confirmara su declaración, para tranquilizarlo, porque él tampoco creía en sus palabras. Hermione sólo asintió y extendió su mano.  
Los otros dos la agarraron y luego de respirar profundo Hermione se Apareció lejos de allí.  
XXX  
8 de Junio 1998.  
Habían enterrado a aquellos que habían muerto en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Los funerales se habían realizado durante la semana anterior, pero esa noche Voldemort había decidido organizar una vigilia conjunta; donde todos, sin importar en que bando habían luchado, podrían venir a llorar a sus seres queridos. No tenía nada que ver con él siendo comprensivo, Harry lo sabía. Mayormente, Voldemort quería mostrar que había ganado y exhibir a Harry como si fuera un trofeo.  
Por lo que le resultó muy sorprendente cuando Voldemort le dijo que no estaba invitado.  
"Pero, mis amigos murieron." Harry lo miro con grandes ojos, lagrimas reuniéndose en ellos. "Mi padrino murió. No lo comprendo…"  
"No iras," Voldemort dijo con simpleza y se giró para dejar la habitación.  
En el momento en que Harry estuvo a solas no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en la decisión de Voldemort, porque un elfo domestico apareció. Kreacher hizo una profunda reverencia, su nariz casi rozando el piso y Harry se arrogo hacia el elfo para abrazarlo. Después de la muerte de Dobby, Harry no había visto a Kreacher o a Winky y había estado preocupado por ellos, pero Kreacher estaba aquí, seguro, vivo y—  
"¡Kreacher viene con un mensaje de los amigos del amo!" Harry jadeo, sentándose en el piso. El elfo se paseó frente a él. "¡Ellos quieren que Kreacher los lleve a la Mansión Malfoy, pero les dije que no! ¡No! El Señor Oscuro esta aquí y el lastimara a los amigos del amo, así que les dije que no, amo. Pero los amigos del amo insistieron que trajera un mensaje y Kreacher es un buen elfo, así que Kreacher hizo lo que le pidieron. Los amigos del amo lo están buscando, planean rescatarlo. ¡El amo necesita no morir hasta entonces!"  
"Oh," susurro Harry. Hubo una calidez en su pecho al pensar en sus amigos viniendo a rescatarlo. Al pensar en que ellos lo amaban, lo extrañaban y estaban pensado en él, pero especialmente porque ellos sabían sin necesidad que alguien se los dijera que estaba vivo. Harry siempre había pensado que sabría instintivamente si Ron o Hermione morían, porque eran parte de él; una pieza de su alma suponía ¿y ellos no habrían sabido también si él estaba muerto? Harry sonrió; vendrían a recatarlo.  
¿Aunque en realidad necesitaba que lo salvaran? Voldemort no lo había lastimado excepto cuando quemo la mano de Harry y en realidad eso fue porque Harry metió la mano al fuego, no porque Voldemort hubiera intentado quemarlo. Aparte de ser un viejo lascivo, el Señor Oscuro no había mostrado ser una verdadera amenaza para Harry en el mes que llevaba aquí. "Dile a Ron y a Hermione que no hagan nada estúpido. ¡No quiero que se lastimen!"  
"Weasley, la sangresucia y la novia del amo, son rebeldes, amo. Están siguiendo los movimientos del Señor Oscuro, planeando un ataque, para rescatar al amo. ¿El amo necesita que lo rescaten? ¡Kreacher rescatara al amo!" el elfo se paró derecho, sus manos frente a él, empuñadas, como un boxeador y Harry sonrió suavemente.  
Voldemort observaba desde la puerta, ojos entrecerrados. Esperando con impaciencia la respuesta de Harry.  
"No, no necesito que me rescaten. Él no me ha lastimado y necesitas decirles eso – ¡él no me ha lastimado así que no necesitan hacer nada estúpido! Dile a Ginny que lo lamentó, por favor" Kreacher asintió. "Puedes irte ahora, Kreacher. Gracias."  
"El amo dijo gracias," Kreacher susurro para sí mismo antes de desaparecer de la habitación.  
Harry suspiro, arrojándose de lleno al piso boca abajo. Rodo con otro suspiro, brazos estirados sobre su cabeza y piernas derechas y luego se sentó de golpe al ver a Voldemort.  
"Los encontrare primero," siseo amenazador el Señor Oscuro. "Dile eso a tu elfo si vuelve. Yo los encontrare primero, muchacho. ¡Ellos no te alejaran de mi lado!"  
"¿Es por eso que no me dejas ir a la vigilia? ¿En caso que alguien intente llevarme?" Harry pregunto calmado y curioso, pese a la aparente rabia de Voldemort. Se puso de pie y tambaleo al tropezar con una agujeta desatada, pero Voldemort lo atrapo; manos en sus caderas y brazos alrededor de su cintura. "¿O por si alguien trata de matarme?"  
"No te quiero allí," dijo Voldemort.  
Harry se mordió los labios, cerrando sus ojos al intentar pensar. Tratos, su relación giraba alrededor de los tratos. ¿De seguro había algo aparte de sexo que Voldemort pudiera querer de él? "Quiero ir," susurro Harry antes de morderse el labio inferior, esperando lucir seductor. Paso sus manos lentamente por el pecho de Voldemort y el hombre de cabello oscuro levanto una ceja inquisitivamente. "¿De seguro hay algo que tu también quieras? Déjame ir contigo, déjame despedirme de mis amigos y te daré algo a cambio."  
Voldemort sonrió acercando su rostro hacia Harry; burlándose de él. Si esperaba acobardar a Harry, se encontró sorpresivamente sin éxito. En vez de alejarse sonrojado, Harry se movió hacia adelante; presionando sus labios con fuerza contra los de Voldemort, y el Señor Oscuro se movió hacia atrás, asombrado. No había esperado que Harry lo besara sin que se lo pidiera, aunque no fue un beso real; solo un breve toque de labios contra labios, pero fue contacto iniciado por Harry. Voldemort sonrió de medio lado: Harry obviamente quería mucho ir a la vigilia y podía trabajar con eso. Había aprendido su lección sobre apresurar a Harry hacia el sexo. Podía esperar hasta el momento adecuado para el sexo: pero ya tenía una idea en mente; algo un poco diferente, algo a lo que Harry no se negaría esta vez. Habían otras cosas que Harry podía hacer por él, cosa que Anathema había hecho, cosas que había extrañado hacer.  
Voldemort tomo una de las manos de Harry. La otra estaba presionada sobre el estómago del Señor Oscuro, dedos crispados ligeramente, mientras Voldemort llevaba la otra mano cada vez más abajo, hasta que estuvo presionada contra su miembro. "¿Qué crees que quiero?"  
Los dedos de Harry se retorcieron y luego se cerraron sobre el bulto que ya se había formado y Voldemort lo soltó. Observo a Harry, a la espera de su negativa, pero no dijo nada. Harry no lo miro; estaba observando el miembro de Voldemort y a su propia mano presionada contra él, dedos moviéndole ligeramente sobre el bulto.  
"Quiero ir a la vigilia." Susurro Harry mirando a Voldemort por entre su flequillo. El Señor Oscuro solo asintió, aun esperando, deseando y luego Harry se puso de rodillas, su otra mano haciendo a un lado la túnica de Voldemort y abriendo sus pantalones y el Señor Oscuro tiro hacia atrás su cabeza cuando el aire frio alcanzo su erección y la lengua de Harry salió para lamerse los labios.  
"Puedes ir a la vigilia," susurro, sus manos enredándose en el cabello de Harry, empujando su cabeza hacia adelante, su boca más cerca hasta que su miembro estaba rozando los labios de Harry. Harry vacilo, inseguro, nervioso e inexperto. Cerró sus ojos, recordando sus sueños; recordando como Anathema le había hecho esto a Tom y como Tom se lo había hecho de vuelta: la boca abierta y las mejillas hundidas, con saliva y semen en sus labios y mejillas mientras se besaban después, temblando en los brazos del otro.  
"¡Trato!" dijo Harry respirando profundo. Cerro una mano alrededor de la base del miembro de Voldemort y abrió la boca grande, tragándolo pulgada a pulgada; Voldemort gruño ante la sensación de la humedad y el calor de Harry envolviéndolo. Harry chupo con más entusiasmo que habilidad y cuando intento meterlo más profundo se ahogo. Tenía que seguir alejándose del agarre de Voldemort porque el hombre parecía muy interesado en ahogarlo otra vez. Pero cuando Voldemort finalmente se corrió fue con un grito de su nombre. No el de Anathema.  
XXX  
La vigilia fue realizada en el atrio del Ministerio. La estatua de 'La Magia es Poder' aun estaba allí, pero parecía empequeñecida detrás de los estandartes y retratos que colgaban del techo o cubrían las paredes. Los muertos estaban agrupados por familias. Todos los Weasley que habían muerto estaban hacia un lado con sus retratos amontonados unos a otros y tristemente habían cuadros vacios rodeando a Fred, sólo esperando que alguien se revelara contra el nuevo orden. Tonks y Remus estaban pegados en la pared cercana, lado a lado, junto a Ted Tonks. Andromeda estaba parada frente a ellos, abrazando a Teddy contra su pecho, mientras lloraba en silencio.  
Mortífagos recorrían el lugar, saludando con movimientos de cabeza a los trabajadores del Ministerio y evitando al personal de Hogwarts mientras fulminaban con la mirada a los conocidos miembros de la Orden. Los Weasley, sin Ron y Ginny estaban sollozando frente al retrato de Fred y Harry sonrió al ver los retratos de los hermanos de Molly que también estaban colgados allí.  
Al parecer Voldemort había incluido a cualquiera que hubiera muerto por esta guerra y no solo a aquellos que habían muerto en la batalla final. Y aun así, aun así… se dio la vuelta, mirando a todos los lados que sus ojos podían alcanzar, intentando ver si estaba equivocado. "No hay un retrato de Dumbledore."  
Voldemort le apretó el hombro con fuerza, en silencio diciéndole que se callara. Lucius seguía hablando como si Harry no lo hubiera interrumpido. Rodando sus ojos, Harry se soltó del agarre de Voldemort y se dirigió hacia Andromeda. El bebé de dos meses se quejo suavemente cuando su abuela se dio la vuelta, sobresaltada por la presencia de Harry.  
"Estas vivo," susurro ella, mirando con cautela al Señor Oscuro.  
"Si," dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros. "Lo note." Entonces sonrió, levantándose en la punta de sus pies para observar al bebé. "¿Puedo?" Lucia tan esperanzado y además era el padrino del niño, y aunque estuviera en presencia del Señor Oscuro, Andromeda no podía decirle que no al pobre chico que obviamente era prisionero, si el comportamiento de los mortífagos era indicador. En el momento en que Harry dejo el lado de Voldemort, uno de ellos apareció de inmediato tras él, y si ese se movía otro aparecía. Eran como una sombra, aferrándose al chico y Andromeda estaba agradecido de que al menos Harry no lo había notado.  
Ella le paso con cuidado el bebé a Harry. "Teddy Lupin," dijo ella con voz suave y una sonrisa tierna. El niño bostezo en respuesta y su cabello cambio de castaño oscuro a negro, para lucir como el de Harry y brillantes ojos verdes lo miraron con curiosidad. "Conoce a tu padrino, Harry Potter."  
"Olvide que él podía hacer eso." Andromeda lo miro en confusión. "Quiero decir," se corrigió Harry, "Como que olvide que era un Metamorfomago."  
"Como Nymphandora," la mujer suspiro.  
"Ella odiaba ese nombre. Si ella estuviera aquí, probablemente la golpearía por eso, sabe." Eso suscitó una pequeña risa de la madre de la mujer muerta y ambos se giraron para mirar los retratos de Tonks, Remus y Ted, quienes estaban observando a Harry y a Andromeda con sonrisas tristes.  
"Tus padres están por allá." Susurro Andromeda mirando preocupada a Voldemort. "Porque no llevas a Teddy para saludar." Harry asintió, caminando en la dirección que ella le había indicado, sin notar que Voldemort y Lucius se habían estado dirigiéndose hacia él.  
Harry se detuvo frente a los Potter, que le sonrieron con calidez a su hijo. Le tomo un momento notar que su retratos colgaban cerca de los de la familia Black y su mirada paso a Narcissa y Draco (que lo observaban con precaución) para buscar el retrato de Sirius. Y allí estaba, fulminando con la mirada al retrato de Bellatrix que colgaba a su lado, y Harry contuvo una risa cuando Sirius saco la lengua.  
"Ese es mi padrino," Harry le dijo a Teddy. "Él nunca maduró." Así que Sirius le saco la lengua a él esta vez.  
Narcissa abrió su boca para decir algo, pero se detuvo, mirando hacia otro lado. Luego pareció armarse de valor y se dirigió hacia él, con la cabeza alta y la espalda derecha. "Esto no habría sido posible de no ser por ti. Él se ha vuelto diferente desde que se dio cuenta de quien eras, querido. Él hizo todo esto por ti, sabes."  
"Que sorprendente. Aunque lo encuentro difícil de creer, sabe, ya que tenía prohibido venir." Harry rodo sus ojos y volvió a mirar a sus padres.  
Narcissa puso una mano en la mejilla de Harry. "La resistencia no ha sido tan débil como te han hecho creer. Teme que te puedan atacar. Cualquiera de ellos podría estar aquí ahora, Harry… yo- yo no creo que él pueda sobrevivir si te pierde de nuevo."  
"Él no me perdió," gruño el chico. "Él asesino a Anathema." Se alejo molesto de los Malfoy, los Black y los Potter, y cruzo la habitación hacia Andromeda.  
Voldemort se giro hacia Harry cuando el chico se acerco hacia ellos.  
"Silencio," le siseo a Lucius, que seguía despotricando sobre la abominación que era Teddy; Voldemort no creía que Harry apreciara oír eso más que Andromeda lo había hecho.  
Harry era demasiado cobarde para enfrentarse a los Weasley, en especial sin Ron allí para cubrirle la espalda, así que solo miro con tristeza en dirección del retrato de Fred. "Estoy listo para volver a casa," le dijo a Voldemort, moviéndose para pasarle a Teddy de vuelta a su abuela. Andromeda no se movió para tomar al bebé. "¿Andy?" pregunto Harry, sosteniendo el niño hacia ella otra vez.  
"¡Oh Harry, no sabía que tuviste un bebé!" dijo la mujer envolviendo a Harry y Teddy en un abrazo. "¡Felicitaciones!"  
Harry miro alrededor confundido. El retrato de Remus prácticamente echaba espuma por la boca y Tonks lloraba de manera lastimera, pero Voldemort simplemente lo miro con calma, con una ceja levantada. Los labios de Lucius se curvaron en desdén al observar al bebé y Harry le frunció el ceño, acercando el niño a su pecho de manera protectora. ¡Y pensar que había sentido lastima por ese hombre horrible todo el año, sintiendo pena por él cada vez que Voldemort lo castigaba!  
"¿Que sucede?" pregunto bruscamente.  
"Nuestro Lord ha decidido que puedes quedarte con el perro callejero-" Voldemort levanto una mano y Lucius se cayó con un jadeo. Harry nunca había visto a alguien callarse tan rápido, bueno excepto por Vernon esa vez que Harry había apuntado su varita hacia su cara gritando 'Sectumsempra'.  
"Lo que él quiere decir chico es que te debía una disculpa. Considera esta una." Hizo un gesto con la mano hacia Teddy y Harry dio dos pasos atrás, confundido, temeroso y sobrecogido con este horrible sentimiento de culpa. "Te quite un hijo, si lo recuerdas. También te quite a tus padres." 'Y su fotografía', permaneció sin decirse entre ambos, pero Harry sabia que en realidad era de esto de que se trataba todo. "Tu deseas una familia y yo te estoy dando una. No me importa a quien nombres como padre, pero este niño ahora es tuyo."  
"¡Simplemente no puedes quitarle el bebé a alguien! ¡Este es el nieto de Andromeda! ¡No puedes esperar que se lo quite!" gruño Harry enojado, dando un paso adelante listo para atacar al mago mayor; luego recordó que tenía un bebé en sus brazos y se detuvo, parado incomodo con sus palabras aun haciendo eco.  
"Ella no extrañara lo que no puede recordar. Pude haberla matado y quitarle al bebé, pero no lo hice. Se agradecido, Harry." La gente los estaba observando ahora, a Harry Potter que continuaba desafiando al Señor Oscuro y aun vivía; a la confundida mujer, que estaba parada al lado de ellos, mirando al bebé con nostalgia; a Lucius que miraba con disgusto, y a Voldemort cuya rabia era prácticamente tangible. "¿Como lo llamaras?"  
"¡Su nombre es Theodore Lupin!" siseo Harry con dientes apretados.  
"Que así sea." Voldemort miro alrededor, notando la atención que parecían haber llamado. "Es hora de irnos." Harry intento una vez más devolver al bebé, pero Andromeda no lo acepto.  
La mano de Voldemort agarro con fuerza el hombro de Harry y de manera brusca guio a su amante hacia las chimeneas alineadas al otro lado del atrio. Teddy lloro, aterrorizado por el tratamiento brusco; Harry se soltó de Voldemort pero siguió caminando tras él, meciendo a Teddy con suavidad para calmarlo. "Eres bueno en eso," susurro Voldemort cuando Teddy dejo de llorar.  
Harry lo ignoro. Entro en la chimenea, aferrando a Teddy contra su pecho y se movió para hacerle un lado a Voldemort que se paro junto a él. Ron y Ginny aparecieron en la chimenea de al lado, saliendo de ella justo cuando el fuego de la suya se volvió verde y se lo llevo. Los oyó gritar su nombre, llamándolo y luego estaba saliendo fuera de la chimenea en la Mansión Malfoy, en los brazos de Voldemort y Teddy estaba llorando otra vez.  
El Señor Oscuro miro al bebé, que había cambiado sus rasgos una vez más y ahora lucia como una mezcla de ambos. Podía ser ese hijo que Voldemort había asesinado y el Señor Oscuro frunció el ceño ante ese pensamiento. Se dio la vuelta ignorando el llanto y los desesperados intentos de Harry para calmarlo.  
"Él es tu responsabilidad ahora. Enviare a un elfo domestico para que compre las… cosas necesarias, pero tú te encargaras de él." Luego los dejo a ambos allí, parados y llorando frente a la chimenea.  
No era justo, pensó Harry dirigiéndose hacia su habitación. Un elfo domestico iba tras él, balbuceando sobre las cosas que necesitan los bebés. Harry no lo estaba escuchando, sólo podía pensar en Teddy y en el bebé muerto de Anathema, y en como lo habrían llamado de haber sobrevivido. ¿Debería haberle cambiado el nombre a Teddy, se pregunto? No había pedido esto, no quería criar hijos con Voldemort, no quería vivir con Voldemort, pero… suspiro. No podía cambiar las cosas. Estaba atrapado aquí a menos que Voldemort cayera muerto y pese a lo mucho que quería que sus amigos lo salvaran, era inútil. No podían derrotar a Voldemort y Nagini estaba escondida en alguna parte; Harry no la había visto y no sería capaz de destruirla sin que Voldemort lo supiera. La guerra había terminado. Habían perdido. Él estaba perdido: era tiempo que sus amigos comprendieran eso.  
"Bueno, Teddy," dijo abriendo la puerta de su habitación. Había una pequeña cuna cerca de su cama y Harry sonrió al verla. No había pedido esto y estaba molesto porque le hubieran quitado su nieto a Andromeda, pero eso no significaba que no estuviera feliz de poder criar a su ahijado. Iba a ser el mejor padrino– padre, se corrigió a sí mismo –del mundo. "Bienvenido a casa."  
XXX  
13 de Junio 1998.  
Había sido un plan bastante simple, pero muy ingenioso. Debió ser un rescate rápido y fácil, pero algo había salido mal. Sus Trasladores debieron llevarlos a las mazmorras de la Mansión Malfoy y Kreacher (ya que era un elfo domestico de la familia Black, de la misma familia de Narcissa Malfoy) supuestamente los habría aparecido hacia la ubicación de Harry para luego sacarlos de la Mansión Malfoy. Pero algo había salido mal. Ahora todo era un caos. No había más soluciones tranquilas, planes simples, o reglas y procedimientos fáciles de seguir justos a la medida. Sólo pánico.  
Así que entraron en pánico.  
Ron se giro, lanzando hechizos en todas direcciones y sorprendidos trabajadores del Ministerio se arrogaron al piso o se subieron tras otras personas o estatuas. Había gente gritando, llorando; Ginny estaba sollozando histérica mientras mortífagos salían disparados de las chimeneas y corrían hacia ellos. Hermione levanto su varita, medio convencida de apuntar hacia su cabeza para salvarse, apuntar a sus amigos, eliminarlos uno a uno y luego ella, tomar el camino cobarde para evitar la tortura que sabía vendría. En vez de eso, apunto hacia Avery que sonreía ampliamente tras su máscara.  
"¡Reducto!" grito ella y salió del camino cuando un hechizo fue lanzado hacia su persona.  
Ginny aun sollozaba histérica y Ron estaba haciendo lo mejor posible para defenderlos a ambos, pero no paso mucho para terminar aturdido y amarrado en el piso; yaciendo indefenso a los pies de los mortífagos. Ginny entonces se arrogo hacia ellos, con sus manos como garras, pero Mulciber la boto dándole una bofetada. Sus amigos rieron cuando Ginny cayó al piso, aferrando su colorada mejilla.  
"¡Oh no! ¡Lastime a la novia de Potter! ¡Oh no!" se burlaron de ella y Ginny se acurruco sobre si misma sin dejar de llorar.  
Hermione fue capturada momentos después, distraída por el grito de dolor de Ginny. Fue amarrada y arrastrada hacia sus amigos. Se encontró con los ojos de Ron y alejo la mirada, molesta y avergonzada porque que su plan no hubiera funcionando. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no había considerado que sus Trasladores ilegales serían incapaces de romper las protecciones de la Mansión? Bueno, si lo había hecho, pero había esperado ser enviada al punto de partida. Jamás había considerado que los Trasladores los redirigirían al Ministerio de Magia, ¡directo a las garras de Voldemort!  
"Llévenlos a las celdas," siseo un mortífago. "Tu, infórmale al Señor Oscuro. También podrías decirle a Potter, si lo ves."  
El hombre bufo, "Él no estará lejos de nuestro Lord."  
Un puñado de ellos rio y Ginny los miro sobre su hombro mientras se la llevaban. Ese horrible sentimiento en su estomago había regresado; celos y rabia y algo como terror. Harry no lo haría… ¿cierto? No podía, no con Voldemort; con cualquiera menos Voldemort, rogo desesperada.  
Ella intento capturar los ojos de Hermione, para preguntarle en silencio a la chica mayor que era lo que sabía, porque estaba segura que la chica sabía algo, Ginny al fin se había dado cuenta de eso. Pero Hermione a propósito miro en todas direcciones menos hacia Ginny.  
XXX  
Al final resultó que, Harry estaba en su habitación con Teddy cuando Jugson le llevo las noticias a Voldemort, así que le cayó al Señor Oscuro informarle a Harry del paradero de sus amigos. El Señor Oscuro sabía que era cosa de tiempo, pero no había esperado que los atraparan tan rápido, pero no importaba. Lo que sucediera ahora, o después, sucedería y Voldemort recibiría lo que quería al final. Siempre lo hacía.  
"Harry," Voldemort llamo con suavidad, entrando a la habitación sin tocar.  
"¡Silencio!" susurro Harry indicando con su cabeza hacia la cuna, al niño que recién se había quedado dormido. "¿Que sucede?"  
"Tengo otro trato para ti."  
Fue tan directo y dicho con tanta calma, pero había una sensación de emoción rodeando al Señor Oscuro, que hicieron que se le erizaran los pelos a Harry. Algo que emocionara tanto al hombre solo podía ser algo malo, algo muy malo.  
"¿Podemos hablar en otra parte?" una vez más Harry indico a Teddy. Con un chasquido de los dedos de Voldemort, el designado elfo domestico del niño apareció, preparado para cuidar a Teddy en ausencia de Harry.  
Voldemort lo guio por el pasillo hasta que llegaron a una habitación que Harry nunca había visto antes. Harry había esperado que lo llevaran a la oficina de Voldemort, pero al cruzar la puerta se dio cuenta que habían entrado a un dormitorio. Estaba escasamente decorado y dominado por una cama increíblemente grande en el medio del lugar, y sólo por los colores Harry supo que estaba en el dormitorio de Voldemort.  
"¿Qué?" pregunto Harry mirando alrededor. No estaba seguro de porque Voldemort lo había traído aquí, nunca lo había traído aquí antes, pero definitivamente era mejor que cualquier discusión que fueran a tener no fuera en presencia de Teddy. "¿Que sucede?"  
"Te lo dije, chico," susurro Voldemort tomando las mejillas de Harry con sus manos. "Te dije que los atraparía antes que pudieran alejarte de mí."  
Harry se aparto de golpe, un grito de negación escapando de sus labios apenas comprendió las palabras de Voldemort. "¿Que fue lo que les hiciste? ¿Que fue?" avanzo hacia adelante golpeando con su mano el pecho de Voldemort antes que el Señor Oscuro reaccionara, atrapando sus dos muñecas y apretando con fuerza hasta que Harry quedo lánguido, cayó al piso cuando Voldemort lo soltó. Miro a los ojos rojos del mago, con ojos llenos de lágrimas y suspiro de manera entrecortada antes de alejar la mirada. No quería que Voldemort lo viera llorar.  
"No están muertos. Lo considere pero por el momento simplemente están detenidos en una celda en el Ministerio. Aun no decido que hacer con ellos. Quizás," se agacho un poco y con cuidado tomo los brazos de Harry y puso al chico de pie. Guio a Harry hacia atrás, hasta que cayó sobre la cama, tumbado con la boca y las piernas abiertas por la sorpresa. "Podrías ayudarme a decidir."  
Harry entrecerró los ojos, preguntándose qué quería decir Voldemort. La pregunta que no alcanzo a hacer fue respondida, cuando Voldemort se subió a la cama y se arrodillo entre las piernas abiertas de Harry agachándose para presionar sus bocas.  
"No puedes negar que quieres esto, Harry. Dámelo. Entrégate y salva a tus amigos en el proceso. No es mucho pedir. Sera placentero para ti; te prometo que no te lastimare. Podrías salvar sus vidas; ¿que son tres o cuatro años en Azkaban por irrumpir en el ministerio en comparación con la muerte? ¿Qué es comparado con el sexo?" Se detuvo y comenzó a presionar suaves besos sobre la quijada y el cuello de Harry. El chico temblaba bajo él; jadeaba y respiraba profundo mientras sus dedos se deslizaban por las sabanas buscando algo donde aferrarse.  
"¿No dolerá?" susurro Harry ladeando su cabeza para permitirle un mejor acceso a Voldemort. Dedos vacilantes se envolvieron en su cabello y Voldemort sonrió contra el cuello de su amante.  
"No te lastimare de nuevo," dio el señor Oscuro. Fuera o no que mantuviera su palabra era un asunto completamente diferente pero Harry sabia que en ese preciso momento, Voldemort había querido decir lo que dijo.  
"¿Y no los lastimaras o mataras?" Voldemort asintió, accediendo a las condiciones de Harry, sus dedos moviéndose antes que las palabras y desabotonando la camisa de Harry. "Entonces bueno."  
En el momento en que Harry dio su consentimiento, Voldemort se concentro y sin el uso de su varita o palabras desapareció la ropa de ambos. Desvestirse de manera manual habría tomado demasiado tiempo y llevaba esperando más de cincuenta años por este momento después de todo.  
Su boca estuvo en la piel de Harry, sus dedos presionando contra cada pulgada que podía encontrar; sus piernas entrelazadas. Harry yacía bajo el Señor Oscuro, jadeando y gimiendo; sus dedos agarrando cabello, hombros, brazos, uñas enterrándose en su piel mientras su espalda se arqueaba de placer. Los dedos de Voldemort se movían dentro de él, resbaladizos con lubricante. Harry grito cuando rozaron contra su próstata; haciendo que viera estrellas dentro de su cabeza, colores explotando y girando; y luego hubo una boca en su miembro, cálida y húmeda, y Harry volvió a gritar, completamente sobrecogido. Nunca había hecho algo como esto: sólo besos y algunas caricias. Todo lo que tenía para comparar eran las memorias de Anathema, pero esto, esto era real y mucho más intenso, brillante, fuerte, maravilloso, y Harry arqueo su espalda otra vez, dispuesto a que Voldemort lo tocara aun mas.  
Harry no habría creído que Voldemort fuera un amate compasivo. Para Anathema lo había sido, sí, pero el hombre había cambiado tanto desde entonces, en tantas maneras, que Voldemort y Tom realmente se podrían considerar dos entidades completamente separadas. Harry no tenia manera de saber si sería lo mismo entre ambos; esa había sido una de las razones por las que se había rehusado con tanta fuerza, la negativa a someterse, de prostituirse ante el Señor Oscuro: su miedo de no ser nada mas de un cuerpo dispuesto, usado, descartado y olvidado. No quería que el Señor Oscuro lo amara como había amado a Anathema, pero no quería entregarse, su virginidad, a alguien a quien no le importara. Si Voldemort sólo quería sexo, habían otros dispuestos, así que no había razón para que Harry cediera.  
Pero esto: la atención, las caricias y los besos; el afecto, el deseo; la forma en que Voldemort susurraba su nombre; el roce de piel contra piel; de lubricante, saliva y sudor; manos entrelazadas mientras Voldemort se arqueaba contra él, empujando, empujando cuando Harry jadeaba de dolor mientras Voldemort lo calmaba con besos. Fue tan inesperado, como nada que Harry hubiera imaginado cuando pensó en ceder ante los avances del Señor Oscuro. Salvar la vida de sus amigos valía la pena esto, pero si hubiera sabido… si hubiera sabido que Voldemort era capaz de preocuparse por él, Harry se habría entregado mucho antes.  
Se movieron juntos, caderas empujándose una contra otra, y Voldemort se cernía sobre Harry, manos al lado de la cabeza del muchacho. Se mecían juntos, jadeando, gimiendo; en ocasiones bajando o levantando sus cabezas para rápidos besos sucios. Harry mayormente mantenía su rostro presionado contra la garganta de Voldemort, dientes rozando y lengua probando; perdido en pensamientos incoherentes y placer, luces destellando tras sus ojos cerrados. Voldemort lo miro, su Harry, su Anathema; sus ojos rojos se suavizaron, su rostro se contorsiono en placer, sus caderas se movían de manera involuntaria en busca del orgasmo. Harry se corrió primero, la mano de Voldemort apretada alrededor de su miembro, acariciándolo con rapidez, al mismo ritmo de sus caderas. Semen se derramo en su mano. Voldemort dejo escapar un gemido, una sensación familiar, una presión arrolladora creció dentro de su vientre y suspiro contra los labios abiertos de Harry, corriéndose dentro del muchacho, deshaciéndose completo.  
Terminaron, sudorosos y satisfechos y Harry sonrió ligeramente cuando Voldemort separo sus cuerpos. El señor Oscuro bufo suavemente cuando Harry intento levantarse de la cama, su mano atrapo una delgada muñeca. "¿Donde crees que vas, chico?"  
"¿Al baño?" pregunto Harry más que responder. "No iremos al Ministerio así, ¿cierto?" se removió ligeramente, incomodo. "¡Estoy pegajoso!"  
"Aun no terminamos." Dijo Voldemort moviéndose sobre las sucias sabanas hacia su amante. "Tienes tres amigos. Sólo hemos tenido sexo una vez." Los ojos de Harry se abrieron y Voldemort prácticamente pudo oler la excitación que exploto dentro del joven mago. Pero también dentro de sus ojos había miedo y sorpresa. "No voy a lastimarte, o forzarte, Harry. Si lo deseas, puedes escoger un amigo, uno que sobreviva, y simplemente eliminare a los otros dos. ¿Es eso más justo?"  
"¡NO!" Harry salto hacia adelante moviéndose hacia Voldemort y termino cayendo sobre el regazo del hombre. Voldemort lo acerco hacia su cuerpo, moviéndose de manera que su miembro quedo presionado contra el trasero de Harry, y los movimientos del chico solo consiguieron excitarlo aun más. Harry se sonrojo, al darse cuenta del efecto que estaba teniendo en el cuerpo de Voldemort y con una mirada nerviosa hacia el Señor Oscuro, se removió con intención, presionándose contra la erección bajo él. Ese fue todo el estimulo que necesito Voldemort; Harry le había dado permiso. El chico de inmediato se encontró de espaldas, con las piernas abiertas, en la misma posición en la que se había encontrado momentos antes. Voldemort estaba sobre él otra vez, dentro, afuera, en todos lados, con la misma pasión y desesperación que había mostrado antes, y Harry se perdió, sobrecogido y deshecho. Era demasiado, demasiado poco, demasiado pronto; más de lo que podía manejar pero aun así quería más. Su miedo y sorpresa habían sido momentáneos, mientras se preguntaba si Voldemort negaría lo que había prometido, si Voldemort se cansaría de él después de esto, tomando todo lo que podía para luego hacer a Harry a un lado. Pero ahora Voldemort estaba cálido y pesado y era suyo, y Harry no podía esperar para pagar su deuda por la vida de su tercer amigo.  
Se corrió en la mano de Voldemort otra vez, el hombre se lamio los dedos antes de entregarse a su propio orgasmo. Harry lo observo, embelesado, preguntándose como sabía y si Voldemort había disfrutado el sabor, si había disfrutado a Harry.  
Se separaron, sonriendo y jadeando y Harry se movió hacia Voldemort, dispuesto. Pero fue el Señor Oscuro quien se levanto de la cama, dirigiéndose hacia el baño, dejando la puerta abierta de manera invitadora para Harry.  
"Límpiate chico. Es hora de ir al Ministerio."  
"Pero," vacilo Harry levantándose de manera obediente, "¿Aun te debo?" su cerebro estaba nublado, y su piel hormigueaba con la memoria de las caricias de Voldemort, y su trasero le lastimó al caminar, enviando oleadas de dolor y placer por su columna. Un toque de la varita de Voldemort en la curva de su espina detuvo el dolor, pero Harry se quedo removiéndose incomodo, recordando el placer.  
"No, chico, no me debes. Créeme," el Señor Oscuro lucia casi arrepentido al decir eso. Quizás quería tener sexo otra vez, ¿pero no tenían tiempo? ¿O había algo que Voldemort no le estaba diciendo? Harry bufo al darse cuenta. Uno de sus amigos había escapado, uno de ellos había sobrevivido y Voldemort lo había engañado haciéndole creer que todos habían sido capturados.  
"Tramposo," dijo Harry con una sonrisa. Aunque se pregunto porque Voldemort le mentiría y no clamaría su premio robado. A este punto a Harry no le habría importado. Había estado adolorido, pero se habría entregado sin problemas para el placer del Señor Oscuro. Y eso era algo importante, pensó Harry, mientras pasaba un paño húmedo sobre su piel. Paso de tener miedo de volverse una puta, a pensar y actuar de manera voluntaria como una sin que Voldemort lo obligara, ya que ahora no habían amenazas de muerte para sus amigos pero deseaba arrogarse al regazo del mago rogando por sexo, rogando por sus caricias. ¿Quizás era una especie de Síndrome de Estocolmo? No, Harry pensó sonriendo, Ron había actuado igual después de perder su virginidad, sin poder dejar de pensar en el sexo; al igual que Dean, y Seamus. Debe ser una cosa de chicos, decidió Harry e incluso los chicos gay no eran vulnerables. Le sonrió al Señor Oscuro alejando esos pensamientos. "Estoy listo."  
XX  
Había una niebla en el Ministerio. No una niebla verdadera, claro, no adentro. Pero Harry imaginaba que podía verla, removiéndose alrededor de la gente adentro, oprimiéndolos, manteniéndolos en silencio y nerviosos. Se tensaban y salían del camino cuando Voldemort pasaba cerca de ellos, observaban a Harry confundidos y temerosos, y la niebla se movía más rápido cuando las emociones luchaban dentro de la gente. Era como una sombra, una enfermedad; miedo, nerviosismo ansiedad, creciendo, como si fueran Dementores. Y Harry supo que algo andaba mal.  
Tres prisioneros fueron arrastrados hacia ellos. Él y Voldemort esperaban lado a lado, rodeados de mortífagos, y un puñado de trabajadores del Ministerio.  
Tres amigos fueron presentados frente a ellos.  
Tres.  
Harry aun le debía a Voldemort por uno. Confundido, miro al Señor Oscuro con ojos entrecerrados. ¿El hombre no esperaba que Harry tuviera sexo con él aquí enfrente de todas estas personas, cierto? Voldemort lo miro, sin deseo, sin lujuria. Había otra emoción allí: remordimiento, se dio cuenta Harry observando sin comprender mientras Voldemort levantaba su varita. Debía hacer algo, se dio cuenta vagamente, moverse, protestar o defender a sus amigos, pero en vez de eso se quedo allí parado, observando como un tonto como la luz verde se dirigía al cuerpo atado de Ginny. Ella cayó al piso, sin vida y Voldemort bajo su varita, rehusándose a mirar a Harry.  
Probablemente había alejado al chico de nuevo, lo había empujado demasiado lejos, con demasiada fuerza, pero con el tiempo Harry se entregaría otra vez. Pero la chica, la amenaza, tenía que ser eliminada. Voldemort debía admitir por lo menos para sí mismo que estaba celoso y asustado de ella, de que Harry pudiera pensar en ella cuando estuvieran juntos, pudiera imaginar una vida con ella y no con él, y eso era algo que se rehusaba a contemplar por el resto de su vida. Ahora ella no estaba, estaba fuera de su vida y su memoria no sería una amenaza a su relación física con Harry.  
Puños golpeaban contra su pecho, y Harry estaba llorando y gritando, golpeándolo con fuerzas mientras su cuerpo se estremecía. "¿POR QUÉ? ¿POR QUÉ?" grito y Voldemort atrapo sus muñecas, acercándolo contra su pecho y susurrando contra su oído para que sólo Harry pudiera oír su respuesta.  
"Porque la amabas." Dijo el Señor Oscuro, labios presionando ligeramente contra la piel pero Harry alejo el rostro. "Y no a mí."  
Se llevo a Harry lejos de los demás, guiándolo hacia las chimeneas. Hermione y Ron, amarrados entre los mortífagos, también lloraban, entre sus mordazas, pero toda su rabia y lágrimas no fueron notadas por Voldemort.  
"Llévenlos de vuelta a sus celdas. Sus juicios serán después." Se alejo de ellos y no miro a nadie más. "Tengo otros asuntos de los que debo encargarme."  
El cuerpo de Ginny permaneció donde había caído en el piso, ya que a nadie le habían ordenado que lo sacara y Nagini no estaba allí para comérsela. Los retratos habían desaparecido de las paredes del Ministerio, habiendo sido retirados después de la vigilia, pero Harry aun podía recordar los dos retratos vacios al lado de Fred Weasley. Uno para Ginny… ¿y el otro para Ron? Y qué pasaría con Hermione, pensó, ¿acaso Voldemort había planeado todo el tiempo matarlos, sin importar lo que hiciera Harry? ¿O era sólo a Ginny? ¿Sólo a su novia? ¿O acaso pensaba que Harry decidiría sacrificar a Ron, tener sexo otra vez y salvar a Hermione?  
Dejo escapar un grito suave, sus manos cubriendo su boca, tratando de contener el sonido. Sus piernas colapsaron y se acurruco en el piso, hombros sacudiéndose, pero no dejo escapar más sonidos. Voldemort lo observo, inseguro, pero no arrepentido. No lamentaba haber matado a la chica, pero le dolía saber que una vez más había lastimado a Anathema, y sólo horas después de haberle prometido que nunca más lo lastimaría.  
Pero ella tenía que desaparecer. No podía seguir con vida; era una amenaza, una distracción, un recordatorio constante de una vida sin Voldemort o Tom Ryddle. No habría podido soportarlo.  
Harry lo superaría con el tiempo. Había olvidado la muerte de sus padres, ya que fueron insignificantes y Ginny era insignificante; así que olvidaría. Anathema siempre lo había perdonado, así que Harry también lo haría, con el tiempo.  
Voldemort tomo al chico en sus brazos, levantándolo con facilidad del piso. Se metió con Harry a la chimenea, con el chico aferrado contra su pecho mientras decía, "Mansión Malfoy," y esperaba que las llamas verdes los alejaran a ambos.


	15. Capitulo 15

2 de Julio 1998.  
Era el aniversario de la muerte de Anathema. Cuantos años habían pasado, se pregunto Voldemort; demasiados años. Cincuenta y uno si sus cálculos eran correctos. Cincuenta y un años desde que le había enterrado un cuchillo al hombre que lo amaba, desde que había intentando cortar al hijo en el estomago de Ana. Cincuenta y un años desde que había cometido el error más grande de su existencia.  
Le dolía pensar en eso; recordar la sensación resbaladiza de la sangre en sus dedos, sobre su rostro cuando alejo el cabello de sus ojos. El repentino terror cuando se dio cuenta que Anathema no sobreviviría al aborto improvisado, que perdería a su amante. Aun podía ver a Ana yaciendo frente a él, piel pálida y grisácea, ojos vidriosos, sonriéndole con tristeza. Su boca se había movido, susurrándole "Te amo, te amo" a un chico que ya no podía oírlo, que nunca más le respondería. Voldemort abrió sus ojos, alejando esas memorias a lo profundo de su mente, donde ya no pudieran lastimarlo.  
Fuera de la vista, fuera de la mente. ¿No era así el dicho?  
Pero Anathema no estaba fuera de la vista, se recordó Voldemort. Habían pasado casi tres semanas desde la última vez que había estado a solas con Harry Potter, desde que había hablado con el muchacho que ahora se dirigía a sus mortífagos; en vez de hablarle a él, como si Voldemort ni siquiera estuviera en la habitación. Harry estaba enojado, eso lo sabía, dolido y molesto, pero estaba vivo. Anathema estaba vivo. Y con todo lo que Voldemort le debía a su amante asesinado, no podía impedirle a Harry esta rabieta.  
Aunque hoy era diferente. Por los últimos diecinueve días, había estado dispuesto a darle espacio al chico; permitiendo de mala gana que Harry lo evitara y se escondiera en su habitación con el niño, que lo ignorara y lo ofendiera. Pero no hoy. Hoy era el aniversario de la muerte de Anathema y era el primero desde que Voldemort sabía que su Ana no seguía muerto. El miedo irracional de que Harry pudiera morir de nuevo algún día obligo a que Voldemort buscara a su amante, de forzar su presencia frente al chico que probablemente lo despreciaría aun más.  
Se suponía que Lord Voldemort esteraría en una reunión, pero la había cancelado. Había enviado a sus mortífagos a sus casas con sus familias, o con cualquier escoria con la que decidieran asociarse en su tiempo libre. Y ahora estaba parado, removiéndose incomodo frente a la habitación de Harry.  
La puerta estaba abierta y Voldemort observo como Teddy se removía en el suelo. El niño tenía casi tres meses, pero estaba haciendo el intento de gatear hacia su nuevo padre. Harry estaba riendo; sentado con sus piernas cruzadas en el piso dándole la espalda a Voldemort, sus brazos estirados hacia su hijo. "Vamos, osito Teddy. Tu puedes hacerlo."  
Voldemort cerró sus ojos un momento, pero continuo escuchando como Harry animaba y le hacía cosquillas al bebé; se sumergió en la voz de Harry y en los ocasionales gorjeos del feliz niño. Podía verlos; tan claros y definidos, como si estuvieran sentados frente a él y no fueran solo meras memorias e imaginaciones de su mente perturbada. Anathema, con sus piernas cruzadas sentado en el piso del pequeño apartamento de Tom en Londres; su torso y piernas más largos que los de Harry, sus piel más pálida, su cabello más oscuro, sin anteojos, sus suaves labios mientras le dedicaba a su hijo una sonrisa. Y el niño… Tom pensó en el niño, su hijo. ¿Habría sido tan bullicioso como eran los otros niños, o habría sido más como un pequeño Tom, estudioso y callado? "Di te quiero papá," susurro Anathema tomando al bebé de cabello negro y ojos azules en sus brazos. Se giraron para mirar a Tom, que estaba parado en la puerta de entrada a su apartamento, con ojos brillantes y el corazón agitado. "Dile a tu padre que lo quieres." La voz de Anathema bajo, como un suspiro, mientras movía la regordeta mano del bebé hacia Tom. "Te quiero papi," dijo, fingiendo ser su hijo, "Yo también te quiero," añadió cuando Tom permaneció en silencio.  
"Teddy, sabía que podías hacerlo. ¡Te amo! ¿Quién es mi niño lindo?"  
Voldemort abrió los ojos de golpe. Anathema se había ido. Su hijo se había ido. Estaba de vuelta en el dormitorio de Harry en la Mansión Malfoy, donde Teddy había logrado de alguna manera arrastrarse una pulgada hacia Harry, donde Harry estaba exclamando emocionado sobre su genial hijo, haciéndole cosquillas al bebé, muy orgulloso.  
Voldemort se movió y Harry noto su reflejo en la ventana. El adolescente se giro lentamente, ojos entrecerrándose al posarse en el rostro de Voldemort. Pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron, había lágrimas en los ojos de Voldemort y el ver eso fue la única cosa que detuvo a Harry de darle la espalda al otro mago. En vez de eso, tomo a Teddy en sus brazos y se levanto lentamente, casi cayendo al tropezar con un juguete botado en el piso. Voldemort agarro su brazo, estabilizándolo. Se quedaron así por un momento, en silencio, incómodos, antes que Voldemort con cuidado tocara sus propios ojos. Sus dedos volvieron mojados y los miro, sin comprender; nunca antes había llorado, nunca, en toda su vida. Quizás se había lamentado y gemido mientras mecía el cuerpo de Anathema en sus brazos, pero incluso entonces no había derramado ni una lagrima. Dedos húmedos tocaron la mejilla de Harry con suavidad.  
"Pude tener esto," susurro Voldemort presionando su frente contra la de Harry. Miro a Teddy, justo cuando el bebé bostezo y estiro una manito agarrando la túnica de Voldemort. "Esto pudo ser mío." Él, Ana, y su hijo. Una familia, su familia: esa pudo ser su vida.  
"Aun puedes, sabes." Le dijo Harry con una suave sonrisa cuando sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. "Podrías ayudarme con Teddy. No puedo encargarme de él yo solo. Alguien necesita ser el responsable y estricto, porque yo soy un inútil en eso."  
Voldemort rio con suavidad. Retiro la manito de Teddy de su túnica con suavidad y se alejo un paso de Harry. "No seré muy bueno en eso," le advirtió mientras se movía a sentarse en el suelo.  
Harry observo como Voldemort vacilante tomaba el cascabel, el mismo juguete que casi había hecho caer a Harry. Se sentó opuesto a Voldemort, cruzando sus piernas de nuevo y dejo a Teddy en el suelo. Voldemort sacudió el cascabel y Teddy rio.  
"No lo estás haciendo tan mal," le dijo Harry con una sonrisa.  
Voldemort lo miro con el ceño fruncido. Había estado fantaseando sobre 'Tom y Anathema' por tantos años, que no parecía correcto pensar en su vida de otra manera. Pero 'Voldemort y Harry' sonaba igual de bien cuando lo susurro para sí mismo. Harry y Ana eran en esencia lo mismo. Gente diferente, pero hechos de las mismas cosas, ideales y deseos. Un chico para quien había sido, para Tom, y otro para quien era ahora. El Destino había sido más amable de lo que merecía, enviándole de vuelta a Anathema y ya lo había arruinado una vez. No más, se juro mentalmente.  
Voldemort permitió que una sonrisa cubriera su rostro, y se la ofreció primero a Harry y luego a Teddy mientras vacilantes acariciaba el estomago del bebé. Teddy tomo su mano, agarrando su dedo con fuerza y Voldemort lo dejo, porque eso hacia feliz a Harry.  
XXX  
10 de Julio 1998.  
La sala 10 estaba como siempre. Fría y llena con el ruido de la gente removiéndose en sus asientos. Ni Hermione o Ron habían estado allí antes, pero recordaron la sala donde habían emboscado a Umbridge; en la frialdad que impregnaba sus paredes, y de la manera en que el sonido parecía ser aumentado y el silencio tragado por las sombras. Esta sala era mucho, mucho peor. Había algo opresivo en el aire, perjudicial y aterrador, pero no había Dementores presentes.  
Hermione observo desafiante a los magos y brujas reunidos, sentados frente a ella, con Voldemort sentado justo en el centro. Los espectadores susurraban con fuerza y a su lado Ron temblaba de rabia y miedo con sus manos encadenadas tras su espalda. Ella estaba encadenada de manera similar, porque aunque era inferior debido a su sangre sucia, o eso le habían dicho, Lord Voldemort reconocía que si alguno de los dos intentaba algo, seria ella. Ella era el cerebro.  
Ella intentó parecer valiente. De ser fuerte. Incluso forzó sus músculos para intentar alcanzar los dedos de Ron con sus manos atadas. Pero cuando su sentencia fue transmitida, lloro.  
"…Tres años en una celda de mediana seguridad en la Prisión de Azkaban bajo los cargos de irrumpir de manera ilegal al Ministerio de Magia, en Londres, y por el intento de entrar en la Mansión Malfoy, en Wiltshire. Se cierra la sesión. ¡Guardia!" un mago bajo y rechoncho se acerco a ellos desde una esquina de la sala. Con su varita apuntada hacia ambos, guio a los dos adolescentes fuera de la sala 10.  
Hermione intentó ignorar las palabras repitiéndose en su cerebro, intentó olvidar el sonido de la voz del Ministro Thickenesse condenándolos a ambos, pero las palabras estaban allí. Fuertes y terribles; continuando en un bucle horrible dentro de su mente, una y otra vez: tres años en Azkaban. Ella lloro con más fuerza al pasar junto los espectadores que esperaban, lanzándoles furiosas miradas de furia. Porque él estaba allí. Su amigo, su hermano en todo menos sangre, simplemente observándolos mientras se los llevaban. Harry no intentó salvarlos.  
XXX  
30 de Julio 1998.  
Se suponía que era un día normal como una familia normal. Voldemort aun se estaba ajustando a la idea de ser un padre falso para un niño, mucho menos el niño que Harry había clamado para sí mismo y que seguía cambiando su apariencia para lucir como su propio hijo. Harry decidió tomar una página del libro guía de los Dursley: si fingían que no tenían problemas, entonces no tenían problemas. Voldemort pasaría tiempo fingiendo que era feliz con su hijo y Harry fingiría que aun estaba cuerdo, por lo menos por un día. Irían a un picnic. Tenían comida con un encantamiento de preservación sobre ella, un frasco de té, y Harry tenía una manta sobre un brazo, mientras aferraba a Teddy contra su pecho con el otro.  
Desafortunadamente, Harry no era para nada normal.  
Harry no estaba seguro de donde estaban, ya que Voldemort al parecer los había aparecido a un parque elegido al azar. Cuando encontró un lugar que parecía cálido, pero donde el sol no les llegaría de manera directa, le pasó la manta al Señor Oscuro. "¿Podrías ponerla allí?" pregunto, cambiando a Teddy de brazo. Dolor recorrió su estomago, nada demasiado fuerte, pero sin embargo era incomodo, y Harry volvió a cambiar de posición a Teddy. Había estado sucediendo en ocasiones durante la última semana, este dolor como un calambre, y las ocasionales mañanas cuando Harry había tenido que volar hacia el baño para vomitar en el inodoro, lavamanos o un balde, lo que alcanzara primero.  
Él y Voldemort seguían con dormitorios separados y el Señor Oscuro no había hecho el intentó de seducir a Harry otra vez así que no sabía nada de la enfermedad de Harry.  
Pero el dolor comenzó a hacerlo sentirse muy mal ahora, y su visión comenzó a nublarse. Sin una palabra, Harry le paso el niño al aturdido mago. Actuando por instinto, Voldemort tomo al bebé, sosteniéndolo de manera incomoda entre sus brazos, mientras Harry se lanzaba hacia adelante y vomitaba a un lado de la manta de picnic.  
"¿Harry?" pregunto Voldemort sonando asustado. No podía hacer nada con el niño en sus brazos, pero estaba más preocupado por su amante que por el bebé, así que acostó a Teddy con cuidado sobre el pasto y se acerco a Harry.  
"No me siento bien," chico dijo innecesariamente. Luego perdió el conocimiento.  
Voldemort intento mantener la calma, intento pensar de manera razonable, intento ser sensato, lógico y frio. Pero no podía hacer nada más que preguntarse si Harry iba a morir. Era el destino, decidió cínicamente, mientras dos de sus mortífagos aparecían y se llevaban al niño de vuelta a la Mansión Malfoy. Voldemort se Apareció con Harry a San Mungos, sin importarle que estuvieran en un parque Muggle y que los Muggles pudieran haberlos visto esfumarse. Este era su destino, pensó otra vez, mientras el personal médico le realizaba exámenes a su amante. Estaba destinado a nunca ser feliz. Estaba destinado a perder a Anathema. Otra vez.  
Miro al chico que yacía inconsciente en la cama y susurro para sí mismo. "Debí decirte que te amaba, Ana."  
"Mi Lord," dijo vacilante uno de los magos, inseguro de como aproximarse al silencioso Señor Oscuro.  
"¿Que sucede?" pregunto Voldemort aunque en realidad no quería saber. Anathema iba a morir otra vez, ante sus ojos, pero esta vez por lo menos no sería por sus manos. Aun así, Voldemort no tenía deseos de saber que era lo que mataría a su Harry.  
XXX  
31 de Julio 1998.  
Harry durmió toda la tarde y luego la noche. Cuando despertó estaba en el dormitorio de Voldemort en la Mansión Malfoy y era su cumpleaños número dieciocho. Voldemort estaba sentado en la gran cama, a los pies de Harry, con una mano recorriendo ligeramente el edredón. Harry sonrió cuando Voldemort lo miro, aunque el mago tenía el ceño fruncido.  
"Perdón por lo sucedido," dijo Harry como si estar lastimado no fuera gran cosa. "Nunca había sido tan malo, así que no pensé que arruinaría nuestros planes. Podemos ir hoy si quieres. Hare que un elfo domestico nos prepare algo de comer, puedes ir a buscar a Teddy y-" Voldemort levanto su mano y Harry de manera obediente se quedo en silencio.  
"Estas embarazado." Voldemort declaro categóricamente. No dejo de mirar el rostro de Harry aunque el chico miro de inmediato a su estomago, sus manos acariciando con suavidad su barriga plana. El rostro de Harry estaba inundado de emociones, yendo de miedo momentáneo, a preocupación, luego a emoción, alegría, felicidad y amor, y luego miedo otra vez al mirar al Señor Oscuro. Ambos recordaron a Anathema, embarazado y emocionado, momentos antes de compartir sus noticias con Tom, antes de ser apuñalado hasta morir, cuando Tom intento matar al bebé. Los dedos de Harry se extendieron sobre su estomago, tratando de cubrir lo que más podía sobre las mantas y la ropa, queriendo proteger a su hijo no nacido. Trago con dificultad, preguntándose y esperando que Voldemort hiciera algo.  
¿Acaso también mataría a este niño?  
"Hay una variedad de opciones a considerar, Harry." El tono de Voldemort no había cambiado para nada, aun era frio y sin emoción; clínico, como si fuera un doctor hablándole a un paciente desconocido. Un extraño, al que no le importara lo que decidiera Harry; sólo un tipo que había sacado la pajita más corta y estaba siendo obligado a dar esta noticia, repitiendo exactamente lo que el medimago le había dicho, pero sin que le importara.  
Pero, pensó Harry, al menos no estaba enojado.  
"Podrías dar al niño en adopción, aunque sería mejor mentir sobre el padre del niño. Seria cruel si el niño fuera rechazado o abusado porque yo lo engendre." Harry se quedo con la boca abierta. El medio había esperado que Voldemort rehusara ser nombrado como el padre del bebé, ¿pero decirle a Harry que simplemente lo regalara? Sin embargo, Voldemort estaba hablando otra vez y Harry estaba demasiado choqueado para interrumpir. "Hay una poción que también podrías tomar. Congelaría al feto en su lugar, jamás se movería o crecería. Mucha gente escoge esto en vez de un aborto pero hay efectos secundarios. El medimago dijo que muchas personas sufren de nausea continua, pero hay pociones para eso también. ¡O simplemente podrías abortar! Pasar por el embarazo y el parto para después regular al niño me parece ridículo ya que hay soluciones más simples, dos de las cuales ya he mencionado."  
Harry contuvo un jadeo. En realidad debió esperar esto. Después de la manera en que Tom había reaccionado ante el embarazo de Anathema, ¿por qué Harry había considerado que Voldemort estaría feliz con este embarazo, como Harry lo estaba? Voldemort no quería a este hijo. Voldemort apenas toleraba a Teddy: le prestaba atención a Teddy por lo que sentía por Harry.  
"Tu mataste a su hijo," susurro Harry moviéndose en la cama alejándose de Voldemort. "¿Y ahora quieres matar al mío?"  
"¡Entonces regálalo!" grito Voldemort. Se levanto de golpe de la cama, paseando furioso, mientras Harry lo observa con cautela. No quería que Harry lo mirara de esa manera; cautela, miedo, incertidumbre, todo dibujado en el hermoso rostro del chico. Y esas manos, que lo habían acariciado, lo habían tocado, estaban presionadas con firmeza contra el abdomen de Harry, escondiéndolo de los ojos de Voldemort. "No necesito a este niño, Harry, no necesito un heredero. Aun me queda un Horcrux y no tengo intenciones de que Nagini sea lastimada, ni tampoco anticipo la perdida de mi propia vida." Se quedo en silencio por un momento, pensando en sus miedos y deseos, y preguntándose cual era más fuerte. "Nunca he querido un hijo."  
"¡Eso es mentira!" siseo Harry. Estaba en cuclillas en la cama ahora, con su espalda hacia la cabecera y sus piernas tensas bajo él. Estaba listo para salir corriendo, huir y esconderse, si Voldemort intentaba lastimarlo. "Tú lo dijiste, dijiste que querías esto; una familia. ¡Podemos ser una familia! Solo tendremos un niño mas y yo estaré gordo por un tiempo y tu puedes poderte todo sobreprotector y dominante y yo puedo fingir que lo odio porque si no lo hago tú te detendrías y-"  
"Los embarazos matan a las personas."  
Harry casi no lo escuchó. Lo había dicho tan bajo que el chico pensó que Voldemort estaba dejando escapar uno de sus suspiros habituales; casi había seguido hablando, intentando justificar la continua existencia de su bebé. Pero eran palabras las que Voldemort había dicho, palabras de verdad, con verdadero significado, y Harry casi se puso a llorar al darse cuenta finalmente de la razón de la aversión de Voldemort a su embarazo. El suyo y el de Anathema. Voldemort temía que lo dejaran, ya fuera por el bebé o por que la muerte se los llevara, como se había llevado a la madre de Tom Ryddle.  
Harry se relajo en la cama y se acerco a Voldemort. Con mucho esfuerzo se quedo quieto cuando la mano de Voldemort se dirigió hacia él, posándose ligeramente sobre las manos de Harry que aun cubrían su estomago. Este hombre, que hace momentos había hablado sobre matar a este niño, ahora estaba acariciando con cariño la piel que lo protegía, con una tristeza tan grande que Harry sintió más lástima que miedo.  
"Eso fue años atrás, Voldemort. Años y años; las cosas han cambiado desde entonces. La medicina es mejor, y también tenemos magia," añadió Harry de manera solemne, porque Merope no había tenido. "¡El personal de San Mungos no dejara que nada me pase, en todo caso nunca he oído que alguien muera allí! Y quiero a este bebé; quiero amar a este bebé." Harry se detuvo mientras Voldemort empujaba con ligereza contra su estomago como intentando sentir el parasito que habitaba adentro. Harry alejo las manos de su estomago, agarrando la mano de Voldemort. "Quiero amar a este bebé… y a ti… pero necesitas darme la oportunidad. ¿Por favor no me la quites?"  
El Señor Oscuro perdió el aliento. "Dilo," susurro, incapaz de creer que esto estaba sucediendo.  
"Te amo." Respondió Harry. Ambos sabían que estaba mintiendo, pero Voldemort ladeo la cabeza deleitándose con el sonido de las palabras y el dolor que le causaban en el corazón.  
"Dilo otra vez," ordeno Voldemort. Aun acariciando el estomago de Harry mientras se subía a la cama y se acostaba junto a su amante.  
"Te amo," mintió Harry su rostro sin expresión y la culpa lejos de su mente. Voldemort sabía que estaba mintiendo; no estaba haciendo nada malo al mentirle al hombre. Voldemort sabía. Voldemort entendía.  
"Dilo otra vez," la voz del Señor Oscuro se quebró al hablar esa vez, un gemido terrible escapo de su garganta y Harry tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no ver qué tipo de expresión cruzaba el rostro de Voldemort y susurro 'Te amo' una vez más. "Lo dirás una vez cada día hasta que te diga lo contrario. ¿Me comprendes?" la mano presiono con fuerza el estomago plano de Harry y el chico tomo la advertencia como lo que era.  
"¿Quieres que te mienta?" tendría que haber estado enojado o resentido, pero Harry comprendió que a veces el miedo hace que la gente actué de manera incomprensible, a veces de maneras abominables. Si había algo que Voldemort temía, era la muerte y Harry comprendía que aun con las reliquias había formas de que el mismo muriera. Este embarazo podía ser una de ellas, aunque Harry lo dudaba pero el miedo de Voldemort era fuerte; un poderoso veneno dentro de la mente del hombre y Harry tenía miedo de las cosas que Voldemort podía llegar a hacer para luchar contra ese miedo. "Te amo."  
Se quedaron así en silencio y Voldemort no le solicito a Harry que repitiera la frase otra vez y Harry no vio el punto en mentir innecesariamente. Después de un momento, Voldemort dejo la cama. Camino hacia una de las cómodas en su habitación y saco algo de un cajón. Harry lo reconoció de inmediato; era su álbum de fotos. Por un horrible segundo, Harry pensó que Voldemort lo destruiría, como una manera de retorcida venganza por el hecho de que Harry se había embarazado en primer lugar, pero en vez de eso Voldemort se lo paso a su amante.  
"Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry."  
Harry asintió en agradecimiento, sin dejar de mirar las paginas que estaba recorriendo, y se perdió la mirada de cariñó que Voldemort le dio. Si Hermione la hubiera visto habría sabido lo que significaba, y si Harry la hubiera visto la habría comparado a la manera en que Tom solía mirar a Anathema, aunque había luchado por poder decir la palabras en voz alta. Pero Harry no la vio y Voldemort aun no podía decirlo, así que el momento pasó sin ser mencionando.  
Harry jadeo, sus manos cubriendo su boca. Dejo de recorrer las paginas, deteniéndose en una en particular. El encabezado decía "Julio 1980: Lily, James y Harry Potter", pero donde debía estar la fotografía, la foto que Voldemort había quemado, ahora había una de Tom y Anathema en sus uniformes de escuela. Era en blanco y negro, una de esa antiguas y granulosas, pero ambos se veían tan felices, tan enamorados. Harry acaricio la mejilla de Tom, pero la fotografía no se movió como las otras en el álbum así que se detuvo. En vez de eso miro a Lord Voldemort, que lo observaba con calma.  
"Gracias." Harry dijo al fin.  
Porque mientras muchos lo habrían tomado como una burla o un insulto, Harry entendió lo que Voldemort estaba intentando lograr. Estaba intentando reemplazar la familia que había robado con otra. Él y Tom… y ahora su bebé.  
Voldemort movió la cabeza, aceptando con gentileza la gratitud, y luego dejo la habitación. Cuando regreso, tenía a Teddy presionado contra su pecho, y acostó al niño con cuidado al medio de la cama, para que Harry pudiera alcanzarlo sin caerse. Corrección, Harry pensó con una suave sonrisa, mirando con amor al bebé. Tom, él y dos bebés.


	16. Capitulo 16

19 de Julio 2001.  
Habían pasado más de tres años desde que Voldemort había vuelto a encontrar a su Anathema y en este tiempo su hijo había nacido y la campaña de Voldemort había florecido, permitiéndole hacerse cargo de la Gran Bretaña mágica. La mayoría de sus enemigos habían sido asesinados o encarcelados hace tres años. Algunos de los que se consideraban de poca amenaza para él estaban siendo liberados y reinscritos en Hogwarts o puestos a trabajar en labores oscuras donde nunca tendría que volver a verlos.  
Hermione y Ron serian liberados ese día. No había tomado mucho convencer a Voldemort para que permitiera que Harry asistiera.  
Durante estos tres años, Voldemort se había suavizado; eso no significaba que no fuera un malvado dictador y un hombre manipulador y posesivo, pero una vez que las amenazas habían muerto y su control sobre Gran Bretaña se había solidificado, había comenzado a permitirle a Harry más libertad. Claro que esa libertad termino en el momento en que Harry entro a su tercer trimestre y hasta que Mallory cumplió los tres meses. Para su tercer trimestre, Harry ya estaba bastante gordo, aunque mayormente era retención de líquido, pero ya que el embarazo era bastante obvio para quien viera el tamaño de la barriga de Harry, Voldemort insistió que Harry permaneciera en casa donde estaría a salvo, donde su hijo estaría seguro. Voldemort no permitía que el niño saliera de la Mansión a menos que considerara que su familia estaba segura para estar frente al público; no correría riesgos con su familia ahora que por fin había logrado conseguir una. Se habían movido a su propio hogar una vez que su hijo nació, pero aunque el lugar era más pequeño que la Mansión Malfoy, no significaba que estuviera menos protegida, porque después de todo Lord Voldemort aun era un desastre retentivo y paranoide la mayor parte del tiempo.  
Harry le había prometido que todos estarían seguros y Voldemort había accedido a llevar a su familia al Ministerio ya que nunca podía dejar de pasar la oportunidad de mostrarlos. Eran su joya de la corona, su orgullo y alegría, y por mucho que se regodeaba de su control del mundo mágico Harry sabía que Voldemort estaría contento de dejarlo todo y vivir pacíficamente, sólo los cuatro. Voldemort disfrutaba el poder, lo amaba, de hecho, lo adoraba. Poder y conocimiento eran todo para el Señor Oscuro y disfrutaba el poder que tenia sobre todos. Pero amaba a Harry, y lo dejaría todo si él se lo pedía. Harry jamás lo haría, porque en realidad Voldemort no era un mal líder; era razonable y justo, y pese al hecho de que algunas de sus leyes eran terribles eran populares. Esto era lo que Voldemort había nacido para ser, esto era lo que lo hacía feliz. Y Harry lo amaba demasiado como para tenerlo de otra manera.  
Harry espero con paciencia, con un niño pequeño a cada lado. Teddy, que tenía tres años y tres meses de edad, tenía tomada una de las manos de Harry, esperando con calma que sus 'tíos' aparecieran. Al otro lado de Harry, Mallory Ryddle de dos años y medio bostezo con fuerza, frotándose los ojos con sus puños. Harry lo observo con una suave sonrisa, y luego acaricio el cabello negro del niño. Ambos niños estaban vestidos como verdaderos sangrepura, con túnicas hechas a la medida, con camisas blancas, pantalones negros y zapatos brillantes. En comparación Harry se sentía algo destartalado en sus jeans y túnica de salir, pero entonces Voldemort se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se iluminaron en deseo por él y Harry se sintió mejor.  
Los prisioneros a los que les habían dado sentencias cortas, como a Hermione y Ron por allanamientos de morada, y Luna Lovegood y su padre por imprimir opiniones anti-imperiales, llegarían pronto de Azkaban. Serian paseados por el Ministerio y luego llevados a una reunión con el Ministro de Magia, Adler Rosendale, y con Lord Voldemort, y luego serian enviados a casa y olvidados mientras se comportaran. Aquellos con sentencias más largas aun seguirían en Azkaban por algunos años más, a menos que Voldemort estuviera sintiéndose especialmente generoso (cosa poco probable) o a menos que fueran necesitados para algo. Como Horace Slughorn. Él había sido sentenciado a dos años por intentar impedir la toma de Hogwarts, pero había sido liberado a los tres meses debido a problemas con los profesores. Lord Voldemort no podía decidirse en un Director para Hogwarts, y ya que Horace había sido el único profesor que de verdad le había agradado, Severus estaba muerto, y McGonagall en Azkaban también, había sido una decisión bastante fácil. Pero no mucha gente tenía tanta suerte.  
Harry sabía que debía pensar en esas personas, mostrar algo de preocupación, como lo había hecho cuando Stan Shunpike había sido acusado falsamente de ser un mortífago. Pero no lo hizo. No podía. Esas personas habían sido verdaderamente culpables de los crímenes de los que habían sido acusados, aunque solo hubieran querido rebelarse; crímenes estúpidos y tontos, pero crímenes de todas maneras y la corte de Voldemort había sido justa al dar sus sentencias. A diferencia del viejo Wizengamont, que había encarcelado a Sirius de por vida por decir un Secreto, sin juicio, sin pruebas, y pese al hecho de que él no había matado a nadie, porque Merlín sabía que a ninguno de esos magos le había importado la muerte de esos doce Muggles que fueron asesinados en el fuego cruzado.  
Harry miro a su marido. Estaban casados ahora, por primera vez porque Tom nunca había conseguido el permiso del padre de Anathema antes. Voldemort era bueno en su trabajo, a veces demasiado bueno. Había días en que Harry de verdad creía que las cosas siempre debieron ser de esta manera, días en que Harry estaba de acuerdo con los cambios, incluso los animaba, y luego recordaba que las cosas había estado bien para él por lo menos, pero también las cosas podrían haber sido peores. Voldemort podría haber hecho todo de manera muy diferente y Harry estaba agradecido de que no hubiera sido así, que los Horcruxes estuvieran desaparecidos casi todos y que Tom estuviera en control.  
Voldemort miro a Harry, sus ojos recorriendo su cuerpo, desde sus destartalados jeans medio escondidos bajo su costosa túnica de salir, la camisa negra de Voldemort que quedaba grande en el delicado cuerpo de Harry, hasta el alborotado cabello oscuro, y sus ojos se encontraron y brillaron especialmente para él.  
Horace Slughorn conversaba con él, actuando como si no hubieran pasado entre ellos más de cincuenta años; como si nunca hubiera sido enviado a Azkaban, como si nunca hubiera abierto su boca sobre el embarazo de Anathema en primer lugar. Voldemort se pregunto, al volver su atención hacia su antiguo profesor, si habría reaccionado de manera tan violenta si hubiera sido Anathema quien le hubiera contado, si no hubiera pasado esas horas intermedias preguntándose sobre el verdadero padre de ese niño. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia los niños, uno suyo y el otro no aunque Harry al fin había accedido por lo menos a cambiar el apellido del chico: ahora todos eran Ryddle y pese a lo mucho que despreciara el apellido, era suyo. Mallory miro a su padre y rio, dientes de leche derechos y blancos, y agito su mano emocionado, mientras Voldemort se preguntaba cómo había sido tan desagradecido, tan estúpido, por haber lastimado a su otro hijo. ¿Por qué no había querido esto?  
"La vida tiene maneras para que todo salga como debe ser, Tom," Horace dijo en voz baja, poniendo una mano sudorosa sobre el hombro de Voldemort como si fueran amigos. Trabajadores del ministerio y mortífagos se detuvieron a mirar, incluso Harry lucia ligeramente preocupado, mientras Voldemort posaba furiosos ojos rojos en el Director de Hogwarts. Horace índico con la cabeza a Harry. "Nunca fuiste el mismo después de la muerte de Anathema y del bebé, ¡debió ser horrible para ti! Pero ahora lo tienes otra vez y al pequeño, bueno a los dos pequeños," le dio una gran sonrisa mientras hablaba, al parecer imperturbado por estar tocando al Señor Oscuro. "Debes estar muy orgulloso."  
"Lo estoy."  
"¡Qué bien, Tom! Debo decir que siempre supe que serias un excelente padre, y estoy feliz de que tuvieras la oportunidad. Estaba pensado para mí que debía decírtelo la próxima vez que nos viéramos, pero no has ido mucho a Hogwarts. ¿Estás pasando tiempo con tu familia ahora?"  
"Hogwarts fue un lugar muy importante para mí. Pero ya no es mi hogar," Voldemort dijo en voz baja para que sólo Horace pudiera oírlo. Aquellos que observaban solo vieron que su boca se movía, y su mano empujando la de Slughorn de su hombro.  
Horace hizo una mueca. "¿Malas memorias? Supongo que debe ser difícil estar allí y recordar el tiempo pasado con tus amigos y Anathema cuando tú los sobreviviste a todos."  
Voldemort le ofreció una media sonrisa, un leve movimiento de sus labios que Horace se habría perdido si justo en ese momento no se hubiera movido para darle una mirada de lastima. "Tengo mejores memorias ahora y un nuevo hogar." Se detuvo, pensando en el discurso que daría después a aquellos que volvían a reintroducirse a la sociedad. ¿Quizás Slughorn también necesitaba escucharlo? "Los malos tiempos son como las nubes de lluvia," se detuvo con un suspiro. Este discurso… Lucius lo había escrito para él, y al recordarlo en detalle, Voldemort sintió deseos de vomitar pero Harry había dicho que era hermoso así que había felicitado a Lucius por un trabajo bien hecho y se había contenido de torturar al falsamente sentimental hombre. "Eventualmente pasan. En realidad todo nos pasa, Horace; la diferencia entre los buenos tiempos y los malos es solo que cuando un buen tiempo termina te aferras con más fuerza a él mientras que el tiempo malo lo dejas ir, pero las memorias de ambos siempre están allí y ambos tiempos siempre terminan. El cambio es inevitable."  
"Si," dijo Horace aclarando su garganta de manera incomoda, "cierto."  
"Ah, allí vienen. Fue bueno hablar contigo," dijo, sonando más sincero de lo que habría creído. ¿Pero quizás había necesitado el cierre? Hablar con el hombre sobre su amante y su hijo, el mismo hombre que le había contado sobre el bebé de Ana, que lo había felicitado y luego lo había consolado después de la muerte de Ana. Este hombre, que aunque no sabía que Anathema en realidad nunca lo había dejado, estaba feliz porque ahora había avanzado y estaba contento con su vida. Esta vez, en esta vida, el que fuera genuinamente felicitado por sus hijos era algo que Voldemort apreciaría por el resto de su vida: lo orgulloso que estaba, lo complacido, al pensar en Mallory, y se pregunto si a Harry no le molestaría embarazarse otra vez.  
"Hola mi Harry," susurro en el oído de Harry mientras envolvía su cintura con uno de sus brazos. Mallory se hizo a un lado para darle espacio al Señor Oscuro y luego abrazo las piernas del hombre. Teddy se quedo quieto y compuesto, silencioso y atento, porque después de todo ya tenía casi cuatro años y no era un bebé como Mallory. Voldemort, presintiendo los pensamientos de su hijo mayor le dio una suave sonrisa.  
"Bienvenido Señor Oscuro," Harry respondió con una sonrisa, ladeándose un poco para darle un suave beso en los labios a Voldemort.  
Las puertas del atrio se abrieron y todos se quedaron en silencio. Aquellos que no esperaban a nadie se quedaron quietos, rodeando a la familia del Señor Oscuro mientras a un lado estaban las familias de aquellos que estaban siendo liberados, todos observaron con el aliento contenido cuando los Aurores aparecieron primero, seguidos de un puñado de chicos desaliñados. Porque eso es lo que eran. El menor tenía diecinueve, pero el mayor sólo tenía veintidós, solo niños cuando fueron encerrados, privados de sus infancias por luchar en lo que creían.  
Luna levantó la mano en señal de saludo, mirando por encima de la cabeza de Harry mientras pasaba a su lado. Hermione mantuvo sus ojos alejados, sus manos temblando por el miedo, pero no pudo evitar echarle una ojeada a su viejo amigo. Jadeo y se sintió fuerte en el silencioso atrio, sus ojos se abrieron al observar al pequeño niño aferrado al Señor Oscuro, y luego miro a Harry. Él le ofreció una sonrisa torcida, su mano libre se dirigió a su estomago mientras la otra seguía sosteniendo a Teddy. Por instinto ella se encontró dándole una sonrisa de vuelta.  
"Felicitaciones," le susurro ella al pasar a su lado, recordando el dolor de Harry al soñar sobre la muerte del hijo de Anathema. Familiares ojos verdes la miraron desde el rostro del niño de dos años y Mallory le dio una sonrisa tímida.  
Harry reconoció a un puñado de otros chicos de sus años en Hogwarts, gente que reconocía por rostro pero no de nombre, pero todos ellos si lo conocían a él. Apuntaron y jadearon mientras susurraban en voz baja y algunos de ellos lo fulminaron con la mirada, pero mayormente pasaron abatidos a su lado a su reunión con el Ministro fuera del atrio.  
Pero uno se quedo atrás.  
Ron Weasley se detuvo de golpe, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y lo miro furioso. Un Auror esperaba al otro lado del atrio; los demás y los prisioneros ya habían desaparecido. Pero Ron ni siquiera intento seguirlos.  
"Él mato a mi hermana."  
Harry empujo a Teddy tras de él, fuera de la vista y del alcance, pero Ron no hizo ningún movimiento de ataque. Voldemort, de igual manera, se puso frente a Mallory.  
"Él mato a tu novia. Mato a tus padres. Sirius murió por su culpa. Tuviste que vivir con los Dursley por su culpa. ¡Maldición!"  
"Bellatrix mato a Sirius. Albus me dejo con los Dursley. Gente muere en la guerra, Ron, eso pasa." Harry trato de sonar conciliador, pero sólo se sentía cansado. Había tenido esta discusión tantas veces desde que se había casado, y la mayoría de sus amigos vivos y libres no lo comprendió. Hermione había entendido, aunque había odiado como Harry ni siquiera había intentado defenderla en su juicio, porque ella había estado intentando salvarlo y él había dejado que fuera condenada por eso. Pero ella había comprendido.  
"¡Es un asesino!" grito Ron su rostro casi tan rojo como su cabello.  
Harry sólo se encogió de hombros, porque después de todo, ¿él no había matado gente también? Quirrell había muerto por su culpa, al igual que Cedric, y Sirius si querías ponerte técnico al respecto. Crabbe también había muerto, o había sido Goyle, ambos, recordó Harry. Uno en el fuego y el otro después por la inhalación de humo, y podía haber intentado con más ganas salvarlos pero no lo había hecho porque estaban en guerra y cada uno veía por sí mismo. Él también había matado gente. Todos lo habían hecho. Todos los que habían luchado por Hogwarts eran de alguna manera responsables de la muerte de otra persona, y la única muerte por la que Harry podía en realidad culpar a Voldemort era la de su hijo no nacido, porque todos los demás a quienes había matado podían haber luchado.  
"¡Ella te amaba!" Ron estaba llorando ahora. "¡Él la mato!"  
"¿Que quieres que diga?, Ron rompí con ella porque pensé que algo así podía pasar. No le pedí que siguiera diciéndole a la gente que era mi novia, ¿no es así? ¿Cómo se supone que sabría que eso iba a pasar? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que ella estaría allí! Ella debería haber estado en casa."  
"Ella te amaba," susurro Ron pareciendo encogerse en sí mismo.  
"Pero yo no la amaba."  
Y con eso Ron cambio. Lucía menos derrotado, más enfurecido, y sus ojos se entrecerraron al mirar al Señor Oscuro.  
"¡TU!" siseo con puños apretados, "¡Tú hiciste esto! ¡Es tu culpa!" y luego estaba corriendo hacia ellos, como un jugador de rugby listo para el ataque. Harry ni siquiera pensó en los niños, porque sabía que Ron no los lastimaría, aunque Voldemort fuera el padre biológico de uno de ellos. Ron era fácil de enojar y le costaba perdonar, pero no era el tipo de persona que lastimaría a un niño indefenso.  
Pero podía intentar lastimar a Voldemort. Y Voldemort lo mataría por eso. Harry entonces se sentiría obligado a enojarse por eso, y a odiarlo, sintiéndose culpable por no hacer algo para proteger a Ron como había fallado en proteger a Ginny y Cedric. Se rehusaba a pasar por eso otra vez. Estaba feliz, finalmente, y no dejaría que Voldemort arruinara eso. Así que sin pensar en realidad en las consecuencias, saco la Varita Mayor desde el bolsillo de su túnica y apunto al chico que alguna vez había sido su hermano.  
Ron no tuvo tiempo de sorprenderse cuando el destello de luz verde lo alcanzo. No paro de correr, tampoco siguió corriendo; sólo se detuvo, cayendo hacia adelante como una estatua y se estrello contra el piso, casi en el mismo lado en que su hermana había caído hace más de tres años. La luz verde desapareció, y fue seguida de una multitud de voces exclamando, susurrando y gritando, pero Harry siguió parado en medio de la tormenta, al parecer inafectado por lo que había hecho. Tras él, Voldemort se puso tenso, esperando algún tipo de reacción, pero Harry sólo le sonrió y tomo a Mallory en brazos.  
"No estoy enojado," dijo Harry dejando el 'contigo' sin mencionar. No tenía a nadie a quien culpar de la muerte de Ron, más que a Ron y a él mismo, después de todo. Acurruco a Mallory contra su pecho, sintiendo la pérdida de su mejor amigo, uno que no había visto por tres años pero que de todas maneras había querido.  
"Te amo," susurro Harry con suavidad, por segunda vez ese día. Voldemort de verdad pensó que lo decía en serio esta vez. Hubo momentos, situaciones donde había esperado, donde había creído, pero Harry había mantenido al pie de la letra la regla de sólo decirlo 'una vez al día' por los últimos tres años, nunca repitiéndolo, pero él tampoco se lo había dicho nunca, así que quizás eso era justo. Pero esta vez, esta vez Harry lo había dicho otra vez, sin que lo obligara, sin que le rogara, y Voldemort tomo la mano de Harry, entrelazando sus dedos, y guio a su familia fuera del atrio.  
"Y yo a ti," susurro. Pese a como se sentía, aun no podía decir las palabras, y sin duda Harry merecía oírlas, pero no era capaz. Se quedaban atoradas en su garganta, atrapadas en su lengua y lo ahogaban, trastabillaba al intentar pronunciar la letra 't'. Muchas veces había alejado la cara en vergüenza mientras Harry y Anathema lo observaban expectantes, decepcionados.  
"Sé que lo haces." Harry estiro su brazo para tomar la pequeña mano de Teddy mientras tenia a Mallory en su otro brazo. Había soltado a Voldemort, pero no había problemas, porque el brazo de Voldemort envolvió su cintura y atrajo a Harry contra su lado, juntándolos como las piezas de un rompecabezas, como dos mitades de un entero.  
XXX  
1 de septiembre 2001.  
Hermione miro alrededor del Gran Comedor. Ella estaba sentada sola en la mesa Gryffindor, mientras los demás estudiantes caminaban a su alrededor, hablando sobre todo y nada a la vez. Pero nadie le hablaba a ella. Como parte de su libertada condicional, le habían permitido que terminara su educación en Hogwarts, repitiendo sexto año para luego seguir a séptimo, antes de poder tomar sus EXTASIS. Todos sus amigos estaban muertos o se habían mudado, y no conocía a nadie en su año, excepto Luna, aunque reconocía a algunos de los prisioneros recién liberados.  
A los nacidos muggle ya no les permitían asistir a Hogwarts. En vez de eso, con la excepción de Hermione (que estaba segura que Harry al fin había intervenido por ella), no habían más nacidos muggle en la escuela, que era parcialmente la razón por la que nadie le hablaba a ella.  
Los niños estaban siendo adoptados al nacer, o eran contactados ahora en vez de esperar a los once años, y eran enviados a una escuela especial donde les enseñaban las mismas cosas que aprendían los sangrepura antes de entrar a Hogwarts. Aquellos que eran mayores, aquellos que ya habían empezado en Hogwarts, estaban terminando su educación en el Ministerio, supervisados por profesores y tutores, y se esperaba que se enseñaran a si mismo sobre la cultura del mundo mágico para luego tomar un examen. Si fallaban, entonces el mundo mágico no tenía uso para ellos, y todos sabían que si fallaban serian más que Obliviados para enviarlos a vivir a otro lado.  
Hermione tendría que pasar el mismo examen junto a sus EXTASIS pero eso no seria problema para ella. Ella disfrutaba estudiar, y la mayor parte del conocimiento que Harry poseía ella se lo había enseñado de todas maneras, así que en realidad, ella era la más adecuada para ser una sangrepura. Pero así era la vida.  
En los meses desde su liberación se había estado quedando en una vivienda especial, arreglada el año anterior cuando Voldemort se dio cuenta que algunas de las sentencias expirarían pronto. Era casi como un orfanato, pero también como una hostal: Hermione imaginaba que era muy similar a los lugares en Norte América donde los criminales en libertad condicional vivían, etiquetados y monitoreados, pero ya no tras las rejas. Ella había pasado el verano estudiando los cambios que Voldemort había hecho.  
Algunas de sus ideas apestaban a la influencia de Harry, pero El Profeta le daba el crédito solo al Señor Oscuro. Ella había bufado, y vuelto a leer el artículo sobre Lord Voldemort protegiendo a niños abusados, y pensó en Harry, delgadísimo y con moretones, siendo rescatado por un auto volador y de un Harry asustado intentando esconderse cuando su tío lo agarro y lo zamarreo porque los miembros de la Orden se habían atrevido a hablares en público. Harry tenía algo que ver con eso, pensó, porque Harry no soportaría ver que otros niños sufrieran ese destino. Pero luego recordó el pasado de Voldemort, o lo que Harry le había contado, y se sintió culpable por ignorar el abuso que Tom Ryddle había sufrido.  
Sin los Horcruxes, los asesinatos y la locura, pensó ella, ¿su mundo habría sido un mejor lugar más pronto? ¿Muchos años antes que ella naciera? ¿Podría ella nunca haber conocido a sus padres, habiendo sido adoptaba para ser criada como una Black, una Malfoy o una Lestrange como los bebés ahora? Ella no habría conocido nada diferente, nunca habría luchado en esa horrible guerra, ni habría perdido tantos amigos. Nunca habría tenido que sufrir, llorar y ceder por el bien mayor. Ella ya podía verlo en su mente. Lord Voldemort y Anathema Black y su hijo de ojos azules, reinando sobre el mundo. Ellos habían estado llenos de encanto, gracia y poder.  
Hermione se pregunto, mientras estaba sentada sola en la esa Gryffindor, si el mundo habría sido mejor si hubiera cambiado de esa manera. Donde nadie estaba vivo para recordar como era antes.  
Después de todo, la ignorancia es una bendición.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Fin


End file.
